Nouvelle Vie
by Elindra
Summary: POST Tome 5: après la mort de Sirius, Harry a du mal à remonter la pente, loin d'être aidé par les Dursley avec qui son traitement a empiré, mais certains évènements vont tout changer; retour dans le temps, nouveaux pouvoirs
1. Prologue

**Nouvelle Vie  
(?)**

Bonjour le monde ! Alors voilà, c'est ma première histoire donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En tout cas soyez indulgent et surtout n'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à toute remarque et critique.  
Toutefois je tiens à préciser que je ne tolérerais aucun propos injurieux ou autres trucs du même genre. Si ça ne vous plait vraiment pas je vous invite fortement à aller voir ailleurs.

Cette histoire commencera tout doucement mais j'espère pouvoir vous donner des chapitres plus longs les prochaines fois.

Le (?) dans le titre indique que je ne suis pas du tout sûre de mon titre, qu'il est possible qu'il change.

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. La plupart des personnages/créatures/lieux ne viennent pas de moi mais de l'imagination fertile de J.K Rowling

**Rating:** euh ? T ou M je pense

**Pairing :** Cette fanfic sera finalement sans romance, je pense que c'est préférable pour une première histoire

Prologue:

Quatre semaines, quatre semaines qu'il était enfermé dans ce qui lui servait de chambre au 4 Privet Drive.

Depuis le désastre qui s'était produit au Ministère de la Magie, depuis ce jour qui avait été marqué par la mort tragique de Sirius Black, Harry ne parvenait plus à reprendre goût à la vie. La culpabilité qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de cet événement ne cessait de lui serrer le cœur et la gorge. Jamais il n'aurait dû aller là-bas sans une aide plus ample et capable que cinq adolescents. Jamais il n'aurait dû arrêter les cours d'occlumentie.

Il avait pourtant su que Voldemort pouvait se servir de la connexion liant leurs deux esprits, Dumbledore l'avait prévenu. Mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention, il avait préféré continuer sa petite guéguerre avec Snape et arrêter les cours d'occlumentie que ce dernier lui prodiguait. Dès que l'occasion s'était présentée de ne plus avoir à passer plus de temps qu'inscrit dans son emploi du temps avec le maître des potions, Harry l'avait saisi.

.  
Maintenant il en payait les conséquences: par sa seule et unique faute, Sirius était mort. Tout comme Cédric...et son père...et sa mère... Après tout, si Voldemort n'avait pas voulu tuer Harry, toutes ces personnes innocentes seraient encore en vie. Si ces quatre personnes ne s'étaient pas interposées entre lui et la mort, elles seraient toujours de ce monde.

Le survivant se demandait plusieurs fois par jour qui serait le prochain à se sacrifier. Peut-être Ron, ou Hermione, ou encore Ginny, Neville, Luna, Remus...La liste des possibilités était longue.

Pendant un temps, il avait rejeté la faute de la mort de son parrain sur le dos de Snape, celui-ci détestant Sirius et n'ayant fait que l'asticoter -et le mot était faible- sur son « inutilité » à l'Ordre du Phénix due à sa condition de prisonnier en cavale. Harry s'était cependant vite rendu compte que son jugement était erroné.

Après tout, Snape avait prévenu l'Ordre pour l'aider _lui, _Harry, enfin pour qu'il ne meurt pas à cause de sa stupide habitude à agir avant de penser...ou peut-être afin d'empêcher Voldemort d'acquérir cette foutue prophétie... ou peut-être encore avait-il agit ainsi car il s'agissait tout simplement de son rôle au sein de l'Ordre. Au final, peu importait, Snape n'avait pas agi comme il l'avait fait avec l'intention que Sirius fasse partie de l'expédition de secours et se fasse tuer.

Il était par conséquent inutile de rejeter la faute sur lui. Certes, déverser sa haine et sa rage sur le bâtard graisseux qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant cinq ans lui avait fait du bien, seulement il n'en voyait à présent plus l'intérêt.

.  
Outre le tumulte émotionnel et pour le moins conflictuel auquel Harry était soumis, le survivant devait à présent survivre aux pires vacances de sa vie. En voyant les yeux luisants brillant de haine de l'oncle Vernon à King's Cross il ne s'était fait aucune illusion quant à l'été qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre.

Ajoutez à ça un manque considérable de sommeil causé par des cauchemars lui faisant revivre la mort de ses parents, de Cédric et de Sirius, et vous obteniez un Harry bien mal en point.

Couché sur son lit en proie à des crampes d'estomacs horribles et à une douleur sourde qui résonnait à travers tout son corps, Harry regardait d'un œil vide par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il venait juste de se réveiller en sursaut d'un de ses nombreux mauvais rêves.

Il avait une fois de plus observé Sirius tomber à travers le voile sous le rire strident de Bellatrix. Le brun avait tendu la main et couru vers son parrain, essayant d'attraper les doigts de Sirius et de l'empêcher de passer à travers cette maudite arche mais plus il courait, plus son parrain s'éloignait, et plus le rire jubilant de la Mangemorte était fort.

Après son réveil, le visage horrifié de Sirius était resté imprégné dans sa rétine. Impossible de s'en défaire. Où qu'il portait les yeux, le visage de l'animagus s'imposait à son esprit. Et bien sûr le fait que les Dursleys aient encore une fois oublié de le nourrir n'avait en rien arrangé son état.

.  
Dès qu'il avait posé un pied dans la maison, il avait dû observer, impuissant, ses affaires scolaires et sa baguette magique se faire enfermées dans son ancienne chambre. Il s'était ensuite fait lui-même enfermer dans sa chambre sans possibilité de sortir à quelque moment que ce soit si ce n'était pas pour faire ses corvées. Après tout, pourquoi se passer d'un quand on avait un sous la main?

Pour manger, Pétunia lui passait sa nourriture -en quantité plus que ridicule- par la trappe prévue à cet effet située au bas de sa porte de chambre.

Pour ce qui était de faire sa toilette, il avait le droit à cinq minutes tous les deux jours. Pour aller aux toilettes, il devait faire avec les moyens du bord, et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit à quel point une fenêtre pouvait être très utile.

Heureusement, quand il avait le droit à la salle de bain, il pouvait s'occuper de ce que même son système de fenêtre ne pouvait décemment pas lui permettre de faire.

Et cerisier sur le biscuit, Vernon était devenu violent. Oh, au début s'était juste des claques de temps en temps comme ç, quand son oncle passait près de lui. Puis ça avait peu à peu empiré et quand Vernon avait vu l'un de ses plus juteux contrat couler, la ceinture avait fait son apparition.

Sa tante n'avait rien dit, bien que son regard désapprobateur se posait sur eux quand son mari le battait - qu'allait-elle dire aux voisins s'ils entendaient les cris ? Et bien sûr, c'est elle qui devait nettoyer le sang répandu étant donné qu'Harry ne pouvait plus bouger pour quelques heures-. Dudley, quant à lui partait de la maison dès qu'il en avait la possibilité.

Les yeux hantés, son corps douloureux et son ventre gargouillant affreusement, Harry était prostré sur son lit. Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours qu'on ne lui avait rien donné à manger et bien qu'habitué à jeuner, il atteignait à présent sa limite.

Faisant naviguer son regard sur les objets l'entourant, le jeune homme vit son réveil rafistolé avec du scotch, son armoire branlante avec un vieux livre de potion -miraculeusement non confisqué- en guise de pied, sa chaise, rafistolée elle aussi afin d'éviter de ne passer à travers lorsqu'il s'asseyait, et pour finir le bureau.

Il y avait plusieurs lettres de ses amis auquel il n'avait pas pu répondre qui s'étalaient sur ce dernier meuble. En fait son oncle ne l'autorisait à se servir d'Hedwige que quand s'était indispensable, c'est à dire envoyer un mot d'une phrase ou deux pour l'Ordre, deux fois par semaine. Et il était absolument évident que répondre à des lettres inutiles venant des amis de son neveu ne faisait pas partie de ce que Vernon qualifiait d'indispensable.

Harry avait donc vu le nombre de lettres qui lui étaient adressées diminuer de plus en plus, faute de réponse pour finir par carrément devenir nul. Il comprenait ses amis, c'était inutile d'écrire à quelqu'un qui ne nous répondait pas, cela n'avait aucun intérêt.

.  
Au début il avait lu ces lettres avec avidité dans l'espoir de savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier, cherchant dans l'écriture brouillonne de Ron et celle méticuleuse de Hermione des indices, des brides d'informations, mais rien! Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans ces lettres et il ne ressentait qu'une grande frustration en les lisant.

Comment voulez-vous être heureux de lire que vos meilleurs amis sont ensembles (« _La famille Weasley m'a invitée à passer les vacances chez eux, c'est plus prudent. Toute leur famille est au complet, Charlie et Bill restent en Angleterre jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse. Figure-toi que Bill sort avec Fleur! Il l'a rencontrée il n'y a pas longtemps et elle est souvent au Terrier, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron (je ne vois vraiment ce qu'il lui trouve) » )_, qu'il se passe plein de choses autour (« _Tu verrais ça Harry, c'est hallucinant le monde qui vient et ce qu'ils font...mais je peux pas t'en dire plus désolé vieux »_), que leur vacances se passent pour le mieux (« _On va au Chemin de Traverse après demain, il y a un grand concert d'organisé pour faire un peu oublier aux gens ce qu'il se passe ici (mais on peut rien dire). Heureusement on a réussi à convaincre maman, c'est super hein ! »_) et surtout qu'ils sont au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde sorcier quand vous, vous êtes enfermé dans une chambre-taudis, que vous servez d'elfe de maison et de punching-ball et surtout, surtout, lorsque vous n'avez aucune information sur ce qui peut bien se dérouler dans le Monde Magique alors que vous êtes l'un des plus concernés par l'actualité sorcière.

Mais Dumbledore avait fait promettre à tout le monde de ne laisser filtrer aucune information à Harry, pour son propre bien, évidemment. Apparemment la petite scène dans son bureau en fin d'année n'avait pas suffi pour qu'il comprenne que la restriction d'information horripile les gens, surtout quand ça les concerne directement, eux et leur survie.

Harry avait donc tout simplement arrêté de même ouvrir les lettres que lui envoyaient ses amis, puisque de toute façon, elles ne servaient à rien d'autre qu'à le rendre plus morose encore.

Ce soir c'était son anniversaire, et il se demandait si cette année il allait recevoir des cadeaux ou mieux encore, des provisions. La nourriture de la mère de son meilleur ami lui manquait plus que tout en se moment. Rien que la pensée de ses petits pâtés en croute, ses tartes merveilleuses et tout le reste encore le faisait saliver tandis que son ventre grondait encore un peu plus fort.

.  
Se relevant il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil puis fixa la fenêtre ouverte à cause de la canicule qui s'était abattue sur le pays. Il était seulement 10h30, encore une heure et demi avant qu'il ne sache s'il aurait la chance de se nourrir un peu aujourd'hui. Regardant les étoiles et surtout l'une d'elle en particulier, celle représentant son parrain, il attendait que l'heure passe. Petit à petit ses yeux se refermaient, pour finir par se clore complètement peu avant minuit.

Quand la dernière minute s'acheva et que les aiguilles du réveil se confondirent sur le 12 du cadran, une lumière vive entoura le jeune homme. Le corps d'Harry fut enrobé dans un cocon de lumières multicolores tournoyant sur elle-même, les seuls témoins de ce phénomène pour le moins incongru ne furent personne d'autres que les hiboux arrivés devant sa fenêtre chargés de colis et de lettres.

* * *

Chapitre re-re-corrigé le 16/06/2013


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Quand il se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain, à cause de sa tante qui tambourinait à sa porte en lui hurlant de se dépêcher d'aller faire cuire le petit déjeuner, Harry se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il n'avait eu aucun cauchemar. Il avait même passé l'une de ses meilleures nuits.

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le rassemblement de hiboux et ce qu'ils avaient apporté. Ils étaient tous posés sur son bureau et la vision des volatiles messagers lui réchauffa le cœur: ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié, malgré son silence radio forcé.

En se levant, le brun découvrit que la plupart de ses blessures s'étaient miraculeusement résorbées pendant la nuit et que la douleur, qu'il ressentait dans tout le corps depuis le début des « hostilités ouvertes » démarrées par son oncle, avait diminuée jusqu'à être semblable à celle ressentie lors de courbatures résultant d'une séance intensive de sport.

.

Sans plus faire attention à ce petit miracle -après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que sa magie lui filait un coup de main-, Harry s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et descendit dans la cuisine faire le petit déjeuner avant que son oncle ne se réveille.

Maintenant qu'une partie de ses blessures et de sa douleur avait disparue, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en avoir de nouvelles. Et puis, plus vite il aurait terminé, plus vite il pourrait retourner dans sa chambre et ouvrir ses colis.

Son odorat et son estomac lui avaient déjà appris que son souhait avait été exaucé : l'un des paquets contenait de la nourriture made in Molly. Un autre était aussi surement rempli de biscuit made in Hagrid mais bizarrement celui-là lui faisait beaucoup moins envie.

Essayant de se retenir de baver sur le bacon qu'il faisait cuire sous l'œil inquisiteur de Pétunia, Harry finit de faire la cuisine le plus rapidement possible, jetant des regards anxieux à la pendule.

En effet son oncle allait maintenant se lever dans moins de 2 minutes. Il avait juste le temps de monter le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible dans sa chambre pour ne pas le croiser.

C'est le cœur battant que le brun entendit la porte de la chambre de son oncle et sa tante s'ouvrir à l'instant précis où lui-même refermait la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

.

Se dirigeant vers son bureau et donc vers les hiboux qui l'attendaient toujours, il vit qu'il y avait 2 hiboux grand-duc appartenant selon toute vraisemblance à Poudlard, Coq, le hiboux de Ron, un hibou inconnu et Errol qui semblait sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche, chose n'étant pas surprenante compte tenu de son âge avancé et de la grosseur du paquet encore accroché à sa patte.

Décidant de s'occuper en priorité de celui-ci, Harry donna un peu d'eau, prise discrètement quand il était dans la cuisine, au hibou, et détacha le colis.

Il défit ensuite ceux que portait Coq ainsi que la lettre qui l'accompagnait, fit de même avec le hibou apparemment envoyé par Hagrid et celui de provenance inconnue. Il vit quand il s'occupa du dernier que celui-ci portait trois lettres, deux venants de Poudlard et une surement de Dumbledore.

.

Emportant ses diverses colis et lettres sur son lit le plus rapidement possible, il s'installa ensuite confortablement pour les déballer.

Commençant par celui d'Errol, il y découvrit avec plaisir un énorme gâteau et un assortiment de pâtés spécial Molly, et c'est tout en mangeant afin de calmer son estomac qu'il continua à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Il y avait aussi dans le colis un paquet contenant toutes les farces et attrapes créés par les jumeaux : toutes celles utilisées l'année précédente accompagnées de nouvelles surement créées pendant les vacances. Il y avait aussi un livre « _Le Guide du Dresseur de Dragon : Tout savoir sur les espèces connues et comment les dresser » _venant de Charlie et un crochet de serpent ressemblant à celui porté à l'oreille par Bill.

Enchainant sur les cadeaux de ses meilleurs amis, Harry reçut un objet ressemblant à une sorte de bracelet de forme d'ovale simple en métal de Ron et un livre d'Hermione « _Les plus grands Sorts de l'Histoire du Monde sorcier »._

Il apprit en lisant la lettre écrite par ses amis lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire qui accompagnait les cadeaux que Ron avait découvert le bracelet sur le Chemin de Traverse et que tout ce que le vendeur savait à son sujet c'est qu'il s'adaptait à la personne le portant et que ses pouvoirs variaient en fonction du potentiel de son propriétaire.

De la part d'Hagrid il eut le droit à ses éternels biscuits-rochers qu'à une espèce de rectangle de 10x20 cm de couleur chair. Hagrid lui indiquait dans une note extraite d'un livre sur les créatures rares de quoi il s'agissait :

« _Créature à la fois végétale et animale, le Trix _(nom totalement inventé) _est un parasite très rare et très recherché par le monde sorcier. Ne pouvant survivre seule, cette créature doit parasiter une autre créature magique. Pour survivre elle se connecte grâce à de minuscules aiguillons à la moelle épinière de son hôte, ayant ainsi une connexion directe avec les informations données par le cerveau et une source de nourriture facile. En effet, il agit comme une sorte de mini vampire et aspire de petites quantités de sang et de magie à son hôte. Sa rareté s'explique par le fait qu'une fois sur un hôte, le Trix devient invisible jusqu'à sa mort, celle de celui/celle qu'il parasite, ou bien tout simplement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit séparé de son hôte._

_Il a la particularité de recouvrir son hôte de cuir/peau/tissu/végétaux lorsque celui-ci pense à se camoufler pour échapper à un prédateur. C'est cette particularité qui fait de lui une créature particulièrement recherchée dans le Monde Sorcier. En effet, porté par un humain, il peut lui créer n'importe quel vêtement, il suffit que son hôte pense à être habillé d'une quelconque façon pour que le Trix le face apparaitre sur lui. Le seul inconvénient étant de le porter nu, ainsi si la créature meurt, son hôte se retrouvera tout à coup dans le plus simple appareil, peu importe l'endroit où il se trouve alors.  
La longévité du Trix est très variable : cela dépend fortement de la puissance de son hôte. Plus ce dernier est puissant, plus longtemps vivra le Trix. Une vieille légende nous raconte que Merlin lui-même en portait un et que celui-ci est mort en même temps que son hôte. »_

.

Stupéfait, Harry passait alternativement son regard sur la chose puis la lettre, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de lire. Bien que l'idée d'avoir un parasite sur lui ne le rassurait pas, il décida qu'il profiterait qu'aujourd'hui soit jour de salle de bain pour essayer de porter la créature.

La mettant de côté délicatement, il prit ensuite les lettres venant de Poudlard.

C'étaient ses résultats de BUSES. Il les lut et fut ravi de constater qu'il avait de bonnes notes. Sa joie fut cependant teintée de déception en voyant qu'avec un EE en potion, Snape ne l'accepterait jamais dans son cour des ASPICs. Il ne pourrait donc pas poursuivre ses études afin de devenir auror.

Le hibou inconnu venait quant à lui de Remus. Celui-ci lui envoyait un livre intitulé « _Le Grand Livre des Animagi: Comment devenir animagus en 10 leçon par Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudever ». _C'est avec émotion qu'il feuilleta le livre écrit par les maraudeurs.

Ils l'avaient écrit en 5ème année après avoir terminé leur métamorphose en animagus. Le livre expliquait la façon plus simple pour devenir un animagus.

Apparemment c'était Sirius qui avait écrit le livre, dicté par les autres maraudeurs car Harry reconnaissait facilement l'écriture de son parrain recouvrant les pages.

Les indications ainsi que les différentes étapes à suivre étaient de temps en temps agrémentées de petites remarques écrites par les maraudeurs. Harry referma précieusement le livre puis passa à la suite.

La dernière lettre venait, elle, de Dumbledore. Le professeur lui indiquait à l'intérieur qu'il viendrait ce jour-là pour l'emmener au Chemin de Traverse régler quelques papiers pour la succession de Sirius. Cette dernière lui tira une grimace. Il ne pensait pas être dans la succession de son parrain et ne voulait d'ailleurs même pas avoir à y penser.

.

Regardant son réveil il vit que le Directeur viendrait le chercher dans une heure, juste le temps pour lui de passer à la salle de bain et de se préparer.

C'est donc le plus rapidement possible qu'il se doucha ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps pour essayer le Trix. Il vit avec émerveillement des vêtements sur mesure recouvrir son corps à chacune de ses pensées vestimentaire dès qu'il eut mis le Trix sur sa nuque.

Il passa ensuite le temps en rangeant un peu sa chambre, c'est-à-dire en cachant sous la lame du plancher la nourriture restante ainsi que ses cadeaux sauf le bracelet qu'il mit à son poignet. Quand il eut fini il entendit la sonnette de la porte et descendit le plus vite possible afin d'ouvrir avant quiconque.

Il ouvrit alors la porte sur le professeur Dumbledore, habillé comme à son habitude de vêtements totalement excentriques.

Réprimant une grimace à cette vue, Harry le salua d'un simple « Bonjour Professeur. »

« Bonjour Harry » le salua à son tour le Directeur, tout en le détaillant attentivement. « Tu ne me fais pas rentrer ? » Dit-il en voyant Harry ne faire aucun geste pour libérer le passage de la porte.

« Ah si bien sûr excusez-moi. » Harry n'avait pas tellement envie que son oncle voit l'accoutrement du sorcier, ça risquait de lui retomber dessus encore une fois. Mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas du tout envie de se charger de prévenir ses relatifs qu'il partait pour la journée.

Fronçant les sourcils devant l'air gêné du jeune homme, Dumbledore rentra tout de même puis se retourna vers Harry « Y a-t-il un problème ?

- Euh…. Et bien enfaite c'est juste que je n'ai pas prévenu ma famille que vous veniez.

- Oh. Et bien je vais aller les prévenir que nous y allons alors. Attends-moi là je reviens tout de suite. » Lui indiqua le vieil homme avant de se diriger vers le salon où des sons de conversation se faisaient entendre.

.

« C'est bon Harry, nous pouvons y aller »

Se retournant, le Survivant vit que le directeur était revenu du salon et l'attendait maintenant dehors. Il s'approcha donc de lui, se demandant bien comment ils allaient faire pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

« Nous allons transplanner en face de Gringotts. Viens là Harry et accroche-toi bien à mon bras. Le transplannage d'escorte peut être assez déstabilisant »

Encore une fois, la manie de Dumbledore de sembler lire dans les pensées interpela Harry. Ce dernier s'accrocha sans un mot au bras de son professeur, se demandant si déstabilisant signifiait aussi désagréable que la poudre de Cheminette. Ba après tout ça pouvait difficilement être que ça ou que le magicobus.

.

Tout à coups la sensation horrible d'être comprimé dans un étau lui coupa la respiration, et ce n'est qu'à la fin du transplannage qu'il réussit à reprendre son souffle avec mal.

Après essai, Harry se dit que ce moyen de transport pouvait rivaliser aux places les plus élevées du classement des moyens de locomotion les plus désagréables.

Arrivé devant Gringotts, Harry regarda attentivement autour de lui, cherchant les signes de la guerre imminente qui se préparait.

.  
Partout autour de lui, les murs étaient recouverts de tracts de couleurs vives qui indiquaient aux sorciers les mesures de sécurité à prendre.

En les lisant le brun ne put retenir une exclamation dédaigneuse: ce n'était surement pas ça qui allait empêcher Voldemort de tuer quelqu'un si l'envie lui prenait.

Voyant Dumbledore se diriger vers l'entrée de la banque, Harry le suivit tout en lui posant les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit depuis qu'il avait su que le directeur allait venir le chercher.

« Euh Professeur, excusez-moi mais pourquoi devons-nous impérativement aller à Gringotts ? Pas que de pouvoir enfin sortir me dérange mais n'y a-t-il pas juste quelques papiers à signer ou je ne sais quoi ?

- Très bonne question Harry. Enfaite il s'avère que ce sont les gobelins qui s'occupent de la gestion de l'héritage dans le monde sorcier. Ils vont t'indiquer de quoi tu hérite, te montrer les divers coffres je pense, ainsi que te faire signer une multitude de papier. Je te ferais quant à moi passer un petit test.  
Nous profiterons d'être ici pour en prendre de l'argent dans ton coffre afin de payer tes affaires scolaire. »

Harry ne comprenait plus. A aucun moment dans sa lettre Dumbledore avait dit qu'ils viendraient ici pour autre chose que signer des papiers,

« De l'argent pour payer mes affaires scolaires ? Mais je pourrais le faire lorsque je viendrais acheter mes fournitures. C'est ce que je fais d'habitude.

- Oui je sais Harry, seulement nous allons profiter de cette sortie pour faire tes achats en avances

- Mais je n'ai pas ma liste. Et puis pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le faire plus tard ?

- Et bien pour la liste je l'ai sur moi et pour la possibilité de revenir faire tes achats plus tard c'est malheureusement impossible. Je suis désolé mais tu devras rester chez les Dursley jusqu'à la fin des vacances cette année. Te faire aller ailleurs serais trop dangereux pour toi et pour ton entourage. »

Dumbledore était désolé de devoir ainsi faire comprendre à Harry que cette année, il ne pourrait pas voir ses amis ni la famille Weasley comme il l'avait pour l'instant fais à chaque vacance. Mais s'était avant tout pour son bien.

A ces mots, Harry eu l'impression qu'une chape de plomb avait élu domicile dans son estomac. Ainsi il allait devoir supporter les Dursley encore un mois entier. Cette simple pensée le déprimait encore un peu plus. Cette année, aucune possibilité d'échappatoire pour lui.

Pensant que de toute façon il ne valait mieux pas mettre en danger encore un peu plus ses amis par sa faute, il se résigna et choisit de plutôt changer de sujet bien qu'il ne soit pas des plus agréable et que s'il n'avait pas tant de questions, il aurai plutôt préféré ne pas en parler du tout.

« Comment se fait-il que je reçoive un héritage de...de Sirius ? Je ne suis pourtant pas à proprement parler de sa famille. » Les mots avaient du mal à passer sa gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« Sirius a modifié son testament dans l'année de façon à ce que tout te revienne si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. »Lui indiqua le vieil homme. « Avec ça il est inutile que vous soyez liés par le sang pour que tu hérite de lui. »

Ainsi son parrain savait qu'il avait de fortes chances de mourir. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il modifié son testament.

Repartit dans ses idées noires, Harry décida de suivre le directeur en silence, préférant ne plus poser de questions pour l'instant.

.

Arrivé devant l'un des comptoirs, Dumbledore demanda à parler à un gobelin pour la succession de Sirius.

Un gobelin arriva quelques instants plus tard puis leur demanda de la suivre jusqu'à une salle situé un peu plus loin. Une fois installés il posa un dossier sur son bureau et commença la lecture du testament.

« Mr Sirius Orion Black a modifié son testament le 11 Novembre passé. Il y écrit qu'il fait de son filleul Harry James Potter son légataire universel et que toutes ses possessions doivent lui revenir quand il mourra.  
Ces possessions regroupent l'ensemble des coffres de la famille Black ainsi que ceux des familles affiliées à cette dernière par divers mariages au cours du temps et dont la branche c'est éteinte. Il y a aussi plusieurs résidences en Angleterre ainsi que dans d'autres pays. Vous trouverez le descriptif de tout cela ainsi que tous les papiers s'y reportant dans ce dossier.  
N'étant pas majeur l'ensemble du testament restera gelé en partit jusqu'à vos 17 ans. C'est à dire que seulement le coffre principal Black vous est accessible ainsi que les diverses propriétés. Il vous est cependant impossible de vendre n'importe laquelle des possessions. » Puis tendant un paquet de parchemins à Harry « Bien tout cela étant dit veuillez signer ça s'il vous plait. »

Assommé par la masse d'information qui venait d'être dites, Harry signa les papiers que lui présentait le gobelin de façon automatique, sans même prendre la peine de lire ce qui y était écrit.

Après tout il n'avait pas besoin de tout cela, étant déjà bien assez riche avec seulement le coffre légué par ses parents.

C'est avec une bouffée de tristesse qu'il se dit qu'il héritait bien trop souvent à son goût. Il aurait largement préféré n'hériter de rien mais que ses parents et Sirius soient encore vivants.

Ayant fini de tout signer, le gobelin sortit après lui avoir remis la clé du coffre principal. Dumbledore s'avança alors vers lui.

« Harry il faudrait que tu appelles Kreattur pour moi. Sirius n'étant plus là nous n'avons aucune idée de qui est son maitre. Normalement se devrait être toi mais n'étant pas lié par le sang à Sirius, sont allégeance pourrait aller à un autre membre de la famille Black ce qui serait très dangereux pour l'Ordre compte tenu des informations qu'il pourrait avoir. »

Bien que mécontent de devoir faire venir l'elfe qui était directement lié à la mort de son parrain de par son mensonge, Harry l'appela tout de même, comprenant qu'il était important de savoir si des informations sur l'Ordre pouvaient aller à l'ennemi.

« Kreattur ! »

Crac

«Le Maitre a appelé Kreattur ! Quel déshonneur, le nouveau Maitre est un immonde traitre de sang-mêlé. Encore pire Maitre que le mauvais fils de ma Maitresse. Oh Pauvre Maitresse, sa belle maison est souillée par les sangs de bourbes, les traitres à leur sang, et même les loups garous. Pauvre, pauvre Maitresse, et pauvre Kreattur qui doit les servir...

- Très bien Harry, nous avons maintenant la confirmation qu'aucunes informations sur l'Ordre ne filtrerons » S'exclama Dumbledore assez fort pour couvrir la voix de l'elfe. « Par contre, autoriserais-tu l'Ordre à s'y installer de nouveau ? Nous n'avons malheureusement pas de QG aussi sécuritaire.

- Bien sûr, faites en ce que vous voulez et puisque de toute façon je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner vous pouvez y installer l'Ordre aussi longtemps que vous ne le souhaitez » Lui répondit Harry qui en effet n'avez aucune intention de retourner au 12 square Grimmault, cette maison étant remplie de souvenirs de Sirius.

Avisant Kreattur en train de continuer son monologue dans son coin, il se dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée de le laisser seul à Londres et au l'idée de l'envoyer dans un endroit où il pourrait être surveillé. Il exposa donc son idée à Dumbledore, pour en même temps lui demander son autorisation.

« Dites Professeur, je ne pense pas que ce soit très prudent de laisser Kreattur à Grimmault Place. Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'il aille travailler à Poudlard ? Il sera ainsi plus facile de le surveiller.

- Très bonne idée Harry. Ton elfe peut aller là-bas sans problème. Tu peux d'ailleurs l'y envoyer dès maintenant. »

Coupant les marmonnements injurieux de l'elfe, le brun lui indiqua donc son nouveau travail.

« Kreattur ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Il faut maintenant que tu aille à Poudlard où tu travailleras avec les autres elfes. »

Après que l'elfe ait disparu –non sans quelques derniers grognements-, les deux sorciers allèrent au coffre des Potter prendre assez d'argent pour payer les fournitures de classe ainsi que pour qu'Harry puisse s'acheter diverses choses au cours de l'année, puis ils partirent ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de s'occuper le plus rapidement possible de la listes d'affaires à acheter.

.

Sortant de Gringotts, Ils se dirigèrent vers les diverses magasins fournissant leurs affaires aux étudiants. Harry se rendit vite compte que faire ses courses avec le Grand Dumbledore voulait dire encore plus de regards posés sur eux qu'il n'y en avait d'habitude.

En effet, on se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire le plus grand mage du siècle en compagnie du Survivant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Voir les deux espoirs du monde sorcier ensemble rassurait les gens, tout en les intriguant grandement.

.  
Passant d'abord à Fleury & Bott, ils y achetèrent les livres demandés ainsi qu'un livre sur l'utilisation de la magie sans baguette qui avait particulièrement intéressé Harry et que le directeur lui avait conseillé de prendre.

Ils allèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire, chose tout à fait inutile selon Harry puisqu'il ne pourrait continuer les potions mais Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il achète quand même les ingrédients demandés.

Mme Guipure fut ensuite leur prochaine destination. Grâce au Trix le brun n'avait pas forcement de vêtements mais on ne savait jamais. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver à cours de vêtements si jamais la créature venait à mourir soudainement.

Ayant terminés tout leur achats ils retournèrent à Priver Drive. De toute la journée presque aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés entre les deux sorciers. En effet Dumbledore semblait éviter toute conversation et Harry était de toute façon trop pris dans ses pensées moroses pour forcer la discussion.

.

Arrivés devants chez les Dursley, Dumbledore allait saluer Harry puis partir quand celui-ci le retint au dernier moment. C'est avec gêne et beaucoup de mal pour trouver ses mots que le jeune homme fit comprendre à demi-mots à son professeur que puisqu'il allait devoir rester ici toutes les vacances, il serait dans l'impossibilité de faire ses devoirs étant donné qu'il n'avait pas accès à ses affaires.

C'est fortement surpris et mécontent que le directeur compris qu'Harry n'avait aucunement le droit d'accéder à ses affaires scolaires, et pire, à sa baguette, alors que tout sorcier et Harry en particulier se devait de la porter en permanence sur lui.

La discussion que voulut avoir Dumbledore avec l'oncle de Harry au sujet de la restitution des affaires à son neveu fut des plus rapides et houleuses. En effet bien que ne voulant pas du tout rendre ses affaires à son neveux, la peur à l'encontre de Dumbledore l'emportait sur le refus de Vernon.

La malle de Harry ainsi que son balais et sa baguette furent donc rendus à leur propriétaire, heureux de pouvoir enfin les récupérer, et portés jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dumbledore voulant continuer à parler seul à seul avec son oncle, le brun partit donc dans sa chambre ranger sa malle ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis presque un an, afin de s'occuper l'esprit.

.

En effet quand il avait fait sa valise en Juin, Harry était bien trop accablé pour faire autre chose qu'enfourner ses affaires dans la malle sans vraiment prendre le temps de ranger et trier.

Bien qu'il fut contant de ne pas participer à la conversation et de ne pas rester près de son oncle dont la présence lui devenait insupportable maintenant, Harry craignait des représailles de la part de celui-ci après le départ du vieil homme.

En effet il était évidant que Vernon allait très mal supporter de se faire remonter les bretelles par ce qui était pour lui un fou, et le fait d'être obligé de rendre ses affaires à Harry avait dû encore empirer sa colère.

.  
Tranquille au moins jusqu'au départ du sorcier, le brun entreprit de vider complètement sa valise afin de la ranger parfaitement et de trier les objets qu'elle contenait.

Ses anciens livres furent mis de côté -il les remettrait à l'intérieur plus tard, ça pouvait toujours servir-, les derniers bouts de miroir à double-sens furent ramassés et mis à la poubelle, sauf le plus gros morceau qu'Harry garda précieusement, et les divers papiers de bonbons et emballages suivirent rapidement les bris de verre de la poubelle.

Il lui restait en dernier à s'occuper des vêtements. Étant maintenant en possession d'un Trix et de nouvelles robes au cas où le parasite le lâcherait, Harry décidât de jeter discrètement tous les vêtements que contenait la malle. Oui discrètement pour ne pas que ses relatifs l'accuse d'ingratitude et de gâchis de jeter des affaires encore en bonne état qu'ils lui avaient généreusement donné.

.  
C'est en fouillant soigneusement chaque vêtement pour vérifier qu'il n'oubliait aucun objet dans les poches qu'il sentit quelque chose lui couper le bout des doigts.

Sortant la robe du tas, il se rendit compte avec surprise que c'était celle qu'il avait mis la nuit du ministère, robe qu'il avait ensuite oublié au fond de sa valise sans même penser à la donner à nettoyer aux elfes du château bien qu'elle soit pleine de sang.

Retournant la poche il vit un étrange petit objet en tomber. C'est en l'observant attentivement, qu'il se rappela en avoir entraperçu un dans la salle du Temps. Quant à savoir comment l'objet avait pu se retrouver dans sa chambre alors là mystère et ballongomme.

Le mettant dans sa poche dans le but de l'examiner avec d'avantage d'attention plus tard, le brun finit de s'occuper de ranger ses affaires et de remplir sa malle avec soin de façon à ce que tout soit bien ranger et qu'il ne reste dans la chambre que ce qui irait à la poubelle.

.

C'est au moment où il se relevait qu'il entendit le son caractéristique d'un transplanage: Dumbledore venait vraisemblablement de partir.  
Il ne fut donc pas étonné d'entendre le son lourd des pas de son oncle montant les escaliers.

Frissonnant d'anticipation à la fureur de son oncle à laquelle il allait devoir faire face, il crispa inconsciemment ses mains au fond de ses poches, dont l'une se refermât fermement autour de l'étrange objet.

Quand sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa place à Vernon littéralement écrevisse à cause de la rage, il commença à reculer lentement jusqu'à buter contre le mur, mur qui l'empêchait de s'éloigner plus de l'hippopotame en furie qui lui faisait face.

S'avançant vers lui, son tourmenteur entreprit de lui faire regretter d'avoir obtenu l'autorisation de garder ses affaires contre son consentement, d'avoir fait rentrer un monstre comme lui dans sa maison et surtout que le monstre en question l'ai menacé. Après 15 ans, toute la rage et le dégout de Vernon ressortit sous la forme la plus violente.

.  
Bien qu'ayant déjà reçu des coups de son oncle, Harry se rendit vite compte que jamais il n'avait été aussi violent. Les coups s'arrêtaient généralement après quelques minutes mais cette fois son oncle semblait être décidé à ne pas s'arrêter de suite.

Et c'est ainsi que les coups de plus en plus violents se succédèrent à un rythme ininterrompus pendant près d'une demie heure, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone ne sonne miraculeusement et que son oncle ne parte répondre.

Il laissa sur le plancher de la chambre un adolescent couché dans une mare de sang, avec la totalité des côtes cassées ou fêlées ainsi que l'un des poignets et les deux bras dans des sens incongrus, le corps lacérés de plaies ouvertes ou non et avec une importante commotion cérébrale.

On put alors voir l'objet inconnu, que le brun tenait encore serré dans sa main, luire de plus en plus fort au contact de son sang qui coulait, l'absorbant, puis dans un tourbillon de vent, Harry ainsi que tout objet un tant soit peu imprégnés de magie présents dans la pièce disparurent.

**Ptite note de l'auteur(e ?) (Aucune idée de si ça se fait de mettre un « e »): **Et voilà le premier chapitre que j'ai essayé de faire le plus complet possible mais si je me rends compte qu'il manque de petites choses il est possible qu'il soit légèrement modifié.

Je préfère prévenir tout de suite que je n'aime pas du tout faire de dialogue (je trouve que je les fais trop mal) donc j'essayerais d'en faire quand même mais ne vous étonnez pas s'ils ne sont pas très bon. En passant si vous avez des astuces ou autres pour en faire de bon je suis preneuse XD

Pour le rythme de parution et bien...je pense qu'il ne va pas être du tout régulier: il est tout à fait possible que je poste 2 chapitres à quelques jours d'intervalle et pas du tout pendant une semaine entière. Ça dépendra fortement de ma possibilité d'accès à un ordinateur.

Pour le chapitre 3, il est en ce moment même en cours d'écriture et devrait voir le jour dans peu de temps, 2 ou 3 jours maximum je pense.

Si jamais vous avez des idées ou aimeriez voir certains personnages ou événements avoir lieu, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, et je verrais après s'il est possible que je l'incorpore à l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre posté le 14 septembre 2009

Chapitre corrigé par Cristadelle

Et re-re-corrigé par Moi-même le 16/06/2013


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Boris était un homme simple. Ancien espion appartenant au K.G.B, il avait pris sa « retraite » il y avait maintenant une dizaine d'années.

Les 25 ans passés en temps qu'espion ainsi que son enfance au sein de la taïga Russe avaient fait de lui un homme fort et d'une résistance –mentale comme physique- à toute épreuve.

Ses réflexes et ses dons d'observations étaient exacerbés par des décennies d'entrainement, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie de maintes fois.

Sa maitrise de toutes les armes existantes, sa capacité à transformer en arme n'importe quel objet banal, ainsi que sa maitrise de l'ensemble des arts martiaux existants étaient véritablement impressionnantes et effrayantes.

Toutes ces capacités, il les avait acquises au cours de ses nombreux voyages au tour du monde.

En effet son travail d'espion, qui l'amenait à voyager un peu partout sur la planète, lui permettait de parfaire un peu plus à chaque mission ses compétences et ses connaissances, et de les diversifier.

Il avait appris au cours de ses déplacements le maximum de choses de chaque civilisation rencontrée.

Il avait reçu des bases d'enseignement de la part de tous –ou presque- les maitres, dans toutes les disciplines possibles et imaginables. De la cuisine orientale au kung-fu, en passant par le maniement du katana et l'élevage de lama.

Étant ce que l'on pouvait appeler un cracmol, le Russe avait une connaissance à la fois du monde sorcier et du monde moldu impressionnante, ce qui lui avait rapidement permis de gravir les échelons au sein du K.G.B et de devenir l'un des éléments les plus précieux de l'organisation.

Le meurtre, l'espionnage, le vol –d'informations ou d'objets- que ce soit dans le monde magique ou moldu n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui.

Ses performances dans tous les domaines et sont pourcentage de réussite des missions proche de 100% faisaient que même après qu'il soit partit prendre une retraite bien méritée i ans, il arrivait qu'il soit appelé à effectuer de temps en temps des missions délicates et dangereuses.

.  
A 47 ans, Boris étant quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de bien conservé : Les cheveux blonds coupés à la militaire et faisant facilement dans le mètre quatre-vingts dix, il n'était fait que de muscles discrets mais mortellement efficaces.

Il se dégageait de lui une impressionnante aura de force et de danger, mais aussi de calme, dont son interlocuteur prenait pleinement conscience lorsque le Russe le fixait de ses yeux bleus étincelants d'intelligence et de maitrise de soi.

Le regarder dans les yeux donnait le sentiment d'être gelé sur place et d'être fouillé de l'intérieur.  
Chose qui était peut être le cas, la faculté d'empathie et de sonder les âmes étant une branche se rapprochant fortement de la légimencie, sans pour autant demander de pouvoirs magiques.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours que le Russe était revenu d'une mission particulièrement difficile et éprouvante autant pour le corps que l'esprit, qui s'était terminée sur un succès ayant couté cher en vies humaines.

Étant enfin de retour chez lui, Boris était heureux de pouvoir enfin se reposer et profiter de sa retraite, jusqu'à la prochaine mission.

Afin d'être tranquille, il s'était construit une maison en bois au cœur de l'une des nombreuses forêts de conifères qui recouvraient le sol Russe.

Et c'est dans cette maison qu'il allait à la fin de chaque mission afin de se reposer et où il vivait depuis son départ de l'organisation.

C'est ce matin de Janvier qu'il fut le témoin d'un phénomène particulièrement étrange et surtout inattendu.

.  
Il se promenait dans la forêt alentour comme il le faisait tous les matins depuis qu'il s'était installé dans cette région, quand il se rendit rapidement compte qu'un silence anormal régnait dans cette partie de la toundra.

Jamais la forêt n'était silencieuse. Il y avait normalement toujours le chant d'un oiseau, le grognement d'un animal ou le vent jouant dans les feuillages qui se faisait entendre.

Les seules rares fois où il avait entendu un tel silence (nda : pas du tout paradoxale la phrase lol), c'était quand un évènement important, et dans la plupart des cas magique, se préparait.

Une brusque rafale de vent -qui le jeta presque à terre par sa force-, ainsi que le bruit assourdissant d'un coup de tonnerre tout près, lui indiquèrent se dont son instinct l'avait prévenu : Il venait de se passer un important évènement magique et cela à quelques mètres de lui.

Dégainant son poignard, Boris s'avança le plus prudemment possible vers la source du bruit, près à toute éventualité.

C'est au bout d'une dizaine de mètres qu'il arriva à l'origine du phénomène.

Ce qu'il y vit réussit à lui couper le souffle, malgré tous les événements étranges dont il avait déjà été le témoin.

Au milieu d'une clairière, un cratère d'un quinzaine de mètre de diamètre c'était formé.

L'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait normalement chaque mètre carré de terre, même dans la forêt, en ce mois d'hiver particulièrement rude, avait laissé place à un cercle noircit qui s'étendait sous les yeux du Russe stupéfait.

C'était comme si une tornade de feu avait tout dévasté sur un rayon d'environ 8 mètres.

Il remarqua rapidement des éléments incongrus dans cette clairière dévastée : De là où il se trouvait, Boris vit qu'au milieu du cratère se trouvait ce qui semblait être un humain à première vue inconscient. Et posés près de lui se trouvait ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une caisse et un bout de bois.

Restant sur ses gardes et à l'affut du moindre danger, le blond s'approcha prudemment du jeune homme étendu au centre de la clairière.

Arrivé à ses côtés, la première chose qui le frappa fut les nombreuses plaies sanglantes recouvrant presque intégralement le garçon, et que ses vêtements en lambeaux laissaient clairement apparaitre.

S'accroupissant près de l'inconnu, le russe vérifia son pouls puis, partiellement rassuré par les faibles pulsations qu'il sentait battre sous ses doigts, il décida de l'emmener chez lui.

Le prenant le plus doucement et délicatement possible dans ses bras, Boris retourna lentement sur ses pas.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur le cratère, il décida qu'il reviendrait plus tard prendre les objets –qui s'avéraient être une malle et un balai-, puis repartit chez lui avec un jeune inconnu perdant son sang dans les bras et tous les sens en alerte.

Arrivé chez lui, il déposa son précieux fardeau sur son lit puis entreprit de le débarrasser des loques le recouvrant afin d'estimer les dégâts.

Sa première surprise fut la disparition de tous les vêtements du garçon quand il voulut le déshabiller.

La suivante fut son état général.

Pour avoir souvent vu ce type de blessures, il reconnut rapidement leur nature. Ce jeune garçon avait dû être littéralement battu presque à mort pour être dans cet état.

Les énormes ecchymoses ainsi que les divers membres et os en très mauvais état avaient vraisemblablement de nombreux coups de poings et de pieds comme origine.

Quant aux lacérations et plaies ouvertes couvrants l'ensemble de son corps, elles étaient de toute évidence dues à un fouet ou quelque chose d'approchant.

La découverte de ces blessures plongea le russe dans une rage froide. Il fallait être un monstre pour infliger pareil châtiment à un enfant.

Il n'appréciait pas la violence, même s'il avait plus d'une fois dû y avoir recourt dans son métier, mais jamais à ce point et surtout au grand jamais sur un jeune.

S'il n'avait pas été près de l'endroit où il avait atterrit, il ne fait aucun doute que ses blessures et surtout la perte importante de sang auraient rapidement envoyé le garçon dans l'autre monde, avant même que le froid ne le fasse.

.  
Apportant une bassine d'eau tiède et des serviettes éponges, l'homme nettoya du mieux qu'il put les nombreuses blessures.

Après qu'il eut terminé, il appliqua ensuite un baume de guérisons sorcier sur tout le corps du blessé. C'était la façon la plus efficace de soigner des blessures.

Ce n'est une fois les blessures partiellement refermées et la plupart des hématomes résorbés, qu'il le couvrit de bandages et enserra ses membres cassés dans des attelles de fortune.

Il finit ses soins en faisant boire au garçon plusieurs potions :

La première devait lui permettre de prévenir toute hémorragie interne et de la stopper, la seconde de réparer en profondeur les tissus et muscles déchirés, et la dernière avait pour rôle d'anesthésier tout le corps afin que la douleur ne se fasse plus ressentir pour quelques heures au moins.

Dans son malheur, son inconnu avait de la chance.

En effet l'ancien espion savait parfaitement s'occuper au mieux de ce genre de blessures, pour en avoir lui-même eu de similaires au cours de ses nombreuses missions.

Une fois qu'il eut finit tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il recouvrit le jeune homme de ses fourrures, puis partit se préparer un grog afin de se réchauffer un peu.

.  
Quand il revint dans la chambre, l'homme s'installa confortablement à côté de l'inconnu afin de le veiller et surtout de réfléchir aux dernier événements.

D'où pouvais bien venir son inconnu ? Qui était-il ? Et surtout par quel moyen avait-il pu apparaitre au milieu de la taïga russe dans cet état ?

L'espion connaissait tous les moyens sorciers comme moldus de voyager, et aucuns ne provoquait ce qu'il avait vu.

A moins peut être que ce ne soit de la magie sombre, ou un nouveau sort. Non c'était impossible, il en aurait eu connaissance sinon.

Et comment cela se faisait-il par Merlin que le gosse soit dans cet état !

Au vue de ses vêtements légers, il était évident qu'il ne venait pas d'ici. Ni même d'Europe Nordique ou du Canada d'ailleurs, l'hiver y été froid là-bas aussi.

Mais les traits du garçon ainsi que son instinct lui disaient que s'était un occidental venant surement de l'un des nombreux pays au Nord de l'Europe.

Il en saurait certainement plus quand le gosse se réveiller, à moins qu'il aille tout de suite récupérer ses affaires et qu'il prenne la liberté de fouiller dans la malle.

Il y trouverait surement tout un tas d'informations utiles quant à la résolution de ses questions.

S'assurant que le jeune inconnu resterait endormi tout le temps de son départ, il repartit donc dans la forêt récupérer les derniers objets abandonnés dans la clairière calcinée.

Il ne revint avec les affaires qu'une heure après, une fois qu'il eut finit d'étudier la clairière de fond en comble.

C'est d'ailleurs en regardant partout qu'il trouva un objet étrange à l'endroit même où se trouvait le garçon.

Il était intrigué au plus haut point par celui-ci. En effet, avec toutes ses connaissances il était rare qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier un objet.

Décidant qu'il demanderait plus tard à Vlad de venir l'aider à trouver quel pouvait être l'objet, il le mit de côté et commença à fouiller dans la malle.

Il ne trouva aucune pièce d'identité mais les différents manuels scolaires, lettres et autres objets qu'il trouva lui apprirent plusieurs choses :

-Son inconnu s'appelait Harry Potter -enfin c'est ce qui était marqué sur les lettres, manuels et uniformes-.

-Il était :

¤ Anglais.

¤ Selon toute vraisemblance scolarisé à Poudlard.

¤ En 6ème année.

¤ Assez riche, en vue du contenu de sa bourse.

- Il connaissait du beau monde :

¤ Dumbledore, directeur de son école et accessoirement plus grand sorcier encore vivant.

¤ Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que l'existence de l'organisation.

Voilà toutes les informations qu'il avait pu récolter, et certaine l'intriguaient au plus haut point.

Tout d'abord, le fait qu'un Potter -famille bien connue pour lutter activement contre le mage noir sévissant en Angleterre- encore scolarisé se trouvait en ce moment même en plein cœur de la Russie et battu à mort était surprenant.

.  
Bien que vivant dans une région reculée, Boris se tenait au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le monde et il était au fait de tout ce qui se passait actuellement en Angleterre.

La montée en puissance de se mage noir qui se faisait appeler Voldemort et de ses fidèles Mangemorts, la terreur qu'ils semaient au sein de la population sorcière anglaise ainsi que le nom des Potter ne lui étaient pas du tout étrangers.

Dans tous les journaux anglais, il était question des attaques qui avaient fréquemment lieu, et le nom des Potter était présent dans la plupart des divers articles.

En effet, l'auror Henry Potter et sa femme Lydia étaient une plaque tournante de la résistance contre Voldemort.

Autre fait surprenant à propos de cette identité : il savait que les Potter avaient un fils à Poudlard, se fait ayant était dit dans un article, cependant il était à peu près certain qu'il était en 5ème année, et non en 6ème.

Il avait aussi été surpris de voir que le gosse, bien qu'était apparemment en 6ème année, n'avait pas du tout le physique de quelqu'un de seize/dix-sept ans. Il donnait plutôt l'impression d'avoir sans conteste deux ou trois ans de moins.

Pour finir, le fait que son inconnu connaissait personnellement Dumbledore ainsi que l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix et de ses membres le stupéfiait.

.  
Seule une poignée de personnes étrangères à l'Ordre avaient conscience de son existence.

Lui-même avait appris son existence après de long mois d'espionnages intensifs et même là, le nom des membres lui étaient encore inconnus, malgré tous ses efforts pour les connaitre.

Et le fait que Dumbledore sois le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas un motif suffisant pour le connaitre personnellement.

Bref, Boris avait maintenant encore plus de questions sans réponses qu'avant.

Appelant son hibou, il envoya une lettre codée à l'un de ses informateurs situé en Angleterre. Il devait savoir en quelle année était le fils Potter et surtout s'il n'avait pas été enlevé, ainsi que le plus d'informations possibles à son sujet.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'il eut la réponse à sa missive.

Son informateur lui écrivait que le fils Potter se trouvait en ce moment même à Poudlard, puisque les vacances venaient juste de se finir, et qu'il était en pleine forme.

Venait ensuite une fiche d'identité accompagnée de diverses informations et d'une photo.

_Nom : Potter  
Prénom : James Henry  
Taille : 1.75  
Yeux : noisette ; porte des lunettes  
Cheveux : noirs  
Baguette : acajou, 27,5 cm, flexible et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses  
Date de Naissance : 27 Mars 1960_

_Ascendance : Sang Pur  
Père : Henry Potter ; auror ; membre supposé de l'Ordre du Phénix  
Mère : Lydia Potter née White ; Conseillère au Ministère ; membre supposé de l'Ordre du Phénix_

_Poudlard  
Maison : Griffondor  
Quidditch : Poursuiveur  
Aptitudes : Bon niveau dans toutes les matières, particulièrement en métamorphose_

_Meilleur ami : Sirius Orion Black ; Sang pur ; Fils de Walburga et Orion Black, sorciers noirs ; Griffondor de 5ème année ; En conflit avec sa famille ; A un frère à Serpentard_

_Autres amis proches :  
- Rémus Lupin ; Sang-mêlé ; Loup-garou ; Fait partie d'une famille neutre ; Griffondor ; Préfet  
- Peter Pettigrow ; Sang-mêlé ; Fait partie d'une famille neutre_

_Se font appelés les Maraudeurs_

_Petite amie : SPAF (Sans Petite Amie Fixe ^^) mais poursuit de ses assiduités Lily Evans, Préfète Née-Moldue, meilleure élève de sa promotion._

_Ennemi : Sévères Snape; Sang-mêlé ; Fils de Tobias Snape, moldu et Eileen Prince, Sang Pur ; Serpentard_

_Passe-temps : Faire des blagues (de mauvais gout)_

_Aucunes Informations sur un hypothétique Harry James Potter, même dans les branches secondaires de la famille Potter._

De plus en plus intrigué, Boris arrêta sa lecture et pris la photo du fils Potter jointe à la lettre.

Passant alternativement son regard sur son inconnu puis sur la photo il crut voir double. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le garçon étendu en face de lui était un Potter.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir le sosie de James Potter en face de lui, à quelques différences près comme la taille et certains traits du visage.

Mais alors s'il était bien un Potter, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de son existence nulle part.

.  
Encore un peu plus frustré, le Russe rangea la lettre et partit chercher le nécessaire pour s'occuper de son patient.

Dès le premier soir, en voyant que le jeune homme ne se réveillait pas, il l'avait déménagé dans l'une des chambres d'amis, et depuis deux jours il s'occupait soigneusement de ses blessures.

Plusieurs fois par jour, il changeait les nombreux bandages recouvrant son corps, vérifiait les plaies et membres abimés, lui passait le baume partout et lui faisait boire les potions nécessaires.

Mais malgré tous ses soins, le jeune sorcier ne se réveillait pas.

Son meilleur ami –enfin, c'est comme cela que se qualifiait ce dernier-, qu'il avait fait venir pour examiner à la fois l'ONBI (Objet Bizarre Non Identifié) ainsi que le jeune inconnu, lui avait dit que de toute façon il devrait sûrement se passer un petit bout de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille.

En effet, Harry s'était complètement vidé de toute sa magie pendant son « voyage », et sa magie instinctive l'avait fait tomber dans une sorte de coma magique qui permettrai à ses réserves de revenir à la normal.

Bien qu'ayant déjà assisté à pareil cas, il avait cependant était stupéfié de voir que le niveau de magie du brun était à un seuil critique.

.  
Il ne faisait aucun doute que le jeune homme était passé extrêmement près de la mort, entre ses nombreuses blessures, son taux de magie totalement épuisé, et le froid qui n'aurait pas manqué de le tuer ou tout du moins de le finir s'il était resté dehors.

Enfaite, plus le sorcier dont les réserves de magies s'étaient vidées était puissant, plus le coma durerait longtemps. Il n'avait rien à faire à part attendre et soigner du mieux possible ses blessures.

Lorsqu'Harry sentit sa conscience se réveiller, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut une gêne au niveau de plusieurs de ses membres et un sentiment d'oppression au niveau de la poitrine.

Puis d'autres informations arrivèrent en masse dans son cerveau encore anesthésié : L'odeur de cèdre et de pin qui emplissait ses narines, la douceur de ce qui le recouvrait, le confort de son support, les démangeaisons qui parcouraient tout son corps, la lumière qui filtrait à travers ses paupières closes, la chaleur qui réchauffait son visage….

Gardant les yeux fermés, il essaya de rassembler du mieux possible ses pensées, mais juste des brides d'informations et des flashs d'images sur les derniers événements arrivaient à son cerveau embrumé.

.  
Il se souvenait d'avoir reçu des cadeaux, de l'arrivée de Dumbledore, des courses faites au Chemin de Traverse, de la visite à Gringotts, de son retour à Priver Drive….ensuite ça devenait plus flou…il avait récupéré ses affaires scolaires….Dumbledore avait parlé à son oncle….ou pas….il ne se souvenait plus très bien.

Il revoyait le visage rouge de son oncle…entendait de nouveau les paroles blessantes…ensuite c'était une suite de douleur toujours plus forte…puis plus rien, le trou noir.

Il s'était surement évanoui. Restait maintenant à savoir où il était.

Pas chez les Dursley ça il en était sûr. Les odeurs et même l'impression de bien être qu'il ressentait ne ressemblait en rien à sa chambre. Et puis il sentait qu'il avait été soigné, chose que les Dursley n'avaient jamais faite pour lui.

Il n'était pas non plus à Grimmault Place, là-bas l'odeur se rapprochait plus du moisi que du pin.

Restait chez les Weasley. Ecoutant tous les bruits l'entourant, Harry chercha ceux caractéristiques au Terrier.

Mais à aucun moment il n'entendit les voix fortes de Ron, Ginny, Molly ou des jumeaux, ni le chahut des casseroles de Mme Weasley.

Le joyeux tintamarre, marque de reconnaissance du Terrier, ainsi que la bonne odeur de cuisine qui emplissait l'air à tout moment de la journée étaient absents.

Se résignant à faire preuve d'un courage incommensurable, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il lui fallut un certain temps avant que sa vue ne s'habitue à la lumière vive du soleil, et une fois qu'il put voir le plafond sans plisser des yeux, il se redressa lentement de là où il était couché.

S'adossant à la tête du lit, il posa son regard sur la pièce où il se trouvait.

Il était assis dans un grand lit double, entouré de deux tables de chevets. Une grande armoire se trouvait dans un des coins de la pièce, et une immense fenêtre laissait se déverser un flot de lumière du soleil.

La chambre était simple mais chaleureuse. Tous les meubles ainsi que les murs étaient en bois, et un épais tapis beige renforçait l'impression de confort que la pièce dégageait.

.  
Regardant plus attentivement la table de chevets se trouvant à côté de lui, le brun vit qu'elle était encombrée de plusieurs fioles de potions ainsi que d'un pot contenant une pâte blanche à l'apparence gélatineuse.

Avisant le dernier objet posé sur la petite table il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Portant la main au niveau de ses yeux, il ne sentit aucun élément métallique. Donc c'était bien ses lunettes, posées là.

Mais comment pouvait-il voir parfaitement sans les porter, alors que d'habitude c'était à peine s'il voyait clairement à un mètre de lui.

Il ne comprenait décidément plus grand-chose.

D'abord il se réveillait dans une pièce totalement inconnue, avec toutes ses blessures soignées.

Ensuite il arrivait à voir impeccablement sans ses loupes, alors qu'en temps normal il était presque aveugle quand il ne les portait pas.

.  
Décidant de se lever afin de voir s'il pouvait trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à ses nombreuses questions, Harry commença prudemment à sortir de lit.

Après avoir posé les deux pieds par terre, il lui fallut attendre un moment que le vertige qui l'avait pris disparaisse. Puis une fois remis, il se leva péniblement.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte avec gêne qu'il était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

Heureux d'être seul dans la pièce, il pensa à être vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt, tous les deux amples, pour que le Trix les lui fournisse.

Mais le résultat ne fut pas du tout celui attendu. En effet, il était maintenant vêtu de ce qui semblait être des lambeaux de tissu.

Il grimaça à la pensée que peut être, le parasite avait été blessé par l'un des coups qui lui était destiné.

Il fit disparaitre les loques qui le couvraient et entreprit de se couvrir de l'une des couvertures avant de s'éloigner du lit.

Peu assuré sur ses jambes, il réussit néanmoins à atteindre la porte de la chambre sans pour autant embrasser le sol.

Une forte et alléchante odeur de nourriture l'assaillit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le couloir.

Suivant l'appétissant fumet, il commença à marcher le long du couloir en s'aidant du mur, et le nez relevé.

C'est au bout de presque un quart d'heure qu'il parvint finalement avec difficultés à l'endroit où l'odeur lui semblait la plus forte.

Il était complètement épuisé mais heureux d'avoir réussi à arriver. Et c'est tremblant de tous ses membres qu'il franchit la porte de ce qui était certainement la cuisine.

Boris était en train de faire la cuisine quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de pas, venant du couloir.

Son inconnu c'était apparemment enfin décidé à se réveiller. Voilà 2 semaines qu'il attendait se moment.

Il décida rapidement de commencer dès maintenant à chercher les réponses à certaines des questions qu'il se posait sur le gamin.

Première étape : faire comme s'il ne connaissait rien de lui –ba oui, peu de gens apprécient qu'on fouille dans leur affaire pour en apprendre plus sur eux-.

C'est-à-dire en premier lieu, ne pas lui parler anglais.

Puis lui poser le maximum de questions.

Sentant que son invité c'était figé sur le pas de la porte, il entreprit de prendre la parole le premier puisque l'autre ne prenait pas l'initiative.

Il se retourna vers le jeune homme et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Добрый день. »  
(Bonjour)

Puis voyant l'attention du brun se fixer sur lui, il s'avança un peu plus dans sa direction et lui tendit la main.

« Очень приятно, меня зовут Борис Александрович. »  
(Enchanté, je m'appelle Boris Alexandrovitch »

Toujours aucune réaction du côté du nouveau venu. Puis, ce dernier tendit à son tour la main à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Avisant l'air totalement absent et perdu du jeune sorcier, Boris enserra la main de son vis-à-vis avec douceur.

.  
Voyant que le brun ne semble toujours pas décider –ou pas en état plutôt- à prononcer un mot, l'homme le prit par les épaules et le guida jusqu'à la table où il le fit assoir sur l'une des chaises.

Commençant à être alarmé de ce manque de réaction, il continua à lui parler.

« Как дела, молодой человек ? »  
(Comment ça va jeune homme ?)

Silence.

Ok là il était carrément inquiet. Était-il possible qu'il ait eu des séquelles mentales à cause de la commotion ? Il pensait pourtant l'avoir bien guérie.

Même si son inconnu ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, il devrait normalement avoir une autre réaction que ce regard vide.

Bon passons à la vérification de son état mental.

« Ты пониаю по-русски ? »  
(Tu comprends le Russe ?)

« Verstehe du deutsche Sprache? Comprende tú español ? Do you speak french ?* Parles-tu anglais ? »

A l'entente de mots anglais, une étincelle apparut dans les yeux du brun et celui-ci sembla se réveiller, ce qui n'échappa pas au russe.

« Ah, enfin une langue qui te fais réagir ! Tu es anglais ?

- Oui, oui. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu avant, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées »

En effet, dès qu'il était rentré, Harry s'était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il passait silencieusement en revu tous les endroits où il pouvait être d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir de la pièce où il se trouvait et de dehors.

La première idée qu'il eut était qu'il se trouvait en pleine forêt, s'il en jugeait par le grand nombre d'arbres visibles par les nombreuses vitres présentent dans la pièce.

Mais quand il entendit l'homme lui parler une langue étrange, Harry se retrouva encore un peu plus perdu.

Pourtant elle lui semblait familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il avait bien pu entendre une langue ressemblant à celle-là.

Et c'est d'un geste purement automatique qu'il lui avait tendu la main, déduisant que son vis-à-vis venait surement de se présenter.

Le brun continuait à faire marcher à plein régime son cerveau embrumé, espérant comprendre quelque chose à sa situation, sans sembler entendre ce que lui disait Boris.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant parler anglais, qu'il sortit complètement de ses pensées.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais qui êtes-vous ? Et pourriez-vous me dire où nous sommes ? »

La voix d'Harry était rauque de n'avoir pas servie pendant si longtemps.

« Eh bin gamin ça fait plaisir de te voir réveillé, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. » Répondit Boris en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de celle du brun.

« Je me suis présenté tout à l'heure mais apparemment tu n'étais pas totalement ici. Je m'appelle Boris Alexandrovitch, et tu es ici chez moi. Et toi jeune homme, comment tu t'appelles ? Je dois avouer que je suis très curieux de savoir qui tu peux être.

- Euh, je…Enchanté monsieur, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

- Enchanté petit. Potter…Potter…tu ne serais pas parent avec Henry et Lydia Potter ? »

Harry était assez surpris. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces personnes. D'ailleurs, on lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule famille de Potter dont il était le dernier représentant.

Pourtant l'homme semblait connaitre d'autres Potter.

Quand son interlocuteur n'avait pas réagi en cherchant des yeux sa cicatrices lorsqu'il lui avait révélé son nom, Harry s'était dit qu'il était surement un moldu.

Cependant il était presque sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun Potter du côté moldu, ni même aucun Potter à par lui. Et le souvenir des potions posées sur la table de chevet lui fit écarter la possibilité que l'homme soit moldu.

« Euhm non je ne pense pas. » répondit-il.

Il continua ensuite, sans sembler remarquer l'expression pensive de Boris.

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu arriver chez vous. Et je me demandais aussi qui m'avait soigné » Dit-il en montrant l'un des bandages sur son poignet.

« Et bien c'est assez simple, pour ce qui est de tes soins, c'est moi qui m'en suis occupé. Quant à ton arrivée ici c'est un peu plus compliqué. Disons pour faire court que je t'ai trouvé il y a de cela deux semaines et faisant ma promenade quotidienne. Je t'ai ramené ici et soigné, et depuis tu es dans une sorte de coma.

- Deux semaines ! Je suis resté inconscient pendant deux semaines ? Et quand vous dites que vous m'avez trouvé ça veut dire près d'ici ?

- Je t'ai trouvé à quelques kilomètres d'ici, en plein cœur de la forêt. Et je dois dire que tu as eu énormément de chance que j'ai été témoin de ton apparition. Entre le froid et tes blessures tu n'aurais pas survécu bien longtemps.

- Si vous étiez là quand je suis arrivé, vous pourriez alors me dire comment j'ai bien pu me retrouver ici. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que nous ne sommes pas dans le Surrey.

- Effectivement nous ne sommes pas dans le Surrey, je dirais même plus quand nous en sommes très loin. Connais-tu un peu l'U.R.S.S ?

- L'U.R.S.S ? Ne me dites pas que nous sommes en Russie, c'est impossible. » Tout en disant ses derniers mots, une révélation fit prendre conscience à Harry qu'il était possible qu'il soit bien en Russie.

En effet, l'explication quant au fait qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu une langue approchant de celle employée au début de la conversation par l'homme, lui était apparue dans un flash.

C'est en quatrième année qu'il l'avait entendu pour la première fois.

Tout d'abord lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, de la bouche du ministre Bulgare, puis plus tard pendant le Tournoi des trois sorciers quand les élèves de Dumstrang parlaient entre eux.

« Vous parliez Russe tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ça, t'as tout compris. »

Harry était perdu, comment avait-il pu se retrouver en Russie –à cette époque encore appelée URSS-, alors qu'il était sûr qu'avec ses blessures, il n'aurait pas pu bouger de Priver Drive même s'il l'avait voulu.

Boris sembla suivre le court de sa pensée puisqu'il prit de nouveau la parole.

« Je dois dire que c'était une arrivée assez impressionnante, qui je pense est due à un objet que j'ai trouvé là où tu es apparu. »

Le brun fixa le Russe, surpris. « Quel objet ? Je ne pense pas posséder quelque chose capable de me téléporter. Et même si ça avait été le cas, il aurait fallu que je l'active d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce que je n'ai pas fait. »

- C'est un objet assez étrange, il ressemble vaguement à un petit sablier avec du sable rouge vif à l'intérieur et entouré d'un Ourobos. »

.  
Harry se souvenait parfaitement de l'objet, c'était celui qu'il avait trouvé en rangeant sa malle. Cependant il ne comprenait pas plus la manière dont celui-ci l'avait emmené aussi loin de son lieu de départ. Et surtout il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi précisément ici.

Il aurait continué sa réflexion encore longtemps si un grondement sourd provenant de son estomac ne l'avait pas coupé dans ses pensées.

Réprimant un rire, le Russe servit une assiette de ce qu'il avait préparé à un Harry rougissant.

« Désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais faim.

- T'excuse pas, il me semble normal d'avoir faim après deux semaines à n'être nourrit que de potions nutritives. »

Commençant à manger avec appétit, le jeune sorcier n'en arrêta pas moins la conversation.

« En parlant de ça, je vous remercie de m'avoir soigné. Je suis cependant surpris de me voir à ce point guéri. Le coma en est-il la cause ?

- Et bien non je ne pense pas. Les blessures se sont correctement et rapidement guéri grâce aux potions et au baume, mais le coma n'y est pour rien. Il a plutôt servi à rétablir ton niveau de magie. »

A ses paroles Harry s'arrêta de manger, la cuillère à mi-chemin de sa bouche et les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne comprends pas.

- Lorsque je t'ai récupéré, ton taux de magie était dangereusement bas. A tel point que tu aurais pu et sûrement dû en mourir. Le peu de magie qui te restait t'a alors mis dans une sorte de coma magique afin que tu recouvres toute ta magie.  
Je ne suis pas médicomage mais j'ai un ami qui s'y connait mieux que moi et que j'ai fait venir. Si tu as d'autres questions à ce sujet je te suggère de lui en parler demain. Il est censé venir dans l'après-midi. »

Harry acquiesça doucement de la tête, tout en continuant à manger.

Tout cela lui faisait trop d'informations d'un seul coup. Il préférait ne plus penser à rien pour l'instant et manger. La suite viendrait de toute évidence bien assez tôt à son gout.

Voyant le brun ne plus parler, Boris se servit à son tour une assiette, respectant le silence de son vis-à-vis, bien qu'il mourait d'envie de continuer à l'interroger.

Il concevait parfaitement qu'il faudrait un peu de temps au jeune sorcier pour digérer toute ces informations.

Et pour l'instant il avait eu la réponse à certaines de ses interrogations, bien que d'autres aient surgi.

.  
Voyant Harry se frotter de plus en plus souvent les yeux, il décida qu'il était temps pour le jeune homme de retourner à son occupation première –et seule occupation- de ses dernières semaines, c'est-à-dire dormir.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher. Il me semble évident que tu es épuisé. On verra pour le reste de tes questions et des miennes quand tu te réveilleras. »

Harry ne chercha même pas à protester, ce qu'il aurait normalement immanquablement fait. Ce manque de résistance de sa part prouvait parfaitement de son niveau élevé de fatigue.

En effet, l'action même de venir jusqu'ici l'avait complètement vidé de ses forces.

Le fait que ses muscles n'aient pas du tout servis pendant deux semaines et surtout qu'il subisse le contrecoup de ses blessures sur ceux-ci, lui avait rendu la mini promenade exténuante.

C'est donc un Harry à moitié endormi qui se fit raccompagner dans sa chambre et mettre au lit par son hôte.

Il s'endormi avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller, dans un sommeil réparateur.

*nda : à l'origine, Tout les personnages de HP sont anglais donc faut bien trouver autre chose pour leur faire parler « français »

**P'tit Mot de l'auteur: **Coucou le monde !

Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère que ça vous a plus.

Je suis légèrement en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, mais une masse imprévue de devoir a retardé la publication...d'ailleurs j'ai même dû couper le chapitre en deux, sinon vous l'auriez eu encore bien plus tard.

J'ai essayé de m'améliorer et de faire le plus attention possible au conseils de tout le monde et surtout à ceux de ma bêta lectrice, Cristadelle, (que je remercie grandement pour le temps qu'elle a surement pris pour m'expliquer en détails les subtilités du temps et de l'imparfait sur lesquels j'ai toujours été nulle ^^) mais il y a encore surement un tas de petit truc qui ne vas pas donc n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Pour la publication de la seconde partie du chapitre, je pense que je n'aurais malheureusement pas le temps de l'écrire avant au moins mercredi, si ce n'est pas plus tard, mais elle arrivera normalement au plus tard en fin de semaine prochaine.

A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ; )

PS: je n'arrive pas à espacer mes phrases plus que ça, quelqu'un saurait il comment faire pour sauter deux lignes au lieu d'une seule sur ?

* * *

Chapitre posté le 21 septembre 2009

Chapitre re-corrigé le 16/06/2013


	4. Chapter 3

**Ptit mot de l'auteur :** Et voilà la suite ! Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, j'ai deux petites choses à vous dire :

-J'ai changé le pairing. L'histoire sera finalement et définitivement sans couples. Il y aura peut-être à la limite du Shonen-ai mais pas plus.

-Toutes les informations et mots russes qui sont dans ce chapitre et le précédant sont véridiques. Ils sont d'ailleurs tirés de mes cours de russe ^^  
Si jamais qqn a une question à ce sujet, qu'il n'hésite pas à me la poser, j'y répondrai si je connais la réponse XD

Voilà c'est tout, Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, le premier réflexe qu'eu Harry fut de porter la main à ses lunettes et de les mettre sur son nez, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne voyait toujours pas mieux avec. S'asseyant, il dégagea de son visage ses cheveux qui tentaient apparemment par tous les moyens de s'infiltrer dans sa bouche. Vraiment étrange, il ne souvenait pas de les avoir déjà eus aussi long.

« Encore des choses sur laquelle je vais devoir poser des questions » se dit-il.

Se levant, il tenta de demander au Trix de l'habiller. Mais quand il vit les loques faire leur retour, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il rajouta mentalement cet élément à la liste des choses à demander tout en s'habillant des habits laissés là pour lui par Boris.

Se sentant bien mieux que la veille, il se dirigea d'un pas sur vers la seule pièce de la maison, autre que « sa » chambre, qu'il avait pour le moment pu voir : la cuisine.

.  
A l'intérieur, son hôte était assis à la table et lisait un journal écrit dans une langue inconnue du brun. Tout autour de lui était empilés de nombreux journaux apparemment moldus et sorciers, et venant de pays différents.  
A l'entrée d'Harry dans la pièce, Boris leva les yeux de sa lecture et le salua d'une phrase ressemblant à celle de la veille.

« Доброе утро »

Supposant que la phrase signifiait bonjour, le brun essaya de la lui retourner.

« Dobloïé outlo »*

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire éclater de rire l'immense Russe.

« C'est quasiment ça gamin ! T'as une bonne oreille pour presque réussir dès le premier coup »

Quand le jeune sorcier s'assit en face de lui, Boris lui demanda ce qu'il prendrait au petit déjeuner.  
Harry ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, n'ayant pas du tout envie de manger.

En effet, son mois chez les Dursley à pratiquer le jeun intensif avait fortement rétréci son estomac. Et ayant mangé la veille, le brun n'avait pas du tout faim et ne se sentait pas capable de se forcer à manger.

Semblant comprendre le dilemme intérieur du jeune homme, le Russe lui servit juste un thé.

« Tient, ça s'appelle du thé чай (tchaï), c'est Russe. Ça devrait être suffisant. Cependant il va falloir te remplumer un peu, tu n'as que la peau sur les os »

A ses mots, un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres du sorcier. C'était pratiquement mot pour mot ce que lui disait Molly Weasley à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

.  
Portant son regard sur la pile de journaux, il décida de voir s'il ne pourrait pas avoir des nouvelles de chez lui, et en même temps savoir si quelqu'un s'était rendu compte de sa disparition.

Ba c'était surement le cas, ça faisait quand même deux semaines qu'il avait disparu de chez sa tante, s'il en croyait les paroles de l'homme. L'Ordre c'était certainement inquiété de ne plus recevoir de ses « nouvelles ».

C'est au moment même où il ouvrait la bouche pour demander au Russe un journal que le sorcier se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout saisi le nom du blond quand il s'était présenté la veille.

« Euh….excusez-moi mais….vous vous appelez comment ? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien entendu hier »

Souriant, l'homme lui répondit en gommant un maximum son accent Russe pour permettre au gamin de le comprendre cette fois : « je m'appelle Boris Alexandrovitch Romanov»

Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. « Votre nom de famille c'est Alexandrovitch ou Romanov ? »

A la question, le sourire du Russe s'élargit encore un peu plus et il entreprit d'y répondre tout en donnant au jeune homme un mini-court sur les noms russes.

« C'est Romanov. Alexandrovitch est un patronyme, Отчетво (otchivstva) en Russe, qui est dérivé du prénom du père.  
Tous les Russe ont un patronyme, se terminant par –ович (-ovitch) ou –евич (-iévitch) pour les hommes et –овна (-ovna) ou –евна (-iévna) pour les femmes, et précédé par le nom du père.  
Mais appelles moi simplement Boris et tutoies moi, les conversations futures n'en seront que plus agréables. »

Hochant la tête de compréhension, Harry demanda ensuite à Boris s'il n'y avait pas dans tous ses journaux la Gazette du Sorcier. Le Russe chercha un bon moment le journal perdu au milieu du fouillis présent sur la table puis finit par extirper de l'une des piles le quotidien demandé.

Le brun le prit avec empressement et lut avec avidité la première page :

_**Nouveau Massacre de Moldus !**_

_Hier, notre envoyé spécial c'est rendu incognito sur les lieux de l'attaque perpétuée par Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts.  
L'attaque a eu lieu dans un petit quartier moldu de Londres. De nombreux moldu ont été frappés par plusieurs Impardonnable avant que les membres des forces de l'ordre et des Médicomages n'apparaissent sur les lieux pour leur porter secours.  
Aussitôt en place, les Aurors ont combattu les Mangemorts à grands renfort de sorts immobilisants, cherchant selon toute vraisemblance à capturer le plus de serviteurs du Lord Noir possible.  
Le combat le plus impressionnant opposa l'Auror Henry Potter à une dizaine des hommes masqués, combat dont il se sortit avec panache, comme à son habitude._

_La bataille c'est terminé à l'aube par la fuite des serviteurs des Ténèbres, mis en déroute par nos vaillants aurors._

_Les pertes du côté moldu sont importantes, seul une dizaine de moldus, sur les 200 habitants du quartier, ont survécu, tous transférés à St Mangouste afin de soigner les blessés graves et_ _de modifier leur mémoire._

_De notre côté, il nous faut déplorer la mort des aurors :  
Eloïse Garn, Mattew Linnwell, Millow Jarvey et Sintya Low.  
Leurs funérailles auront lieu en privé où des décorations leurs serons remises à titre posthume._

_Nous savons qu'au moins trois Mangemorts ont été arrêtés et emmenés. Cependant, aucune autre informations à ce sujet ne nous sont parvenues. Il nous est même impossible de vous dire avec exactitude leur identité._

_Il est heureux que Vous-Savez-Qui ne se soit pas déplacé afin de participer à l'attaque, sinon nos pertes auraient été bien plus nombreuses._

_Il ne nous reste plus qu'à compter sur les derniers espoirs du monde sorcier en les personnes d'Albus Dumbledore, seul sorcier craint par Vous-Savez-Qui, et le couple Potter, tandem craint par tous les Mangemorts par leur efficacité sur le terrain._

Harry s'arrêta de lire complètement éberlué. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ! Il se souvenait vaguement du nom d'Henry Potter prononcé la veille par son hôte mais jamais il n'avait pensé que c'était quelqu'un dont parlait la Gazette.

C'était proprement impossible. Il était le dernier Potter vivant, il en était sûr et certain.

Autre fait troublant, il n'était nulle part question de sa disparition ni de recherches qui auraient été entreprises afin de le retrouver.

Laissant ses yeux glisser sur la page, son regard bloqua à la lecture de la date : _27 Janvier 1976 !_

Impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être la date d'aujourd'hui !

Attrapant le premier journal à sa portée, il en lut la date. Le jetant par-dessus son épaule, il prit un autre quotidien, puis un autre, et encore un autre, pour finalement tous les regarder, même celui tenu par le Russe.

Tous, sans exception, indiquait la même date, celle du 27 Janvier 1976.

Sous le choc, il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés.

.  
Boris qui avait assisté avec surprise à toute la scène, regardait maintenant le jeune homme avec inquiétude. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'une telle frénésie le prenne et qu'il finisse par s'affaler sur sa chaise d'un air halluciné, après avoir balancer derrière lui tous les journaux.

« On est le combien ? »

Le murmure presque suppliant venant du jeune sorcier interpela l'homme. Quand il lui répondit la même date que celle qu'il venait de lire sur tous les journaux, Harry sentit ses derniers espoirs disparaitre.

« Y'a-t-il un problème ? »

La voix grave du Russe sembla sortir le brun de sa torpeur.

Fixant les yeux bleus en face de lui, une simple phrase lui échappa dans un souffle. « C'est pas la bonne date »

Pensant avoir mal comprit, Boris demanda au sorcier de répéter, ce qu'il fit les larmes aux yeux, totalement désemparé. « On est pas à la bonne date ! C'est pas la bonne année ! Ni le bon mois ! Ni rien du tout ! »

Essayant de rester impassible à cette nouvelle, le Russe tenta sans succès de comprendre.

« Si tu veux dire que la dernière fois, tu étais en 1975 ça peut être normal, vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé il n'est pas étonnant si le temps est un peu décalé pour toi. »

La réaction qu'eu le sorcier fut tout à fait inattendue. Le visage crispé par la colère et les yeux remplis par des larmes contenues, il se releva d'un bon les deux mains plaquées sur la table. Il ne fit même pas attention à son bol qui venait de se fracasser par terre et commença à hurler.

« **Vous pensez que je suis idiot ! Si je vous dis qu'on n'est pas à la bonne année et que c'est impossible, c'est que c'est pas la bonne ! C'est irréel de penser qu'il est possible de passer de Aout 1996 à Janvier 1976. Et ça, ce n'est pas le fait d'être arrivé en mauvais état qui me le fait dire !** »

Harry ne put continuer son coup d'éclat plus longtemps, coupé par une voix joyeuse provenant de derrière lui.

« Здравствуйте ! (zdrastvouïtié !).Eh bien qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Vous faites une fête sans moi ? C'est pas très gentil ça de pas m'attendre. »

En l'entendant, le sorcier se retourna d'un bon vers l'origine de la voix. Là en face de lui se tenait l'un des spécimens les plus beaux de la race humaine qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

De taille moyenne, soit environ 1.75m, l'homme avait d'immenses cheveux ébènes lui arrivant aux genoux, une peau aussi blanche que la craie et des traits anguleux mais aristocratiques. Cependant, ce qui attirait et choquait le plus étaient ses yeux d'un gris très clair. C'était particulièrement déstabilisant de croiser se regard anormalement clair.

Soudainement hypnotisé à cette vue, Harry sentit toute sa colère, son incompréhension et surtout sa peur le quitter.

Voyant le gamin tomber en transe, les yeux voilés, le nouveau venu lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

« _Suffit Vlad ! Arrête ça, je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état là. Et comment veux-tu qu'il m'en dise plus sur lui si tu le transforme en légume. Tsss un vrai gamin. _»

Amusé, l'homme eu un petit rire moqueur et libéra le pauvre Harry de son emprise.

.  
Tout à coup de retour parmi les vivants, le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant avoir un peu de mal à reprendre pied.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, il se rappela de ses cours sur les vampires et observa suspicieusement le nouveau venu passer à côté de lui pour se jeter sur le Russe.

Apparemment habitué, ce dernier réussit à éviter son assaillant. Puis lui prenant le bras, il le fit tomber sur le sol pour l'y maintenir face contre terre, le bras coincé en arrière et un genou au milieu du dos le maintenant au sol.

La petite scène s'était passée si rapidement qu'Harry n'avait pu voir que de vagues mouvements flous.

Éberlué, le brun resta bouche bée devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

Sur le parquet, l'homme semblait quant à lui bouder.

« _Oui bon ba c'est bon j'ai compris, c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que j'arriverais à te mettre à terre. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. _»

Puis comme le blond ne bougeait toujours pas et qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, l'inconnu poussa un long cri

_« Laaaaache moiiiiii ! Espèce de méchant ! Je t'ai rien fait d'abord ! A cause de toi je vais avoir des bleeeuuus._ »

A ses paroles, Boris leva un sourcil sarcastique et parla d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie. « _Faudrait déjà que t'ai du sang pour avoir des bleus, ce qui aux dernières nouvelles n'était pas le cas._ »

Avisant Harry toujours planté à se place, il commença à libérer son prisonnier. « _Lève-toi et va dire bonjour normalement et en anglais. Après assied toi, le p'tit à pleins de questions à te poser._ »

Se relevant avec toute la dignité bafouée dont il était capable, l'inconnu se releva en s'époussetant, grommelant contre ces brutes épaisses sans aucune sensibilité.

S'approchant ensuite du brun il lui tendit la main d'un geste plein de majesté.

« Vladimir, Enchanté de te connaitre et surtout content de te voir enfin debout. Je suis celui qui t'as examiné à plusieurs reprises. »

Se présentant à son tour, Harry lui serra la main. Surpris de les sentir glaciales, il n'en laissa néanmoins rien paraitre et retourna à sa place.

.  
Voyant la grimace gêné du jeune à la vue de la tasse fracassée au sol et du thé répandu, Vladimir répara et nettoya les dégâts d'un vague geste de la main, puis alla s'assoir en bout de table entre Boris et Harry.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Boris pris la parole en regardant le brun

« Avant que tu ne poses une quelconque question, j'aimerais que tu m'explique ce que tu veux dire par « pas la bonne année » et sans crier de préférence, je ne pense pas que je le tolérerais une seconde fois »

Rougissant sous le reproche à peine dissimulé, Harry entreprit d'expliquer à ses interlocuteurs la raison de son désarroi. Cependant la phrase du Russe lui rappela la raison de sa petite crise et il sentit l'angoisse revenir.

« La dernière fois où j'ai été éveillé, nous étions le jour de mon anniversaire, le 31 Juillet 1996. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas comment il est possible que je me retrouve au 27 Janvier 1976, c'est-à-dire plus de vingt ans et 6 mois avant le dernier jour dont je me souviens. »

Ne semblant que modérément surpris, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. C'est finalement Vladimir qui prit la parole, toute infantilité envolée de son visage.

« Ce que tu viens de dire nous conforte dans l'une de nos déductions. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que nous essayons de déterminer le rôle de l'objet que Boris a trouvé à l'emplacement de ton arrivée.

Quand il t'a recueilli, Boris a cherché à avoir des informations sur toi, étant dangereux d'héberger un inconnu apparemment anglais en vue des événements sanglants se déroulant en Europe.

Cependant il n'a pu trouver aucune trace de ton existence, chose normalement impossible pour lui.  
En cumulant la forme de sablier de l'objet et les non-informations recueillis par Boris nous en avons conclu que tu venais peut être d'un autre temps, l'objet ayant agi comme une sorte de Retourneur de temps. »

Abasourdis, Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Réfléchissant à toute allure, il se rendit compte que des éléments du discours de l'homme ne semblaient pas cohérents.

« Je voudrais bien admettre que je sois là à cause de l'objet mais ça ne me semble pas possible. J'ai déjà utilisé un Retourneur de temps et je sais qu'ils vous font revenir au maximum quelques heures avant et à la même place, pas vingt ans dans le passé à plusieurs kilomètre de l'emplacement initial. Il faut trouver une autre sol…. »

Un flashback lui fit arrêter sa phrase. Là, il revoyait avec précision l'objet dans la salle du Temps, enfermé avec soin dans une vitrine entre les Retourneurs de temps et les boule-mondes en cristal.

Contrairement aux autres objets, il était seul et les sort protégeant sa vitrine avaient été ceux faisant le plus de dégâts quand l'un des Mangemorts était tombé dessus en la fracassant.

Surexcité, il fit part de sa découverte aux deux autres qui furent gagnés à leur tour par l'agitation du brun. Après deux semaines à se casser la tête sur la question, ils étaient soulagés d'avoir enfin quelques réponses.

Boris prit mentalement note de demander plus tard au sorcier ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans l'une des salles les plus secrètes du Ministère de la Magie Anglais, mais ne posa pas la question sur le moment. Il ferait de toute façon en sorte d'avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions, il pouvait donc attendre un peu.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient à peu près de quelle manière étaient arrivés le jeune homme, la question quant à son retour dans son époque se posait. Mais aucunes des personnes présentes n'avaient réussie à avoir plus d'informations sur l'objet, surement le seul moyen de retour. Et cela malgré les nombreuses recherches faites par les deux hommes pendant le coma du plus jeune.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures de discussion animée que la conversation dévia, et qu'Harry put enfin poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis la veille.

« Vladimir, Boris m'as dit hier que tu pourrais répondra à quelques une de mes questions concernant mon coma. Enfaite j'aimerais savoir avec précision pourquoi je suis resté inconscient aussi longtemps. »

Prenant cette fois un ton professoral, Vlad se redressa et entreprit d'expliquer au jeune homme le pourquoi du comment de sa longue inconscience.

« Tout d'abord il faut que tu sache que lorsque Boris t'a ramassé, tu étais en très mauvais état et tout près de passer l'arme à gauche. Quand je suis venu le lendemain t'examiner, le sort de diagnostique que je t'ai lancé nous a informés que tes réserves de magie étaient presque vides.  
Ce qui soit dit en passant aurait dû te tuer ou au moins te transformer en cracmol.

Je pense que l'objet a dû puiser dans ta magie pour te faire voyager dans le temps, cependant il est anormal que tu sois encore en vie après un bond aussi important.

Enfin bref, tu es arrivé ici littéralement vidé et ta magie t'as instinctivement mis dans une sorte de stase afin, à la fois de te préserver du monde extérieur, et pour permettre à ton stock magique de revenir à la normal. Elle ne t'a libéré de ton coma qu'une fois satisfaite par le taux de magie dans ton corps.

Je ne pense pas que tes réserves soient à leur maximum, mais elles sont au moins à un niveau décent. »

A l'explication, Harry eu un soupir désabusé. Il avait encore une fois fallu qu'il ne fasse rien comme tout le monde et que son « anormalité » montre le bout de son nez. Bon d'un autre côté, c'est cette anormalité qui lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en plaindre.

Le jour où il ferait enfin comme tout le monde serais surement celui de sa mort…et encore, il n'était même pas sûr de ça.

Se souvenant de ses interrogations du matin, il continua son petit interrogatoire.

« Et pour ma subite guérisons des yeux et pousse massive des cheveux, y'a une explication ? »

Observant attentivement le jeune homme, Vladimir se frotta pensivement le menton.

« Eh bien je pense que c'est lié encore une fois à ta magie…mais pas seulement. Tu as dit que quand tu avais disparu, c'était le jour de ton anniversaire, tu as pris quel âge ? »

Bien que ne voyant pas bien le rapport, Harry répondit néanmoins qu'il avait fêté ses seize ans. A ses mots, les deux hommes eurent un sourire entendu.

« La voilà la réponse ! »

Puis voyant le regard bovin du jeune sorcier qui ne voyait toujours pas en quoi ça répondait à sa question, Boris eu pitié de lui et prit le relais pour donner des explications au brun.

« C'est à seize ans qu'un sorcier reçoit son Héritage magique. Si héritage il y a bien sûr.

Par exemple, seuls les sang-purs et les sang-mêlé ayant au moins un sang-pur dans leurs ancêtres peuvent acquérir leur Héritage magique. Et encore pas dans tous les cas.

Un individu peu puissant à la naissance, même venant d'une longue lignée de sang-purs, ne recevra pas forcement d'Héritage magique. Pour qu'un Héritage magique soit important et surtout nettement visible, il fait que le jeune sorcier naisse avec un potentiel magique important et que la famille dont il est issu soit puissante. »

A ces mots, Harry se détendit et un sourire heureux fleurit sur ses lèvres. Finalement il lui arrivait enfin quelque chose de normal ….

« Cependant, tu n'aurais normalement pas dû subir de changement physiques. Je pense que c'est dû à l'épuisement de tes réserves. »

Ou pas.

Amusé par la succession d'émotion se lisant sur le visage du jeune sorcier, Vladimir prit le relais dans les explications

« En temps normal, la magie acquise lors de tes seize ans aurait été stockée, sans que tu ne puisses l'utiliser à moins de situation exceptionnelle, mais dans ton cas, ta magie a dû s'activer pour t'éviter de mourir pendant ton « voyage » jusqu'ici.

Ensuite, en remplissant de nouveau tes réserves, elle a surement aussi contribué à guérir tes blessures physiques internes, les voyants comme une agression et un frein à ton rétablissement. Elle n'a cependant fait aucune distinctions dans ses soins et a aussi guérit tes yeux.

Pour tes cheveux l'explication est plus simple. L'acquisition d'une forte quantité de magie accélère la pousse des cheveux et modifie le métabolisme. D'ailleurs si tu te regardes dans un miroir tu verras qu'il est possible que ton physique se soit légèrement modifié.

Tes cheveux continueront surement de pousser jusqu'à ce que tes réserves soient pleines. On pourra ainsi voir le niveau approximatif de ta nouvelle puissance. »

En entendant la dernière partie de l'explication, Harry se tourna dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un miroir. Il devait impérativement se rendre compte de l'ampleur des dégâts.

.  
Comprenant la cause des gesticulations du brun, Vlad conjura un miroir qu'il lui tendit ensuite avec un grand sourire malicieux. Lui et Boris attendirent ensuite avec impatience de voir la réaction du sorcier.

Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

A la vue de son reflet, il écarquilla les yeux, se détaillant le plus minutieusement possible. Il passa ensuite par toute les couleurs de la nature. Blanc nuageux puis Vert feuille, pour finir par rester bloqué sur le Rouge coquelicot.

Il avait devant lui une personne qu'il avait du mal à reconnaitre….Il avait du mal à _se _reconnaitre. Il était invraisemblable de penser que le jeune homme qu'il voyait dans le miroir était lui.

Son visage s'était affiné tout en restant indéniablement masculin, ses cheveux broussailleux s'étaient assagis sous le poids de la longueur et son teint qui avait toujours été légèrement mâte était devenu très clair.

Il se rendit compte avec un pincement au cœur que ses yeux, qu'il avait si semblable à ceux de sa mère, avaient eux aussi beaucoup changé.

Bien qu'ayant gardé leur couleur émeraude, son iris était maintenant entourée par un cercle vert forêt et des paillettes d'une couleur indéfinissable étaient apparues tout autour de la pupille.

Les dernières choses qui le rapprochait un tant soit peu de ses parents avaient disparu en même temps que son apparence. Maintenant, plus personne ne pourrait lui dire qu'il était le portrait craché de son père avec les yeux de sa mère, et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas.

D'un côté, ça lui faisait plaisir de ne plus être le sosie de son père, trop de monde l'avait pris pour James avant de comprendre qu'il n'était pas son père. Certains ne l'avaient d'ailleurs toujours pas compris.

.  
De leur côté, les deux Russes avaient assisté avec grand plaisir à la succession rapide de couleur sur le visage du brun. Son expression était maintenant restée bloquée en mode poisson hors de l'eau.

La mâchoire d'Harry de referma d'un coup sec quand Vladimir fit remarquer au garçon qu'il risquait d'avaler des araignées en la laissant ouverte, tout cela sous l'air outré de Boris que quelqu'un ai osé dire qu'il y avait des araignées chez lui.

La conversation pris ensuite un ton plus léger, dans le but de laisser au jeune homme un peu de temps pour se remettre de la masse d'informations auquel il avait eu droit dans la matinée.

Harry apprit avec plaisir que sa malle ainsi que son balai n'étaient pas resté à son époque mais l'avait suivi dans son voyage. Il serait ainsi en possession de ses affaires les plus précieuses et surtout de sa baguette. Baguette qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas utiliser avant d'avoir de nouveau toute sa magie.

Peu de temps après, Harry s'excusa et partit dormir. En effet, bien qu'il ait retrouvé une grande partie de sa magie, elle continuait encore à se recharger et la conversation riche en émotions de la matinée l'avait complètement épuisé.

C'est dans l'après-midi, quand Harry revint de sa sieste, que Boris et Vladimir entreprirent de l'interroger sur sa vie, sa famille et sur lui-même. Deux semaines qu'ils rongeaient leurs freins et surtout réfrénaient leur curiosités, hors de question qu'ils attendent plus longtemps.

Au début réticent -on sait jamais, ça pourrait provoquer un cataclysme-, le jeune homme se décida finalement à raconter l'histoire de sa vie -passionnante cela va de soi- aux Russes.

Et il raconta, tout, s'en rien omettre, même s'il dû s'arrêter à de nombreuses reprises pour se reprendre, chercher ses mots et s'obliger à parler.

Le meurtre de ses parents, tués par Voldemort, l'avada qui avait ricoché, la disparition du mage Noir, ses 11 années horribles chez les Dursley puis sa découverte du monde Sorcier.  
Suivit le récit de sa première année, puis des suivantes, ses rencontres éprouvantes avec Voldemort presque chaque année, le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, la renaissance du mage Noir.  
Il continua avec sa cinquième et dernière année, le lien avec Voldemort, les visions, et enfin la mort de Sirius ainsi que le contenu de la prophétie, et finit par son retour douloureux chez les Dursley ainsi que par le comportement bien plus violent de son Oncle.

A l'évocation de son parrain, les larmes avaient commencé à couler sans que personne ne cherche à les arrêter.

D'avoir dut raconter tout ça, sans cacher les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti, lui permettait de commencer à faire le deuil de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un presque père depuis deux ans. Ce qu'avait parfaitement comprit les deux Russes.

C'est seulement lorsque toutes ses larmes se furent taries que la conversation repris.

.  
L'ancien espion tout comme le vampire, avaient déjà deviné que la vie du sorcier n'avait surement pas été rose mais ils avaient été loin d'imaginer _ça_.

Ayant déjà dut par le passé effectuer des missions en Angleterre, le blond avait remarqué le caractère manipulateur du Directeur de Poudlard, mais là ça n'était même plus de la manipulation, mais le sacrifice pur et simple d'un enfant.

Il était impensable de penser qu'il n'était pas au courant de la vie de son « protégé » chez ses relatifs. Et cette histoire de protection était proprement délirante.

Ok, le garçon était protégé quand il était _dans_ l'action des barrières protectrices, mais qu'en était-il lorsqu'il était à l'école ou qu'il se promenait simplement dans le quartier ? Jamais un sort n'aurait pu le protéger dans tous ses déplacements.

Ils trouvaient cette histoire carrément glauque et Vladimir ne se gêna pas pour en faire part le jeune homme.

Ils ne leur faisaient aucun doute que le brun retournerait tôt ou tard à son époque -plus tard que tôt vu le manque d'information sur son moyen de « transport »-, et à ce moment il lui faudrait avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour ne pas se faire manipuler à nouveau.

Ils n'avaient quand même pas passé deux semaines à le soigner pour qu'il se retrouve dans le même état à cause des plans délirants d'un vieux drogué au glucose -Eh oui, cette addiction aux bonbons aux citrons lui était venu aux oreilles-.

.  
C'est petit à petit que la conversation se dirigea ensuite vers le moyen de recueillir des informations sur l'OBNI et surtout sur le moyen pour le brun de rentrer chez lui.

Ils ne savaient même pas si l'arrivée du brun allait chambouler l'ordre du temps ou si au contraire il était prévu.

Tout était dans le flou et cela frustrait au plus haut point les deux hommes et surtout le jeune sorcier.

L'objet ayant été trouvé au Ministère de la Magie, Vladimir avait émis l'idée d'aller se renseigner à la source. Boris qui avait déjà fait un p'tit tour incognito dans les archives top-secrètes des langues-de-plombs se proposa pour y retourner afin de jeter un œil sur le dossier.

Grâce à ses moyens peu communs d'acquisition des informations, la recherche et la lecture du dossier ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Temps qu'il calcula à grand maximum une semaine.

Il fut donc décidé que le Russe partirait le lendemain, et que pendant son absence Harry resterais sous la garde de Vladimir.

Semaine pendant laquelle le brun devrait récupérer l'ensemble de sa magie et commencer à apprendre la Russe.

En effet, le sorcier avait eu l'air très intéressé par les informations sur la langue russe données par Boris plus tôt dans la journée, et vu qu'il ne pourrait pratiquement pas bouger de son lit pendant presque une semaine, il fallait lui trouver une occupation qui ne le fatiguerait pas trop.

Enfaite c'était aussi et surtout un prétexte donné par Boris pour que le vampire se tienne tranquille pendant la semaine et ne démolisse pas sa maison. Ce dernier avait beau être vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années, il avait un comportement totalement infantile et immature. A plus de deux-cent cinquante ans, il se comportait encore trop souvent comme un adolescent ou un jeune enfant.

.  
Harry, quand à lui, voulait aussi profiter de cette semaine pour mieux connaître le vampire et tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son peuple.

C'était une chose d'avoir étudié ce peuple en cour, mais une autre d'en avoir un représentant en chair et en os en face de soi.

Le soir venu, Harry se coucha le cœur plus léger que depuis bien longtemps. Il sentait que, le malaise et la tristesse qu'il ressentait à chaque évocation et à chaque pensée sur son parrain, commençait lentement mais surement à diminuer.

Dans la cuisine, Vladimir et Boris continuaient à discuter et à planifier le départ de l'espion ainsi que le déroulement de la semaine à venir.

La semaine qui suivit fut particulièrement chargée pour tout le monde.

Bien qu'Harry n'ait pu sortir que rarement de son lit, Vlad l'avait tenu le plus occupé possible. Ainsi le Russe commença à lui apprendre les bases du Russe dès le lendemain, et comme promis lui parla des mœurs des vampires.

C'est comme ça qu'Harry en appris un peu plus sur Vladimir. Comme qu'il avait été mordu il y avait de cela plus de deux siècles par l'un des vampires les plus puissants de Russie, ce qui avait automatiquement fait de lui un vampire de haut rang.  
Ou qu'il était vu comme une sorte de prince dans le monde Vampirique, statut que lui avait valu ses performances au combat et en magie, ainsi que son esprit particulièrement sadique et acéré lorsqu'il était question de la sécurité de clan.

Il apprit aussi que c'était en Russie que vivait le plus important clan vampirique, celui qui avait voix sur tous les autres, Mais que ça n'empêchait pas pour autant à des guerres entre clans d'éclater de temps en temps. Enfaite ces affrontements avaient le plus souvent lieu quand les vampires s'ennuyait.

Vlad raconta aussi à Harry sa rencontre avec Boris. Rencontre qui avait bien failli se finir par la mort de l'un des deux puisque le vampire avait pour ordre à ce moment-là de tuer le Russe dont le don pour l'espionnage devenait gênant pour les Vampires de haut rang.

Chose qui ne c'était finalement pas faite puisque Vlad s'était fait battre par un humain pour la première fois depuis sa morsure. La haute estime pour l'homme qui en résulta fut telle qu'il décida suite à ça d'accompagner l'espion dans ses missions et surtout ses nombreux voyages.

Et peu à peu le respect s'était transformé en amitié indéfectible et en loyauté mutuelle sans borne.

.  
Le brun occupa aussi sa semaine à lire avec attention le livre que lui avait envoyé le dernier Maraudeur à son anniversaire.

Oh bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas commencer à s'essayer aux transformations en animagus avant que sa magie ne soit revenue à la normal, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer de commencer à comprendre et à préparer la première étape avec l'aide de Vlad.

En effet, celle-ci consistait à entrer en transe pour pouvoir rencontrer son animal totem. Chose facile à dire mais pas à faire.

Il avait presque autant de mal à rentrer en transe qu'à vider son esprit, exercice qu'il avait dû faire pour les cours d'Occlumentie, et cela pour la même raison : il n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser.

Vlad tentait bien de lui donner des conseils mais aucun ne fonctionnaient, et Harry était de plus en plus frustré. Il fut finalement décidé qu'il allait devoir attendre le retour de Boris pour expérimenter une autre façon de faire qui, il l'espérait, fonctionnerais peut être enfin.

.  
Le lendemain de départ de l'espion, Harry avait longuement réfléchi au problème du Trix et en parla même à Vladimir qui examina le parasite.

Il s'avéra que, la bestiole se nourrissant exclusivement de la magie de son porteur, elle s'était brutalement retrouvée trop « nourrie » lors du voyage par la magie qui s'était échappée du corps du sorcier puis forcée à la diète quand cette dernière s'était épuisée.

Ces changements puissants et agressifs pour la fragile créature avaient eu pour résultat que le parasite avait en quelque sorte muté. Le changement le plus visible était que le Trix avait entièrement fusionné avec son porteur, et avait donc un accès total à la magie de ce dernier.

Ces mutations importantes avaient complètement lié le Trix à la magie de son hôte, ce qui faisait qu'il continuerait surement à fournir des loques jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit de nouveau pleinement opérationnelle.

.  
Harry avait d'abord été horrifié d'apprendre qu'il était devenu l'hôte permanent de la créature. Il n'est en effet jamais agréable d'apprendre qu'un parasite a fusionné avec vous.

Cependant quand Vladimir lui avait dit qu'il était probable que les pouvoirs du Trix aient augmenté suite à cette union, l'effroi du brun se transforma peu à peu en curiosité.

En effet, ayant absorbé une quantité phénoménale de magie, la créature pourrait certainement faire apparaître bien plus que du tissu ou du cuir, comme des matériaux durs par exemple : or, argent, acier… Et elle pourrait aussi certainement être une réserve de secours sure de magie.

Bien sûr, le jeune sorcier n'était toujours pas très content d'avoir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie un parasite collé à la nuque, mais les avantages qu'il obtiendrait en contrepartie atténuait grandement son mécontentement.

.  
On pouvait définir cette semaine comme calme mais pleine d'étonnements, que ce soit en nouvelles connaissances, ou en surprises.

En effet, en milieu de semaine un événement inattendu eu lieu. Après plusieurs demandes du jeune homme, Vladimir accepta de lancer un sort d'apprentissage rapide à Harry pour lui permettre d'apprendre le Russe plus vite.

C'était cependant sans compter la magie agitée du brun qui modifia complètement le sort jeté. Au lieu de lui permettre d'assimiler plus vite la langue, il remplaça la langue maternelle du sorcier.

C'est-à-dire que le russe pris la place de l'anglais dans le cerveau du brun et inversement. Il se retrouvait donc à parler couramment le russe et pas du tout l'anglais.

Craignant d'aggraver le problème en jetant un sort qui serait encore modifié, Vladimir dû se résoudre à attendre que la magie d'Harry se calme pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Ce qui n'arriverait pas avant au moins la fin de la semaine.

En attendant, le brun avait dû demander à Vladimir de changer la langue de ses livres pour qu'il puisse continuer à lire, et le vampire avait changé ses cours de la langue russe en cours d'anglais.

De son côté, Boris était rapidement arrivé en Angleterre où il avait réinvesti l'une de ses anciennes planques.

Il surveillait nuit et jour les allées et venues du Ministère et façonnait minutieusement un plan afin que personne ne se rende compte de sa petite recherche d'information.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de 4 jours de planque que le blond se décida à agir :

S'habillant comme un sorcier, il entreprit de draguer une petite sorcière replète qu'il savait travailler aux archives du Département du Mystère. Il avait recueilli le plus d'informations possible sur son compte et il ne lui manquait plus que l'assurance de son absence du Ministère et un petit bout d'elle pour que son infiltration puisse commencer.

Il réussit rapidement à la convaincre de prendre un café avec lui, et une fois attablé il avait discrètement versé un poison léger dans la tasse de la femme.

Subitement malade, il proposa de la raccompagner chez elle et la persuada de prendre quelques jours de repos en lui jouant la carte de l'inquiétude.

Il suffit à la pauvre sorcière de croiser le regard envoûtant du Russe pour obéir à la moindre de ses demandes, littéralement sous le charme de ce bel homme qui voulait prendre soin d'elle.

C'est ainsi qu'elle accepta de lui confier la tâche de prévenir son travail qu'elle ne serait pas là pendant au moins 5 jours.

C'est au moment de laisser la sorcière que l'espion lui subtilisa les derniers éléments indispensables à son plan : plusieurs cheveux sans lesquels il ne pourrait pas pénétrer en toute impunité aux archives.

Une fois de retour dans sa plaque, Boris avait mélangé les cheveux à une importante dose de polynectar qu'il avait toujours en stock en prévision de mission d'infiltration.

C'est donc sous la forme de la petite sorcière qu'il pénétra au Département du Mystère, où il commença aussitôt discrètement les recherches du dossier de l'OBNI.

Malheureusement pour lui, les archives comprenaient des milliers de dossiers, pas forcément bien rangés et sa quête prit bien plus de temps que ce qu'il avait initialement prévu.

Heureusement qu'il avait prévu une certaine marge de temps en bloquant la sorcière chez elle pour au moins cinq jours car ce n'est qu'au bout de cette période qu'il trouva enfin les documents cherchés.

.  
Dès que le Russe eu trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il plia bagage le plus vite possible et repartit en Russie s'en même lire le dossier, préférant le lire le plus loin possible du lieu de son larcin.

Harry et Vladimir commençaient, quant à eux, à s'inquiéter en ne voyant pas revenir l'espion au bout d'une semaine.

La magie d'Harry c'était déjà complètement stabilisé et il avait entreprit, avec l'aide du vampire, de se tester afin de voir la différence de puissance. En effet, n'existant pas à proprement parlé à cette époque, sa magie n'était pas tracée ce qui lui permettait de s'en servir sans craindre de se faire arrêter.

Le résultat de ses petites expériences ne se fit pas attendre: Il ravagea complètement une partie de la forêt où il c'était isolé pour s'entraîner.

Il n'arrivait plus du tout à contrôler sa magie et un simple _Wingardium Leviosa _avait fait exploser l'énorme rocher qu'il avait tenté de soulever.

Il dut alors tenter d'affaiblir de lui-même ses sorts, tout cela sous les conseils de Vladimir qui, ayant une grande maîtrise de la magie, pouvait l'aider de son mieux.

.  
Le Trix quand à lui se portait comme un charme et Harry avait découvert qu'il pouvait conjurer une panoplie d'arme proprement terrifiante.

Ce n'était cependant pas les seuls objets que lui fournissait maintenant la créature. Par exemple il était sûr de ne plus jamais manquer de couverts à l'avenir. Enfaite le Trix pouvait lui fournir tout objet composé d'un matériau quelconque: bois, tissu, métal...

L'autre grande innovation était que les objets ne disparaissaient plus aussitôt qu'il n'était plus en contact avec le corps de l'hôte, mais au bout de plusieurs heures voir plusieurs jours.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Boris aurait dut être rentré quand les deux bruns le virent arriver avec soulagement.

L'espion tenait dans sa main le dossier et se dirigeait vers les deux bruns avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Et le seul mot qu'il dit au moment où il arriva au niveau des deux autres fut « Je l'ai ».

*nda : c'est la prononciation approximative en alphabet de nous –latin quoi ^^

* * *

Chapitre posté le 25 septembre 2009

Chapitre corrigé le 05/09/2010


	5. Chapter 4

**Petite note de l'auteur: **Tout d'abord je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis pour publier ce chapitre. Ces dernières semaines les profs se sont défoulés sur nous, en plus du fait que nous somme encore en pleine période de contrôles continus -_-

Ensuite je voudrais remercier tous les revieweur/euse/s dont EP, coco73, celian, chotsala, akan et Eni, revieweur/euse/s anonymes. Je ne sais pas du tout si c'est possible de vous répondre par MP alors je vous remercie ici.

Maintenant place au chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira

Chapitre 4:

_**L'espion tenait dans sa main le dossier et se dirigeait vers les deux bruns avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.**_

_**Le seul mot qu'il dit au moment où il arriva au niveau des deux autres fut « Je l'ai ».**_

A la vue des documents, un grand sourire fleuri sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier et du vampire. N'ayant pas compris les mots prononcés en anglais par le Russe, Harry se tourna tout de même vers l'homme à ses côtés pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il pensait et espérait, et tout cela dans un Russe parfait.

« _C'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ? Ce sont les informations sur l'OBNI ?_

_-Je crois bien oui. On va enfin pouvoir en savoir plus sur ce maudit objet qui nous nargue._

_-Et je vais enfin avoir des précisions sur mon arrivée ici, et surtout enfin savoir quand et comment je pourrais rentrer à mon époque. »_

L'espion avait suivi l'échange et regardait maintenant ses deux interlocuteurs suspicieusement. Il était impossible que le gosse et pu apprendre aussi parfaitement le Russe en seulement une semaine.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici pendant son absence ! Tssss il avait pourtant espéré que le vampire se modérerait.

.

Le blond observa discrètement le jeune homme pour essayer de voir si d'autres choses bizarres avaient pu se passer. Il se rendit ainsi compte que ce dernier avait continué à bien changer, depuis son arrivée mouvementée il y avait maintenant un peu plus de trois semaines.

La plupart de ses blessures -sinon toutes- s'étaient admirablement bien résorbée, et à par les fines cicatrices pâles et indélébiles qui parcouraient le corps du sorcier, il n'en restait aucunes traces.

Il avait aussi commencé à reprendre du poids, grâce aux potions nutritives dont l'avait gavé le russe pendant son coma. Puis le régime « grossissant » obligatoire instauré par le vampire -et il ne doutait pas que le sorcier le suivait à la lettre, après tout le charme vampirique peut faire des miracles- avaient fait passer l'état du jeune de « tellement maigre qu'on risque surement de le briser si on lui souffle dessus » à « arrive à rester sur ses deux pieds en cas de coup de vent », ce qui était une amélioration indéniable.

.

Pendant la semaine, les transformations physiques dues à la magie avaient continué. Le jeune se retrouvait donc maintenant avec des cheveux lui arrivant en bas du dos. Mais ce n'était pas le seul changement: Il avait pris une quinzaine de centimètres et avait abandonné sa taille lilliputienne de Schtroumpf pour celle plus acceptable d'un adolescent humain, c'est à dire à peu près 1.75m. Et son visage s'était encore légèrement affiné mais pas exagérément.

Ses traits étaient aussi bien plus détendus, signe indiscutable que vider son sac sur sa vie et sur ses sentiments avait eu un effet plus que bénéfique sur le brun. Il avait apparemment bien avancé dans son deuil sur la mort de son parrain, mais aussi sur celle de ce jeune homme tué devant ses yeux, Cédric.

.  
N'ayant rien trouvé d'étrange, du genre une peau bleu ou des cheveux multicolores, l'espion finit son inspection et prit la parole, parlant lui aussi en russe puisque apparemment le jeune n'avait pas compris quand il avait parlé anglais, chose qui cette fois, n'était pas du tout normale.

« _Vladimir ! Dit moi tout de suite quelle connerie t'as encore bien pu faire ! » _Le visage du blond était maintenant sévère, il avait vraiment espéré que le vampire ne fasse pas de bêtise pendant son absence.

_« Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! J'ai été sage comme une image je te le jure sur ma tête_ » Dit l'être froid en tournant un visage des plus innocents vers le Russe. C'est vrai quoi, ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si le sort avait mal tourné.

« _Mais bien sûr ! Tu m'excuseras mais compte tenu du fait que tu ne peux pas mourir ce que tu viens de dire ne vaut rien. Et si tu n'as rien fait, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi le gosse n'a pas semblé comprendre les deux malheureux mots anglais que j'ai dits, mais parle par contre vraisemblablement parfaitement le russe. Ce qui est, je tiens quand même à te le faire remarquer, un exploit impossible en dix jours d'apprentissage de la langue slave, même intensif._ »

Grimaçant furtivement au mot « gosse », Harry décida de ne pas relever -pour son propre bien, le blond n'avait pas l'air très avenant à cet instant- et rassembla tout son courage de Griffondor pour défendre le vampire -comme si celui-ci en avait besoin...-.

« _Euh...c'est de ma faute je crois_ »

A la phrase, murmurée si bas qu'il avait failli ne pas l'entendre, l'espion arrêta sa diatribe contre son ami et avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur vers le jeune sorcier, lui signifiant clairement de continuer.

« _Dès que j'ai entendu qu'il était possible d'accélérer l'apprentissage par un sort, j'ai demandé à Vladimir de me le jeter, ce qu'il a finalement accepter de faire vers le milieu de la semaine. Mais ma magie était apparemment encore trop agitée donc elle a complètement modifié le sortilège qui a changé ma maitrise de la langue anglaise par celle de la langue russe et vice versa.  
Il a bien essayé de tout remettre à la normal quand ma magie c'est complètement calmée mais ça a rien corrigé._

_-Oui voilà c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Tu vois c'est pas ma faute à moi, pas la peine de me crier dessus espèce de méchant. Et le bon côté c'est que maintenant Harry n'a plus besoin d'apprendre le russe puisque c'est devenu sa langue maternelle...bon par contre y faut lui donner des cours d'anglais débutant pasqu'il comprend rien de rien, mais c'est pas bien grave, avec un petit sort ça devrait pas prendre plus d'un an ou deux pour qu'il reparle anglais comme avant…avec juste un magnifique accent russe à la clé._ »

La main devant les yeux, Boris soupira d'un air las et résigné fasse à l'air triomphal à peine camouflé du buveur de sang aux paroles du jeune sorcier. A chaque fois qu'il avait laissé Vladimir seul ici trop longtemps, il s'était passé quelque chose, _à chaque fois_.

De toute façon il ne pouvait pas continuer à s'en prendre au vampire puisque le gosse avait pris sa défense. Merlin, il était sûr que ce manipulateur de première avait prévu que le jeune prendrai la faute sur lui.

.

Ce souvenant de la raison de sa présence ici, le blond invita alors tout le monde à aller dans la cuisine, tout en fermant brièvement les yeux à la vue du sourire éclatant de son ami qui n'avait pas manqué le fait que le Russe ne préférait pas continuer à lui crier dessus. Pour une fois qu'il ressortait de l'une de ses bourdes en un seul morceau, il n'allait pas se gêner pour afficher son contentement.

.

Une fois tous installé autour de la table, Boris commença la lecture du document à voix haute, pour que les deux autres puissent en profiter, et surtout le plus jeune puisqu'il devait traduire le dossier en Russe pour que celui-ci le comprenne.

_« Il est écrit que l'objet a été trouvé dans les catacombes d'un très ancien manoir d'Écosse. Apparemment celui-ci aurait appartenu à un homme qualifié en son temps de mage noir totalement illuminé, surnommé Ulrich le fou._

_Il aurait fait de nombreuses expériences de magie, noire comme blanche._

_D'après les parchemins qui ont été trouvés avec l'objet, celui-ci aurai à l'origine été conçu dans le même but qu'un Retourneur de Temps mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Ulrich l'aurait tout simplement appelé le Voyageur._

_L'Ourobos représenterait le temps, comme le sablier, mais pas seulement. Ce serait aussi le symbole du cycle éternel de toute chose, mais aussi de l'espoir et du renouveau, de la protection et de la destruction, de la terre et du ciel, du vide et du chaos initial…Il symbolise l'union de deux principes opposés et donc aussi des paradoxes._

_L'objet serait plus proche de la magie noire que de la magie blanche, cependant il semblerait que les deux formes de magie soient indispensables pour le faire fonctionner._

_Ulrich aurait fait de nombreuses expériences mais la plupart n'ont apparemment pas eu l'effet désiré._

_Son propre fils, à qui il fit essayer l'un des objets, a semble-t-il littéralement explosé quand il a essayé de le faire fonctionner, ainsi que tous les objets magiques contenus dans la pièce._

_C'est suite à cet évènement qu'il a compris que pour marcher, l'objet puisait dans la magie de son porteur et que si celui-ci n'était pas assez puissant, il mourrait tout simplement._

_Le sang étant la clé pour faire marcher l'objet, il aurait essayé d'utiliser du sang de sorcier utilisant de la magie noire, puis celui d'un sorcier dit « blanc », pour finir par essayer de mélanger les deux. Mais à chaque essai, le donneur de sang été mort sans qu'aucun résultat ne se fasse._

_Le rapport continu en décrivant en détails les résultats tous plus plaisants les uns que les autres, des multiples expériences qu'il a effectué : Explosion du sujet, implosion, disparition d'organes ou de membres sans que le reste du corps suive, etc…_

_Suite à des centaines d'essais, il a réussi à déterminer deux conditions indispensables pour que le Voyageur fonctionne :  
Tout d'abord la présence d'une énorme puissance magique pour que l'objet puisse y puiser sans mal.  
Ensuite, il faut que le porteur verse dessus du sang appartenant à un sorcier puissant ayant à la fois des affinités avec la magie blanche et la magie noire._

_Après avoir compris ça, il semblerait qu'il ait réussi à faire fonctionner correctement l'objet seulement trois fois, à chaque fois à Stonehenge, l'un des lieux les plus magiques du monde sorcier. Et sur ces trois tentatives, l'un des cobayes n'est jamais revenu (il suppose qu'il est mort), l'un est réapparu plus vieux d'une trentaine d'année et à l'état de cracmol. Seul le dernier, le plus jeune et le plus puissant, est revenu en parfait état._

_A son retour, ce dernier lui aurait annoncé avoir voyagé d'un an dans le passé, complètement vidé de sa magie et dans un lieu inconnu. Apparemment l'objet a mis quelques mois à se recharger et ainsi lui permettre de revenir, exactement au même emplacement et au même moment de son départ._

_Le mage noir écrit qu'il est possible que le Voyageur transporte son porteur dans une autre dimension, mais il n'y a rien de moins sur puisqu'il n'a jamais pu prouver sa théorie._

_Il n'y a pas d'autres informations après ça, il semblerait qu'Ulrich est subitement disparu. Les enquêteurs supposent qu'il a disparu à cause de l'une de ses nombreuses inventions dont la plupart –sinon toute- étaient dangereuses._

_Ne sachant pas comment faire fonctionner correctement l'objet, et surtout celui-ci étant totalement hasardeux dans son fonctionnement, compte tenu de l'impossibilité de définir dans quel sens et de combien de temps le voyage s'effectue et de savoir où le sujet atterrit, l'objet a été enfermé sous haute protection au Département du Mystère._ »

.

Après la lecture du dossier, Boris s'arrêta de parler, permettant ainsi à tout le monde de parfaitement assimiler la masse d'information qui venait d'être dite.

Après quelques minutes de profonde réflexion, Harry leva des yeux scintillants vers le blond.

« _Donc si j'ai bien compris, je pourrais retourner chez moi dès que le Voyageur sera rechargé…et je réapparaitrai à l'instant même où je suis partis de mon époque._

_-Oui, c'est ça. Cependant, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps la recharge peut prendre.  
Ulrich écrit qu'il a mis plusieurs mois à se charger suite à un voyage de seulement un an, pour le tient il faudra peut-être plusieurs années…ou alors…_ »

Vladimir qui avait semble-t-il suivit le même chemin de pensée que son ami continua :

« _Ou alors il faut que l'objet puisse se recharger plus rapidement dans un endroit dans un endroit où la magie est omniprésente et particulièrement forte pour qu'Harry parte ensuite de là-bas._

_-Ce qui en plus lui évitera de vider ses réserves personnelles de magie une fois de plus._

_-Quel est l'endroit le plus magique qu'on puisse trouver sur terre ?_ » Demanda Harry, prit à son tour par l'effervescence manifestée par les deux hommes, heureux d'avoir enfin les réponses à la plupart de leur questions.

.

C'est Boris qui lui répondit, après un instant de réflexion.

« _Eh bien il y a Stonehenge bien sûr, mais il nous serait impossible de nous en servir étant donné qu'il est devenu un lieu touristique moldu. Et puis je pense qu'il serait assez désagréable pour toi d'avoir à camper aux pieds des pierres durant une durée indéterminée._

_Il y en a plusieurs de par le monde mais la plupart sont un choix impossible, pour les mêmes raisons que Stonehenge, à cause de leur éloignement, ou encore parce que se sont tout simplement des lieux inaccessibles pour le commun des mortels et très bien cachés._

_Non je pense que le choix le plus judicieux serait un certain château d'Écosse_

_-Poudlard ? Mais je n'ai pas d'identité, c'est impossible que je puisse y aller. Et puis même, jamais Dumbledore acceptera un élève en plein milieu d'année comme ça._ »

.

A ses mots, le blond eu un léger sourire et Vladimir éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

« _Tu sembles oublié qui nous somme gamin. Il n'y a rien de plus facile pour Boris de te construire une nouvelle identité, accompagnée d'une histoire tellement bien ficelée que même le vieux citronné n'y verra que du feu. Et pour ce qui est de ton entrée au collège, ça m'étonnerais qu'il y est un problème si tu y va à la rentrée prochaine._ »

Harry tourna son regard vers l'espion, en attente d'une confirmation. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas foi en Vladimir mais Boris était celui qui prenait les décisions.

Le blond hocha la tête et poursuivit à la place du vampire.

« _Si tu pars à Poudlard dans 6 mois, cela nous laissera le temps de te forger une identité dont la véracité ne pourra pas être remise en cause, et de t'entrainer comme il se doit._

_-M'entrainer ?_

_-Bien sur t'entrainer. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons te renvoyer dans la gueule du loup sans d'abords s'assurer que tu puisses t'en sortir vivant. D'après ce que tu nous as dit de ta vie, cela m'étonnerais au plus haut point qu'il ne se passe rien de bizarre ou de dangereux autour de toi._

_Il faut que tu entraines ton corps, ton esprit, mais aussi que tu apprennes à apprivoiser et à contrôler ta magie ainsi que tes émotions. Il serait embêtant que tu fasses exploser la moitié de l'Angleterre parce que quelqu'un t'as mis en colère._

_Nous aurons donc 6 mois bien chargés._ »

Le brun sentit une boule d'émotion obstruer sa gorge. S'était la première fois que quelqu'un proposait de s'occuper de lui et de lui apprendre des choses, non pas en temps qu'arme et futur assassin de Voldemort, mais bien en tant que personne à part entière.

Les Russes voulaient l'entrainer et l'aider lui, pas Potter ou le Survivant mais bien juste Harry. Oh il se doutait bien que les deux hommes devaient sûrement y trouver leur compte, mais en aucun cas ils ne le faisaient dans le but de se servir de lui comme d'une arme contre Voldemort.

Enfaite il avait une petite idée de la raison qui poussait les deux hommes à l'aider : la curiosité pour l'un et l'ennui pour l'autre.

.

Pendant la semaine passée avec le vampire, il avait appris que Boris était depuis déjà plus de vingt années à la recherche de toutes nouvelles connaissances et informations possibles. Et que s'était d'ailleurs pour cela que le blond avait choisi d'être espion. Il était donc presque persuadé que l'une des raisons qui poussait Boris à l'aider était que cette histoire lui fournissait une source importante de nouvelles connaissances.

Pour Vladimir, le brun était persuadé que l'immortel voyait tout simplement là une occasion en or de s'occuper et surtout de s'amuser. Étant « vivant » depuis maintenant plusieurs siècles, le vampire cherchait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables à avoir de nouvelles aventures et de nouvelles expériences, sûrement afin de rendre sa non-mort moins monotone. C'était après tout aussi pour ça -en plus de son amitié- qu'il suivait l'espion dans toutes ses missions depuis leur rencontre.

Voyant l'émotion dans les yeux du jeune sorcier, le blond lui sourit doucement tandis que le vampire reprenait la parole avec son exubérance habituelle, afin de permettre discrètement au plus jeune de se reprendre.

.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour arriver à reprendre la parole de façon à peu près normale, et c'est là qu'il fit remarquer un élément du dossier que personne n'avait apparemment relevé dans la pièce.

« _A un moment, dans le document sur l'OBMI (Objet Bizarre Maintenant Identifié) il est écrit que le mage noir qui l'a créé a émis la théorie selon laquelle le Voyageur pouvais amener son porteur dans une autre dimension, un autre monde que le sien, Est-ce possible à votre avis ?_

_Enfait j'aimerais surtout savoir si mon arrivée ici risque de changer quelque chose à mon monde. Si je suis dans une autre réalité, alors je peux me permettre de faire ce que je souhaite. Cependant, si je suis dans le passé de mon monde je me demande si mes actions peuvent influer de façons positives ou négatives sur mon futur, et donc dans ce cas-là, tout sera différent à mon retour nan ? _»

Face à la demande d'Harry, les deux Russes échangèrent un regard. Apparemment le jeune homme n'avait pas été le seul à relever cet élément du dossier, et les deux hommes avaient semble-t-il déjà réfléchi à la question.

.

C'est Boris qui prit la parole afin de répondre au brun, Vladimir se contentant de hocher la tête à ses paroles pour les confirmer. Encore une fois, il semblait que le cheminement de la pensée des deux amis est pris la même direction et est fini par aboutir à la même conclusion.

« _Eh bien ce que je vais dire n'est pas sûr à 100% et n'as pas été prouvé mais je pense que c'est la chose la plus probable._

_Tout d'abords pour répondre à ta question, il est possible que ce monde ne soit pas le tient mais juste une dimension parallèle à la tienne. C'est à dire que les mêmes personnes y existent mais certaines choses minimes peuvent différer._

_Ensuite, je ne pense pas que ton arrivée ici puisse changer le futur de ce monde, quel qu'il soit d'ailleurs. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que quel que soit tes actions, en 1996 elles auront déjà eu lieu dans le passé._

_Prenons un exemple:  
1°) Nous sommes dans un monde parallèle au tient. Tu cherches à tuer Voldemort à cette époque, afin d'en finir avec lui tout de suite et limiter les dégâts qu'il fera, et tente donc de le tuer. Sois tu y arriveras puisque dans notre futur Voldemort est déjà mort tué par toi, sois tu échoueras et Voldemort te tuera puisque de toute façon tu n'as pas d'existence réelle dans ce monde. S'il existe un Harry Potter dans cette réalité dans le futur, ce ne sera de toute façon en aucun cas toi._

_2°) Nous somme dans la même dimension que la tienne, et donc dans ton passé direct. Pareil, tu tentes de tuer Voldemort. Cependant, dans ce cas-là tu es sûr d'échouer puisque celui-ci disparaît le 31 Octobre 1981, c'est donc qu'il n'a pas été tué avant. Par contre le mage noire peut te tuer puisque ton existence future s'arrête pour le moment à l'instant où tu disparais. Nous n'avons aucunes assurances de ton futur puisque tu n'y es plus._

_Tu comprends ? _(nda: Et vous, vous avez tout bien compris ou c'est pas très clair ?)»

.

Après ce long discours, Harry fit fonctionner sont cerveau à toute allure afin de parfaitement comprendre tout ce que le blond avait dit. Exercice fastidieux il devait l'avouer, puisque c'était généralement Hermione qui avait pour boulot de décrypter et de comprendre les paroles, lui se contentant d'écouter sa traduction.

Cependant, cette fois Hermione n'était malheureusement pas là pour réfléchir à sa place et il devait faire fonctionner ses méninges poussiéreuses à plein régime.

.

C'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes qu'il hocha lentement la tête, à peu près sûr d'avoir tout compris.

« _En gros, ça veut dire que je peux faire ce que je veux puisque de toute façon tout ce qui se passera se sera déjà déroulé. _»

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent mais Vladimir modéra tout de même les paroles du jeune sorcier

« _C'est à peu près ça, à une chose près: il faut quand même faire attention à tes paroles, et bien sûr à tes actes. Comme Boris l'a dit, tu n'as pour l'instant aucune existence propre dans ton futur ou celui-ci, il est donc possible que tu te fasses tuer, d'où la prudence que tu dois afficher._

_Ensuite, les mêmes restrictions que celles dues à l'utilisation d'un Retourneur de Temps s'imposent. Comme tout voyage dans le temps il t'est impossible de dire d'où tu viens et ta véritable identité à d'autres personnes. Cela pourrait être très dangereux dans le sens où de nombreuses personnes chercheraient alors à te tuer ou à te manipuler pour connaître le futur. _»

Et en disant ces derniers mots, le vampire ne sous entendait pas du tout le nom de Dumbledore...enfin peut-être un peu...beaucoup même.

Harry, à qui les deux hommes avaient parlé longuement de Dumbledore compris facilement cela (et aussi pasqu'il avait laissé exceptionnellement son cerveau en mode marche).  
En effet, même s'il avait une vague idée de la tendance à la manipulation du directeur de Poudlard après toutes ses années, les russes lui avaient appris tout ce qu'ils savaient de l'homme et sa vague idée s'était transformée en certitude grâce aux informations acquises après de nombreuses missions que les deux hommes avaient dû effectuer en Grande Bretagne.

.

Ainsi, le sorcier savait maintenant que la jeunesse du vieil homme avait été loin d'être sans tâches et il était à présent sûr et certain que l'ancêtre était prêt à tout pour mener à terme ce qu'il pensait surement être des actions au nom du Bien, même à sacrifier des enfants. Il en était d'ailleurs le parfait exemple.

Ses pensées furent soudainement interrompues par Boris qui s'adressait à lui avec son air sérieux

« _Tout cela nous fait revenir à ton entrainement. En effet l'apprentissage du contrôle de tes émotions sera une chose particulièrement importante puisque cela permettra de garder le secret de façon optimale._

_6 mois ne serons pas de trop pour que tu puisses apprendre tout ce dont tu auras prochainement besoin, nous instaurerons ton futur emploi du temps dès cet après-midi et les cours commencerons demain matin._

_Nous aurons la moitié d'une année pour faire de toi un sorcier accomplit et capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. _»

.  
Et en effet, Harry découvrit dès l'après-midi face l'emploi de temps monstrueux qu'il devrait suivre pour les prochains mois.

Les cours se divisaient en trois parties:

-La première partie, celle dont s'occuperait l'espion, serait principalement physique et mentale.

Elle comportait une multitude de domaines comme les divers arts-martiaux et sports de combat existants de par le monde et les langues -oui les, puisque le Russe avait décrété qu'en plus de prendre des cours d'anglais, le brun se devait aussi de connaître le français, l'allemand, l'espagnol, le chinois et le japonais.

Face à l'air effaré et désespéré d'Harry, il avait néanmoins précisé qu'il serait aidé par des sort d'apprentissage rapide des langues, fonctionnant correctement ceux là-.

L'ancien espion lui enseignerais aussi l'occlumentie -ce qui permettra en même temps au sorcier de commencer sa transe pour trouver son animagus- et les mœurs et coutumes sorcières. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bien compris en quoi le fait de savoir se comporter parfaitement en société et celui de connaître sur le bout des doigts les traditions était important, mais le Russe avait insisté en arguant que ça ne ferait que renforcer sa couverture.

.

- La seconde partie serai celle dont le vampire assurerait les cours. Ceux-ci seront essentiellement composés de la partie magique de l'apprentissage.

C'est lui qui s'occuperait de guider le brun dans sa dure lutte pour ré-apprivoiser ses pouvoirs. Puis une fois cela fait, Vladimir lui enseignerait tout un tas de sorts de toute sorte. La plupart de ces sorts n'étant jamais enseignés, sauf dans quelques formations spécialisée comme celle pour devenir Auror ou Médicomage.

Il s'occuperait aussi de l'entrainer sur les différentes magies: La magie sans baguette, avec laquelle Harry semblait avoir une affinité particulière, ainsi que la magie runique, ancestrale et celle lié au sang -magie utilisée par le Voyageur-. De par sa longue non-vie, l'immortel avait une connaissance et une maitrise de toute forme de magie particulièrement impressionnante.

.

-La troisième et dernière partie serait supervisée par les deux russes cette fois et serait principalement scolaire.

Ainsi, Harry devrait optimiser tous ses résultats dans l'ensemble des matières, et principalement en potion. En effet les deux hommes avaient décrétés d'un commun accord que le brun devrait être capable de fabriquer sans problème n'importe quelle potion de guérison ou au contraire n'importe quel poison, ainsi que savoir détecter, reconnaître et contrer ces derniers.

.

Harry était effaré de voir la masse de travail que les deux Russes avaient l'intention de lui faire faire en seulement 6 mois.

Il savait que c'était pour son bien et que tout lui serait prochainement utile, que ce soit pour garder sa couverture parfaite pendant son séjour ici ou pour rester en vie après son retour à son époque, cependant il doutait d'être capable d'assimiler tout cela en quelques mois.

Quand il avait fait part de ses doutes à ces nouveaux mentors, ceux-ci s'était contentés de lui répondre par un sourire énigmatique, ce qui était en sois assez frustrant et déstabilisant.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'entrainement d'Harry avait commencé.

Le lendemain de la création de l'emploi du temps, le brun avait vu Boris débarquer dans sa chambre à 5 heures du matin. Celui-ci l'avait fait se lever et s'habiller en vitesse puis l'avait fait courir pendant deux heures pleines au cœur de la Taïga enneigée.

Affaiblit par des années de malnutrition et n'ayant jamais fait de sport autre que le Quidditch et la course de vitesse pour échapper à son cousin et sa bande, le jeune sorcier avait très vite eu un mal fou à tenir le rythme soutenu du Russe.

Durant ces deux heures, l'espion ne l'avait pas laissé s'arrêter une seule fois et c'est trempé par la neige et pouvant à peine poser un pied devant l'autre qu'Harry avait fini sa « promenade » infernale.

La seule phrase prononcée par Boris sur sa performance, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, avait été « Demain il faudra faire mieux, l'échauffement est important », phrase qui avait pratiquement achevé le sorcier épuisé.

.

De retour dans la maison, Harry avait dut manger le petit déjeuner gargantuesque préparé par Vladimir pendant leur absence, puis commença pour lui les cours de combat.

Le blond lui apprit pour ce premier cours à bien retomber afin qu'il ne se fasse pas mal en cas de chute, ainsi que les nombreux points sensibles du corps humain.

Ça pouvait sembler simple mais à la fin de la matinée, le brun avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais autant embrassé le sol de toute sa vie. Et la douche qu'il prit à la fin de la séance lui révéla de multiples hématomes et bosses un peu partout sur son corps.

Cependant, malgré la douleur ressentie par l'ensemble de son anatomie, il se sentait mentalement plus léger et moins oppressé que depuis un long moment.

Comme si ces heures d'efforts intenses et de transpiration avaient permis à ses pensées de prendre quelques vacances, du fait qu'à aucun moment il n'ait eu la possibilité de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre que les mouvements qu'il devait effectuer.

.

Après le déjeuner, Harry avait suivi le vampire jusqu'à une clairière éloignée afin de pouvoir s'exercer avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs sans pour autant risquer de faire exploser la maison de l'espion.

Et jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, le brun avait continué avec Vladimir les exercices commencés pendant la semaine d'absence du blond.

Cela pouvait sembler étonnant mais il en était ressortit aussi épuisé qu'après ses cours du matin. Sa dépense de magie avait été énorme étant donné qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à doser correctement le niveau de magie envoyé dans ses sorts.

Il n'avait plus trop de problèmes avec les sorts simples, mais pour les plus complexes, ceux appris à partir de la 3° année de collège notamment, il n'arrivait toujours pas à produire l'effet désiré.

Lorsqu'il avait essayé, par exemple, de métamorphoser une plume en hibou, il n'avait réussi qu'à tapisser entièrement la clairière d'un tapis de plumes hululantes. Expérience assez effrayante et assourdissante.

.

A la suite de ça, Harry avait de nouveau dut manger pour récupérer puis ses cours de langues ainsi que de potions avaient commencé. Il avait été étonné de voir que sans bâtard graisseux continuellement sur son dos, il arrivait presque à apprécier de faire des potions. Après tout c'était comme faire de la cuisine, à la différence près que les ingrédients étaient la plupart du temps particulièrement répugnants, tout comme le goût du résultat final d'ailleurs.

Pour ses cours de « bonnes manières », Boris lui avait pour le moment donné un livre qu'il devait lire, comprendre et apprendre par cœur.

.

C'est après tout cela que l'espion avait expliqué au jeune sorcier l'art de la méditation. Pour qu'Harry réussisse à se vider l'esprit, il lui avait donné plusieurs méthodes. Après les avoir toutes essayé les unes après les autres, le brun s'était rendu compte que celle ayant le plus de résultats sur lui n'était pas d'essayer de ne penser à rien comme le lui criait Snape, mais plutôt de se concentrer sur une image neutre pour commencer. Et c'est l'esprit fixé sur un ciel étoilé mental qu'il avait finalement réussit à rester en transe pendant...3 minutes.

Une fois qu'il ait eu réussit cet exploit, le Russe l'avait envoyé se coucher en lui demandant -par ce terme, lisez plutôt « en lui ordonnant »- de réitérer la chose tous les soirs avant de s'endormir pendant une demi-heure minimum. En plus d'être indispensable pour devenir animagus ainsi qu'occlumen, Boris lui avait dit qu'être en transe permettrait à son corps de se reposer bien plus rapidement de la fatigue engendrée par ces journées d'entrainement épuisantes.

.

Après deux semaines, Harry était capable de:

¤ courir ses deux heures journalières sans pour autant avoir l'impression que ses jambes et ses poumons aller se détacher –grand exploit, il faut lui accorder-

¤ Se réceptionner en tombant sans risquer de se briser quelques os au passage ainsi que d'immobiliser une personne gênante rapidement

¤ Lancer et réussir tous les sorts qu'il avait appris dans le passé, enfin...le futur

¤ demander son chemin à quelqu'un dans la rue dans à peu près toutes les langues (super pratique hein ! XD)

¤ réussir toutes ses potions jusqu'à la 5° année ainsi que quelques poisons

¤ rester en transe pendant plusieurs heures.

Et c'est ce dernier point qui enthousiasmait le plus le jeune homme. En effet, il était maintenant en mesure d'effectuer la transe qui lui permettrait ensuite de connaître l'animal qu'il aurait la possibilité de devenir une fois devenu animagus.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Harry était entouré des deux russes qui lui administraient leurs derniers conseils

« ... n'oublies pas, il faut que tu regardes bien partout autour de toi tous les éléments que tu pourras voir, ce serons des indices supplémentaires sur ton animal...

- ...et essaye d'avoir un échange visuel avec lui, c'est important...

- ...ne sort pas de la transe tant que tu n'as pas vu clairement à quoi il ressemble...

- ...ne panique pas si tu ne reconnais pas sa race ou son espèce, cela peut être n'importe quoi... »

Suite à cette avalanche de paroles, le brun commença à se détendre et lentement il s'immergea complètement à l'intérieur de lui-même.

.

La première chose qu'il remarqua lorsqu'il arriva à destination fut l'immense forêt qui l'entourait. Celle-ci, loin de ressembler à la magnifique Taïga russe était apparemment plus proche de la Forêt Interdite.

Il faisait sombre et les arbres semblaient tous menaçants. Le plus inquiétant était l'absence totale de bruits. Pas un cri d'animal ou d'oiseau, pas un souffle de vent jouant dans les branches, rien.

De plus en plus inquiet au sujet de son animal totem -et si c'était un truc immonde comme Aragog-, Harry continua tout de même à avancer lentement entre les arbres.

Il regardait partout, comme le lui avaient indiqué les deux Russes, mais nul part il n'arrivait à apercevoir un quelconque animal. Il observa autour de lui, au-dessus de sa tête dans les branches, et même sous ses pieds -on sait jamais, ça pourrait être un ver de terre-, mais rien. Il ne voyait pas même le petit bout de truc d'un animal.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de ce qui lui semblait être une éternité qu'il aperçut quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Se retournant d'un seul bond il commença à se diriger le plus vite possible vers la chose entraperçu. De là où il était, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quel animal cela pouvait bien être. Tout ce dont il était sûr c'était que la créature semblait être d'une couleur très claire qui la faisait presque briller légèrement dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Plusieurs fois il crut la perdre de vu, mais c'est au bout d'un long moment que la séance de cache-cache se termina et qu'il arriva finalement à la rattraper.

.

Du coté des deux Russes, l'attente commençait à être longue. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que le sorcier était à la recherche de son animal totem et l'impatience était à son comble pour au moins l'un des deux hommes.

Faisant les cents depuis plus d'une heure, le vampire avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas sauter sur le futur animagus pour le réveiller lui-même.

Se tordant les mains tout en marchant de plus en vite, l'immortel posait à son bientôt futur ex-ami sa version de LA question bien énervante des enfants à leurs parents:

« C'est quand qu'il se réveil ? C'est quand qu'il se réveil ? C'est quand qu'il se réveil ? Dit, c'est quand ? Ohlala c'est long...c'est quand qu'il se réveil ? »

Le blond quant à lui semblait d'un calme olympien face au monologue du vampire. Cependant un observateur attentif aurait pu déceler un léger trouble dans ses yeux bleus qui fixaient inlassablement un bout de mur.

Les mains de l'espion commençaient tout juste à se crisper spasmodiquement quand le jeune sorcier montra les premiers signes de « réveil », fait tout de suite remarqué par la pile électrique.

Sans savoir qu'il venait d'échapper de peu à une seconde mort particulièrement douloureuse, Vladimir se jeta sur le lit aux coté d'Harry tandis que les poings du blond se décrispait et que son regard se déportait sur le visage du brun.

Respirant à peine, au comble de l'attente et de l'impatience, les deux russes virent finalement les yeux de leur protégé s'ouvrirent lentement.

Ça y était, il savait enfin quel serait son animagus.

Petit défi: si l'un de vous trouve l'animagus d'Harry, je lui enverrais le prochain chapitre en avance. Il va falloir faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination, comme le Trix, c'est pas quelque chose de commun. J'attends avec impatience de voir vos réponses ^^

Si vous voulez essayer je vous suggère d'aller jeter un œil aux reviews de ce chapitre ; )

PS: si un anonyme pense avoir trouvé, qu'il me laisse son adresse mail...ou mieux, qu'il s'inscrive à ff ; )

* * *

Chapitre posté le 20 octobre 2009

Chapitre re-corrigé le 16/069/2013


	6. Chapter 5

**Le P'tit Mot de l'Auteur:** Coucou tous le monde !

Tout dabord je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé du temps que j'ai pris à mettre ce chapitre en ligne. Je dois dire que j'ai eu particulièrement du mal à écrire celui là: les idées étaient là mais le reste suivait pas. En plus j'ai eu énormément de boulot dernièrement.

Mais bon, je suis en vacance de noël la semaine prochaine donc je pense que j'aurais largement plus de temps pour écrire ^^

Ne pouvant remercier les anonymes du chapitre précédant en mp, je le ferais avant chaque nouveau chapitre donc: Un grand merci à Chotsala, Klaude, Akan et Jilie084.

Toutes vos review m'ont fais énormément plaisir et je suis désolé de vous dire que PERSONNE n'as trouvé l'animagus de Harry......pas que ça m'étonne mais bon XD  
J'ai beaucoup aimer lire vos propositions ^^

En tout cas, maintenant place à l'histoire qui j'espère vous plaira toujours autant:

* * *

Chapitre 5:

La première chose que vit Harry en ouvrant les yeux fut le visage pâle de Vladimir à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Son premier réflexe fut de se rejeter violemment en arrière pour s'en éloigner, se qui eu pour effet de lui taper brutalement l'arrière du crâne contre la tête de lit en chêne.

Ramenant sa tête entre ses genoux relevés et les mains appuyées contre son cuir chevelu, un long gémissement de douleur échappa au jeune sorcier sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour s'en empêcher.

Apparemment nullement gêné d'être la cause de la douleur du brun, le vampire se jeta de tout son long sur le sorcier afin de lui rappeler sa présence et surtout pour enfin pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité.

« _Allez dis nous t'as vu quoi pendant ta transe ! J'en ais marre moi d'attendre ! Alors c'est quoi ? Un oiseau ? Un serpent ? Un Dragon ? Un poisson ? Une taupe ? Ou ...ou peut être que c'est une créature magique ? Hein, c'est ça, j'ai raison ? Alors, mais dit moi euh !! _»

Harry, totalement écrasé et submergé par un Russe surexcité ne put que lever des yeux implorants vers Boris pour que celui ci l'aide à se débarrasser de son encombrant -et surtout fatiguant- fardeau.

.

Boris aurait bien laissé le sorcier se débrouiller avec sa sangsue mais d'un autre côté, l'envie de savoir le tenaillait aussi. Après quelques secondes à peser le pour et le contre, secondes pendant lesquelles Harry eut l'impression de voir sa vie défiler, le blond consentit enfin à se lever pour aider le jeune sorcier.

Attrapant l'immortel à bras le corps, il le délogea du lit en l'installant « délicatement » sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac à patates, tout ne portant aucunes attentions aux protestations véhémentes et bruyantes de sa charge.

Harry s'accorda quelques millisecondes pour reprendre son souffle après avoir manqué de peu de passé de vie à trépas par étouffement et adressa à l'ancien espion un regard d'infinie reconnaissance avant de se relever.

Il entreprit ensuite de remettre ses idées en places suite au fait que celles ci aient été grandement malmenées par une rencontre brutale avec une tête de lit ainsi qu'un vampire indéniablement pire qu'un enfant de 3 ans.

Ne voulant pas faire attendre plus les deux Russes, il prit une grande inspiration et commença le récit de sa trace. Arrivé au moment où il rattrapait la créature il fit une pause, semblant chercher ses mots.

« _Enfait je... je ne sais pas trop se qui c'est passé à se moment là. Je m'attendais à trouver un animal blanc quelconque, un cheval, un loup ou même une licorne. Mais ce qui était en face de moi m'as totalement dérouté. Pour être franc, je ne sais même pas se que ça peut bien être comme créature. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle existe vraiment. _» Soupira Harry, vraisemblablement mal à l'aise.

.

Aucun des deux Russes ne dit un mot. Tandis que toujours perché sur l'épaule du blond, Vladimir se tortillait désespérément dans l'espoir de pouvoir regarder dans la direction du jeune sorcier, Boris lui restait silencieux mais fit le signe à Harry de continuer son récit.

« _Il... Elle... enfin la chose... était relativement grande -à peu près deux mètre je pense, peut être un peu plus-, d'une couleur argentée, et elle n'avait pas vraiment de forme particulière. Ah oui, et puis elle flottait._

_C'était vraiment étrange. Si je devais la comparer à quelque chose, ce serais à un patronus non-corporel. Mais ça peut pas être ça, c'est impossible d'avoir un patronus comme animagus. _

_Enfin... c'est impossible hein ?... C'est possible ? _»

Harry était vraiment fatigué, non seulement parce que rester en transe si longtemps pour trouver son animal totem et éprouvant, mais aussi -et surtout- de constater qu'il lui arrivait encore une fois quelque chose d'anormal.

Pour la quête de son animal, il s'était préparé à une multitude de scénarios différents: chien, loup, cerf, lion, corbeau, serpent, créature magique quelconque, ou même crapaud ou insecte -bien que ça l'aurait bien fait ch... embêter de pouvoir ce transformer en _ça_- mais à aucun moment il n'avait pensé à un truc...inidentifiable.

Maintenant le seul espoir qui lui restait était que Boris, dans son infini savoir, sache à quoi correspondait _la chose_.

.

L'espion quand à lui était bien en pleine réflexion. Dans son cerveau surpuissant -on est un génie ou on ne l'est pas- passé à la file tous se qui pouvais bien concerner une créature dont les mots clés seraient: argenté brillant, assez grand, sans forme précise, qui flotte (nda: et oui, c'est encore plus pratique que google. Il faudrait toujours avoir un Boris-encyclopédie chez sois ^^).

Sur la multitude d'informations contenues dans ses cellules grises, seules trois correspondaient à cette définition pour le moins réduite, ce dont il fit par au brun.

« _Hum, je ne vois pas beaucoup de possibilités. Les seuls créatures ressemblants à cette description sont les fantômes, les patronus et les changelins. _

_Je tiens tout de suite à préciser qu'il est totalement impossible d'avoir un fantôme comme animagus, étant donné qu'ils sont en quelque sorte la représentation d'une âme humaine restée sur terre dont le corps serait mort. Nous pouvons donc tout de suite éliminer cette possibilité._

_Ensuite vient le Patronus. Il faut savoir qu'un Patronus est totalement lié à la personne qui l'a invoqué. On ne verra jamais un patronus se balader sans avoir été appelé au préalable par un sorcier, avoir une conscience propre, et surtout faire partit des créatures magiques du monde sorcier. _

_On peut d'ailleurs le comparer au serpent apparaissant suite au sort serpensortia: dès que le sort est annulé, il disparaît. Seconde possibilité éliminée._

_Pour finir, le Changelin. Tout d'abords, c'est une légende, ou tout du moins une créature dont l'existence n'a jamais été prouvée. Une légende racontée par quelques sorciers illuminés et un peu fêlés._

_Si je me souviens bien, une histoire raconte qu'une jeune fille au cœur pur, pourchassée à travers une forêt par d'horribles créatures appelée les Dévoreuses d'Ames, avait au cours de sa fuite croisé le chemin d'une créature mystérieuse ressemblant à un nuage argenté. _

_Blessée par des racines, elle ne put rapidement plus courir et tomba à terre sans possibilité de se relever. Et c'est alors qu'elle voyait une Dévoreuse d'Ame s'avancer vers elle que la créature réapparu et qu'elle se plaça entre la jeune fille et sa poursuivante. _

_Elle vit, apeurée, la Dévoreuse s'immobiliser à la vue de la brume argentée puis reculer de plus en plus, pour finir par s'enfuir en compagnie du reste de ses congénères tandis qu'elle même ressentait un sentiment de plénitude totale depuis l'apparition de la créature. _

_Intriguée par cette fuite et surtout par son auteur, elle avança lentement la main vers la créature immobile et la toucha du bout des doigts. _

_A ce contact, la brume s'agita puis finit par se transformer en un hippogriffe, l'exacte réplique de l'un des spécimens de la horde qu'elle avait vu s'enfuir à tire d'ailes à l'approche des Dévoreuses d'Ames lors de sa fuite. _

_Maintenant que la créature était munie d'une enveloppe solide, la jeune fille put la toucher, sans que sa main ne traverse l'animal ou qu'il ne cherche à empêcher le contact et c'est à dos d'hippogriffe qu'elle put rentrer chez elle._

_Jamais elle n'oublia cette rencontre et c'est jusqu'à sa mort qu'elle chercha un sort ayant les mêmes propriétés de la créature. Elle s'appelait Melody Beldenuit... _»

À cet instant, Harry fronça des sourcils, semblant se souvenir d'un élément lu dans l'un de ses manuels scolaire

« _Mais, Beldenuit n'est ce pas le nom de la personne ayant inventé le sort du Patronus ? Je ne me souvenais pas que son prénom fût Melody pourtant._

_-C'est normal, _repris le blond_, ce n'est pas elle qui l'a inventé mais sa petite fille, qui a continué les recherches commencées par son aïeule._

_-Mais alors la créature existe puisque c'est elle qui a inspiré le sort, nan ?_

_-Eh bien c'est plus compliqué que ça. Melody n'a jamais pu prouver l'existence de la créature. Et par la suite, même si de nombreuses recherches ont été entreprises pour la retrouver, aucune n'a abouti._

_-Et c'est Melody qui lui a donné le nom de Changelin ? Parce que la créature s'est transformée en Hippogriffe ?_

_-Hum...non. C'est bien plus tard que ce nom lui a été donné, après que plusieurs sorciers aient assuré l'avoir vu et qu'ils aient dit qu'à chaque fois la forme prise changeait mais que c'était tout le temps celle d'une autre créature ou d'un animal qu'il avait aperçu plus loin avant._

_-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il y a de fortes chances pour que mon animagus sois une créature dont l'existence est aussi sûre que celle du Ronflak Cornu, qui n'a pas de forme précise -se qui est normalement le rôle d'un animal totem- et dont on ne sait pratiquement rien._

_Oui vraiment là, d'un coup je me sens beaucoup mieux, _finit le brun en se prenant la tête entre les mains, _c'est ce que j'appelle avoir la poisse. _»

Littéralement mort de rire -et toujours coincé sur son perchoir, rappelons le-, Vladimir mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer tandis qu'Harry continuait à marmonner et à se morfondre dans son coin.

« _Et comment ça va être possible pour le minus de connaître tout les détails de son animagus s'il n'y a aucunes informations fiables sur cette chose et surtout si elle n'a pas de vraiment de corps __solide ? Personnellement je vois pas du tout en quoi ça peut être pratique de se transformer en un truc qui a la substance d'un fantôme... quoique pour espionner et jouer les voyeurs... _»

Le vampire se tut lorsqu'il se sentit soudainement lâché par le blond et qu'il s'écrasa brutalement et sans aucune élégance par terre, le nez dans la moquette et l'arrière-train en l'air.

_« Aïeuh !! Vraiment c'est pas très gentil de me lâcher comme ça ! J'ai rien dit de mal en plus ! _Bouda-t-il de façon très mature. _T'façon c'est pas juste, c'est toujours moi qui souffre ici_ _!_ »

Il arrêta tout de fois de se plaindre au moment précis où il croisa les regards noirs et clairement menaçants des deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur tout en croisant les bras et en faisant la moue, dans la ferme intention de continuer à bouder et par là même de montrer son mécontentement quand au traitement inqualifiable et totalement injustifié -selon lui- qui lui était infligé. Cette fois il le fit cependant en silence, pas pressé de gouter -encore- à une prise spéciale Boris ou à un sort -à tous les coups surement raté- made in Harry.

Boris choisit néanmoins de répondre à la première partie de l'interrogation de l'immortel, tout en ignorant superbement ce dernier et en faisant comme si la question avait été posée par Harry.

« _Se que je sais sur les Changelins devrait suffire à se que nous devons connaitre sur la créature. Dans tout les cas, même si l'animagus c'est présenté à toi sous sa forme originelle, il te sera impossible de te transformer en elle. _»

.

C'est étrange la vie quand même, à chaque fois qu'Harry pensait qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il lui arrive un truc encore plus bizarre et anormal...et bien ça arrivait. Il se demandait vraiment quelles horreurs il avait bien put faire dans ses vies antérieurs pour avoir un karma aussi chargé.

Poussant un long soupir, le jeune sorcier entreprit quand même de reprendre un peu contenance et de se renseigner le plus possible sur sa nouvelle anormalité.

_« Mais si je ne peut pas me transformer en Changelin, ça ne sert strictement à rien non ? Et puis d'abords pourquoi j'ai encore un truc bizarre qui m'arrive hein ! Ça arrive souvent que des gens aient des animagus dont on n'est même pas sûr de l'existence, et surtout en lequel il est impossible de se métamorphoser ? M'étonnerais bien ça tient !_

_-Pour ta première question, la réponse se trouve caché dans tous les récits faits sur les Changelins. Si l'on regroupe bien tous les éléments de ces « témoignages », on découvre rapidement que les Changelins sont rarement vu sous leur forme originale, et qu'à chaque fois ils se transforment en copie conforme d'une autre créature vivant à proximité._

_Je pense que c'est aussi ce qui explique le fait que leur existence est si peu sûre: Il est très probable qu'ils restent souvent sous la forme d'une autre créature, il est donc impossible de savoir que l'on a en face de nous un Changelin et non pas un véritable Hippogriffe ou chien ou quoi que ce soir d'autre._

_Tu ne pourras donc pas te transformer en la forme brumeuse du Changelin, mais devra utiliser ses facultés pour te transformer en une autre créature. Cependant, pour cela j'ai peur qu'il faille que tu connaisses en profondeur la créature en question, et surtout que tu ais déjà eu un contacte visuel et physique avec elle._

_-Et comment cela se fait il que mon animal totem soit une créature qui justement a la possibilité d'en être une multitude d'autres ? Normalement l'animal totem représente la personne !_

_-Eh bien là je pense que la faute en est à plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, si je me souviens bien de se que tu nous as raconté sur ta vie, il y a au moins deux facettes distinctes de toi: la griffondore et la serpentarde. Je pense qu'il est possible qu'en plus d'une partie de ses pouvoirs, Voldemort ai put te transmettre aussi son animagus, il y aurait donc en toi au moins deux possibilités d'animal totem ce qui est très rare, voir impossible. _

_Mais nous devons en plus rajouter à l'équation les derniers événements survenus: la disparition presque totale de ta réserve de magie et le chamboulement de celle ci qui en a résulté._

_Ta magie a donc surement perdu tous ses repères et elle a changé ton animal totem en une créature qui comprend à la fois tes deux anciennes possibilités d'animagus ainsi qu'une multitude de nouvelles, mais aussi en une créature qui quelque part te ressemble et te complète. »_

Devants l'air totalement septique du jeune homme, c'est Vladimir -qui, au passage, avait finit de faire semblant de bouder puisque tout le monde semblait totalement s'en foutre- qui entreprit d'énumérer à Harry ses points communs avec un Changelin.

_« Tout d'abord, il y a le fait que tu sois très réactif aux Détraqueurs, et si j'ai bien suivit l'histoire de la jeune fille il y a 99% de chances que les Dévoreuses d'Ames en sois. Donc le Changelin te permettrait de combler cette faiblesse._

_Ensuite l'espoir que représente le Patronus et donc par extension le Changelin puisqu'il est à l'origine du sort, espoir que tu représente pour le monde sorcier en temps qu'Elu et Survivant._

_Et puis aussi le fait que toi aussi tu te « transforme » quand il le faut. Nan, nan me regarde pas comme si j'étais fou, c'est vrai se que je dis. Attend je te donne un exemple: quand tu es chez tes moldus, tu joues le rôle du neveu qui aux yeux du reste du quartier est un délinquant mais surtout un délinquant non magique. Par contre, au moment où tu pose le pied dans un endroit sorcier tu te dois de réendosser le manteau du Survivant. Et tu change encore lorsque tu es en face de tes amis, de tes ennemis proches -comme ce Malfoy- et ainsi de suite._

_En clair, comme le Changelin tu t'adapte à ton environnement,_ expliquât l'immortel. Puis perdant de nouveau tout sérieux, il ajouta avec un grand sourire espiègle, _Je suis sûr que s'il n'y avait pas eu les deux premiers points tu te serais transformé en caméléon. »_

Apparemment rasséréné par toutes ces explications, les traits du visage du jeune sorcier se détendirent nettement et il sentit la fatigue le rattraper, maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée à un taux normal.

Voyant quand le brun avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, les deux Russes lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit en lui indiquant qu'ils commenceraient les choses sérieuses à propos de sa future transformation en Animagus lorsqu'il serait de nouveau en pleine forme et reposé.

C'est avant même que les deux hommes aient pu quitter la chambre qu'Harry partit rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

***

Le lendemain se passa comme chaque journée depuis maintenant deux semaines, à la différence notable que le soir, en plus de ses cours sur les langues et autre, les deux Russes apportèrent à Harry tout les bestiaires et Encyclopédies animalières qu'ils avaient pu réunir en une journée. Boris avait aussi ramené tout un tas de documents visuels sur pratiquement toutes les espèces d'animaux et créatures existants dans les mondes sorcier et moldu.

Et le brun passa sa soirée à apprendre par cœur les caractères physiques, magiques, raciaux du plus d'animaux et créatures possible.

Boris lui avait expliqué qu'en attendant qu'ils trouvent un animal inoffensif en lequel Harry pourrait essayer de se transformer pour les premières fois, il lui fallait tout connaître du plus d'animaux et créatures possible.

Le russe voyait cet animagus polymorphe comme un avantage important pour le jeune sorcier. En effet, personne ne penserait que le brun ai l'opportunité de se transformer en autre chose qu'une seule créature, et c'est lorsque l'ennemi vous sous estimait que vous aviez le plus de chance de le battre, surtout quand l'ennemi en question est bien plus fort et expérimenté que vous.

Et c'est ainsi que le programme déjà bien chargé du jeune homme devint encore plus important et fatiguant. Heureusement pour lui, au cours de ses deux semaines il avait appris à jeter parfaitement le sortilège d'apprentissage rapide et surtout à confectionner les yeux fermés les potions d'Energie et d'Aiguise-Méninges, ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir apprendre en accéléré sans pour autant mourir de fatigue.

.

C'est un peu moins d'une semaine plus tard qu'Harry commença les choses sérieuses à propos de sa transformation en animagus. Vladimir avait ramené de l'une de ses chasses un lapin blanc vivant qu'il avait été cherché jusque dans son terrier deux jours après la transe, et Harry devait ensuite l'observer sous toutes les coutures pour avoir une image mentale parfaite de l'anatomie de l'animal, mais aussi connaître son comportement et ses réactions.

Quand il se sentit près à commencer la transformation, il entra de nouveau en transe, bien que moins profonde cette fois, et construisit une image mentale du lapin la plus proche possible du véritable animal. En se concentrant, il réussit les premières fois à faire apparaître avec difficulté quelques caractéristiques de l'herbivore.

Ainsi la première fois, il se retrouva avec quelques plaques éparses de poils blancs un peu partout sur le corps. Puis les fois suivantes, les plaques s'étendaient et de petites griffes ou de longues dents faisaient peu à peu leur apparition.

.

Ces séances étaient suivies avec assiduités par les deux Russes: par Boris pour pouvoir aider le jeune sorcier en cas de rupture de transe, et par Vladimir tout simplement parce que ce dernier n'aurait manqué une occasion de rire pour rien au monde, surtout si c'était pour pouvoir ensuite chambrer le brun à toutes occasions.

En effet, voir le jeune sorcier se retrouver tour à tour avec tous les attributs d'un lapin ne manquait pas d'égailler la journée du Vampire. Quand il s'ennuyait, il lui suffisait ensuite de se reconstruire l'image mentale d'un Harry recouvert de fourrure blanche ou munis d'un petit museau et de moustaches pour se remettre à rire pour un petit bout de temps.

Et tout ça au grand désespoir d'Harry qui trouvait de plus en plus difficile de suivre des leçons où le professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de pouffer de façon incontrôlable à chaque fois que celui ci croisait votre regard.

***

C'est un mois et demi plus tard qu'Harry réussit pour la première fois sa transformation complète.

Les jours précédents ses résultats étaient de plus en plus concluants, il avait même réussit à transformer certains de ses membres humains en ceux du lapin, mais n'avait jamais réussit à aller plus loin.

Une autre chose qui l'embêtait, était qu'il était obligé de se déshabiller avant chaque essais puisqu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à se transformer, même partiellement, avec des vêtements sur le dos, ce qui était une autre source d'amusement de l'immortel.

Ce fut donc avec bonheur qu'il se rendit compte que cette fois la métamorphose se poursuivait sans se stopper.

Devenu lapin à part entière, il lui fallu ensuite presque trois quarts d'heures pour arriver à dominer l'esprit de l'animal, et à arrêter de grignoter la moquette et les pieds de lit.

.

Une fois cela fait, il lui fallu se préparer à la phase la plus importante: la métamorphose inverse afin de lui permettre de retransformer son corps en celui d'un humain.

Concentré, Harry élimina tout élément autre que l'image de son corps de son esprit et commença lentement mais surement à redevenir humain.

C'était vraiment étrange à observer: son corps grossissait petit à petit tandis que ses membres redevenais lentement des bras et des jambes terminés non plus par des griffes mais des doigts et des orteils, que sa colonne vertébrale se redressait et s'allongeait, que les poils blancs rentrait dans la peau ou au contraire grandissait et noircissait jusqu'à devenir une abondante chevelure, que le museau redevenait nez, jusqu'à se qu'enfin il reprenne forme humaine.

.

Tout aurait pu parfaitement se passer si Vladimir n'avait pas poussé un grand cri de joie tout en donnant une puissante tape dans le dos du sorcier, brisant totalement par se fait la concentration du brun.

Angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver muni d'oreilles de lapins, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa et tâta avec méfiance tout son corps, à la recherche d'une anomalie quelconque.

Il vit que ses pieds et ses jambes semblaient parfaitement normaux, ainsi que ses mains, ses bras et son torse. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il constata que son bas ventre n'avait pas subit de changement non plus -c'est sûr, ça aurait était fichtrement em...bêtant de se retrouver avec les attributs génitaux d'un lapin- tout comme son visage et sa tête qui, à son grand bonheur, ne comportait pas d'oreilles de lapin.

.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire triomphant qu'il se retourna vers les deux hommes. Sourire qui disparut progressivement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Vladimir étaient par terre sur le dos et les mains serrées contre son ventre en train de pleurer de rire et que Boris à l'éternel sang-froid était rouge écrevisse et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, arrivant difficilement à se retenir de faire la même chose que le vampire.

Essayant de se reprendre tant bien que mal, le blond pointa du doigt le bas du dos du jeune sorcier qui se contorsionna pour pouvoir apercevoir l'objet de l'hilarité des deux hommes.

Toute couleur quitta son visage quand il se rendit compte que juste à la jonction entre son postérieur et le bas de son dos se trouvait rien d'autre qu'une queue de lapin toute blanche et surtout totalement déplacée sur un corps humain.

Faisant de nouveau face aux russes, Harry ne put qu'ouvrir et refermer la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte en une imitation parfaitement réussie de poisson rouge.

Prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer, Boris ne put ensuite que conseiller au brun désespéré de faire un trou temporaire dans son pantalon de pyjamas puisqu'il était impossible pour lui de tenter de se transformer de nouveau avant le lendemain compte tenu de la fatigue importante occasionnée par chaque premières métamorphoses.

.

Après se conseil -qui ne rassura pas du tout Harry quand à la possibilité qu'il reste toute sa vie avec une queue de lapin- le blond quitta à toute vitesse la chambre tout en trainant le vampire toujours hilare et avachi par terre derrière lui.

Il aurait été possible de penser que ce départ précipité avait pour but de laisser le jeune sorcier se reposer, mais le puissant éclat de rire qui parvient à celui ci dès que sa porte fut fermée détruisit complètement cette théorie et désespéra encore un peu plus le brun qui partit se coucher sur le ventre en essayant -sans aucun résultat- de faire abstraction de son nouvel appendice.

***

Au cours des semaines suivantes, les transformations d'Harry se firent de plus en plus rapides et c'est avec joie qu'il réussit à se métamorphoser tout d'abord en boxer, ensuite avec des chaussettes, puis un pantalon, pour finir par arriver à devenir lapin et humain tout en restant complètement habillé.

Quelques autres incidents comme celui du premier soir eurent lieu, jusqu'à se qu'Harry réussisse à faire totalement abstraction de son environnement. Ainsi l'immortel pouvait toujours lui sauter dessus, il arrivait tout de même à redevenir humain sans qu'aucun élément inopportun ne fasse son apparition. Ah d'ailleurs, la queue de lapin du jeune sorcier avait bien disparue le lendemain, à son grand soulagement.

En plus de se transformer en lapin, Harry pouvait maintenant se transformer aussi en aigle. En effet, une fois qu'il eu réussit à bien maitriser -au moins en partie- la métamorphose en lapin, le sorcier avait demandé à Boris s'il pouvait s'essayer avec un autre animal, mais volant cette fois.

Le blond, qui était l'heureux propriétaire d'un aigle (animal plus sûr et rapide que les chouettes bien que indubitablement plus difficile à dresser) le « prêta » au brun afin que celui ci puisse l'observer, tout comme il avait observé le lapin avant de pouvoir se métamorphoser.

Harry mis au total deux mois pleins pour maitriser parfaitement sa transformation. Grâce à l'entrainement qu'il avait effectué pour réussir sa première transformation, celle là fut plus rapide et moins éprouvante.

Il n'avait plus aucuns problèmes de concentration et arrivait donc à mieux diriger sa métamorphose, mais le fait qu'il devait tout connaître de l'animal, jusqu'à l'organisation de ses organes internes, faisait que les premières transformations restaient longues à réussir.

Et puis étant devenu un animal dont la principale caractéristique était de voler, il avait fallu au brun un petit bout de temps avant d'enfin comprendre comment fonctionnait ses ailes.

Ses premiers essais avait été, tout comme pendant sa transformation en lapin, suivis avec assiduité par les deux russes. Et maintenant, en plus de la vision d'un humanoïde à moitié lapin ou aigle, Vladimir chérissait la vision d'un aigle s'écrasant sans discontinuer contre des murs, des arbres ou encore le sol, faute de savoir s'arrêter ou virer au bond moment.

Le jeune sorcier adorait littéralement sa seconde forme. Voler dans la peau d'un aigle était encore plus merveilleux que voler sur un balai. Il n'y avait pas de support pour vous retenir, ce qui faisait se sentir libre. Et la possibilité de pouvoir utiliser les courants pour voler toujours plus vite ou plus haut donnait une nouvelle dimension à la pratique du vol.

.

Outre son entrainement pour devenir animagus, ceux dans les autres matières avançaient bien. Harry se donnait à fond partout et ses résultats s'en ressentaient de façon plus que positive.

Être devenu animagus avait constitué une aide non des moindres en métamorphose, et il réussissait avec bonheur presque tous les sorts demandés au bout du second ou troisième essai seulement.

Dans les autres matières, Harry avait, selon les dire des deux russes, un niveau avoisinant celui d'un étudient en fin de septième année.

A part tous les sorts et potions qui pourraient lui être utile en combat ou pour ce soigner, les Russes avaient empêché le jeune sorcier d'apprendre autrement qu'en théorie se qui pourrait être à son programmes de sixième année. L'explication qu'ils avaient donnée au brun quand celui ci leur en avait demandé la raison était que s'il connaissait tout son programme avant même d'entrer à Poudlard, il ne ferait que s'ennuyer en cours et qu'en plus il risquait de se faire des inimitiés parmi nombres d'élèves jaloux.

Ils lui avaient aussi affirmé que de toute façon, c'était au boulot des professeurs de Poudlard de lui apprendre à changer une cuillère en boite à musique ou à faire des étincelles avec sa baguette, eux étaient là pour lui apprendre tout se qui était nécessaire à sa survie face à Voldemort et ses chiens.

.

Pour son apprentissage en occlumentie, réussir parfaitement ses transes en toutes circonstances avait aussi été d'une grande aide. Ainsi il arrivait maintenant à résister de mieux en mieux aux tentatives d'intrusions dans son esprit.

En vue de ces résultats concluants en occlumentie, Boris avait aussi tenté d'enseigner à Harry les bases de la légimentie mais bien que ce dernier ai réussi -avec quand même beaucoup de difficultés il faut l'avouer- à protéger son esprit des attaques mentales à son encontre, il restait une quiche complète quand il s'agissait de fouiller dans l'esprit d'un tiers et ça, l'augmentation de son potentiel magique ni avait rien changé.

.

Ses cours avec Vladimir et Boris n'étaient plus séparés en matins et après-midis, mais au contraire réunis pour optimiser l'apprentissage du brun.

En effet, en plus de continuer à apprendre toujours plus de sort, il utilisait maintenant aussi la magie lors de ses cours avec le blond. Celui ci lui avait appris à concentrer sa magie dans certains de ses membres pour augmenter la force de ses coups, sa vitesse, ou encore son endurance.

Au début, diriger la magie dans tel ou tel membre ou muscle de son corps avait semblé impossible au jeune sorcier, mais ses mentors lui avait appris -avec forces difficultés- à visualiser la magie l'entourant, et surtout celle circulant dans son corps.

Il lui avait ensuite fallu apprendre à doser la magie envoyée dans les muscles visés afin que ceux ci ne soient pas abimés par une concentration trop élevée de magie.

Grâce à cela, Harry réussissait à se battre presque 5 minutes avec l'ancien espion avant que celui ci ne l'écrase de sa supériorité. Ses duels avec le vampire arrivaient quand à eux à presque dix minutes, ce dont le brun était très fier (nda: il en faut peu pour être heureux hein ^^).

.

Enfait, seule son avance dans l'apprentissage des langues restait peu importante. À part réussir à suivre une conversation sur la pluie et le beau temps, à demander son chemin ou encore tout se qui pouvait être indispensable sa survie dans une ville inconnue -en somme, demander où trouver un restaurant, un hôtel, ou encore le plus important: des toilettes-, Harry avaient l'impression de ne pas avancer.

Quand il avait essayé en quatrième année d'apprendre quelques mots de Français et de Bulgare lorsque les représentants de Dumstrang et Beauxbatons avaient été à Poudlard, il s'était vite rendu compte avec consternation qu'il était totalement incompétent dans une autre langue que sa langue maternelle. Et apparemment, ce fait n'avait pas vraiment changé avec son arrivée ici malgré les litres entiers de potions d'apprentissage accéléré ingurgités.

Boris lui avait assuré que trois mois à Poudlard, entouré de gens parlants constamment anglais, suffirait à lui faire parler parfaitement et couramment la langue mais lui avait de gros doutes. Boris lui avait fait connaître par cœur un nombre immense de mots de vocabulaire dans toutes les langues qu'il essayait de lui enseigner, mais le seul résultat était que le brun utilisait allègrement des mots de chaque langue pour construire une phrase ou faire une conversation un peu complexe, ce qui faisait qu'il était ensuite impossible de savoir dans quelle langue il voulait parler initialement.

Étonnement, Vladimir avait défendu le jeune sorcier face à la consternation invisible mais bien présente du blond, qui était affligé d'avoir une telle calamitée linguale devant lui.

En effet, après avoir entendue Harry parler, d'un air on ne peut pus sérieux, slavofranglallespinais (littéralement russe-français-anglais-allemand-espagnol-chinois-japonais) en une seule phrase, le vampire avait suggéré non sans une pointe certaine de malice que c'était une idée magnifique de langage secret incompréhensible pour tous ceux ne parlant pas toutes ces langues à la fois.

Ce qui avait eu pour résultat de faire se ratatiner de honte le jeune sorcier et gémir de désespoir le blond, tandis que l'immortel ne pouvais s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face aux expressions de ses deux vis à vis.

Et c'est ainsi que sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, les 6 mois passèrent.

***

Il n'y avait chez Boris aucun calendrier ni rien qui puisse permettre aux habitants de la maison de connaître la date. Le seul moyen de savoir quel était la date du jour était de regarder celle inscrite sur les journaux que recevait l'ancien espion chaque matin, information auquel ne faisait jamais vraiment attention Harry, préférant lire les articles.

Et c'est ainsi qu'arriva le 31 Juillet sans même qu'il n'y prête importance. Après tout il avait déjà eu son anniversaire 6 mois plus tôt, juste avant d'arriver ici. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait le fêter de nouveau ici de toute façon.

Cependant le point de vue des deux Russes était totalement différent, et ils avaient bien l'intention de faire quelque chose pour s'assurer que le sorcier passe pour une fois un agréable anniversaire.

Après tout il était bien connu que plus on passe des anniversaires agréables plus on avait l'envie d'en fêter de nouveaux, et donc de vivre plus vieux. N'est ce pas ?

En vue de cette journée, dont ils voulaient qu'elle devienne spéciale pour le sorcier, les deux russes commencèrent les réjouissances dès le matin.

Pour commencer, le blond permit à Harry de faire la grasse matinée pour la première fois en 6 mois et ne vint le réveiller _que_ à 6h00 du matin (nda: personnellement, pour moi une grasse matinée c'est se réveiller à midi/1heure mais bon tout est relatif hein. ^^).

Une fois le brun parfaitement réveillé du point de vue de l'ancien espion -c'est à dire tout juste capable de faire un pas devant l'autre-, il emmena son protégé directement à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, à la grande surprise de celui ci.

C'était en effet la première fois où le blond ne l'emmenait pas courir ce qui était on ne peut plus déconcertant pour Harry. Plus d'une fois, il avait dut courir en plein blizzard ou tempête, dans des températures extrêmes, et jamais le russe n'avait reporté cet « échauffement » comme il l'appelait.

Se disant vaguement que son mentor avait surement prévu de modifier quelque peu l'entrainement, le jeune sorcier ne prêta ensuite pas plus attention que ça à ce changement et entreprit de faire un sort au petit déjeuné qui l'attendait sur la table.

Forcé par le vampire et l'ancien espion, Harry avait retrouvé bon gré mal gré des habitudes d'alimentation saines, et suite à l'importante somme d'énergie dépensée à cause de son entrainement, le sorcier pouvait maintenant être comparé à Ron en termes de kilos de nourriture ingérés à chaque repas.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit disparaître successivement la moitié d'un pot de confiture, une baguette de pain, deux bols de chocolats au lait (Nda: j'vois pas pourquoi il devrait boire du café, c'est pas bon et ça jauni les dents, alors que le chocolat au lait...hmmm ^^), trois œufs au plats et pour finir, quatre tranches de bacon. Oui vraiment, on était loin du morceau de toast nature grignoté du bout des dents.

Maintenant parfaitement réveillé, le brun commença doucement à avoir l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Non, c'était plus qu'une impression, c'était un pressentiment.

Ce sentiment se renforça quand Vladimir débarqua en trombe dans la cuisine tout sourire et qu'il sauta sur le brun dans le but surement inavoué de l'étouffer.

Harry commença lentement mais surement à sentir sa respiration se bloquer à cause de l'étreinte digne d'un boa constrictor donné par le vampire. Ah, ça y était, il voyait maintenant des points blancs apparaitre devant ses yeux tandis que le noir l'envahissait.

Cette forte lumière qui venait d'apparaitre, il lui semblait la reconnaître, c'était surement celle présente au bout du tunnel et qui menait vers le royaume des morts. Bientôt, il pourrait rejoindre ses parents et Sirius.

Décidément, c'est Voldemort qui allait être content: Harry Potter, communément appelé aussi l'Elu, le Survivant, ou encore Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, allait mourir bêtement étouffé par l'un de ses mentors, un vampire plus qu'à moitié cinglé et totalement surexcité.

.

Un cri venant de ce même vampire ainsi qu'un mouvement de compression encore plus intense sortit le surement futur Garçon-Qui-N'Avait-Finalement-Pas-Survécu de sa torpeur.

« _Joyeux Anniversaire Mon Lapin !!_ »

Mon Lapin...surnom honni donné par le vampire au jeune sorcier suite à ses nombreux déboire lapinesque. Non, vraiment, si c'était pour continuer à entendre ça il pouvait bien se laisser aller à mourir.

Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que c'était que ce comportement ! Depuis quand on tuait les gens en leur criant Joyeux Anniversaire ?! Vraiment, Harry se disait que jamais il ne pourrait comprendre se qui pouvait bien se passer dans le cerveau vraisemblablement dérangé de l'immortel.

Il ne voulait d'ailleurs même pas chercher à comprendre, c'était surement quelque chose qui pourrait le choquer et le traumatiser à vie...pas que celle ci allait durer longtemps si cet hurluberlu continuait à le serrer de cette façon.

.

Alors que le jeune sorcier avait fermé les yeux et commençait à se diriger vers la lumière, un petit élément surement insignifiant de la phrase de son agresseur ainsi qu'une partie de sa réflexion lui revint à l'esprit: Qu'est ce que les mots « joyeux » et « anniversaire » pouvait bien faire là ?!

Il était sur et certain qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir 17ans aujourd'hui, et surtout que cela ne faisait pas un an qu'il était là...sinon il s'en serait rendu compte...n'est ce pas ?

.

Voyant que le visage d'Harry avait pris une teinte assez intéressante de bleu-violet, Boris se décida à -une fois de plus- le sauver d'une mort par étouffement vampirique. Après presque dix minutes de lutte acharnée pour faire lâcher prise à la sangsue, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Une-Fois-De-Plus-Survécu pu reprendre sa première bouffée d'air depuis se qu'il lui avait semblé une éternité.

Décidément, il allait vraiment devoir remercier le blond de l'avoir poussé à travailler sa capacité à rester le plus longtemps possible en apnée.

Pouvant maintenant respirer convenablement et n'ayant pas de nouvelle menace de mort sur la tête -enfin, pour le moment-, son agresseur étant dans l'incapacité totale de bouger suite à une merveilleuse clé de bras effectué par un certain maitre du combat, Harry pu enfin dire la phrase qui l'avait retenu à la vie depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte des paroles bizarres du vampire:

« _Mais, c'est pas mon Anniversaire !!_ »

Face à cette exclamation du brun, Boris n'eu qu'un petit sourire mystérieux tandis que celui déjà bien présent sur les lèvres du vampire s'agrandissait encore. Harry n'eu que le temps de se dire que tout cela devenait franchement inquiétant avant que le blond ne prenne la parole.

« _Je ne sais pas si tu as regardé la date dernièrement mais si tout se que tu nous as raconté est véridique, c'est bien ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. Tu es bien né le 31 Juillet nan ?_

_-Euh...oui oui c'est ça, mais mon anniversaire c'était y'a six mois, juste avant de venir ici. Techniquement ce n'est pas vraiment mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, donc il n'y a pas besoin de me le souhaiter. »_

Voyant le jeune sorcier s'embourber de plus en plus dans ses explications, l'ancien espion reprit la parole afin de faire cesser les récriminations du brun avant même qu'elles ne commencent.

_« Nous avons décidé qu'il serait bon que tu ais une journée de repos, il nous a donc semblé que cette journée était parfaite pour cela. Nous n'accepterons aucun refus, alors va te préparer nous partons dans 10 minutes. Ah oui, et surtout demande au Trix des habits moldus, il ne faudrait pas que l'on se fasse remarquer. »_

Reconnaissant un ordre quand il en entendait un, Harry courut à l'étage se préparer et ne revint qu'exactement 9 minutes et 59 secondes plus tard. Il lui était arrivé au début de son entrainement d'être en retard mais les « punitions » du russe lui avait vite fait passer cette habitude.

Il n'était pas maso et rester de nombreuses et looongues minutes -son temps de retard multiplié par 10- debout sur un pied et sans appuis lui avait fait comprendre rapidement que le blond ne tolérais aucun retard.

.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt et réunis devant la maison, Boris pris le bras d'Harry afin de le guider dans son transplanage puis disparut dans un craquement sonore, accompagné de sa charge. Ils furent ensuite rapidement suivis par Vladimir, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir d'anticipation à cette journée qui s'annonçait riche en émotions et en surprises pour le jeune sorcier.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plut ? Et l'animagus ? pas trop déçus ?

Second petit défi: Je ne vous demande pas de trouver le cadeau de Boris, je pense que c'est impossible, mais celui de Vladimir est plus abordable donc...la personne (ou les personnes) qui trouve(nt) se verra(ons) remettre le prochain chapitre avec plusieurs jours d'avance, alors tous à vos clavier ^^

PS: plus il y aura de détails dans la réponse plus le nombres de jours d'avances sera grand XD

A Bientôt et Bonne chance ; )


	7. Chapter 6

**Ptit Mot de l'auteur:** Hi les gens !

Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour le monstrueux délai d'attente de ce chapitre (à ce point, on peut même plus appeler ça un retard). En deux mois et demi de vacances, je n'ai réussi à écrire que 3 malheureuses pages. A chaque fois que j'essayais d'écrire, j'arrivais à taper une phrase, parfois deux, mais jamais plus, ce qui est vraiment frustrant.  
Heureusement la reprise des cours en février m'as "décoincée" ^^

Je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre à toutes les review par mp donc je vous mets exceptionnellement quelques réponses ici:

*grispoils/sophyxald/lilylys/Gabe92: Et non, ce n'est pas un lapin (ou une lapine ^^). J'ai vraiment été sidérée de voir que pratiquement tout le monde a proposé un lapin (en peluche) comme cadeau, je pensais pas vous avoir autant marqué avec cette première transformation, mais la review de rowena cassandra ravenclow m'as fait comprendre que -je pense- la plupart d'entre vous ont lu adorable au lieu d'abordable à la fin du défi.  
Ba, en tout cas je vous jure de faire apparaitre un lapin en peluche à un moment donné de la fic XD  
*bachelor49: perdu, ce n'est pas une sortie dans une boite de strip-tease...bien que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise (c'est tout à fait le genre de Vladimir ^^)  
*chotsala: dommage que tu n'aies pas essayé, tu aurais pu avoir une bonne idée. En tout cas, contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à préférer le chocolat au lait plutôt que le café :D  
*klaude: effectivement, Vladimir a de la chance d'être immortel sur ce point, mais je pense justement qu'il profite de son statut pour embêter les deux autres. Et pour la seconde partie de la review, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre.  
le shoooouteur/harrymania 1978: merci pour vos review, voilà la suite.

Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas dites la moi.

Bien, maintenant place au chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira toujours autant

Chapitre 6:

Guidé dans son transplanage par l'ancien espion (1), Harry mit tout de même plusieurs secondes à faire disparaître les vertiges et nausées qui le prenaient à chaque transplanage. Décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais aux transports magiques.

Lorsqu'il fut en état de se redresser et de faire quelques pas sans risquer de tomber ou de régurgiter son petit déjeuner sur le sol, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous les trois atterrit dans une ruelle vide et sombre, encombrée de nombreux déchets.

Le jeune sorcier s'apprêtait à demander leur localisation à l'un des deux hommes quand ceux-ci se mirent en route sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Il se résolut donc à garder sa question pour lui et à observer attentivement autour de lui.

Même si le blond lui avait dit que cette journée serait une pause dans son entrainement, il avait eu six mois pour commencer à connaître ses mentors et il ne faisait aucun doute au brun que cette journée comprendrait l'application d'une certaine partie de son entrainement, comme par exemple de pouvoir déterminer le lieu où il avait atterrit grâce à de simples observations de son environnement.

Il avait en effet apprit que tout élément visuel ou audible pouvait apporter une multitude d'information.

Suivant les deux russes en dehors de la ruelle, la première chose qu'il vit était qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce qui semblait être à tous les points de vu, une grande ville. Le brouhaha sonore de la ville, les bruits des moteurs et des klaxons, l'odeur agressive des pots d'échappements et de la pollution renforcée par l'air lourd, la foule qui les entourait...Oui, ils étaient définitivement loin de la Taïga fraiche, pure et dénuée de toutes nuisances sonores.

Écoutant les brides de conversation de la foule qui lui parvenait, Harry conclut rapidement qu'ils étaient dans un pays anglophone. Il lui était cependant impossible de déterminer lequel.

À cause de ses piètres résultats en langues, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'ils étaient en Angleterre, en Amérique, ou même en Australie.

Nan, il fallait au brun d'autres éléments pour pouvoir préciser ses recherches. Observant attentivement tout autour de lui, il eut un choc en voyant à quel point ce monde moldu semblait vieux.

.  
Depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans cette époque, pas une fois il n'était sorti de la forêt, c'est donc avec étonnement qu'il détailla les éléments qui lui indiquait clairement qu'il était loin de son époque.

Partout, des éléments lui rappelaient qu'il n'était plus en 1996: les vêtements -pour lui démodés- portés par la foule, le nombre restreint de voitures ainsi que le fait que ces dernières auraient surement leur place comme voiture de collection à son époque, les devantures bien plus sobres des magasins.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été téléporté dans l'un des vieux films dont raffolait sa tante et dont il parvenait parfois à saisir quelques brides lorsqu'il faisait le ménage dans le salon au moment où elle en visionnait un.

.  
Se reprenant, Harry avisa ce qui semblait être un journal volant dans sa direction. Coinçant celui-ci sous son pied et il déchiffra ce qui était heureusement la première page d'un quotidien.

Ah, voilà qui était tout de suite plus clair ! Donc, ses mentors l'avaient emmené à San Diego. Maintenant la question à mille gallions était « pourquoi ? ».

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexion par Vladimir qui avait décidé que le jeune sorcier ne marchait pas assez vite à son goût et c'est donc trainé par un vampire survolté qu'Harry se retrouva devant ce qui semblait être le but de leur voyage: un immense portail, surmonté de grandes lettres en fer formant le mot « Zoo ».

Il se retourna en lançant un regard interrogateur et légèrement perdu vers les deux Russes qui s'étaient arrêtés et observaient sa réaction.

Comprenant que le brun n'avait pas encore compris le pourquoi de leur présence ici -alors qu'il lui avait quand même dit avant de partir...décidément il n'était pas encore prêt à se servir 24h/24 de son cerveau-, le blond entrepris de répondre à la question muette du jeune sorcier.

« _D'après ce que tu nous as dit, tu n'es allé au zoo qu'une fois dans ta vie et cette seule fois c'est soldé par une punition de ton oncle...ce qui n'est en sois pas un très bon souvenir je suppose._

_Je me suis donc dis que t'offrir une visite au zoo pour fêter cet anniversaire pourrais te faire plaisir. _»

Harry était bouche bée. Il ne pensait pas que le blond se serait souvenu de ce passage de sa vie qu'il n'avait évoqué qu'une fois sans s'attarder dessus. Il ressentit une bouffée de chaleur au creux du ventre à l'idée de sortir dans un endroit spécial pour son anniversaire, pour la première fois en 15ans (nda: Harry a 16ans mais il a fêté son premier anniversaire avec ses parents donc je suppose qu'ils lui avaient organisé un truc ^^).

Bien, maintenant le brun avait la réponse à sa question: Ils étaient venus dans cette ville pour fêter son « anniversaire » au parc zoologique. Une interrogation demeurait tout de même: Pourquoi _ici _? Après tout, le sorcier était à peu près sûr qu'il y avait des zoos en Russie, ou même en Europe, il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi ils étaient partis aussi loin de leur point de départ.

Intrigué, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question à l'ancien espion.

« _Boris, pourquoi somme nous venus à San Diego ? Pas que ça me dérange hein, mais je suis certain qu'il y a des zoos bien plus près du chalet._

_-Nous somme venu spécialement ici car c'est le seul zoo à la fois sorcier et moldu et aussi le plus grand parc zoologique du monde. Pour ton animagus, il est important que tu puisses voir le plus d'animaux et de créatures possibles et c'est ici le seul endroit où tu en verras autant réunis en un seul endroit. Et puis j'ai quelques contacts ici, tu pourras donc aussi toucher les animaux, ce qui est je te le rappel, indispensable pour que tu puisses te transformer._

_Bien, maintenant avançons, les grilles vont s'ouvrir _(nda: Je tiens compte ici d'un fuseau horaire fictif: ils ont transplané vers 7h, j'ai juste rajouté 2h pour que ça corresponde à l'heure d'ouverture du zoo. Il est donc 9h à San Diego)_. Ah, et dernier point avant que nous rentrions: Interdiction de parler Russe. Tu dois t'entrainer dès maintenant à parler anglais. _»

Le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue aux dernières paroles de son mentor. Nan, vraiment, ça ne le dérangeait pas de venir dans le plus grand zoo du monde pour son entrainement d'animagus, au contraire puisque cela permettait d'allier l'utile à l'agréable, mais devoir parler anglais pendant toute la durée de la visite ne l'arrangeais vraiment pas.

Il espérait juste ne croiser personne et surtout ne pas être obligé d'ouvrir la bouche. Il était persuadé que sinon il se ridiculiserait encore et que le vampire ne manquerais pas de lui rappeler pendant des mois.

.  
Après avoir pénétré dans le parc, les deux russes et demi (nda: ba oui, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'Harry sois un Russe à part entière ^^) s'arrêtèrent en face d'un immense plan qui indiquait aux visiteurs l'endroit où vivait chaque espèce. À partir de là, Boris pris l'initiative de s'autoproclamer chef des troupes de cette journée. Lui aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de revenir ici pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, et surtout de découvrir les animaux arrivés au zoo après sa visite, il partit d'un bon pas vers les premiers enclos.

Arrivés devant les premières barrières, le blond fit signe aux deux autres de s'arrêter puis il commença à regarder un peu partout autour de lui.

Intrigué mais n'osant rien dire -enfin c'est surtout qu'il ne voulait pas parler-, Harry observa attentivement les animaux qu'il pouvait apercevoir de là où il était. Vladimir, lui, ne se gêna pas pour interroger son meilleur ami sur son comportement étrange.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à regarder partout ? Je croyais que nous devions nous approcher des animaux. »

Revenu momentanément sur terre, Boris repris son comportement digne et indéchiffrable qu'il avait perdu pendant ces quelques secondes.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que nous allons faire. J'attends une vieille amie qui travaille ici depuis plusieurs années. C'est elle qui vas nous permettre d'aller près des animaux » répondit le Russe tout en continuant de chercher aux alentour bien que de manière bien plus discrète. « Grâce à elle, Harry pourra toucher tous les animaux se trouvant dans ce zoo, ce qui se qui ne pourra lui être que des plus utiles. »

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux animaux présents à quelques mètres d'eux, Vladimir ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire sarcastique.

« Oh oui, tu as parfaitement raison. Je suis absolument certain qu'un jour, le gamin aura la vie sauve grâce à sa magnifique et improbable transformation en Flamant rose. J'imagine très bien la scène, ironisa-t-il.

Nan vraiment je suis sûr que de pouvoir toucher _toutes_ les espèces d'animaux grâce à ta _merveilleuse_ amie sera très avantageux pour lui. En plus, cela ne nous prendra surement _que_ quelques semaines pour tous les touchers. »

Parfaitement conscient que le vampire était selon toutes vraisemblance en train de se moquer le plus sérieusement du monde du blond -le ton ironique, le sourire sarcastique du suceur de sang, et surtout le regard meurtrier adressé à ce dernier par l'ancien espion ne laissait planer aucun doute- et cela malgré sa compréhension très partielle de la conversation, Harry essaya discrètement de se faire oublier en s'éloignant discrètement de quelques pas vers la droite.

Maintenant hors de portée des deux Russes -il ne doutait pas un instant que Vladimir fut parfaitement capable de se servir de lui comme bouclier face à la vengeance du blond- le jeune sorcier entreprit de prier mentalement Merlin, Morgane, Vivianne ou n'importe qui d'autre pour que l'amie de l'ancien espion arrive vite afin d'empêcher une scène interdite au moins de 16 ans en plein milieu d'un zoo où se promenait plein de moldus, et surtout plein d'enfants (nda: Quand c'est interdit au moins de 16 ans c'est à cause de la violence hein, de rien d'autre ^^).

Il devait être dans les bonnes grâces de Merlin, Morgane, Vivianne et tous les autres puisque il vit rapidement apparaître dans son champ de vision une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui, au vue de ses vêtements, faisait indéniablement partie du personnel du zoo.

Grande, fine, les cheveux châtains clairs, la femme marchait d'un pas énergique vers eux, les yeux fixés en direction des deux Russes et un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau et qu'elle signala sa présence à un Boris brulant d'une colère froide, Harry relâcha sa respiration et se remis à respirer normalement, sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte avant de l'avoir retenu.

Ils étaient vraiment passés à deux doigts de la catastrophe (entendez par là qu'ils étaient passés à deux doigts de se faire enfermer pour désordre et éviscération dans un lieu publique).

Tout à coups calmé, Boris offrit à la nouvelle arrivée l'un de ses rares vrais sourires et la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse et amicale, sous l'œil railleur du vampire.

« Silvie ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps !

-Salut vieil ours ! C'est impressionnant comme tu n'as pas changé en dix longues années.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, toi non plus tu n'as pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Tient, tourne-toi que je te présente aux autres. »

Accompagnant ses mots, le blond se détacha de la brune pour lui permettre de faire face aux deux autres.

« À ta droite, tu as Vladimir, que tu avais eu la chance de ne pas voir avant, et à ta gauche tu as Harry, dont je t'ai parlé dans ma lettre. »

À l'énoncé de chacun des noms, les yeux de l'amie du blond s'étaient mis à pétiller de malice. Fixant d'abord le vampire, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et, après avoir enlevé le gant qui la recouvrait, tendit à l'immortel sa main en guise de salutation.

« Enchantée d'enfin connaître le grand Vladimir. Je dois dire que j'ai énormément entendu parler de vous sans jamais avoir la chance de vous rencontrer. »

À ces mots, le concerné offrit son sourire le plus charmeur à son interlocutrice et effectua une légère courbette tout en portant la main tendue à ses lèvres.

« Malheureusement je ne peux en dire autant, il semblerait que notre ami commun ai soigneusement omis de nous parler de vous. Je suis donc ravi de vous rencontrer, et impatient de mieux connaitre la personne qui arrive à faire sourire Boris ainsi. »

En réponse à ces mots, Silvie ne fit que lancer un clin d'œil amusé au vampire, puis se tourna vers Harry.

Là, elle lui tourna autour, la main sous le menton en signe de réflexion et observa le jeune homme sous toutes les coutures, rendant celui-ci de plus en plus gêné et mal à l'aise.

Après avoir effectué son petit tour d'inspection du sorcier, elle se mit devant lui et lui tendit la main, lui offrant à lui aussi l'un de ses sourires.

« Enchantée de te connaitre Harry. Tu es exactement comme je me l'imaginais…..quoique nan, tu es même encore plus intéressant. »

Un peu gêné par cette entrée en matière pour le moins spéciale, le brun serra tout de même la main tendue tout en lui retournant à Silvie ses salutations.

.

Il y eu ensuite un léger moment de flottement où l'américaine continua d'observer Harry puis, sans signe avant-coureur, elle tapa dans ses mains afin d'attirer l'attention des trois autres.

« Bien, d'après ce que m'as dit Boris sur votre venue, vous avez besoin de voir et surtout de pouvoir toucher un bon nombre d'animaux de ce zoo.

Etant l'une des vétérinaires s'occupant à la fois des animaux magiques et moldus, vous pourrez avoir facilement accès à tous ceux dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. »

Tout en parlant, elle avait commencé à marcher à grand pas vers l'un des grands bâtiments présents dans le zoo, sans même regarder derrière elle afin de savoir si les autres la suivaient bien.

« Je me suis permis de faire une liste des animaux et créatures qu'il faut aller voir. Faire le tour de tous les animaux de ce zoo me semblait inutile étant donné ce que tu m'as expliqué sur le pourquoi de l'assimilation d'autant de créatures. Je ne pense pas que de le faire se transformer en pingouin lui soit utile un jour. » Dit-elle en désignant Harry du doigt.

A ces mots, le sourire moqueur de Vladimir revint sur ses lèvres. Boris, de son côté, envoyait vers le vampire des regards de plus en plus menaçant en voyant le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandir encore et encore au fur et à mesure des paroles de la brune.

Si celle-ci se rendit compte de la mini-guerre qui se passait dans son dos, elle n'en montra rien et continua à parler tout en marchant.

« Pour la liste, j'ai sélectionné plusieurs sorte d'animaux et créatures selon différents critères : ceux utiles pour l'espionnage, le combat, ou encore la fuite, et même dans ces trois catégories, il y a encore plusieurs sous critères. Pour un combat du type bourrin par exemple, un éléphant ou un rhinocéros sera plus indiqué qu'un grand félin.

Bref, nous commencerons notre petit tour du côté des animaux moldus pour finir du côté sorcier du zoo. »

Pendant tout le discours de la vétérinaire, Harry n'avait fait que suivre le mouvement tout en hochant de temps en temps la tête pour faire croire qu'il avait suivi la conversation. Pour dire la vérité, le jeune sorcier était totalement paumé devant ce flot de paroles ininterrompu.

Les seuls mots qu'il avait réussi à comprendre étaient « animaux », « magique », « zoo » et « éléphant ». Un peu maigre pour pouvoir suivre la conversation.

Il avait cependant réussit à comprendre quelques brides grâces aux grands gestes de la brune, accompagnants ses paroles, ainsi qu'à l'échange de sourires moqueurs/regards menaçants des deux Russes.

Ainsi, il semblait que l'amie du blond avait inconsciemment donné raison au vampire sur le choix des animaux à voir et qu'elle les emmenait maintenant dans un endroit où il pourrait les toucher.

Maintenant arrivés dans le bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, les trois Russes purent voir qu'il était constitué de plusieurs salles et enclos où se reposaient toute sorte d'animaux. Tandis qu'Harry les observait, il put que remarquer que certains semblaient blessés et que tous étaient assoupis. Il supposa donc avec raison qu'ils avaient étaient endormis au préalable par Silvie.

Continuant à suivre la femme, ils arrivèrent dans la première salle où se reposait un magnifique tigre du Bengale avec l'une de ses pattes bandée.

Subjugué par l'impression de force, de grâce et de beauté dégagée par l'animal, Harry avança sa main afin de pouvoir le toucher.

.

C'est le rire soudain de la vétérinaire qui l'arrêta, à quelques centimètres de la fourrure de l'animal.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne toucherais pas celui-là. »

Devant la totale incompréhension qui se peignait sur le visage du jeune sorcier, elle continua sans pour autant empêcher un grand sourire moqueur de se peindre sur ses lèvres.

« Si j'ai bien compris ce que Boris m'as dit à propos de ton animagus, il se change en l'animal qu'il a touché au préalable. J'en ai déduit qu'il assimilait l'ADN de cet animal au sien et qu'ainsi, il devenait un clone parfait d'une autre créature.

Le fait est que l'animal dont tu t'apprête à assimiler l'ADN est une femelle. Et je doute que cela te plaise de te faire courser par une troupe de tigres mâles si jamais tu te transforme pendant le printemps. »

A l'explication, Vladimir ne put s'empêcher de ricaner doucement tandis que l'image mentale d'une Harry/Tigre horrifié et coursé par plusieurs mâles lui traversait l'esprit.

Il avait décidemment bien fait de venir, en même pas une heure, il avait réussi à avoir deux sujets d'amusement en plus sur le blond et le jeune sorcier.

.

Voyant l'air toujours perdu du sorcier qui n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de l'explication, il eut le « bon cœur » de lui traduire les paroles de la brune. Enfin…il avait surtout envie de voir la réaction d'Harry quand il saurait qu'il avait failli se transformer en femelle.

Et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : quand il comprit de quoi il en retournait, le brun prit une soudaine teinte très pâle agrémentée par un léger fond de vert clair, tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la tigresse blessé comme si elle avait pu lui apporter une maladie mortelle….ce qui de son point de vue était un peu le cas.

Se tournant vers la brune, il lui demanda dans son anglais plus qu'approximatif où il pourrait trouver un tigre mâle, ce qui donna à peu près : « Où tigre garçon ? »

.

Comprenant la demande du sorcier, la vétérinaire les mena derrière un paravent où ils trouvèrent deux tigres bien plus imposants que le premier. L'un était surement un Tigre de Sibérie, en vue de sa teinte noire et blanche bien reconnaissable, tandis que l'autre était lui aussi un Tigre du Bengale.

De nouveau émerveillé, mais aussi intimidé devant les deux animaux imposants, Harry les caressa chacun leur tour avec douceur et assimila ainsi deux nouvelles formes.

Pendant l'assimilation, Silvie expliqua qu'elle avait pensé qu'avoir plusieurs formes d'une même espèce aiderait le jeune homme à s'adapter à toutes les situations et surtout à tous les endroits.

.

Après ça, Harry toucha successivement plusieurs centaines d'autres animaux grâce à un petit coup de pouce de Boris qui avait réussi à se procurer un Retourneur de Temps.

Le jeune sorcier eu l'impression après ça d'avoir fait le tour du monde. L'amie du blond l'avait amené à des animaux et créatures de tous les recoins du monde : Des animaux de la savane à ceux de la jungle équatoriale, en passant par l'ours polaire, le dromadaire ou encore le poisson-pierre, Harry pouvait maintenant théoriquement se transformer efficacement en toutes situations.

Il avait en effet appris tout ce qu'il était possible de connaitre sur les différents animaux dans les nombreux bestiaires apportés par le blond pendant ses mois d'entrainement.

.

Autant les animaux non magiques que les créatures du monde sorcier l'avaient émerveillé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir passé meilleur journée au cours de sa vie. Et même si cette journée était aussi un complément de son entrainement, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu passer son pseudo second anniversaire de l'année autrement.

C'est ainsi qu'au moment de partir, les trois Russes avaient le sourire aux lèvres, bien que ce soit tous pour des raisons différentes :

Harry était tout simplement heureux d'être venu au zoo, d'avoir pu voir et toucher autant d'animaux et de créatures, et surtout d'avoir pu profiter de chaque instant de la journée en toute quiétude, sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'éviter son oncle ou son cousin, de faire attention à ne pas se faire tuer par quelques Mangemorts embusqué, ou encore de fuir de quelconques fans. Et même le fait qu'il n'ait pas compris une seule phrase dite en anglais ne gâcha même un peu sa journée.

Boris avait apprécié de pouvoir enfin parler de vive voix avec Silvie, après qu'ils se soient perdus de vus pendant de nombreuses années. Cela lui rappelait avec bonheur ses jeunes années.

Vladimir, quand à lui, avait passé sa journée à fausser compagnie aux trois autres pour aller séduire quelques jeunes moldu(e)s naïfs avec qui il avait pu s'amuser (et se restaurer), chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis longtemps dans le trous perdus qu'était la forêt où était situé le chalet du blond.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, il avait de nouveaux sujets d'amusement sur son meilleur ami et le jeune sorcier.

Nan vraiment, bien que fatigante, cette journée avait était pour tous un vrai moment de paradis.

De retour dans la petite ruelle, Vladimir s'avança vers le brun en lui tendant le bras, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

« Cette fois, tu transplane avec moi. C'est à mon tour de te donner ton cadeau »

Harry, qui avait oublié cette partie du programme, s'accrocha au bras tendu du vampire alors que Boris prenait le second bras de Vladimir. Tandis qu'il se préparait à la sensation désagréable du transplanage, le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de se demander avec angoisse quel « cadeau » avait bien pu lui préparer l'immortel.

Connaissant les gouts spéciaux de Vladimir, il espérait de tout cœur que ce ne soit rien de dangereux ou autre chose du genre. A moins que ce ne soit encore l'une de ses cadeaux qui permettrai à Vlad de s'amuser, ce qui n'était franchement pas beaucoup plus rassurant.

.

Harry fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la sensation de compression synonyme de transplanage, et c'est avec appréhension qu'il ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre.

Sentant ses yeux s'agrandir et son souffle se bloquer, il ne put que lire l'énorme et magnifique enseigne qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Les mots : « _Boutique de tatouages moldus & sorciers_ » s'étalaient devants les yeux ébahis du jeune brun et c'est avec espoir qu'il se tourna vers Vladimir, attendant confirmation de se dont il n'osait croire.

Heureux de voir la tête de poisson hors de l'eau de son protégé, le vampire ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner encore un peu.

« _Je me suis toujours dis qu'un petit lapinou dans le creux du cou tirait à merveille_ »

Il ne continua cependant pas devant le double regard noir qu'il se prit à la fois du brun et du blond.

C'est donc plus sérieusement qu'il reprit :

« _Enfait, j'ai remarqué que tu évitais toujours de regarder ton dos, alors je me suis dit que recouvrir les cicatrices par un tatouage pourrais peut-être te permettre d'être moins gêné lorsque tu te mets torse nu et de plus apprécier ton corps qui, sois dit en passant, ne mérite pas de rester cacher à longueur de journée._ »

Sentant l'émotion le prendre à la gorge, Harry n'accorda au vampire qu'un signe de tête avant de se détourner vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait aucune envie que l'immortel remarque la soudaine humidité de ses yeux et sa voix surement prise par son trouble.

.

Poussant la porte de la boutique, il observa avec attention son nouvel environnement. Partout autour de lui, de magnifiques représentations de tatouages moldus et sorciers se côtoyaient sur les murs. Les représentations magiques, au contraire des moldues, pouvaient bouger et apparemment changer légèrement de forme au grès de leurs envies.

Jamais Harry n'avait pu voir de si beaux dessins. La plupart représentaient des animaux ou des créatures, bien qu'il y ait aussi de nombreux dessins tribaux. Certains comprenaient de la couleur, d'autres non, mais tous dégageaient une sorte d'aura spéciale.

Le brun interrompit son observation émerveillée à l'arrivée d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux blond en catogans et avec pour seul bijou un anneau en forme de griffe à l'oreille.

Il était loin de l'image que se faisait Harry des tatoueurs : grands, imposants, bardé de piercings et de tatouages en tout genre.

Observant les nouveaux arrivants, l'homme arrêta son regard sur Harry après avoir salué les deux Russes d'un signe de tête, et parla d'une voix grave et bien timbrée.

« _Je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que c'est toi mon client de ce soir n'est-ce pas ? Vladimir m'a dit que c'était pour un tatouage intégral du dos. Harry, c'est ça ?_ »

Mis en confiance par l'air simple et posé de l'homme, le sorcier hocha la tête pour signifiait que c'était bien cela, bien qu'il eut encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même dans une boutique de tatouages, et qu'il allait réellement se faire tatouer quelque chose.

« _Enchanté, moi c'est Alex. Tu connais déjà quelques trucs sur les tatouages ou tu es complètement novice en la matière ?_

_-Je n'y connais rien. Enfin…je sais juste que le système du tatouage et de faire un dessin sur la peau grâce à de l'encre incorporé sous la peau, mais à part ça je n'y connais rien._

_-Donc, il faut déjà que tu sache qu'il existe plusieurs sortes de tatouages. Les tatouages moldus sont déterminés par le porteur. C'est lui qui choisit le motif, l'emplacement, le choix des couleurs etc.…_

_C'est différent pour les tatouages sorciers. Le client détermine une zone approximative où il aimerait avoir son tatouage, et le tatoueur lance un sort sur la peau qui fera apparaitre une illusion du futur tatouage. Celui-ci est le plus souvent déterminé par la magie du porteur et lui correspond en tout point._

_Parfois, le tatouage prend la forme de l'animagus du client, il peut aussi prendre celui de son âme-sœur ou de la personne la plus proche de lui (un peu comme son patronus). Il peut aussi choisir de se placer dans une autre zone du corps que celle choisit par le client._

_Une fois l'image du tatouage placée sur le corps, le porteur choisit de continuer ou pas –il peut aussi finalement choisir de se faire un tatouage moldu si la forme ou l'emplacement de son tatouage sorcier ne lui plait pas, mais c'est rare-._

_Ensuite le travail le plus difficile et le plus long du tatoueur commence : reproduire le tatouage à l'identique, tout en lui insufflant des brides de magie de son porteur, ce qui lui permettra ensuite de « prendre vie »._

_Bien, maintenant je vais te demander si tu veux toujours continuer. Il faut aussi que tu sache que l'opération peut être douloureuse, surtout sur une zone telle que le dos. Etant un endroit où il y a de nombreux os, et surtout où est située la moelle épinière, la douleur sera bien plus intense qu'un tatouage sur une zone charnue comme le bras ou le ventre._ »

Déterminé, Harry accepta de commencer l'opération. Après tout ce qui lui était déjà arrivé, il était sûr que la douleur d'un tatouage ne pouvait pas être pire que celle d'un doloris ou des coups de son oncle.

.

Ayant l'accord du jeune sorcier, Alex l'emmena dans l'arrière salle tandis que les deux autres Russes restaient dans la salle des dessins.

Après avoir demandé à Harry d'enlever son tee-shirt et son pantalon, le tatoueur examina avec attention le dos et le haut des fesses saturés de cicatrices de son client, effleurant parfois certaines d'entre elles.

Mal à l'aise devant cet examen de la partie honnie de son corps, le brun dut faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas remettre ses affaires le plus vite possible et s'éloigner de l'homme.

Surement conscient de la gêne de jeune homme, Alex fit s'allonger Harry sur la sorte de lit se trouvant dans la pièce.

Une fois sur le ventre, le brun entendit vaguement une incantation incompréhensible et sentit comme une couverture d'eau gelée se poser sur tout son dos et plus bas.

Le sifflement impressionné du tatoueur finit de dissiper la gêne du sorcier et c'est avec impatience qu'il demanda à Alex s'il pouvait voir le résultat.

.

Copiant le résultat sur un parchemin grâce à un sort, le blond montra à Harry le résultat de l'incantation, tout en lui assurant qu'il avait rarement vu de tatouage si magnifique (2).

En effet, le brun pu voir qu'une superbe wyvern avait élu domicile sur son dos. Sans aucunes couleurs autres que des nuances de noires, les ailes de la créature s'étendaient sur ses omoplates et recouvraient les deux côtés du dos, tandis que son long cou était replié de façon à se que sa tête se tienne vers le milieu-gauche de sa colonne vertébrale, dans une attitude de repos trompeur.

Les yeux entrouverts de la wyvern laissaient voir que la seul touche de couleur se trouvait là, dans un gris ressemblant furieusement à du mercure.

Le reste du corps de la créature était caché derrière les deux ailes, celles-ci recouvrant dans leur intégralité toutes les cicatrices.

Pour finir, la queue continuait en traversant une partie de ses fesses et de son bas ventre, jusqu'à entourer toute la cuisse gauche, se terminant juste au-dessus de l'arrière du genou.

.

Harry était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, jamais il n'avait imaginé pouvoir se retrouver avec quelque chose d'aussi beau sur son corps.

C'est donc avec enthousiasme qu'il donna son accord pour qu'Alex commence à tatouer.

.

Grâce au décalage horaire, ils avaient quitté San Diego à 18h, et étaient arrivé devant le magasin à 16h.

Malgré ça, ils ne purent quitter la boutique qu'aux alentours de 21h. En effet, même avec l'aide de la magie, il avait fallu à Alex presque 5 heures pour finir le tatouage d'Harry.

Mais au final, ni l'un ni l'autre ne regrettaient devoir dû attendre aussi longtemps. Alex avait pris cette opération comme un challenge et avait employé tout son savoir-faire pour créer le plus beau tatouage de sa carrière, et c'est avec fierté qu'il avait annoncé au brun qu'il avait enfin terminé.

Après avoir gravé dans la peau du jeune homme la dernière goutte d'encre nécessaire, le tatoueur avait de nouveau jeté un sort sur le dessin, sort qui cette fois permettait au tatouage de prendre vie grâce à la magie de son porteur.

Le dos d'Harry, était maintenant à lui seul ce qu'Alex qualifiait d'œuvre d'art, et personne ne pourrait soupçonner que sous l'encre se trouvait ce qui pour le brun étaient les marques de la honte.

.

Quand la wyvern fut entièrement finie, Alex invita les deux autres Russes à venir admirer son travail (on est fier ou on l'est pas hein ^^) puis donna ses dernières recommandations : dormir sur le ventre pendant au moins un mois, pas d'exposition prolongée et trop intense au soleil pendant ce même laps de temps, appliquer pendant deux semaines un baume sur la totalité du tatouage afin que celui-ci assimile parfaitement la magie et qu'il ne soit pas rejeté par le corps et encore pleins d'autre petites choses pour être sûr qu'il n'y est aucunes complications liées au tatouage.

Avant de partir pour le chalet, Boris demanda au tatoueur de percer le lobe d'Harry afin qu'il puisse porter le crochet offert par Bill six mois plus tôt.

Après avoir remercié le tatoueur pour son travail, ils transplanèrent une dernière fois afin de rentrer au chalet de l'ancien espion.

.

Epuisés par la journée, Harry partit se coucher tôt, les Russes l'ayant prévenu que la journée du lendemain serait très chargée pour lui.

Et ce fut en effet le cas.

Après qu'Harry eu finit son jogging journalier, Vladimir et Boris le rejoignirent dans la cuisine pendant qu'il prenait son petit déjeuné, une pile de documents dans les bras.

Interrompant son repas, le brun observa les deux autres avec curiosité. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien contenir les papiers qui venaient d'être posés sur la table mais l'air grave de ses mentors lui indiquait que la discussion à venir allait être on ne peut plus sérieuse.

C'est Boris qui prit la parole en premier, tandis que Vladimir débarrassait la table de ce qui restait du petit déjeuner.

« _Étant maintenant au mois d'Aout, ta rentrée à Poudlard se rapproche à grand pas. A partir de maintenant, nous suspendrons ton entrainement pour une durée indéterminée puisqu'il va falloir tout préparer pour que tu puisses rentrer sans problème au collège quand les cours commencerons._

_Mais suspendre l'entrainement ne veux pas dire que tu ne vas rien faire. La semaine qui vient va être réservée à ta nouvelle identité._

_Les documents que nous avons ramenés contiennent toutes les informations nécessaires afin que tu ne sois jamais pris au dépourvu lorsque quelqu'un te posera des questions sur ta vie._

_Tu vas donc devoir commencé à t'habituer au rôle que tu joueras pour l'année qui vient, de façon à se que tu sois totalement à l'aise avec ta nouvelle identité dès la fin de la semaine._ »

Pendant que parlait Boris, Harry pris les papiers que lui tendait le vampire et se mis à survoler des yeux ce qu'il y avait d'écris afin de vite fais savoir qui il allait être à partir de maintenant. C'est ainsi qu'il vit un élément pour le moins déconcertant, dès la première ligne.

« _Nikolaï Ivanovitch Romanov ? N'est-ce pas le même nom de famille que le tien Boris ?_

_-Si, tu prendras l'identité de mon neveu. » _Répondit le blond, la gorge nouée.

Surpris par se changement de ton, Harry releva les yeux de la feuille pour voir que les traits du visage de l'ancien espion avait pris une expression qu'il ne lui avait jusque-là jamais vu : la douleur.

.

A cette vision, le brun se sentit mal à l'aise, ayant reconnu sur le visage de son mentor l'expression que son propre visage avait encore à l'évocation de Sirius.

Gêné, il ne put se résoudre à poser les nombreuses questions qu'il avait en tête à propos de sa nouvelle identité. Boris repris toutefois la reprise de ses émotions, et c'est avec un visage et une voix de nouveaux neutres qu'il reprit la parole.

« _Cette identité existe vraiment donc en cas de recherches de la part d'une personnes extérieur, il ne pourra y avoir aucuns problèmes._ »

Prenant son légendaire courage de griffondor à deux mains, Harry se résolut à quand même poser quelques questions au blond.

« _Mais, si cette personne existe déjà, n'y a-t-il pas de problème à ce que je l'empreinte à la personne à qui elle appartient ? Cela ne gênera-t-il pas ton neveu ?_ »

Il y eu un silence de quelques longues secondes avant que la réponse de Boris ne vienne.

« _Il n'a plus besoin de son identité, il est décédé quelques semaines après ton arrivée ici, après plus de 6 mois de coma. Personne à part moi n'est au courant de ce fait, voilà pourquoi cette identité te sera idéale._ »

A ces mots, Harry c'était crispé sur sa chaise, maintenant totalement mal à l'aise.

Il allait devoir endosser le rôle du neveu mort de son mentor.

Le brun sentit un certain mal-être se rependre insidieusement en lui. Il n'osait maintenant plus du tout poser au Russe d'autres question, de peur de la réponse, et surtout craignant que cette réponse ne soit douloureuse au blond.

Cependant, Boris sembla comprendre le malaise du sorcier et entreprit de continuer son explication, répondant ainsi aux interrogations d'Harry sans que celui-ci n'ai à les poser.

« _Normalement, tout est écris dans le dossier que Vladimir vient de te remettre, mais il sera surement plus pratique que je t'explique tout cela de vive voix._

_Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais les Romanov ont régné sur la Russie pendant plusieurs générations et bien que cela soit fini maintenant, nous faisons encore partie de la haute noblesse Russe. _(nda ; j'extrapole un peu vu que, si j'en crois internet, les derniers représentants de la familles sont morts en 1918…reprenez-moi si je me trompe.)

_Que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou sorcier, beaucoup admirent, respectent, craignent ou encore détestent ce nom et le pouvoir qui lui est associé._

_Etant un cracmol, et surtout étant le cadet, j'ai eu la possibilité de m'éloigner de la vie mondaine sans avoir de problème et c'est mon frère ainé, Ivan, qui prit les rênes de la famille à la mort prématurée de notre mère._

_Il y a de ça presque un an, lui, Iliéna _(3)_ sa femme et Nikolaï, son fils unique de 15 ans, ont été la cible d'un attentat meurtrier d'un groupuscule sorcier._

_Ivan et Iliéna sont mort sur le coup tandis que Nikolaï c'est vu plongé dans le coma._

_Quand il est finalement décédé, n'aillant pu se remettre de ses blessures, tu étais là depuis maintenant quelques temps et j'ai décidé de garder sa mort secrète de tous, ainsi il est maintenant tout à fait possible de te faire passer aux yeux de tous comme mon neveu vivant chez moi depuis la sortie de son coma._ »

Pendant tout le discours de blond, Harry l'avait vu garder son masque froid. Seuls ses yeux, pour qui le connaissait bien, laissaient transparaitre l'émotion qu'il ressentait à l'évocation de la mort de son frère et de sa famille.

.

Le jeune sorcier garda le silence durant plusieurs minutes, permettant à son interlocuteur de se reprendre un peu, puis comprenant que Boris n'aimerait pas qu'il ne lui fasse pas par de ses interrogations par simple compassion, il reprit la conversation.

« _Mais n'y aura-t-il pas de problèmes avec mon apparence ? Des connaissances de votre famille ou des personnes de son école ne risquent-ils pas de savoir que je ne suis pas lui ? Et puis, a-t-on au moins une quelconque ressemblance ? _»

Boris hocha la tête, approuvant la demande pertinente du jeune sorcier.

« _Nous y avons pensé, mais cela ne posera aucuns problèmes. Nikolaï a toujours fais l'école à la maison grâce à l'enseignement de nombreux précepteurs et de ses parents, et n'a jamais participé aux soirées mondaines, étant plutôt solitaire. Très peu de personnes l'on donc vu ses dernières années donc si, par malchance, tu croise quelqu'un qui l'a connu, il serra simple d'utiliser les changements dus à l'adolescence comme explication._

_Pour ce qui est de la ressemblance entre vous, il n'y en a pratiquement pas, il avait cependant hérité des cheveux de sa mère, qui les avait couleur ébène, ce qui suffira comme similarité physique._

_As-tu d'autres questions ?_ »

Harry secoua négativement la tête, non, pour le moment aucunes autres questions ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Ce fut donc au tour de Vladimir, qui jusque-là était resté silencieux –fait important à souligner du fait de sa rareté- qui pris la parole.

« _Bien, tu auras donc une semaine pour tout connaitre de la vie de Nikolaï. Si tu as des questions auquel le document ne répond pas, demande à l'un de nous._

_Tu devras aussi mettre en pratique les cours théoriques sur les mœurs et coutumes sang-purs que tu connais normalement parfaitement._

_Ton comportement doit être irréprochable, il faudra donc que tu entraines à la fois ta façon de parler mais aussi tes manières et ton maintient. Pour ce qui est du masque que tu devras porter en société, ta maitrise de tes émotions et de tes traits n'est pas encore parfaite mais suffira._ »

Et c'est effectivement ainsi que se déroula la semaine d'Harry.

Pendant 6 jours, on put le voir déambuler à travers les pièces de la maison, une encyclopédie sur la tête (pour le maintien) et récitant toute les informations possibles et imaginables de sa nouvelle identité, de son plat préféré à son équipe de quidditch favorite, en passant par le nom de sa première peluche et celui de la chanson qui passait au cours du mariage de ses parents.

Le dernier jour, il eut droit à un examen en règles de ses mentors, qui corrigèrent en même temps les derniers éléments qui n'allait pas.

Une fois que ceux-ci furent enfin satisfaits, ils apprirent ensuite à Harry qu'il partirait le lendemain pour l'Angleterre, seulement accompagné de Boris puisque Vladimir avait été appelé pour quelques jours aux côtés de ses compatriotes Vampires.

.

Surpris de ce départ soudain, le brun demanda plus d'explications au blond.

« _Après avoir demandé ton inscription à Poudlard, j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore demandant à ce que tu passes des épreuves similaires à celles passée par les 5ème années en juin, afin que tu es toi aussi des notes de Buses et que tu puisses ainsi rentrer directement en 6ème année._

_Les épreuves auront lieu durant la prochaine semaine, te laissant ainsi les deux dernières semaines d'Aout pour acheter tes fournitures au Chemin de Traverse, puisque je ne doute pas que tu seras accepté. _Lui expliqua Boris.

_Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à la fin des épreuves, mais tu devras cependant faire tes achats seul, ayant une mission qui commencera dès la fin de la semaine prochaine. Vladimir sera revenu pour t'accompagner à la gare mais tu devras vraisemblablement passer ces semaines seul au Chaudron Baveur._ »

A ces mots, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de nombreuses émotions : La joie de pouvoir revoir Poudlard qu'il considérait comme sa maison, l'anxiété et l'anticipation de devoir rencontrer de nouveau Dumbledore, et surtout la tristesse de la perte proche de ses mentors.

En effet, même s'il avait toujours su qu'ils devraient se séparer à son entrée à Poudlard, le sentiment de perte future que ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver n'en était pas moins grand.

Il espérait fortement qu'il pourrait revoir les deux Russes au cours de l'année, au moins pendant les vacances, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

.

Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de ses émotions, le brun acquiesça aux paroles du blond afin de lui montrer qu'il avait bien assimilé toutes les informations puis il monta dans sa future ex-chambre dans le but de préparer sa malle pour l'année à venir.

Demain, il partirait pour l'Angleterre.

Demain, il saurait si son rôle et ses barrières d'occlumentie tenaient face à Dumbledore.

Demain, un nouveau chapitre de sa nouvelle vie commencerait.

(1) Boris, étant un cracmol, il ne peut normalement pas transplaner, il se sert donc d'une sorte de transplanage d'escorte: Harry se sert de ses pouvoirs pour transplaner tandis que lui dirige le transplanage. Ça demande une grande confiance en l'autre puisque Harry baisse ses barrières d'occlumentie pour "recevoir" la destination.

(2) Pour me faire pardonner de ce délai monstrueux, j'ai dessiné le tatouage, il ne me reste plus qu'à le scanner, ce qui est difficile vu qu'il n'y a pas de scannaire à la fac (c'est un comble quand même), et que je me vois mal aller demander à un informaticien de me scanner le dessin d'un homme nu de dos ^^  
Quand il aura été scanné, je le mettrai surement en avatar, ne sachant pas comment mettre un dessin sur internet.

**Dessin scanné et mis en avatar. Si vous voulez le voir en grand format, me demander, je vous l'enverrais par mail.**

(3) Ceci est la prononciation russe du prénom, sont équivalent français étant Héléna. Si jamais vous souhaitez voir les prénoms écrit en russes, demandez le moi, je le rajouterais au chapitre.

Alors ça vous a plus ?

Cette fois, pas de défi, je ne vois pas trop lequel je pourrais vous poser...à moins que...si peut être:

À votre avis, quelle pourrait être la nouvelle mission des russes, sachant que Boris est normalement à la retraite ?

La récompense reste la même si qqn trouve (là c'est facile ^^)

Je vais essayer d'écrire et poster la suite bien plus rapidement cette fois. Enfait je dois avouer que ce sont mes revieweur qui me motivent à me dépêcher sinon, étant donné mon incommensurable paresse, ça pourrait prendre six mois sans que je m'en rende compte. Oui je sais, c'est pas bien ^^

* * *

Chapitre corrigé le 10/10/10


	8. Chapitre 7

Hi chers lecteurs. Me voilà enfin de retour avec le plus long chapitre que j'ai pour le moment écrit (pratiquement 10 000 mots). Pour me faire pardonner se délai horrrrriblement long ^^'  
J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira autant (sinon plus) que les autres chapitres. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire certaines scènes, et une en particulier, ce qui explique en partie le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour poster.

Pour ne pas que vous soyez perdus, j'ai fait un mini résumé mais je vous invite fortement à relire les précédents chapitres (ce que j'ai fait moi même pour pouvoir l'écrire ^^). J'informe que j'ai modifié quelques éléments minimes du chapitre 6, pour ne pas qu'il y est d'incohérences.

Allez, j'arrête de parler, Bonne lecture à vous.

PS: je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, mais si ce n'est pas le cas faites le moi savoir.

* * *

Résumé global : Après sa 5ème année et la mort de son parrain, Harry revient chez les Dursley dans un état psychologique au plus bas, et le traitement de ses relatifs n'arrange rien. Enfermé, affamé et régulièrement insulté et battu, l'Elu s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la déprime, surtout qu'il n'aucunes nouvelles de ses amis et du monde sorcier en général. Le jour de son anniversaire, et après une visite de Dumbledore accompagné d'un arrêt à Gringotts (où il apprend qu'il est le seul héritier de Sirius) et quelques courses, Harry rentre chez lui et se voit battre pratiquement à mort par son oncle.  
Un objet mystérieux qu'il tient à se moment là s'active et il disparait alors pour ne se réveiller que plusieurs semaines plus tard en russie et en Janvier 1976.  
Harry a été recueilli par Boris, un ancien espion russe et Vladimir, son meilleur ami vampire. Intrigués et intéressés par son histoire, ils décident de l'entrainer de façon à se qu'il ne se fasse plus manipuler/battre/attaquer aussi facilement.  
Ils découvrent que l'objet tenu est enfait une sorte de Retourneur de temps amélioré et qu'il va falloir qu'Harry aille à Poudlard pour le recharger en magie et ensuite retourner à son époque.  
6 mois passent pendant lesquels le jeune sorcier apprend à se battre, se soigner et à devenir animagus.  
Il apprend que son identité à Poudlard sera celle du neveu mort de Boris et il se prépare à partir pour l'école de magie.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, plus tard qu'à son horaire habituel, il resta couché sans bouger, les yeux fixés au plafond et un sentiment étrange au creux de l'estomac.

C'était la deuxième fois depuis sont arrivée ici qu'il n'avait pas à se préparer à effectuer son jogging matinal, et ce rituel qui était devenue pour lui immuable puisque fait tout les matins sans exception, qu'il pleuve, vente ou neige et qui était maintenant terminée, lui faisait prendre pleinement conscience de son départ imminent.

S'asseyant au bord de son lit, il regarda attentivement sa chambre, cherchant à imprimer dans sa mémoire chaque détail de ce qui avait été sa première véritable chambre. Il n'avait jamais considéré le placard sous l'escalier et l'ancienne salle de jeu de Dudley comme sa chambre, et son dortoir à Poudlard ne pouvait être appelé _sa_ chambre puisque commun.

.  
Ses yeux passèrent sur la table de chevet où était posée une photo de lui et des deux russes devant un enclos contenant plusieurs éléphants. C'était la seule photo qu'il avait d'eux trois, et cela seulement grâce à Silvie qui avait les avait obligé à la prendre. Il l'entendait encore leur dire qu'_une sortie d'anniversaire sans photo souvenir étant comme une nuit sans étoile : impensable et totalement idiot. _Elle les avait ensuite poussé devant le premier enclos venu et avait pris cette photo qui ornait sa table de chevet depuis le soir de la sortie.

C'était une photo moldue et le brun eu un léger rire en observant se moment figé à jamais. On pouvait le voir, lui, gêné d'être pris en photo mais heureux d'être là, faire un grand sourire à l'appareil. Près de lui, Boris avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et bien qu'il fusillait allègrement du regard la personne derrière l'objectif –Silvie donc-, il était possible d'apercevoir un sourire microscopique qui se cachait au bord de ses lèvres.  
Et enfin, Vladimir se tenait à l'arrière plan mais on ne pouvait voir de lui que son profil mécontent, alors qu'il levait un doigt menaçant vers le pauvre éléphant qui avait profité de sa proximité pour lui barbouiller la nuque et les cheveux de « bave » –Vladimir devenait fou à l'évocation du mot « morve »- grâce à sa trompe.

.  
Détachant les yeux de la photo, son regard s'accrocha ensuite à son armoire qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de contenir de vêtements –merci au Trix- puis à la vieille malle ouverte, posée aux pieds du meuble. De son lit, il pouvait apercevoir de son contenu la couverture de quelques un de ses ancien manuels et un bout de sa cape d'invisibilité, seul vêtement qui lui restait encore –il avait, avec Vladimir, fait un feu de joie du peu d'affaires donnés par les Dursley, et de son uniforme inutile et de toute façon bien trop petit- qu'il lui restait encore.

Plus loin, son bureau était encore encombré de nombreux papiers et devoirs que lui avaient donnés les deux russes à apprendre et à faire dans le cadre de son entrainement. Il ne les avait pas rangés dans sa malle puisqu'il n'en aurait plus besoin en Angleterre, mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi en faire.

Pour finir, il se leva et s'accouda à la seule fenêtre de sa chambre, se gorgeant de la vue qui lui était offerte de la forêt. Il ne faisait aucun doute que de ne plus entendre les nombreux bruits et craquements de la taïga, qui emplissaient chaque nuit lui manquerait énormément.

.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration afin de se donner du courage, il retourna en direction de son lit et rangea la photo dans sa malle, coincée dans l'un de ses livres pour être sûr qu'elle ne se froisse pas étant donné qu'il n'avait toujours pas de cadre où la mettre.

Fermant sa malle, il la traina ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine où l'attendait Boris et à sa grande surprise, Vladimir aussi alors que le vampire était partit la veille pour son antre vampirique.

Avisant le regard surpris du brun sur lui, l'immortel offrit au nouvel arrivant l'un de ses grands sourires.

« _Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je n'allais pas fausser compagnie à cette bande de vieux croutons et manquer ton départ n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait été impensable que le grand Vladimir –c'est-à-dire moi-même - ne laisse partir l'un de ses meilleur sujet d'observation sans qu'il ne soit présent pour voir ça._ »

Les mots, du vampire, dits de sont éternel ait moqueur, relâchèrent un peu de la tension qui crispait inconsciemment le corps du jeune sorcier.

Souriant à son tour, il s'attabla en face des deux hommes et commença sont petit-déjeuner tout en attendant les quelques dernières recommandations que ne manqueraient pas de lui donner ses vis-à-vis.

.  
Sans surprise, c'est Boris qui commença à parler.

« _Bien, j'espère que tu es prêt car c'est aujourd'hui que va se jouer ton futur à Poudlard. Il ne faut en aucun cas que Dumbledore ne soupçonne quelque chose à ton sujet. Donc, voilà comment va se dérouler la journée d'aujourd'hui ainsi que les prochains jours :_

_Dans environ une heure, nous prendrons tout les deux un portoloin qui nous emmènera directement à Pré-au-Lard. Vu la distance qu'il y a entre ici et l'écosse, il est peu commun de tranplaner là-bas, et cela ferait suspect que tu puisses y arriver, en y ajoutant le fait que tu n'y a normalement jamais mis les pieds._

_Nous irons ensuite directement voir Dumbledore qui te fera surement passer un mini entretient. Il y a la possibilité qu'il essaye en même temps de te sonder, il est donc impératif que tu gardes tes barrières d'occlumencie levées et prêtes à servir._

_Tu commenceras alors directement tes examens, qui dureront une semaine. _

_Nous verrons après ça la suite des événements. Des questions ?_ »

.  
Harry, qui avait écouté avec attention le petit laïus du blond secoua la tête en signe de négation à la dernière phrase.

Non, il ne voyait pas se qu'il pouvait bien demander, il savait déjà normalement tout se qu'il pouvait y avoir d'important. Quoique…Si si ! Il avait finalement une question capitale à poser.

Et c'est d'une voix basse et un peu hésitante qu'il prit à son tour la parole, légèrement inquiet de la réponse qu'il pourrait avoir.

« _Et que se passera t'il, si, pas un pur hasard, Dumbledore avait des soupçons inopportuns sur mon identité ?_ »

Levant les yeux de son bol de chocolat chaud afin de vérifier la réaction des deux hommes à sa phrase hésitante, son regard fut attiré vers le sourire de nouveau moqueur qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de l'immortel.

C'est d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux, en totale incompatibilité avec son sourire, qu'il répondit au brun.

« _Si jamais ça arrive, j'espère pour toi que sois tu cours très vite, sois tu connais de bonne parades défensives. Mais comme dans les deux cas, notre Boris est un maitre en la matière, tu risque quand même de finir au fond de la Mer du Nord enchainé à une enclume, ou cassé en plein de petits morceau de toi et éparpillé un peu partout en Ecosse. Avoue que ce serait bête quand même._ »

A la réponse à la fois joyeuse, sérieuse et totalement sadique du vampire, Harry avait déglutit péniblement et tourné lentement son regard vers le blond. Selon son propre avis, l'ancien espion serait surement énormément déçu et embêté s'il était démasqué, mais il espérait vraiment que la réponse de Vlad ne soit que l'une de ses nombreuses blagues.

.  
Boris n'avait même pas sourcillé à la réponse du vampire. Cependant, pendant que ce dernier parlait, le pied du blond avait crocheté discrètement l'un des pieds de la chaise du suceur de sang et c'est d'un mouvement vif qu'il souleva sa jambe tandis que l'attention de l'immortel était portée sur l'expression angoissée du brun, expression dont il semblait se délecter il faut le préciser.

Harry, qui fixait le visage de marbre de l'ancien espion, vit juste du coin de l'œil le vampire faire un vol plané, sans qu'il n'y ait pu avoir de raison particulière –même si, connaissant les deux russes, il doutait fort que la chaise de l'immortel est choisie de partir au loin d'elle-même -.

Et tandis que Vladimir se vautrait de façon fort peu élégante sur le sol de la cuisine, Boris répondit lui-même à la question du jeune sorcier.

« _Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te demande se qu'il pourrait se passer, puisque cela n'arrivera jamais. N'ai-je pas raison ?_ »

Cette phrase ne rassura que partiellement le pauvre Harry qui se demandait si la réponse de Vladimir n'était qu'une blague. Il était évidant que le russe ne tolèrerait aucun échec puisqu'il n'en évoquait même pas la possibilité.

Il offrit néanmoins un sourire –presque- assuré à son mentor. Il ferait tout pour que sa nouvelle identité ne soit jamais remise en cause par qui que se soit

.  
L'attention d'Harry fut ensuite de nouveau attirée par Vladimir qui, pendant son échange avec le blond, s'était rapproché du jeune sorcier discrètement en marchant à quatre pattes.

Arrivé près du brun, il se redressa sur ses genoux pour pouvoir être au même niveau que le jeune homme, puis s'arrêta de bouger, fixant d'un air grave tout à fait inhabituel le jeune sorcier.

Face à ce comportement pour le moins rarissime et insolite de la part du vampire, Harry se décala sur sa chaise de façon à être en face de l'immortel et resta les yeux ancrés à ceux de Vlad, attendant que celui-ci parle et se décide à lui expliquer se qui lui arrivait.

.  
Boris, de son côté, suivait la scène avec attention et un amusement croissant. Il se doutait du pourquoi de la conduite bizarre de son vieil ami et attendait avec impatience de voir se qu'il avait prévu pour la suite, et surtout de voir de quelle façon allait réagir le brun.

Le regard toujours plongé dans celui du jeune sorcier, le vampire sortie lentement un écrin blanc de sa poche et, relevant un genou tout en laissant l'autre posé au sol, lui présenta le petit coffret.

« _Il y a encore une chose très importante pour ton départ que l'on n'a pas encore abordés ensembles, et cette chose se trouve en se moment même entre mes mains. J'espère vraiment de tout cœur que tu comprendras mon geste et que tu l'accepteras en toute connaissance de cause.  
Ce choix pourrait changer ta vie._ »

.  
Harry resta figé de stupeur, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement. Même son cerveau était en stand-by, et les seules choses qui lui venaient à cet instant à l'esprit c'était des flash-back de certaines scènes des films à l'eau de rose dont raffolait sa tante. Il revoyait avec précision tout ces bellâtres aux paroles remplies de promesses et au brushing impeccable se mettre dans la même position que le vampire, un écrin pratiquement similaire dans les mains, demandant à leur -soi-disant - âme-sœur blonde et gloussante de bien vouloir les épouser.

Vladimir n'était pas sérieusement en train de lui demander de l'épouser, n'est-ce pas ?

Remettant son cerveau en marche, il passa mentalement en revu toutes les situations auxquels il pourrait être confronté dans le futur, et aucune d'entre elles ne requérait qu'il se marie avec celui qu'il considérait comme son second mentor.

Faisant ensuite défiler tout les évènements passés, il essaya de trouver des indices selon lesquels il pourrait être possible de déceler une attirance que pourrait ressentir Vlad envers lui.

Mais non, là non plus il ne trouva rien. Rien du tout même, à son plus grand soulagement.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'une solution, le vampire étant -encore- en train de se foutre de lui.

.  
Arrivé à cette conclusion, il se mit à examiner avec attention les émotions qu'il pouvait essayer de lire sur le visage de l'autre, mais surtout celles tapies au fond de ses yeux. Après tout, ne dit on pas que ceux-ci sont le miroir de l'âme.

Et effectivement, après de longues secondes d'observation, il décela cette infime pointe de malice qui, pourtant bien cachée, trahissait les intentions du vampire.

Rassuré quand aux véritables intentions de l'autre, il prit la décision de ne pas révéler le fait qu'il avait compris la supercherie, mais plutôt de prendre l'immortel à son propre jeu.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure plus tard (1), on pouvait retrouver notre immortel qui, dépassé par les évènements, essayait d'un air gêné et désolé d'expliquer que 'non, il n'avait jamais voulu demander le jeune sorcier en mariage, qu'il était navré mais que non, il n'avait jamais aimé le brun de cette manière, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui retourner ses sentiments, et que tout ceci n'était que l'une de ses blagues idiotes', à un Harry qui venait tout à coups de passer du statut d'extatique à désespéré en quelques minutes –enfin ça, c'est quand on est du point de vue du pôvr vampire- .

Pour lui prouver finalement que tout ce manège était bien une plaisanterie, Vlad se releva -pour que sa position ne prête plus à confusion- et ouvrit l'écrin.

.

Et effectivement, on pouvait trouver à l'intérieur non pas une bague de fiançailles, mais un objet qui, tout en étant indéniablement différent, rappelait fortement à Harry la boucle d'oreille qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire.

En effet, l'objet qui n'était qu'un simple croc de serpent monté sur un petit montant afin de l'accrocher à l'oreille, était maintenant recouvert de ce qu'Harry pouvait identifier comme étant des runes.

Le simple montant avait été enlevé, et le bout le plus épais de la dent était cerclé d'un métal argenté d'environ un demi centimètre recouvert lui aussi de runes, et surmonté par une fine chaine finie par un crochet permettant d'accrocher la boucle à l'oreille.

Ce qui était un rudimentaire crochet reptilien, déjà impressionnant de pars sa nature, c'était transformé en une incroyable et magnifique pièce de joaillerie. (2)

.

Face à ce bijoux -et cela, dans tout les sens du terme-, Harry lança tomber son masque de jeune homme éploré et contempla l'objet tout en essayant -vainement, il faut le préciser- de déchiffrer les runes qu'il pouvait voir.

Heureux de voir le jeune sorcier ne plus penser à son amour déçu pour sa personne -mais bon, il pouvait le comprendre, après tout il était quelqu'un d'absolument sublime, intelligent et d'irrésistiblement attirant…n'est ce pas ?-, l'immortel entreprit d'expliquer au brun le pourquoi de la transformation de l'objet.

« _J'ai profité de mon passage dans l'antre des vieux gâteux pour aller voir un maitre joaillier. Il fait partit de l'élite dans ce domaine, pour ne pas dire qu'il est le meilleur, et il a accepté de t'enchanter ta boucle d'oreille, en souvenir d'une vieille dette. _

-_Et elles ont quelles fonctions toute ces runes ? Parce que je suppose qu'elles servent à autre chose que faire joli._ Demanda Harry, toujours subjugué par la beauté du bijou.

-_Tu suppose bien. Enfaite, compte tenu de tes rôles futurs, et de ta propension inexplicable à attirer les ennuis, je lui ai demandé d'y mettre tout les enchantements qui pourraient t'être utiles. Ainsi, il sera impossible à quiconque de t'attendre par des sorts de faible intensité ou peut importants tels que le jambencoton, le rictusempra, ou même un expelliarmus lancé par une personne n'ayant pas beaucoup de puissance magique._

_Ta boucle d'oreille pourra aussi servir de portoloin d'urgence vers trois destinations. Pour le moment, il n'y a que deux endroits qui ont été déterminés : Poudlard et cette maison. Pour le dernier lieu, c'est assez spécial puisque ce sera l'endroit où Boris et/ou moi nous trouvons au moment où tu activeras le portoloin. Nous porterons à cet effet un bijou comprenant lui aussi des runes, et qui permettrons de t'amener à nous si jamais tu utilises la troisième option.  
Et dernier point mais non des moindres, elle va réagir aux intentions des gens autour de toi. Donc si quelqu'un dans un rayon de trois mètres à l' intention de faire du mal, ton oreille va te chauffer légèrement là où est accrochée la boucle._ »

Harry, qui écoutait avec attention tout en hochant de temps en temps la tête en signe de compréhension, enleva ensuite délicatement la pièce de joaillerie de son écrin et remplaça le clou qu'il avait à l'oreille depuis son anniversaire par le nouveau bijou.

Aussitôt que celui-ci fut bien en place sur son lobe, il ressentit une impression de sécurité reposante, accompagnée d'une reconnaissance sans borne envers ses deux mentors.

Depuis son arrivée ici, les deux hommes avaient toujours été là pour lui, à le remettre sur pied après le passage à tabac de son oncle qui avait failli lui coûté la vie, puis ensuite à l'entrainer de façon à ce qu'il puisse survivre et se défendre seul face à ses nombreux ennemis.

En plus de tout cela, c'est avec eux qu'il avait passé certains –la plupart- des meilleurs moments de sa courte vie.

Harry sentait que dans sa poitrine, son cœur était gonflé de sentiments encore jamais éprouvés aussi intensément. Oh bien sur, il avait passé des moments merveilleux en compagnie de la famille Weasley, de Ron et d'Hermione, mais ce n'était pas mas la même chose.

Le sorcier ne dit pas un mot pour remercier les deux hommes de leur cadeau, et les deux hommes n'en attendait pas non plus.

Le sourire éclatant qu'avait le jeune homme à leur encontre en disait bien plus sur la gratitude et la joie qu'il éprouvait que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu utiliser.

.

Se relevant, le vampire regarda son poignet –dénué de montre- en grimaçant. Après un long soupire, il reprit la parole d'un ton maintenant tout à fait déprimé.

« _Il va falloir que je retourne voir les vieilles momies. J'ai réussi à m'échapper pour t'apporter ça avant ton départ mais si jamais les desséchés se rendent compte de mon absence je risque d'avoir quelques problèmes._ »

Tendant la main à Harry –bien qu'en aillant hésité un quart de seconde, le jeune n'allait-il pas prendre ça comme une avance ?-, Vladimir lui souhaita bonne chance pour son entrevue, bien qu'il était absolument sûr que son meilleur et seul élève allait réussir ses tests haut la main.

Pour le brun c'est avec une certaine émotion qu'il serra la main tendue. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il allait le revoir le jour de la rentrée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ça comme une sorte d'adieu. A part pour l'emmener à la gare, il était peu probable qu'il revoit encore un jour le vampire.

Voyant l'émotion dans les yeux du jeune homme, Vladimir ne put que se dire qu'il avait eu raison d'hésiter à lui serrer la main, voilà que son amour pour lui et le fait de lui tenir la main était en train de chambouler totalement le brun. (_nda : J'ai l'impression que c'est pas très clair, alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Vladimir pense qu'Harry l'aime, suite à sa petite comédie...on est dans son délire ou on l'est pas hein ^^)_

C'est donc après avoir fait un signe de la main à Boris et tapoté la tête d'Harry avec maladresse –pour le réconforter face à la détresse manifeste du jeune de le quitter, vous comprenez bien- que notre narcissique russe transplanna vers l'antre des vieux décrépits, comme il avait lui-même surnommé la cité des vampires.

Et moins d'une heure plus tard, ce fut au tour des deux derniers habitants de la maison de « Portauloiniser » en direction de l'Ecosse, non sans un dernier adieu aux lieux de la part d'Harry.

C'est en face des grilles de Poudlard, qu'apparurent Harry et Boris. Oui, « apparurent » et non pas « se vautrèrent » dans le cas du jeune sorcier.

En effet, le brun avait dû prendre des cours intensifs afin d'apprendre à utiliser les transports sorciers tels que le portoloin ou le transplannage de façon correct, c'est-à-dire arriver à destination sur ses pieds, et non pas sur ses fesses près à rendre tripes et boyaux.

Ça aurait fait mauvais genre si un sorcier de la noblesse russe avait été incapable d'_apparaitre_ avec classe et dignité.

.  
Dès qu'Harry vit les immenses et si familières grilles du château en face de lui, il ne put retenir une bouffée de joie et de nostalgie l'envahir. Même s'il était maintenant tout à fait sûr que Dumbledore n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre en lui qu'un pion, un sacrifice nécessaire contre Voldemort, le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer Poudlard de tout son être.

Les mauvais souvenirs qu'il pouvait avoir du château –chien à trois tête, Voldemorts (oui, avec un « s » ^^), professeurs voulant le tuer, mort de Cédric…- ne pouvaient faire disparaitre cette impression de bien-être qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le château et qu'il y pénétrait.

Le jeune sorcier fut sorti de sa rêverie par la mise en marche du blond en direction de l'imposant bâtiment. Contrairement à chacune de ses arrivées au château, il n'y avait aucune diligence présente pour le conduire à destination -même si généralement les carrosses servaient surtout à la sortie du Poudlard Express- . Au grand soulagement d'Harry qui ne savais pas s'il pouvait supporter de voir les yeux morts des Sombrals le regarder, sans que des flashs de ce qu'il c'était passer au Ministère ne reviennent le hanter.

.  
Le trajet à travers le parc se fit en silence, Boris étant par nature peu bavard, et Harry étant plongés dans ses pensées.

En arrivant aux niveaux des portes d'entrée, ils furent accueillis par un Hagrid souriant et indéniablement plus jeune que « celui » d'Harry.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, la meilleure école de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre ! Chuis Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Portes. » Se présenta le demi-géant, tout en tendant une main démesurément grande au russe.

« Enchantés de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Boris Aleksandrovitch Romanov. Et voici mon neveu, Nikolaï Ivanovitch Romanov. »

Tout en se présentant, le blond avait serré la main d'Hagrid tout en s'inclinant très légèrement dans sa direction.

Et tous cela sans même une légère grimace face à la force herculéenne de son vis-à-vis, à la grande admiration d'Harry qui avait dû de nombreuses fois faire face à la douleur d'une poignée de main ou d'une tape dans le dos de la part du géant.

.  
Après ces présentations d'usage, Hagrid ouvrit en grand les portes d'entrée du château et commença à se diriger vers le bureau du directeur –selon les estimations d'Harry- tout en papotant joyeusement à l'encontre des deux visiteurs.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous veniez pour inscrire votre neveu à Poudlard, c'est vraiment rare que quelqu'un vienne comme ça directement dans une classe si haute. Enfaite, c'est même la première fois que ça arrive je crois bien….en tout cas depuis que je suis à Poudlard, ça doit faire environ 40ans (3).

-Eh bien ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, il n'est pas inhabituel que des écoles comme Beauxbâtons ou Dumstrang acceptent des élèves en cours de cursus » expliqua poliment le russe à leur guide.

A cette réponse, l'adorateur de bestioles dangereuses eu l'air plus que surpris.

« Ah bon ? Tient, j'en avais jamais entendu parler. Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Poudlard ? A part le fait que ce soit la meilleure école de sorcellerie, dirigée par le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps bien sûr. »

.  
Harry, qui essayait vaguement de suivre la conversation, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger et discret sourire sarcastique en comprenant le principal de la phrase.

Grâce à l'entrainement des deux russes, il avait appris à voir au-delà des apparences ainsi qu'à lire entre les lignes.

Et là, pour quiconque avait un minimum d'analyse, les manipulations implicites du Dumbledore sautaient aux yeux à tel point que le brun se demandait comment si peu de monde –voir quasiment personne- ne s'en rendait compte.

.  
Harry était parfaitement conscient, et maintenant plus que jamais après plus de 6mois à être entrainé par un espion particulièrement doué, que la plupart des évènements qui avaient eu lieus depuis leur arrivée forçaient l'admiration, ou tout du moins le respect pour le lieu –et par extension son Directeur- pour tout nouveau venu.

Tout d'abords, la marche à travers le parc, sans escorte intempestive, de façon à ce que le visiteur ait l'occasion d'admirer de tout son saoul la magie dégagée par le bâtiment, la beauté du paysage, ainsi que l'impression de danger dégagée par la forêt interdite.

Venait ensuite l'arrivée d'Hagrid, et franchement, quoi de plus impressionnant que de se faire accueillir par un demi-géant.

Et pour finir, le fait qu'Hagrid ne puisse s'empêcher de glorifier et de vanter le professeur Dumbledore, ses pouvoirs et ses qualités, en face de tout nouvel interlocuteur.

Enfaite, l'admiration évidente du garde-chasse envers le vieux directeur pouvait presque faire penser à une personne idolâtrant un (demi)-dieu.

D'ailleurs, si Harry n'avait jamais été rendre visite au demi-géant, il aurait presque pu penser que celui-ci avait un autel à la gloire de Dumbledore. Quoique s'il était bien caché….

Le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de glousser intérieurement en s'imaginant, caché sous le lit du garde-chasse ou derrière l'un des murs, l'une des cartes de chocogrenouille avec la photo de Dumbledore, encadrée par des bougies et accompagnée d'offrandes du type biscuits-pierre et peaux de furets.

.  
C'est la vue de la gargouille gardienne du bureau du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie qui tira Harry de ses divagations.

« Bon ba j'vais vous laisser là. Faut donner un mot de passe pour que ces satanées gargouilles vous laissent passer, c'est Suçacide en s'moment. L'professeur Dumbledore il adore tous ce qu'est bonbons et tous les bidules comme ça, alors le mot de passe, c'est toujours quelque chose de ce genre. »Expliqua joyeusement le demi-géant tout en commençant à partir.

Harry était en train de se dire que pour la première fois, il allait échapper à l'une des démonstrations d'affection douloureuse quand une main immense s'abattit avec force sur sa tête.

« T'as pas l'air bavard p'tit gars, mais viens quand tu veux chez moi, chui dans la hutte d'vant la forêt interdite, c'est pas bien un palace chez moi, mais on pourra prendre le thé et manger que'ques uns de mes gateaux maisons. Tu verras y sont délicieux. »

Le brun adressa au garde-chasse un vague signe de tête pour seule réponse. Le discours décousu lui avait été cette fois complétement incompréhensible et il avait en plus l'impression de s'être enfoncé de plusieurs centimètres dans le sol en pierre, mais il était hors de question qu'il le montre.

Il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour faire remarquer le premier point en face de Boris, et il était impensable pour un noble russe de montrer sa douleur en présence d'un inconnu.

C'est donc un peu crispé que le jeune sorcier vit disparaitre le géant.

« _Je crois qu'il m'a démit l'épaule_ » Chuchota entre ses dents notre pauvre héros martyrisé à Boris.

A ces mots, le russe laissa apparaitre un sourire sur son visage.

« _Héhé, je dois avouer que ça ne m'étonne pas. On ne t'a jamais appris à résister à des étreintes amicales mortelles…..bien que tu devrais avoir de l'entrainement après avoir vécu avec Vladimir, en plus après 5ans à côtoyer cette personne tu devrais avoir l'habitude._ Puis reprenant son air sérieux, le blond continua. _Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, dès que nous aurons passé la gargouille, je te rappelle qu'il t'est interdit d'utiliser le Russe._ »

Après une grimace discrète d'Harry à ce rappel, l'ancien-espion énonça le mot de passe à la gargouille qui laissa place au passage menant au bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.

.  
Une fois arrivés devant la porte du bureau, Boris frappa un coup avant de pénétrer directement dans la pièce.

A l'intérieur se trouvait Dumbledore –normal, c'est son bureau- en train d'apparemment essayer de refourguer des bonbons au citron à un vieil homme réticent, tandis que sa collègue était en train de déballer celui qu'elle venait vraisemblablement d'accepter.

Le brun reconnu au premier coup d'œil les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. En effet, vingt ans de moins ne semblaient faire aucunes différences pour les professeurs Tofty et Marchebank.

Alors que Dumbledore avait semble-t-il quelques rides en moins (à peine 2 ou 3), les deux autres avaient l'air parfaitement semblables à leurs eux futurs.

Quand il avait su que le professeur Marchebank avait été l'examinatrice du jeune Dumbledore à ses BUSES, Harry –avec l'aide d'Hermione- avait calculé approximativement l'âge que devait surement avoir les professeurs. Il en avait déduit, en prenant en compte le fait que Dumbledore avait environ 150ans, et que les examinateurs avait au moins 60ans –c'est vrai, il est sûr de n'avoir jamais vu que des vieux- que la vieille femme devait avoir au minimum 200ans.

Le Professeur Tofty, qui avait l'air encore plus vieux que la femme –bien que ce soit presque impossible- devait lui sûrement avoisiner les 250ans.

C'était vraiment étonnant de voir que les sorciers pouvaient arriver au stade de momie tout en étant toujours en vie…peut être que tous les soirs, le troisième âge sorcier s'endormait dans une cuve de formol afin de se conserver plus longtemps…

« Ah, nos deux visiteurs sont arrivés ! » S'exclama l'accro aux bonbons en sortant le jeune homme de ses observations.

Délaissant sa victime, il se dirigea vers les deux nouveaux venus d'un pas enthousiaste.

« Des bonbons au citron ? » Leur proposa-t-il, son sourire bienveillant et à moitié fou sur les lèvres.

Face à la bonbonnière qui venait soudain de leur être mise sous le nez, les deux –presque- russes refusèrent d'un léger mouvement négatif de la tête.

« Vous avez torts, ils sont délicieux. »

Ces dernières paroles avaient été dites alors que le vieil homme se servait à l'intérieur du récipient avant de le reposer sur le bureau directorial.

.  
S'asseyant derrière son bureau, le vieux directeur invita les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce à s'assoir sur les quatre chaises rembourrées qui avaient été transfigurées à cet effet.

Ce n'est qu'une fois tout le monde installé qu'il reprit la parole.

« Bien, nous sommes tous rassemblés ici afin que ce jeune homme puisse s'inscrire dans notre belle école.

Messieurs Romanov, voici les Professeurs Tofty et Marchebank, ce serons eux qui examinerons les compétences de Nikolaï pour qu'il puisse avoir ses notes officiels de BUSES. Sans cela, il serait impossible de le faire entrer directement en sixième année. »

Acquiesçant à ces paroles, les quatre invités ce saluèrent mutuellement d'un léger signe de tête.

Apparemment satisfait par ce geste, Dumbledore continua.

« Pour plus d'impartialité et malheureusement aussi par manque de temps, je ne noterais pas Nikolaï, bien que j'essayerais de passer de temps pour vérifier le bon déroulement des épreuves. »

En disant ça, le directeur ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceux de jeune sorcier. Malgré leur pétillement bienveillant habituel, Harry se tendit imperceptiblement en sentant le regard trop bienveillant pour être vrai posé sur lui. Il se prépara mentalement à une fouille mentale mais heureusement rien ne vint. Apparemment il n'était pas considéré comme une menace par le Directeur.

« Les autres professeurs de Poudlard étant pour la majorité en vacances bien méritées, et les notes de BUSES faisant office de contrôle des connaissances, il n'y aura aucuns des tests qui ont normalement lieus en fin d'année.»

.  
Prenant quelques papiers sur son bureau, le mage « blanc » en envoya un à chaque personne, d'un coup de baguette.

« Voici l'emploi du temps pour la prochaine semaine. Comme vous le voyez celle-ci sera particulièrement chargée, mais les épreuves ont été organisées de façon à se que tout ceci ne soit malgré tout pas trop fatiguant pour tout le monde. »

Jetant à peine un coup d'œil au document qu'il avait reçu, Boris pris à son tour la parole.

« Certaines dispositions ont-elles étaient prises quand au problème que je vous ais déjà fait part au moment de la demande d'inscription de mon neveu ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit Dumbledore avec entrain « Les Professeurs Tofty et Marchebanks ont justement été choisis parce qu'ils parlent et comprennent votre belle langue. Pour les épreuves écrites, les feuilles seront enchantées pour que ce qui y est écrit puisse apparaitre en anglais ou en russe, selon la préférence du lecteur. Il n'y aura donc normalement aucun problème à ce que Nikolaï puisse passer les épreuves malgré son petit problème de langue. »

A l'entente de son nouveau nom dans la conversation, Harry releva la tête pour essayer de comprendre de quoi il retournait, puis voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours rien, replongea dans la lecture du bout de parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains.

Dès qu'il avait reçu le papier, le brun s'était occupé à le fixer. Après tout, autant s'occuper les mains et les yeux puisque ses oreilles et son cerveau, eux, étaient partis joyeusement en vacance depuis...et bien depuis le début du presque monologue de Dumbledore.

Heureusement, malgré sa nullité totale en langue, il arrivait quand même à lire les noms des différentes matières et donc à comprendre l'agencement prévu de sa prochaine semaine.

Ainsi, il vit que son emploi du temps était organisé comme suit :

Lundi :  
8h-12h Potion (Théorie/Pratique)  
14h-16h30 Arithmancie

Mardi :  
8h-12h Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (Théorie/Pratique)  
13h30-17h30 Botanique (Théorie/Pratique)

Mercredi :  
8h-12h Métamorphose (Théorie/Pratique)  
14h-16h30 Etude de Runes

Jeudi :  
8h30-12h Histoire  
14h-17h Divination (Théorie-Pratique)

Vendredi :  
8h-10h Etude de Moldu  
10h-12h Soin Aux Créatures Magiques (Théorie-Pratique)  
14h-17h30 Sortilèges (Théorie-Pratique)  
23h-00h Astronomie

Cet examen allait incontestablement être plus chargé que celui qu'il avait passé à son époque, mais Harry était confiant.

Il savait qu'après « les cours de rattrapages avancés» de Vladimir sur l'ensemble de ces matières, il n'aurait même pas besoin de quelques révision de dernières minutes pour être sûr et certains que cet examen serai plus facile que l'autre, et que ses notes serons bien meilleures, et cela dans toutes les matières.

.  
Dans le but de parfaire à son rôle d'enfant sérieux, introverti et plongé dans ses études, les deux Russes l'avaient obligé à apprendre en quelques mois, 2ans d'Arithmancie, d'Etude de Rune et d'Etude de moldu.

Le brun avait d'abord été surpris que l'Etude de Moldu en face parti mais Boris lui avait expliqué que les Romanov n'avaient jamais été une famille anti-moldu, mais qui prônait plutôt la suprématie du savoir et de la connaissance, quelle qu'elle soit.

Et contrairement à se qu'il avait initialement pensé, ça avait été plus que drôle d'apprendre cette matière. La façon dont les Moldus et leurs nombreuses inventions étaient vus par les Sorciers était en effet absolument hilarante, et parfois même affligeante.

Et le fait que le monde moldu soit en plus vieux de plus de vingt ans par rapport au sien avait encore un peu plus augmenté son intérêt pour la matière.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un gloussement intérieur en imaginant la tête d'Hermione si elle voyait son emploi du temps. S'il réussissait à avoir toutes ses BUSES (et ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il les aurait), il en aurait même un de plus que la brunette puisque celle-ci avait abandonné la Divination.

Et, comme Harry l'avait prévu, la semaine suivante fut effectivement chargée.

Exceptionnellement, Dumbledore avait permit à tout le monde (c'est-à-dire aux deux russes ainsi qu'aux deux examinateurs) de rester au château pendant toute le temps que durerais les épreuves.

Harry, qui s'était vu attribué un appartement avec Boris, passa sa semaine à déambuler dans le château dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. C'était en effet censé être sa première fois au château, et il était tout à fait normal qu'il cherche à le découvrir, comme le faisait tout les première année.

Boris était rarement présent dans la journée, mais ils mangeaient ensembles tous les soirs à l'appartement. Le jeune sorcier profitait au maximum de ces repas avec le russe, sachant parfaitement qu'à la fin des épreuves, celui-ci devrait partir s'occuper d'une mission. Et tout comme avec Vladimir, le brun n'avait aucune idée de quand il reverrait l'espion, ni même s'il le reverrait un jour.

.  
La semaine passa à toute vitesse, peut être même trop vite du point de vu du brun, et il vit le samedi arriver avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

A son grand soulagement, il avait joué son rôle de noble sang pur russe à la perfection, et à aucun moment le Directeur n'avait montré un signe de suspicion quelconque.

Quand il eu fini toutes ses épreuves, Dumbledore l'avait informé qu'un hibou contenant ses notes ainsi que sa liste des fournitures lui serait envoyé pendant le week-end. Boris l'avait ensuite emmené au Chaudron Baveur, lieu où resterais le brun jusqu'à la rentrée.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'Harry était bien installé, Boris le quitta après quelques dernières recommandations –ne pas faire d'actes inconsidérés, faire attention à sa bourse, ne pas s'approcher de trop près des nombreuses personnes louches du bar, ne pas accepter de bonbon d'un inconnu...-, et en lui rappelant que Vladimir viendrait le retrouver pour l'accompagner à la gare au moment de la rentrée.

Après une dernière étreinte, le blond disparu dès qu'il toucha le portoloin qui devait l'amener à sa prochaine destination.

Les semaines suivantes, Harry occupa son temps à se balader, à la fois dans le Londres moldu et sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Autant le côté sorcier n'avais pas tellement changé en vingt ans (enfaite, Harry était même à peu près certain qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé ces cents dernières années), autant se promener du côté moldu était un changement radical.

Le brun adorait observer les gens et se promener à travers la foule hétéroclite. Il s'amusait beaucoup de croiser quelques groupes de Hippies –reconnaissables aux vêtements, coupes de cheveux, et aussi à l'odeur –, fumants des herbes bizarres –et suspectes- près de groupes d'hommes d'affaires ou de ménagères en promenades.

Les jeunes, mêmes s'ils n'étaient pas tous des sortes de Hippies, avaient tous des façons très particulières de s'habiller et de se coiffer et si Harry n'avait pas été sûr d'être entouré de moldus, il aurait pu penser à des sorciers cherchant à passer inaperçus.

Il aimait aussi beaucoup essayer de recenser toutes les différences entres les deux époques et ne se gênait pas pour aller dans le plus d'endroits possibles.

.  
Le seul mauvais côté de ces promenades étaient que le Trix, apparemment inspiré par tout se qui l'entourait, semblait absolument vouloir habiller le jeune sorcier de façon toujours plus ridicule selon l'avis de ce dernier.

Il s'était ainsi vu affublé de toutes sortes de pantalon à patte d'éléphants et de chemises échancrées, alternant les couleurs et les motifs mais tous extrêmement moulants, à la grande gêne du brun.

Après avoir catégoriquement refusé de porter des pantalons roses, blancs, jaunes, collés à lui comme une secondes peau, agrémentés de chemises à fleurs, à pois, et même à froufrous, ouvertes pratiquement jusqu'au nombril, le sorcier avait convaincu son habilleur personnel de le laisser porter des jeans (bien que quand même trop serré à son goût) et de simples chemises passe partout. On était loin des jeans trois fois trop grands et des tee-shirts troués à Dudley.

.  
Harry, qui pensait pouvoir se fondre dans la masses avec des vêtements simples avait vite était surpris et déconcerté de voir qu'il attirait une attention étrange et que beaucoup de moldu semblaient fascinés par ses cheveux.

Sa première réaction, quand il avait vu la plupart des gens (jeunes, moins jeunes, hommes, femmes) porter des cheveux longs avait été d'être rassuré de ne pas dénoter avec les siens, qui étaient devenus immenses (et malheureusement toujours impossibles à couper).Le brun avait cependant vite déchanté en remarquant une chose pour le moins inhabituelle lors de ses sorties : il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne sente des mains anonymes et légères passer furtivement dans ses cheveux. (4)

.  
Les premières fois, il avait pensé que s'était le vent, peut être, mais après une caresse plus insistante que les autres, il avait été forcé de le reconnaitre : des gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam s'amusaient à lui toucher les cheveux.

Il avait au début essayé de les prendre sur le fait en se retournant immédiatement après, mais à chaque fois il voyait juste des gens passer comme si de rien n'était. Le brun s'était donc un jour planté devant une vitrine et avait regardé avec attention le reflet sans bouger pendant presque une après-midi entière.

Il avait alors été stupéfait de voir que les seules personnes qui semblaient _ne pas_ lui toucher les cheveux étaient les hommes d'affaires. A part ça il avait eu le droit à tout : Hippies, ménagères, jeunes filles, jeunes hommes, et il avait même remarqué une petite vieille.

Après ça, il décida qu'il valait mieux ignorer toutes ses caresses furtives et faire comme si c'était le vent. Il était néanmoins content d'une chose, c'était que ses mentors ne soient pas là pour voir ça, sinon il aurait eu à subir des railleries pendant une longue période.

.  
Quand il allait du côté sorcier (plus rarement), Harry n'avait pas ce genre de surprises et il passait la plupart de son temps à lire chez Fleury et Bott ou à manger des glaces chez Julien Fortarôme (vraisemblablement le père du Florient Fortarôme de son époque).

Il était une fois allé à la boutique de quidditch dans l'espoir d'y trouver des choses intéressantes mais n'avais pu que soupirer de dépit en voyant le dernier balais sur le marché, bien moins performant que les vieux Brossdurs qui appartenaient au Weasley.

Le brun avait aussi dû se rendre à contrecœur chez Mme Malkins afin d'y acheter l'uniforme de Poudlard et quelques robes, piochée au hasard sur les cintres. C'est Boris qui lui avait donné l'ordre d'acheter quelques vêtements puisqu'une malle presque vide aurait semblé plus que suspicieuse, surtout quand la dite malle appartient à l'un des derniers représentant de la noblesse russe.

Il avait aussi attentivement observé le monde sorcier quand il était attablé chez le glacier, et il avait pu déceler quelques signes de guerre imminente. Quelques Aurors sous couvertures patrouillaient parfois dans les rues et le brun avait aussi remarqué que, même si la plupart des sorciers semblaient insouciants, d'autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter des regards méfiants/apeurés/suspicieux autours d'eux.

.  
Le jeune sorcier avait reçu un hibou de Poudlard à la fin de la première semaine, et c'est sans surprise qu'il vit qu'il avait réussi toutes ses épreuves.

Il avait eu Optimal dans toutes les matières sauf dans deux où il n'avait eu « que » Effort Exceptionnel : Divination et Botanique. Il n'en été pas étonné, pour la première matière puisque même s'il était certain d'avoir fait un sans faute à l'écrit, il n'avait jamais brillé dans l'interprétation de l'avenir grâce au marc de café, et pour la seconde non plus puisque le brun s'était fait mordre violemment par une plante particulièrement irritée et peu encline à se faire rempoter.

.  
Le Chemin de Traverse s'étant fait envahir par les étudiants et leurs familles pendant la dernière semaine des vacances, Harry avait été heureux de voir que la liste de fourniture était semblable à celle de son époque, ne l'obligeant à acheter que celles pour ses trois nouvelles matières. En accord avec son rôle de noble sorcier russe légèrement misanthrope, le brun avait donc fuit un maximum l'allée sorcière pour aller se réfugier dans le monde moldu où il était sûr de ne rencontrer aucuns sorcier.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu rester enfermé dans sa chambre mais dix ans dans un placard à balais, quatre autres enfermé dans une chambre suivis de six mois à bénéficier d'autant d'espace qu'il le voulait l'avait rendu par certains côtés claustrophobe et incapable de rester enfermé sans commencer à déprimer.

Le matin du 1er Septembre, Harry attendait avec impatience Vladimir près des portes du Chaudron Baveur avec pour seule compagnie celle de sa malle.

Le jeune sorcier avait en effet reçu la veille une lettre du vampire, et c'est avec surprise -et une pointe de déception, il fallait l'avouer- qu'il avait lu que le vampire viendrait directement le chercher le matin, contrairement au plan initial qui voulait que le russe et Harry passent la soirée ensembles.

Quand il entendit le son caractéristique du transplanage, le brun accueillit l'arrivée du vampire avec un grand sourire, et après un ébourriffage de cheveux en règle, Vladimir miniaturisa la malle de son protégé et ils transplanèrent vers une petite ruelle cachée près de la gare et prévue à cet effet.

.  
Le trajet jusqu'à la gare se fit dans la bonne humeur, les deux russes se racontant leurs semaines mutuelles.

Apparemment, le vampire avait passé ces trois dernières semaines dans un ennui total, alternant réunion assommantes et « dîners » d'affaires rébarbatifs, et était plus qu'heureux de s'être enfin échappé de cet enfer personnel.

Il fut très intéressé par les escapades d'Harry dans le Londre moldu, bien que celui-ci ait gardé quand même quelques informations pour lui. Il était, selon lui, absolument inutile que le vampire apprenne ses petits déboires capillaires et vestimentaires.

Le brun avait d'ailleurs camouflé ses cheveux sous un chapeau quelconque afin de ne pas voir arriver quelques mains étrangères, et toutes les supplications du vampire ne lui firent pas avouer la raison du couvre-chef qu'il portait, même si le suceur de sang avançait toutes sortes de suppositions toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

.  
En arrivant à King Cross, ils interrompirent leur discussion et Harry repris le masque de noblesse qui serait désormais le sien pour toute la durée de son séjour à Poudlard.

La gare était bondée, autant de moldu que de sorciers (facilement reconnaissables à leurs vêtement burlesques) et les deux russes se dépêchèrent de traverser le portal magique avant de se faire piétiner par la foule pressée.

.  
Enfin arrivés sur le quai du Poudlard Express, les deux bruns partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide et isolé pour le plus jeune, avant que tous ne soient occupés par les élèves.

Pendant tout le chemin jusqu'au train et la recherche de compartiment, Harry ne prêta aucune attention aux nombreux sorciers l'entourant, bien trop concentré à fixer le dos du vampire pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule bruyante.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait aucune envie de perdre de vue son excentrique mentor, d'abords parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul sur un quai de gare où il ne connaissait personne, et ensuite pour la sécurité et l'intégrité des jeunes sorciers les entourant.

.  
Ayant fini par trouver le compartiment parfait (isolé des autres compartiments, presque caché et vide), le vampire rendit sa taille normale à la malle de son protégé et s'installa quelques instant sur la banquette face à la sienne, après avoir insonorisé le compartiment.

« _Bien, je vais bientôt devoir te laisser. Le train partira normalement dans un peu plus d'un quart d'heure mais je vais rejoindre Boris, on sera ensemble pour la mission qu'il va devoir effectuer pendant les prochains mois._ »

Réprimant sa tristesse et sa gêne des contacts, Harry se pencha vers le vampire et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Il ne voulait pas quitter l'une des personnes des rares personnes qu'il avait vraiment appris à respecter et apprécier, et surtout l'une des seules en qui il avait confiance.

A partir de cet instant, il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il sorte complètement de la vie des deux russes, et bien que ça lui brise le cœur, il ne pouvait que s'y resoudre.

Après quelques tapes dans le dos maladroites de la part du vampire -surement dans le but de le consoler sans pour autant avoir l'air trop proche-, Harry se détacha de l'immortel.

« _Vous allez vraiment me manquer, tout les deux. Quand tu verras Boris, salue-le de ma part s'il te plait. Je vous enverrais des lettres sur comment ça se passe à Poudlard le plus souvent possible._ »

La gorge du brun était serrée par l'émotion, et c'est avec difficulté qu'il réussit à prononcer ces quelques mots.

Tapotant avec affec

* * *

tion la tête du jeune sorcier, Vladimir se releva et se dirigea vers la porte du compartiment, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

« _Pleure pas mon lapin, il est très possible que l'on se revoit plus vite que tu ne le pense. Allez je vais te laisser, prend bien soin de toi, sois sage et ne te bats pas avec les autres enfants._ »

Et sur ces mots pleins de sagesses, l'immortel partit.

.  
S'affalant - gracieusement s'il vous plait- sur l'une des banquettes, Harry sortit un livre acheté à la librairie pendant l'une de ses escapades et commença à lire.

Le train s'était déjà mis en marche depuis plusieurs minutes quand Harry entendit la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir et une voix s'élever.

« Pardon, puis-je m'installer dans ce compartiment ? »

Sans lever les yeux de son livre, le brun fit un vague signe d'assentiment. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris la phrase mais en comprenait le sens.

Il vit du coin de l'œil des robes noires pénétrer dans le compartiment, puis la personne ranger sa malle, s'assoir, et ouvrir à son tour un livre, tout cela en silence.

Finissant sa page, il leva les yeux, intrigué de voir qui pouvait bien être le nouveau venu.

Il sentit alors ses yeux s'écarquiller, et malgré son masque de froideur, une expression de pure surprise et d'incompréhension se peignit sur son visage.

Ces cheveux, ce visage...Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il était surement en plein délire.

La personne qu'il voyait en train de lire calmement sur la banquette voisine ne pouvait pas être_..._non, impossible.

* * *

(1) C'est la scène qui m'a le plus bloqué, alors pour me simplifier la vie et ne pas encore retarder la publication du chapitre, je l'ai coupée. Mais si jamais ça en interesse quelques uns, je pourrais l'écrire et la publier en courte annexe ^^

(2) hum...ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai complètement oublié pourquoi j'avait mis ce (2), surement pour vous dire que si vous voulez, je peux dessiner le bijoux. (D'ailleur en parlant de ça je pense publier l'histoire sur un blog avec les différents dessins que je ferais, on verra mieux que si je mets en avatar)

(3) Petit calcule puisque pendant sa seconde année, Harry apprend que Hagrid a été renvoyé il y a 60ans (franchement chapeau, il les fait pas xD)

(4) Inspiré par du vécu ^^ C'est assez déconcertant, même si c'était juste quand je suis arrivé en 4ème dans un nouveau collège...j'ai eu le droit à 2ans de "tripotage capillaires intensifs" ^^'

* * *

Alors ? Déçus ? Contents ?

J'espère qu'il vous a plut ^^

Je tenait à féliciter xX-Khiri-Elle-Xx qui a réussit le précédant défi et c'est vu remettre le chapitre avec une semaine d'avance.

Pour cette fois, pas de défi. La seule chose que je pourrait vous demander c'est "qui est _cette personne_" mais ce serait vraiment trop facile XD

Je vous dis au prochain chapitre, qui j'espère (pour vous) arrivera bien plus rapidement que celui là.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Hi les gens ! _

Tout d'abord, vraiment désolée pour ce délai monstrueux, c'est vraiment impardonnable. Pour ceux que ça intéresserai, le chapitre sur la rencontre entre Vladimir et Boris est bien avancé donc vous l'aurez peut être dans...1 ou 2 mois...nan vraiment, je vais essayer d'aller plus vite que ça ^^

Je vous invite fortement à relire les précédents chapitres, mais vous mets tout de même un petit résumé, pour les chanceux qui ont une bonne mémoire.

J'ai un gros, gros problème avec fanfiction-net et ne reçoit donc plus aucuns mails venants d'eux, j'essaye d'arranger ça en changeant d'adresse mail mais je n'ai par conséquent pas eu la possibilité de répondre à toutes les reviews. J'avais déjà répondu à certaines il y a un long moment mais le site n'en a gardé aucunes traces et je ne me souvient plus des noms donc, désolé si je vous ai oublié (si vous voulez une réponse et que vous 'en avez pas eu, dites le moi, je vous répondrais), ou si je vous ai envoyé deux fois une réponse, je m'en excuse aussi (même si c'est mieux d'en avoir 2 que pas du tout).

Ah oui, dernière chose importante: Je n'arrive plus à utiliser Word 2010 sur mon ordi, et ai donc dû écrire ce chapitre avec Open Office, qui a un correcteur orthographique absolument merdique, donc désolé pour toutes les fautes qu'il pourrai rester. Même après plusieurs relectures, je suis sûre qu'il en reste (si vous en voyez de particulièrement choquantes, ou des mots manquants, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'y remédierai).

* * *

_Résumé global : Après sa 5ème année et la mort de son parrain, Harry revient chez les Dursley dans un état psychologique au plus bas, et le traitement de ses relatifs n'arrange rien. Enfermé, affamé et régulièrement insulté et battu, l'Elu s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la déprime, surtout qu'il n'aucunes nouvelles de ses amis et du monde sorcier en général. Le jour de son anniversaire, et après une visite de Dumbledore accompagné d'un arrêt à Gringotts (où il apprend qu'il est le seul héritier de Sirius) et quelques courses, Harry rentre chez lui et se voit battre pratiquement à mort par son oncle._

_Un objet mystérieux qu'il tient à se moment là s'active et il disparait alors pour ne se réveiller que plusieurs semaines plus tard en russie et en Janvier 1976.  
Harry a été recueilli par Boris, un ancien espion russe et Vladimir, son meilleur ami vampire. Intrigués et intéressés par son histoire, ils décident de l'entrainer de façon à se qu'il ne se fasse plus manipuler/battre/attaquer aussi facilement.  
Ils découvrent que l'objet tenu est enfait une sorte de Retourneur de temps amélioré et qu'il va falloir qu'Harry aille à Poudlard pour le recharger en magie et ensuite retourner à son époque.  
6 mois passent pendant lesquels le jeune sorcier apprend à se battre, se soigner et à devenir animagus.  
Il apprend que son identité à Poudlard sera celle du neveu mort de Boris et est préparé à partir pour l'école de magie.__  
Il passe donc une semaine à Poudlard où il passe tout ses tests avec succès, et à l'agréable surprise de se rendre compte que Dumbledore ne semble pas être méfiant à son égard, et qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à lui de façon excessive.  
Après ça, le nouveau russe passe ses derniers jours seul à Londres, où il découvre le Londres moldu et sorcier des années 70-80. Le premier Septembre, il est accompagné à King Cross par Vladimir, qui ne reste malheureusement que très peu de temps avec lui. Tout se passe bien pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé croiser ici lui demande si elle peut s'assoir dans son compartiment._

* * *

___Ces cheveux, ce visage...Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il était surement en plein délire._

___La personne qu'il voyait en train de lire calmement sur la banquette voisine ne pouvait pas être...non, impossible._

.  
N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Harry détailla avec plus de précision, mais néanmoins discrètement, son nouveau camarade de cabine qui était toujours en train de lire.

Les cheveux mi-longs, d'un noir ébène et brillants de graisse ainsi que le visage semblant avoir été taillé à coups de serpe étaient ce qui lui faisait penser que devant lui, se trouvait nul autre que son futur professeur de potion tant détesté, Severus Snape.

Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près -enfin façon de parler, il était hors de question qu'il se rapproche de l'autre pour l'observer, il n'avait pas envie d'être pris pour un fou ou un pervers-, Harry remarqua que quelques petites choses étaient différentes. Par exemple le nez crochu du futur professeur de potion -élément pourtant aussi célèbre que ses cheveux dégoulinant- était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, à part peut-être une proportion légèrement supérieure à la normale…mais ça n'avait rien de bizarre, après tout l'augmentation de la taille du nez semblait être un fait relatif à la puberté de beaucoup de garçons alors… (nda : siii c'est vrai, j'ai remarqué que pas mal de mes amis gars avaient le nez qui avait changé par rapport à quand ils étaient plus jeune…c'est étrange quand même)

D'ailleurs, en parlant de puberté, Snape –ou en tout cas la personne qu'il pensait être Snape- semblait être beaucoup plus jeune que le sien, quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ?

Dans un flash, l'image d'un jeune Snape, tête en bas, en train de se faire tourmenter par son père et Sirius s'imposa à son esprit. Oui, le Snape de ce souvenir et celui se trouvant en face de lui devaient avoir sensiblement le même âge. À par le fait que son « compagnon » de cabine semblait sensiblement plus maigre, les deux versions étaient exactement les mêmes.

Et là, avec la même douceur que si un cognard l'avait percuté, il se rendit compte de tout ce qu'impliquait l'image dont il venait de se rappeler : son père et Sirius tourmentant Snape, son père et Sirius qui avaient le même âge que Snape, son père et Sirius…et par extension sa mère aussi puisqu'elle était du même âge que son père, qui étaient tous de la même année que Snape à Poudlard.

La pensée qu'ils étaient surement tous les trois quelques part dans le train, vivants, lui fit l'impression de s'être fait frapper par un éclair. Le jeune brun sentit sa respiration se couper, puis reprendre brusquement, saccadée.

Ses parents, qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui et qu'il n'avait jamais connu, dont il n'avait aucun souvenirs à part celui de leur mort, images ravivées à chaque approche de Détraqueurs et dans ses cauchemars. Sirius, qui était mort en grande partie par sa faute et dont il venait à peine de faire le deuil…ils étaient là, quelques part, tous proches de lui.

.  
Harry tenta de se calmer et de reprendre une respiration normale. Il sentait son souffle se bloquer par intermittence, ses poumons chercher de l'air qu'il ne trouvait pas, sa tranchée ne laissant passer que si peu d'air. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra pour reprendre son calme intérieur, mais son subconscient ne semblait pas d'accord, alors il le bombardait de pensées et d'images toujours plus rapides. Inspiration… son père et Sirius qui devaient sûrement être en train de rire ensemble, sa mère en train de lire tranquillement sur sa banquette…Expiration… son père criant à sa mère d'aller se cacher, sa mère suppliant Voldemort, une lumière verte…Inspiration… Sirius tombant à travers le voile, le rire fou de Bellactrix…

Le brun sentit son diaphragme se bloquer et sa respiration s'arrêter de nouveau tandis que des larmes remplissaient petit à petit ses yeux. Il pensait pourtant qu'il avait dépassé ce stade, que de penser à la mort de Sirius ne serait plus aussi douloureux, mais le fait de savoir que toutes ces personnes qui comptaient tellement mais qui étaient mortes pour lui, qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de connaitre vraiment, ces personnes, sa famille, étaient tous là bien vivants et en bonne santé, tout ça s'était trop d'un coup pour le jeune sorcier.

Même d'apprendre qu'il avait remonté le temps ne l'avait pas autant bouleversé.

« Respiro !»

Le sort lancé soudainement toucha le jeune brun et une lumière bleu l'entoura brièvement (1). Harry sentit alors sa trachée se décontracter et ses poumons s'emplir d'une bouffée d'air revivifiante.

.  
Regardant en direction de la voix lui ayant lancé le sort, le jeune sorcier vit le jeune Snape, baguette encore en main, en train de le fixer avec intensité.

« _Je…je…Merci…_ »

Encore sous le choc de ce débordement d'émotions, Harry ne put que bégayer ces quelques mots.

Puis, prenant conscience qu'il n'était pas -qu'il n'avait jamais été- seul dans le compartiment, et qu'il avait toujours un rôle à jouer, le brun reprit rapidement et du mieux qu'il put son masque de noble russe en occultant, grâce à une méthode d'occlumencie, les pensées qui lui avaient fait perdre son calme. Il était toutefois intérieurement mortifié d'avoir aussi vite perdu le contrôle de ses émotions, alors que si peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début du voyage.

Après quelques secondes où il ravala discrètement ses larmes puis réussis à reprendre pleinement contenance en réussissant à vider son esprit de toutes pensées parasites, Harry remarqua que le jeune Snape avait déjà rangé sa baguette et qu'il s'était remis à sa lecture comme si de rien n'était, ignorant totalement le jeune Russe, et apparemment pas dérangé plus que ça que les seuls mots qu'avait prononcé son vis-à-vis n'aient pas été de l'anglais.

.  
Bien que réticent à engager une conversation quelle qu'elle soit avec celui qui deviendrai l'un de ses cauchemars personnel, le brun prit néanmoins sur lui pour adresser la parole à son « sauveur » (faudrait pas exagérer non plus).

Conscient de son petit problème de langue mais décidé à interroger Snape sur son geste –ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on aide un inconnu, surtout quand on s'appelle Severus Snape-, Harry se résolu à utiliser le moins de mots possible.

« Pourrrquoi ? »

Voilà très utile ce mot, c'était simple, concis, et au moins le brun était sûr que l'autre l'avait compris malgré son accent russe à couper au couteau.

Interrompu une nouvelle fois dans sa lecture, le futur maitre de potion releva la tête de son livre et offrit à son vis-à-vis un regard neutre et vide de toute émotion.

« C'est l'un des derniers compartiments où il reste de la place et qui ne soit pas occupé par quelques imbéciles caquetant bruyamment, il aurait été quelques peu embêtant de devoir en changer à cause d'un cadavre malvenu. Ce n'est pas que voyager une journée entière en compagnie d'un mort me dérange particulièrement mais l'odeur aurait assurément finie par devenir douteuse au bout d'un certain temps, en plus du fait que dissimuler le cadavre n'aurait pas forcement été des plus simple.»

À la réplique du jeune homme, le jeune nouveau russe rit doucement –sûrement le relâchement des nerfs après sa petite crise-. Il ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute qu'il était bien en compagnie de Severus Snape.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait pratiquement rien compris de la réponse qui lui avait été donnée, mais le sourcil levé « à la Snape » ainsi que le ton sarcastique de l'autre lui donnaient une idée assez précise de ce que voulait dire la phrase. Habitué aux airs dégoutés accompagnant les remarques sarcastiques et blessantes du professeur de potion qui avait fait de lui son souffre-douleur pendant 5 ans, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le Snape de cette époque était encore loin du niveau de son futur.

.  
Sûrement surpris de voir que sa phrase –qui avait probablement pour but d'être blessante- n'avait eu aucun autre effet que de faire légèrement rire son interlocuteur, Snape se mit à fixer ce dernier.

Comprenant rapidement que l'autre attendait une explication à son comportement pour le moins déstabilisant –une « crise d'angoisse » suivie de ricanements, c'est sûr qu'il y avait de quoi s'interroger- Harry essaya de donner une réponse de la façon la plus intelligible possible.

S'était d'ailleurs aussi l'occasion pour le brun de remercier son compagnie de cabine. Il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie –c'était Snape après tout, rajeuni de 20 ans mais Snape quand même- cependant il aurait été inconcevable qu'il ne dise rien à propos de l'aide que l'autre lui avait apporté.

« Je avoirrr rrrien comprrrendrrre de ton phrrrrase, mais je merrrrci de toi pourrrrr sorrrrt » Articula péniblement notre nouveau russe.

Il était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il avait certainement été incompréhensible mais malheureusement pour l'autre, il était impossible au jeune sorcier de faire mieux.

.  
De son côté, Severus Snape qui avait déjà remarqué l'accent pour le moins déconcertant de son compagnon de cabine ne dit rien à propos de l'anglais particulièrement mauvais de son interlocuteur. Il se demanda bien pour quelle raison un élève qui venait visiblement de Dumstrang se trouvait dans le train en direction de Poudlard, mais peu désireux de s'occuper des affaires des autres, il se tut.

Ses 16 années d'existences lui avaient appris de nombreuses choses importantes pour sa survie et sa tranquillité, l'une des principales étant de s'occuper exclusivement de ce qui le concernait et de ce qui pouvait lui être bénéfique ou qui pouvait servir ses intérêts d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour tout le reste, la règle d'or était de ne pas poser de question et d'écouter le maximum de choses sans y laisser paraitre.

C'est donc toujours curieux mais néanmoins décidé à se renseigner discrètement dès que possible qu'il retourna à sa lecture passionnante –un grimoire regroupant de nombreuses potions plus ou moins légales...plutôt moins que plus même-.

.  
Voyant que le Serpentard était de nouveau retourné à son livre sans plus se préoccuper de lui, Harry se replongea dans ses pensées.

Maintenant tout à fait calmé et assuré de ne pas recommencer une petite « crise », le brun se mit à réfléchir calmement à la situation tout en essayant de regrouper mentalement tout ce qu'il savait.

Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il avait effectué un retour involontaire dans le temps, Harry n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à autre choses qu'à son entrainement, puis plus tard à Dumbledore et au fait que ce dernier ne devait en aucun cas découvrir sa faute identité pendant qu'il serait à Poudlard. Et il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que cela avait incontestablement été une erreur.

Même en sachant qu'il avait remonté le temps de vingt ans, à aucun moment il ne lui était venu à l'idée que ses parents puissent être encore vivants à cette époque, et encore moins qu'ils seraient à Poudlard en même temps que lui.

Ayant entièrement grandit sans parents, avec l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas là et qu'ils ne seraient d'ailleurs jamais là –même si il avait souvent rêvé dans son enfance que quelqu'un se disant son père ou sa mère vienne le chercher et l'emmener loin des Dursley -, il n'était donc pas vraiment surprenant qu'à aucun moment le brun n'ai eu la pensée qu'il pourrait peut-être les rencontrer dans cette nouvelle époque.

.  
Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à réaliser que s'il le souhaitait, il pourrait aller voir son père, sa mère, et les prendre dans ses bras. Il devait se faire à l'idée que les personnes qu'il avait toujours voulu voir au moins une fois n'étaient certainement qu'à quelques compartiments de lui.

Mais ce qui l'ébranlait le plus était de savoir qu'il pourrait revoir Sirius. Même s'il n'avait pas pu le voir beaucoup depuis la fin de sa 3ème année, il avait considéré Sirius comme sa dernière famille et toute l'affection qu'il n'avait jamais pu donner à ses parents, Harry l'avait reporté sur son parrain.

Cependant, la question était maintenant de savoir s'il souhaitait rencontrer ses parents.

Cela pouvait sembler étrange mais objectivement, le brun n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il voulait aller les voir.

D'un côté, tout son être le poussait à se lever et à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les compartiments où il pourrait trouver ses parents et Sirius. Cependant, une partie de lui-même lui dictait plutôt de les fuir.

L'idée d'une confrontation avec ses parents et son parrain le pétrifiait plus que lorsqu'il avait dû combattre le Basilic,le troll ou même le dragon, et il pensait savoir pourquoi.

Celui qu'on appelait l'Elu, le Survivant ou encore Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu, était terrifié à la pensée de s'attacher à la version jeune de ses parents et de Sirius.

Il savait parfaitement que tôt ou tard, il devrait revenir dans son époque, et il avait peur de souffrir énormément de ce départ si jamais il se liait trop profondément à eux.

Cependant, d'un autre côté, ça serait la seule chance pour lui de connaitre vraiment ses parents. Après tout, les seules choses que le brun savait d'eux n'étaient que quelques échos épars venants de personnes les ayants connus avant leur mort (ce qui semblait logique, s'ils les avaient connus après leur mort ça aurait été plutôt glauque).

Mais, si le brun était effrayé à la pensée de trop s'attacher à ses parents, il l'était aussi à l'idée qu'ils ne l'aiment pas si jamais il essayait de se rapprocher d'eux.

Après tout, à cette époque il n'était rien pour eux. Si pour lui ils représentaient la version plus jeune de son parrain et de ses parents décédés, pour eux il ne serait qu'un nouvel élève. Bon, un nouvel élève un peu particulier, certes –et en pensant ça il n'était pas narcissique, juste réaliste. Il jouait quand même le rôle d'un noble russe, héritier de l'une des familles les plus anciennes et les plus prestigieuses de Russie, ce qui n'était pas rien.-, mais un inconnu quand même.

.  
Et avec tout ça se rajoutait aussi maintenant le problème de sa future maison. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé de question au sujet de celle-ci, après tout ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il savait que le choixpeau voudrait l'envoyer soit à Gryffondor, soit à Serpentard.

Nan, après avoir appris à réfléchir avant d'agir –ou à réfléchir tout court d'ailleurs-, le brun était à peu près sûr que le choixpeau pencherait plus vers la seconde solution, et il avait décidé il y avait de cela quelques semaines de laisser faire l'item magique cette fois.

Cependant, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de ce fait. Après tout, le choix de là où il irait allait jouer un grand rôle dans son rapprochement (ou non-rapprochement) avec sa famille.

S'il demandait une fois de plus au chapeau de l'envoyer à Griffondor, le brun savait pouvoir se rapprocher de ceux qui seraient plus tard sa famille. Au contraire, il était conscient que s'il laissait le bout de tissu l'envoyer à Serpentard, il n'aurait peut-être plus d'autres chances de s'en rapprocher. Connaissant les préjugés de son père et de Sirius envers la maison au serpent, cela risquait même de provoquer l'effet inverse.

Donc il en revenait au point de départ : voulait-il oui ou non se rapprocher d'eux ou allait-il garder ses distances ?

Et il devait aussi réfléchir à tous se qu'engendrerai la présence de ses parents -et surtout celle des Maraudeurs- à Poudlard.

.

Quand plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry vit Snape se lever et prendre quelques affaires dans sa malle avant de sortir du compartiment, il avait pris sa décision.

Le brun avait envisagé toutes les éventualités, toutes les possibilités, et une seule solution satisfaisante en été ressortit.

Une fois rasséréné, le semi-russe avait donc continué le voyage le nez dans son livre, son esprit entièrement focalisé sur sa lecture grâce à une touche de méditation et d'occlumentie.

.  
Remarquant que le train approchait de Pré-au-Lard en voyant l'autre jeune sorcier sortir du compartiment avec quelques affaires sous le bras, Harry se dit qu'il serait temps pour lui aussi de demander au Trix de l'habiller avec l'uniforme de Poudlard.

Que Snape soit apparemment pudique arrangeait fortement le brun. Après tout, il aurait été difficile pour lui d'expliquer pourquoi ses vêtements se modifiaient d'eux même. C'est donc en toute tranquillité que le Trix le changea et qu'il se prépara à arriver.

Le train était déjà presque complètement immobilisé quand Snape revint enfin, habillé de l'uniforme de Poudlard mais complètement débraillé et le visage orné de ce qui allait sûrement bientôt se transformer en magnifique œil au beurre noir.

À la vue d'Harry, déjà près à sortir du compartiment une fois le train arrêté, Snape se redressa et arrangea quelque peu sa tenue discrètement, de façon à essayer de garder un peu de dignité.

Se tournant ensuite vers sa malle, il fit semblant d'avoir repris contenance tout en ignorant l'autre jeune homme. Effet malheureusement gâché par les marmonnements furieux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre.

.  
Curieux de ce qui avait bien pu mettre dans cet état le Serpentard habituellement toujours impeccable dans sa tenue, Harry tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de capter quelques-uns des mots grommelés.

Après avoir réussi à entendre et décrypter péniblement les mots « bâtards », « Potter », « les tuer » répétés à plusieurs reprises, le brun ne put que se dire avec humeur que Snape avait surement rencontré les Maraudeurs…ou au moins Sirius et son père.

Le train maintenant complétement arrêté, le jeune russe se sentit bousculé par un Severus apparemment pressé d'arriver au château. À moins qu'il ne soit plutôt impatient de quitter le wagon et le témoin du résultat de sa petite mésaventure…

Au contraire, Harry préféra attendre que le plus gros de la foule d'élèves est quittée le train et le quai pour sortir, peu enclin à se faire bousculer de tous les côtés.

Arrivé sur la plateforme il eut un moment de flottement, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Personne n'avait pris la peine de lui préciser la marche à suivre une fois à la gare de Prés-au-Lard. Devait-il se diriger vers les carrosses comme les autres élèves de son âge, ou bien chercher Hagrid et faire le voyage sur le lac en compagnie des première année ?

Le brun était toujours en pleine réflexion quand une voix bourrue bien connue l'interpela fortement.

« Nikolaï, par ici ! »

Se retournant, il vit le demi-géant lui faire de grands gestes au-dessus d'un parterre de nains de jardins en uniforme de Poudlard.

À cette scène, le russe ne put empêcher un mince sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres, ne pouvant que se rappeler d'une scène pratiquement similaire qui s'était déroulée 6 ans plus tôt.  
Il savait parfaitement qu'il lui faudrait dorénavant se méfier du garde-chasse au vue de sa loyauté indéfectible pour Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'amitié et de l'affection pour le géant maladroit.

Harry était incapable d'oublier que c'était ce dernier qui l'avait sortie de chez les Dursley et introduit dans le monde magique, qu'il avait été la première personne à être aimable avec lui et que c'était aussi lui qui lui avait offert son premier gâteau d'anniversaire –bon, à moitié écrasé certes, mais ça c'était secondaire- ainsi que son premier cadeau.

.  
Marchant d'un pas assuré vers son interlocuteur, le jeune sorcier s'arrêta néanmoins à distance respectable de celui-ci et du troupeau l'entourant, peu enclin à se faire déboiter une épaule en public.  
Visiblement heureux de revoir le russe, Hagrid offrit à ce dernier un grand sourire accompagné d'un coucou joyeux de la main. Geste qui manqua de peu d'assommer deux pauvres élèves.

« Bien, maint'nant que tout le monde est là, j'me présente : Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Portes à Poudlard, dit l'homme d'un air fier et en bombant le torse.

J'vais vous d'mander de tous me suivre et d'faire attention à pas m'perdre en ch'min. »

Malgré les quelques minces progrès qu'il avait pu faire ces 2 dernières semaines grâce à son immersion dans le monde anglais, Harry ne put que constater avec dépit pendant le petit laïus d'Hagrid qu'il lui faudrait certainement beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir enfin comprendre le mauvais anglais que parlait ce dernier.

.  
Voyant le géant commencer à marcher à grands enjambées vers la berge du lac, suivit par la troupe grelottante et pas très rassurée des futurs première année, Harry leur emboita le pas. Après tout, même s'il avait déjà fait ce chemin par le passé, le brun ne voulait pas perdre des yeux la lumière flottante de la lampe du garde-chasse.

Une fois arrivés près des barques, ils se placèrent tous conformément aux ordres d'Hagrid et la traversée commença.

Ayant déjà fait ce trajet, le jeune russe s'amusa à observer les émotions visibles sur les visages des autres occupants des nombreuses embarcations plutôt que le chemin. Se rappelant parfaitement de sa propre traversée, il ne fut pas étonné de voir de l'appréhension couplée à de l'excitation sur toutes les têtes sans exceptions.

Les exclamations de stupeur et l'émerveillement visible des jeunes élèves lui firent reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait en face d'eux.

Et là, Harry ne put empêcher un intense sentiment de félicité de le prendre à la vue de Poudlard illuminé de mille feux. Quelles que sois les magouilles et les manipulations passées et futures de Dumbledore, il savait qu'au fond de son cœur le château aurait toujours une place des plus importantes. C'est donc serein qu'il descendit en même temps que les autres à la fin de la traversée.

Oh bien sûr, il appréhendait beaucoup de choses tels que sa répartition, sa future intégration dans cette époque ou tout simplement le déroulement des prochains mois, mais il ne pouvait empêcher une part de lui-même d'être heureuse de son retour dans ce qui avait longtemps été pour lui sa seule maison.

.  
Tous arrivés devant les portes de la Grande Salle, le russe écouta discrètement -et essaya de comprendre- les futurs élèves émettre les suppositions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur la façon dont la répartition se ferait.

De son côté, le jeune sorcier se demandait lui aussi comment il serait réparti. Il pensait et espérait vraiment devoir passer lui aussi par le choixpeau. Après tout il savait par expérience qu'il était possible d'influencer l'item magique, et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire si jamais le choix premier du chapeau parlant ne lui plaisait pas.

.  
Pendant le petit discours du Professeur McGonagall –qui, sois dit en passant, portait très bien ses 20 ans de moins-, le brun n'écouta pas beaucoup plus que pendant celui du Garde Forestier.

Il était après tout à peu près sûr et certain que c'était le même que celui auquel il avait déjà eu droit.

Harry attendit de la femme un signe qui aurait pu lui indiquer ce qu'il devrait faire ou les évènements à venir, mais celle-ci fit entrer les élèves dans la Grande Salle sans lui avoir jeté plus qu'un simple regard.

Supposant qu'il suivrait donc la répartition avec les futurs jeunes sorciers, le brun continua à suivre le groupe.

Dès que les portes de la Grande Salle, le brouhaha de centaines de voix ce fit entendre.

Plus du tout habitué à un tel volume sonore après 6 mois de presque silence, le jeune russe eu l'impression d'être submergé par le bruit. Après tout, ses 2 précédentes semaines à Londres ne l'avaient pas vraiment réaccoutumé au bruit puisqu'il avait tout fait pour éviter les endroits où il aurait pu y avoir trop de monde et même le bruit des voitures moldues ne pouvait faire le poids face à quelques centaines de jeunes surexcités et affamés enfermés dans une seule pièce.

Se forçant à garder un visage impassible, et à ne pas regarder autour de lui –en particulier du côté de la table des rouges et or où étaient surement attablés certaines personnes-, Harry traversa la salle d'un pas assuré.

.  
Pendant que le professeur de Métamorphose commençait la Répartition avec Véronique Almatt (Pouffsoufle), le brun examina rapidement son environnement. Faisant dos à la foule d'élèves, il observa donc la table des professeurs, située en face de lui.

En plus du fait qu'elle accueillait plusieurs professeurs qui ne lui étaient pas du tout familiers, elle semblait particulièrement vide.

Il arrivait facilement à reconnaitre Flitwick -on pouvait difficilement le confondre- et Mme Pomfresh. Il y avait aussi trois enseignants qui ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup plus que la vingtaine et qu'il pensait pouvoir identifier comme étant les professeurs d'Etude des Runes, d'Arithmancie et d'Astronomie (N'ayant pas suivie ces cours à son époque, il n'était pas sûr à 100% pour les 2 premiers).

Le visage d'un vieux sorcier assis à côté de la chaise encore vide d'Hagrid lui disait aussi quelques choses. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il réussit à se rappeler de lui : c'était le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques qui enseignait pendant ses deux premières années à Poudlard et qui avait pris sa retraite en laissant la place à Hagrid. Il s'appelait Brulepot ou quelque chose comme ça.

Cela faisait donc 4 visages inconnus, dont deux devaient sûrement enseigner les potions et la botanique puisqu'il n'y avait ni Rogue -chose on ne peut plus normale puisque ce dernier se trouvait en ce moment même à la table des Serpentards-, ni Chourave -fait plus surprenant du point de vue du jeune sorcier, il avait toujours pensé que la petite sorcière replète avait enseigné à ses parents-.

.  
Alors que McGonagall lisait le nom de Mandy Radish (Serpentard), Harry écouta un instant les noms appelés, cherchant à entendre celui de son protecteur. Cependant, il reporta rapidement son attention sur la table quand l'Animagus appela Rob Tenry (Serdaigle) sans que le sien n'est été dit.

.  
Bien, donc les deux derniers occupants de la table devaient quand à eux enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'Étude de Moldus ou la Divination. Cependant, même s'il ne pensait pas se tromper, Harry n'était sûr de rien pour ces trois dernières suppositions. Il savait de source sûre que Dumbledore avait chaque année un mal fou à trouver un professeur de DCFM, n'avait aucune idée de si en cette période troublée -à cause de Voldemort- il y avait déjà (encore) des cours d'Étude de Moldus, et ne savais pas non plus si Trelawney enseignait déjà à Poudlard à cette époque.

En 5 ans de scolarité, il avait dû voir son professeur de Divination adoré n'assister qu'à quatre, peut être cinq repas. Il n'aurait donc pas été étonnant que celle-ci soit quelque part dans sa tour en compagnie d'une bouteille de xérès.

.  
Entendant le Professeur de Métamorphose appeler Adrian Williams (Serdaigle), le demi-russe relégua ses interrogations sur les places vides à la tables des professeurs -deux presque en bout de table et une près du Directeur- au second plan, et reporta de nouveau son attention sur la Répartition qui se finissait. Il supposait -et espérait- que ce serait maintenant son tour d'être répartit.

Et effectivement, alors qu'il ne restait plus que lui près de l'estrade, McGonagall l'invita à revêtir à son tour le choixpeau.

.  
Du côté des élèves, les conversations commençaient à enfler peu à peu.

La plupart des jeunes sorciers avaient déjà commencés à se poser quelques questions sur cet étrange nouveau venu depuis l'arrivée du petit groupe dans la Grande Salle, mais beaucoup s'en été désintéressés après que la Répartition ai commencé à se dérouler de la même façon que chaque année. Le fait que l'un des nouveaux ait au moins deux têtes de plus que le troupeau habituel de demi-portions, qu'il arbore un air aussi avenant qu'une porte de prison et qu'il avait des cheveux incroyablement longs (sûrement le fait qui attirait le plus les regards) n'étaient vraisemblablement pas suffisant pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui plus de quelques minutes.

Cependant, les quelques rares courageux qui avait suivit la répartitions des nouveaux élèves jusqu'à la fin se disaient que finalement sa présence était sûrement digne d'intérêt et ils commençaient à s'interroger entre eux sur l'arrivée de ce futur élève qui modifiait l'ordre immuable de la Sacro Sainte Répartition Annuelle.

Ceux qui avaient certaines connaissances en noms de Famille (la presque totalité des Sang-Purs donc, plusieurs Serdaigles, ainsi que les quelques « Hermione » qui pouvaient exister à chaque époque) et les moldus qui avaient pu s'intéresser aux histoires de princes et princesses dans leur jeunesse interpelaient leurs voisins qui en parlaient eux-même à leurs camarades les plus proches. Se faisant, les quelques chuchotis habituels se transformèrent rapidement en brouhaha sonore, chacun s'interrogeant à haute voix sur la présence d'un Romanov à Poudlard.

Lorsque le mystérieux nouveau s'assit sur le tabouret et se coiffa de l'item magique, le volume sonore diminua peu à peu, jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement, tout le monde attendant avec intérêt la décision du Choixpeau.

Après tout ce n'était pas vraiment habituel qu'un élève portant le nom d'une ancienne famille royale russe se faisait répartir à Poudlard. Et c'était encore plus rare que le dit nouvel élève ait incontestablement plus que les 11 ans requis pour entrer en 1ère année.

.  
Le Choixpeau enfoncé sur le crâne jusqu'aux yeux -il devait sûrement s'agrandir magiquement-, Harry attendait avec une pointe d'impatience que l'item finisse de scanner son esprit et que sa voix se fasse entendre dans son esprit, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Ha ! s'exclama soudainement l'objet magique d'une voix forte, faisant faire un sursaut au cœur du jeune homme. Apparemment, le chapeau était surpris de ce qu'il venait de trouver.

« Étonnant, mon premier voyageur temporel. Comme c'est excitant ! gloussa l'item au grand effarement du russe. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire par quelqu'un que le Choixpeau puisse même être capable de _glousser_.

« Bien sur que j'en suis capable ! Après tout, dans le plan spirituel tout est possible. reprit la voix de l'objet magique.

À ces mots, le jeune sorcier retint un soupir amusé. Il aurait dû se rappeler que le choixpeau n'avait aucun problème de conscience à "lire" les pensées des personnes qui le portaient.

.  
Sentant que l'item était parti fouiller joyeusement dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs -Harry pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer que si le couvre chef avait été de forme humaine, ce dernier aurait actuellement était en train de marcher en sautillant à travers le monde apparemment fascinant de ses souvenirs-, le futur élève se décida à lui rappeler sa présence.

« Vais-je être réparti ? demanda donc le russe, un peu dépassé par l'enthousiasme du choixpeau.

« Ah oui, excusez moi jeune homme, j'étais perdu des mes...dans vos pensées. Enfin, dans votre esprit pour être plus exact. C'est tellement rare d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant à sonder. »

Le jeune eu un petit rire.

« Je suis heureux que mes nombreuses aventures égayent un peu votre ennui, et être assis devant plus d'une centaine d'élèves curieux et affamés ne me dérange pas plus que ça, mais mon estomac ne semble pas tout à fait du même avis. » pensa Harry à l'intention de l'objet, son estomac venant effectivement d'exprimer son mécontentement par un gargouillement sonore.

Rappelé à ses fonctions, l'entité magique laissa échapper un « pff » très humain avant de se remettre à essayer de déterminer qu'elle sera la prochaine maison de son jeune porteur.

« J'ai vu que vous m'aviez contredit sur le choix de votre première maison, avez-vous l'intention de le faire cette fois encore jeune homme ?

- Non non, je n'ai pas vraiment de préférences pour cette répartition là. » répondit rapidement le russe, ayant décidé dans le train de laisser faire le « destin », et d'appliquer ses plans A ou B en fonction du résultat.

« Ah, très bien. C'est toujours un peu ennuyeux quand les élèves pensent savoir mieux que moi. J'ai été créé pour ça après tout ! s'indigna l'item.  
Surtout que cette fois-ci, et en vue des récents évènements de votre vie, il n'y a plus qu'une seule maison qui vous corresponde vraiment.  
Ce sera donc SERPENTARD ! »

À ce dernier mot, entendu par toute la salle, il y eu un certain moment de flottement avant que le table des verts et argents ne se mette à applaudir leur nouveau condisciple.

.  
En effet, tous les élèves -et les professeurs- avaient fini par plus ou moins décrocher de cette répartition particulièrement longue, sentant leurs estomacs s'impatienter et le sommeil les rattraper.

McGonagall avait même fait mine de soulever le choixpeau -sûrement pour vérifier qu'il était bien encore "vivant"- avant d'être arrêtée par un vague signe de main de Dumbledore.

Jamais l'instrument de la répartition n'avait été si long à faire son choix.

Dès que les fesses du russe eurent touché le banc des serpents (nda: Oh god, que ce verbe se conjugue mochement), Dumbledore se leva et frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains à l'intention des pauvres élèves, tous impatients de finalement manger .

« Aux vue de la longueur exceptionnelle de la séance de répartition de cette année, je m'abstiendrai de toutes autres paroles et vous invites à sustenter vos estomacs affamés. Sur ce, Bonne Appétit à tous ! »

Puis claquant encore une fois dans ses mains, laissa apparaître le festin sur les tables sous les hourras et autres cris similaires de la table des Gryffondor et d'une partie des Serdaigles et des Pouffsoufles.

.  
Remplissant rapidement -mais avec distinction- son assiette, Harry scanna discrètement les visages des élèves l'entourant, et remarqua qu'il été tombé en plein nid de -futurs- Mangemorts.

Il se doutait bien qu'en acceptant sa répartition dans la maison des verts et argents, il ne se retrouverait pas vraiment en territoire ami, mais ça lui faisait quand même bizarre de se retrouver à manger tranquillement en face d'une personne qui, il le savait, tuerai et torturerai des innocents dans quelques proches années.

En effet, juste en face du nouveau Serpentard se trouvait nul autre qu'Avery, parfaitement reconnaissable malgré ses vingts ans de moins.

À côté de ce dernier, il pouvait aussi identifier le frère Carrow ainsi que sa sœur, située un peu plus loin sur le banc d'en face -il ne se souvenait plus du tout des prénoms du frère et de la soeur, et n'était pas sûr qu'Avery en ait un d'ailleurs-.

Harry avait aussi repéré le jeune Snape en bout de table. Et en face de lui se trouvait un élève visiblement plus jeune, dont la ressemblance avec son parrain était indéniable. Ce ne fut pas compliqué d'en conclure qu'il devait sûrement être le petit frère futur mangemort de Sirius.

.

Si l'ancien gryffondor s'était arrangé pour observer discrètement ses voisins de table, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de ces derniers, qui le dévisageaient ouvertement pour la plupart.

Pour le flegme et la prestance des Sangs-Purs, et plus encore, des Sangs-Purs de Serpentard, il allait falloir repasser plus tard apparemment.

Tout autour de lui, il voyait les élèves se réintéresser à lui maintenant que leurs estomacs avaient pu se remplir des plats délicieux proposés pendant le festin.  
Les plus vieux se donnaient des coups de coudes en le montrant de la tête ou du doigt, tandis que les plus jeunes le dévisageaient ouvertement.

Et au milieu de tout ça, Harry se faisait l'obligation d'ignorer tout ce petit monde. Chose qu'il réussissait parfaitement, après tout on ne vivait pas 5 ans dans la peau de "l'Élu" sans apprendre à ne pas faire attention à ce genre de comportement.

Enfait, grâce en plus à ses entrainements avec Boris pour qu'il apprenne à garder son sang-froid, plus son expérience personnelle en temps qu' « Élu », « Survivant », « Héritier de Salazar Serpentard », « fou furieux mythomane », et même « Futur Voldemort », Harry était passé maitre dans l'art difficile consistant à totalement ignorer les ragots, rumeurs, et les gens, tout simplement.

Rajoutant à ça que le jeune russe ne comprenait pas un sixième des paroles prononcées et qu'il avait un poulet en sauce absolument divin lui faisant de l'oeil, et il était facile de comprendre pourquoi Harry avait son attention entièrement centrée sur son assiette. Sûrement la raison pour laquelle ce dernier vit disparaître de son champs de vision son si merveilleux nouveau meilleur ami pour la vie...enfin, plutôt pour la durée du repas.

.  
Se reconnectant donc à la dure réalité en voyant son assiette se faire la malle, Harry se rendit compte qu'une bonne partie des la table de verts et argents le regardait en silence, semblant attendre quelque chose de lui...peut-être une réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

Cherchant son poulet disparu, le russe le trouva entre les mains d'un brun aux marrons qui, au vu de sa posture et de la façon les élèves l'entourant le regardait, devait être quelqu'un d'important à Serpentard.

Récupérant le plat kidnappé, Harry se mit à fixer le jeune homme sans dire un mot. Si ce dernier n'était pas trop idiot, il allait vite comprendre -ou avait peut-être déjà compris- qu'il n'avait pas du tout suivit ce qui avait pu se passer autour de lui, et n'avait donc pas entendu la question...si question il y avait eu, bien sûr.

.  
Tendant la main, le plus vieux -s'était apparemment un 7ème année- se présenta au russe.

« Enchanté, Lein Coquillard, Héritier de la Grande et Vieille Maison des Coquillard. Je suis honoré de rencontrer l'un des membres de la très célèbre Famille des Romanov. »

Répondant d'une main ferme à la poignée de main, Harry remercia mentalement Boris de l'avoir obligé à apprendre les formules les plus usitées chez les Sangs-Purs ainsi que les noms et autres informations utiles sur les familles les plus riches, puissantes et influentes du Royaume-Uni.

Il ne faisait aucun doutes qu'il avait en face de lui l'un des membres d'une famille importante. Moins que les familles Malfoy ou Nott, mais importante tout de même .

Il répondit donc de la façon enseignée par son mentor: Par une autre formule d'usage. Il se devait de faire honneur à son nom d'emprunt pour cette première présentation.

« Nikolaï Ivanovitch Rrromanov, Hérrritier de la Puissante et Savante Maison des Rrrromanov, descendants des rrrois et rrreines de la grrrande Rrrussie.  
Je suis rrravi de rrrenconntrrrrer l'Hérrritier des Coquillarrrd »

Puis baissant très légèrement le buste, le "noble russe" mit son poing fermé sur son torse, signifiant par là qu'il reconnaissait son vis-à-vis comme un Héritier, bien que d'une famille de plus basse classe que la sienne, et qu'il s'engageait donc à le traiter avec le respect et la distinction due à son rang, tout en faisant comprendre par son poing fermé -et non main ouverte- qu'il réservait son jugement définitif pour plus tard.  
Exécutant ainsi l'un des saluts particulièrement utilisé dans le milieu de la noblesse russe.

Ayant reconnu le geste de son interlocuteur, le plus vieux y répondit de la même manière mais en baissant davantage son buste que ne l'avait fait le jeune.

.

Une fois cette salutation protocolaire effectuée, Coquillard offrit un sourire à l'objet de son attention.

« Je te souhaite la bienvenue au sein de la maison de Salazar Serpentard, la maison de l'ambition, de la détermination et de la ruse. Incontestablement la meilleure maison de Poudlard, continua t'il avec une fierté évidante.  
Je suis l'un des Préfets-en-Chef, donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, vient me trouver. »

À la tirade, Harry hocha vaguement la tête en signe d'accord. Apparemment l'autre venait de lui parler de sa maison -il avait comprit les mots « bienvenue » et « Salazar Serpentard »- et de lui indiquer son rôle à Poudlard -pendant son laïus, il avait tapoté du doigt son torse où Harry avait pu reconnaître l'insigne des Préfets-en-Chef -.

Faisant glisser son regard par dessus l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, les yeux de l'ancien gryffondor s'arrêtèrent sur la table des professeurs, située juste derrière le Préfet-en-Chef.  
Il se souvint alors qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il y avait autant de places vides à celle-ci, ni qu'elles étaient les matières enseignées par les différents professeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ayant suivit le changement de centre d'attention du jeune sorcier, et prenant apparemment son rôle de Préfet au sérieux -à moins qu'il ne veuille être dans les petits papiers d'un membre de la famille Romanov, ce qui était aussi très possible-, le brun commença à nommer les professeurs chacun leur tour tout en les montrant le plus discrètement possible.

« L'homme un peu -très- gras, dégarni et avec une moustache de morse en bout de table, c'est le professeur Horace Slughorn, il enseigne les potions. C'est aussi notre directeur de Maison, donc tu le verra tout à l'heure quand nous serons dans la salle commune.  
À côté, ça doit sûrement être notre nouveau professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, celui de l'année dernière a fait une dépression nerveuse deux semaines avant la fin des cours.  
Le sorcier minuscule près de lui, c'est Filius Flitwick, le professeur des Sortilèges et Enchantements. Ne te fies pas à sa petite taille, il paraît qu'il était un duelliste hors pair dans sa jeunesse. C'est aussi le directeur de Maison des Serdaigles.  
Les deux femmes à côté sont Septima Vector, professeur d'Arithmancie et Batheshda Babbling, professeur d'Étude de Runes. C'est leur première année ici, mais elles étaient en septième année il y a deux ans donc tout les monde les connait un peu.  
Après c'est Mc Gonagall, c'est le professeur de Métamorphose, elle est la maitresse des lionceaux et est l'un des professeurs les plus sévères.  
C'est inutile que je te présente le vieil homme du milieu, t'as déjà du parler avec Dumbledore.  
Vient après Aurora Sinistra, elle s'occupe de l'Astronomie. Les deux vieil hommes qui suivent sont Julius Genius, qui enseigne l'Étude des Moldus, et Herbert Beery, professeur de Botanique. Genius est le directeur des Pouffsoufles.  
La petite femme avec le chapeau un peu bizarre est l'infirmière. Si tu veux un conseil, à moins que tu ne soit sur le point de mourir, évite cette pièce comme la peste, sinon il y a des chances pour que tu y reste séquestré pendant des jours et des jours.  
Juste à côté c'est Rolanda Bibine, qui enseigne le vol, et Silvanus Brûlopot, il s'occupe des Soins aux Créatures Magiques.  
Pour finir, inutile de te présenter le géant, c'est lui qui vient chercher les nouveaux venus à la gare.  
Il manque le professeur de Divination et celui d'Histoire de la Magie, mais le premier est tellement âgé qu'il ne descend plus de sa tour, tandis que le second est un fantôme donc il n'a pas vraiment besoin de manger et oubli régulièrement de descendre pendant les repas. »

.  
Harry hochait la tête à chaque nouvelle description, émettant parfois un vague « hum » entre deux bouchées de nourriture. Il n'avait pas vraiment retenu les noms des différents professeurs qui lui étaient inconnus, mais avait néanmoins réussi à associer chacune des matières à un visage, ce qui -de son point de vue- était quand même le plus important.

Son interlocuteur -qui avait quand même pris la peine de le renseigner de façon complète- ne sembla pas se formaliser du peu de paroles prononcées par le russe depuis le début du diner, et son attention retourna rapidement à la tarte de coings qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis son arrivée sur la table.

Les autres élèves, quand à eux, prêtaient maintenant bien moins attention à l'étrange nouveau venu, et ils ne le fixaient plus que de temps en temps, entre deux descriptions de leurs vacances à leurs voisins de table.

.

Dès que tout le monde fut repu et que les derniers restes eurent disparu, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau, instaurant par cette simple action un silence presque instantané dans toute la salle.

« Maintenant que nos estomacs ont pu être satisfaits, je vous souhaite à tous un bon retour à Poudlard, et la bienvenue dans notre merveilleux château pour nos nouveaux venus.  
Comme chaque année, je vous informe que la liste complète des objets interdits au sein de l'école est accrochée sur la porte de notre bon concierge, Appollon Picott.

Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler que comme son nom l'indique, la forêt Interdite est interdite, certains de nos plus vieux élèves devraient d'ailleurs essayer de s'en souvenir. »

Et en disant ces mots, le directeur de l'école regarda la table des Gryffondors de façon appuyée. Se doutant qu'il s'adressait là à quatre élèves en particulier, Harry tourna lentement les yeux dans la même direction que le vieil homme, s'apprêtant à regarder la table des rouges et or pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la Grande Salle.

.  
Là, juste dans sa ligne de mire se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clairs et à l'air maladif. Harry le reconnu rapidement comme étant une version rajeunie d'un Lupin aux traits déjà marqués par ses transformations mensuelles.

Le voyant rire joyeusement avec les deux personnes en face de lui, le brun en conclu que les dos qu'il voyait appartenaient à deux autres membres des Maraudeurs. Et ce fut d'une facilité enfantine de déduire à qui ils appartenaient.

En effet, le nid d'oiseau noir de l'un était l'exacte réplique de celui qu'il avait lui même eu pendant 16 ans, et la haute stature de l'autre éliminait tout de suite la possibilité que ce puisse être le rat -Mauraudeur qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout envie de voir, même de loin-.

Faisant naviguer rapidement son regard sur les autres élèves attablés, il réussit à apercevoir deux chevelures rousses, dont l'une d'elle appartenait sûrement à sa mère.

.  
Après ça, Harry se reconcentra prestement sur le discours du directeur de Poudlard.

Au moment même où il avait posé les yeux sur les dos de Sirius et de son père, le brun avait senti une boule d'émotion enfler dans sa gorge, et il savait que s'il ne détournait pas son attention et ne pensait pas à autre chose rapidement, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il éclate en sanglot au milieu de la Grande Salle, ce qui aurait incontestablement été du plus mauvais effet.

« ...ain d'entre vous se sont sûrement demandés pourquoi il y avait autant de places vides à notre table. Eh bien j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que suite à la forte demande de votre part, ainsi que de celle de vos parents pour que des cours de duels soient instaurés à Poudlard, nous avons réussi à mettre ça en place à titre d'essai cette année. Tout vous sera expliqué en détail pas vos chefs de Maison et par vos futurs professeurs de duel qui arriverons demain.  
Quand à la dernière chaise vide, elle sera occupée par un envoyé du conseil d'administration de l'école qui déterminera à la fin de l'année si les cours de duel se maintiendrons pour les prochaines années.

Je vous souhaite maintenant une agréable nuit à tous. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, tout le monde commença à se lever et à se diriger vers les portes, le tout dans un joyeux brouhaha déclenché par l'annonce des futurs cours de duel.

.  
Suivant le mouvement, le russe se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie, entouré par les autres nouveaux élèves de Serpentards. Pendant l'ensemble du trajet en direction des cachots, l'ex Gryffondor essaya de mémoriser les couloirs empruntés du mieux qu'il put. Le chemin pour accéder à la salle commune des Serpentard avait tout d'un labyrinthe, et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne savait plus comment y aller, son lointain souvenir de sa brève venue en deuxième année étant devenu plus que flou depuis.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un mur nu et humide semblable à tout les autres dans cette partie du château. Coquillard énonça clairement le mot de passe -_serpencendre_- avant de les prévenir de bien le retenir puisque ce serais la seule fois où quelqu'un le leur dirai.

Quand la porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit et qu'ils l'eurent tous franchi, ils furent tous invités à patienter en attendant leur directeur de Maison -enfin, c'est ce qu'avait cru comprendre Harry en tout cas-.

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce, le jeune russe pu se rendre compte que la salle commune était en tout cas exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Il arrivait même à se revoir avec Ron, tout les deux avec l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle, en train d'essayer de questionner discrètement Malfoy pour le faire avouer qu'il était bien l'Héritier de Seprentard.

En y repensant, il ne put s'empêcher de glousser doucement devant leur idée plus que saugrenue. Il était d'ailleurs absolument certain que s'ils devaient avouer à Malfoy qu'en deuxième année, ils étaient certains qu'il était l'Héritier, ce dernier trouverait ça très flatteur.

.  
Voyant le professeur de potion franchir la porte en pierre, Harry essaya de se concentrer pour suivre son discours de bienvenue pour les premiers années -apparemment-, ainsi que les quelques explications complémentaires qu'il donnait à propos des futurs cours de duels. Il dut cependant bien vite abandonner à cause d'une soudaine et violente migraine.

Oh, rien à voir avec celles liés à Voldemort, loin de là, c'était juste la conséquence logique après plus de deux heures au milieux de plusieurs centaines d'élèves bruyants et de nombreux efforts faits pour suivre et comprendre des conversations dans une langue qui n'était pas la sienne...enfin qui n'était plus la sienne.

Bref, le russe décrocha donc très vite et quand il vit les autres élèves amorcer le mouvement pour se diriger vers les dortoirs, il se précipita dans les escaliers en premier, sans même faire attention à se qui se passait derrière lui -soi un Slughorn ébahit, ayant encore la main tendue au dessus d'une épaule qui venait juste de disparaître, et la bouche ouverte sur des paroles qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcer-.

.

Ouvrant la première porte qui se présentait à lui, Harry trouva un dortoir complètement vide, que ce soit d'élèves ou d'affaires. Supposant que ce devait être celui des premières années, il alla chercher un peu plus loin.

Après quelques nouveaux essais infructueux, le jeune sorcier réussi finalement à trouver le dortoir où était placé sa malle.

À l'intérieur, Harry se retrouva en compagnie d'Avery, du frère Carrow et d'un autre garçon dont il ne connaissait pas le nom mais dont le visage lui semblait quelque peu familier, tous en train de ranger leurs affaires et de se préparer à se coucher.

À l'entrée du russe dans la chambre, tous s'arrêtèrent dans leur tache pour le fixer.

.  
S'efforçant de les ignorer tant qu'aucuns d'eux ne lui parlait, Harry se dirigea donc vers le lit où était placée sa malle et prit sa trousse de toilette pour pouvoir aller se doucher et se changer.

Ne trouvant pas la porte de la salle de bain -chez les Gryffondors, elle était située au fond de la pièce mais pas ici-, il dut se résoudre à adresser la parole aux autres occupants de la chambre -qui en passant, continuait toujours de le fixer sans dire un mot-.

« Où êtrrre le pièce de laver ? »

Devant les regards bovins qui lui faisaient face, il essaya de nouveau.

« Je vouloirrrr proprrrre, où êtrrrre le pièce de laver ? »

Semblant se réveiller, c'est Avery qui pris la parole,

« La salle de bain est derrière la tapisserie. » Puis devant le regard d'incompréhension du russe, il se déplaça devant la dite tapisserie qui représentait un lac aux reflets argentés au milieu d'une forêt fournie, celle-ci représentée dans une multitude de tons verts qui rendait l'ouvrage particulièrement adapté comme décoration de Serpentard.

« C'est là. »

.  
Le remerciant d'un hochement de tête (nda: Vous remarquerez qu'il se prend beaucoup pour Oui-oui depuis quelques heures), Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain, légèrement pressé de quitter la pièce.

Passant à côté du futur mangemort, il ne fit pas attention au sourire bizarre de celui-ci et passa dans la pièce suivante.

Il eu juste le temps d'invoquer un bouclier avant qu'un sort jaune ne s'écrase sur ce dernier. Surpris et immédiatement sur ses gardes, il tint fermement sa baguette en main , se mit en position de combat et essaya d'apercevoir son agresseur à travers la vapeur d'eau présente dans toute la pièce.  
Celle-ci empêchait le jeune russe de voir à plus d'un mètre et donc d'anticiper d'où pourrait venir la prochaine attaque. Et le bruit de l'eau d'un douche en train de couler l'empêchait d'entendre correctement ce qui se passait dans la salle d'eau.

Un autre sort -rouge cette fois- s'écrasa de nouveau sur son bouclier avant qu'un cri ne s'élève dans la pièce.

« Dehors ! »

Tendant l'oreille, Harry essaya à la fois de savoir d'où venait la voix et de comprendre ce quelle disait.

Un autre cri similaire au premier mais plus fort se fit de nouveau entendre.

Ayant cette fois compris ce que la voix voulait dire, Harry recula légèrement tout en maintenant son bouclier en place. Puis, cherchant d'une main la poignée de la porte située dans son dos, il sortit de la pièce, toujours à reculons.

Une fois hors de la pièce d'eau, il resta un instant devant la tapisserie qui venait de se remettre en place derrière lui, encore ébahi de s'être fait attaquer dans une salle de bain.

.  
C'est en entendant un ricanement venant de derrière son dos qu'il se décida à bouger, et se retourna en direction du bruit horripilant.

Et là, il vit Avery, son sourire bizarre toujours aux lèvres, avec à ses côtés Carrow qui était encore en train de ricaner et avait un air réjoui sur le visage.

Comprenant que ces deux là étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qui allait se passer s'il entrait dans la salle de bain, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui.

« Blague de vous êtrrre trrrès bad _goût_ ! Qui êtrrre le gens dedans ? Vous savoirrr il _attaquer_ me si je venirrr !» Leur dit-il d'une voix froide où se mêlait le russe et l'anglais à cause de la colère.

Toujours souriant, Avery leva les deux mains, dans un geste universel pour calmer son interlocuteur.

« Hey, du calme. C'est normal de se faire bizuter, tout les nouveaux passent par là. Et puis, une ou deux cicatrices n'a jamais tué personne. »

Bien que n'ayant pas compris tout les mots employés -il était même certain que l'autre en avait inventé quelques-uns, comme ce mots bizarre « bizuter », qui ne devait sûrement rien dire-, Harry compris néanmoins très bien que les deux autres n'étaient pas du tout désolés de leur petite plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

.  
Conscient qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de leur parler, le russe leur envoya son regard le plus noir et pris une expression méprisante, regardant les deux autres comme s'ils devaient juste se sentir honorés qu'il daigne accepter de leur adresser la parole.  
Il avait copié le regard n°3 de Snape -celui qui vous faisait sentir pire qu'un Veracrasse- et pris l'expression favorite de Malfoy quand ce dernier lui parlait. -Après de longues séances d'entrainements devant le miroir, le russe avait d'ailleurs réussi à copier une gamme assez variée des expressions des deux Serpentards-.

Les deux futurs mangemorts allaient renchérir, sûrement peu content d'être regardés de la sorte, mais leur attention fut détournée par l'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bain.  
L'occupant en sortit rapidement et, après avoir lancé un regard meurtrier aux trois élèves devant la porte, alla sur son lit et y ferma les rideaux d'un geste rageur.

Harry fut étonné de reconnaître le futur maitre des cachots comme étant son agresseur, mais même avec les cheveux ébouriffés de leur récent lavage -qui aurait cru qu'il se les lavait- et emmitouflé dans un pyjama de cosmonaute, rien n'était plus facile que de reconnaître Snape et son regard n°2 -celui qui, en plus de vous faire sentir comme un Veracrasse, vous fait clairement comprendre que votre temps sur cette terre est compté-.

Il aurait été facile de lui renvoyer son regard ou d'essayer de se venger pour les sorts reçus dans la salle de bain, cependant il ne lui en tint pas rigueur en voyant le regard échangé entre les deux instigateurs de cette rencontre. Clairement, la personne réellement visée par cette action était le futur maitre des potions et non seulement lui comme il l'avait d'abord cru.

.  
Cette nouvelle information rendant l'action des deux serpentards encore plus méprisable, Harry leur tourna le dos d'un geste emprunt de morgue et s'enferma dans la salle de bain à grand renforts de sortilèges d'intimité, au cas où l'envie les prendrait de lui envoyer un pauvre innocent.

Une fois certain d'être tranquille, Harry se détendit un long moment sous les jets d'eau chaude, bien plus agréables que dans la tour de Gryffondor où les douches étaient assez simple. Ici, le sol était fait dans une matière rappelant fortement l'obsidienne, les douches étaient séparées par des parois en verre, et la plomberie particulièrement impressionnante permettait de régler le débit d'eau de milles et une façons, tout en étant installée dans les endroits stratégiques de la douche. (nda: vous voyez les douches qu'on voit dans les grand hôtels ou les films, celles où l'eau fait des massages sur tout le corps...eh bin c'est ça ^^)

L'idée que peut être, les trois autres serpentards avaient aussi besoin de se doucher lui effleura l'esprit, mais il l'a relégua au fond de son esprit avec contentement. S'ils voulaient se laver, ils devraient attendre qu'il sorte ou allez voir dans les autres dortoirs si des douches étaient libres.

C'est donc pratiquement rendu à l'état de pruneau que le jeune sorcier se décida à sortir et à aller se coucher.

.  
Dans le dortoir, les rideaux du lit du serpentard dont le visage lui rappelait quelqu'un, et celui de Jeune Snape étaient déjà fermés, tandis qu'il ne pouvait voir aucunes traces des deux autres.

Sans s'en préoccuper plus -ils s'étaient certainement résolus à aller voir ailleurs pour se doucher-, Harry se coucha à son tour, non sans prendre la précaution de barder son lit de sortilèges de silence et anti-intrusion.

C'est seulement bien plus tard qu'il réussit finalement à s'endormir, anticipant fortement la journée du lendemain.

* * *

_Le sort lancé soudainement toucha le jeune brun et une lumière bleu l'entoura brièvement (1)_: J'ai pris ce sort dans une fanfiction que j'avais beaucoup apprécié et qui s'appelle Whelp, fic (très bien) traduite par Dyneen.

.**Petite note de fin:**  
Malheureusement pour vous, je suis du genre perfectionniste en matière de faits, et j'essaye le plus possible de ne mettre que des choses véridiques (au niveau de l'âge des personnages, même secondaires entre autre) et ça me prend un temps fou pour réunir toutes les informations. D'ailleurs, si vous voyez des choses fausses, je vous en supplie, dites le moi. Et je n'ai absolument aucunes idées des cours enseignés en 6ème année (à par les Informulés et les trois potions du premier cours de Slughorn), donc si vous le savez ou si vous avez des idées, je vous en pris, toutes vos suggestions sont les bienvenues.

Un grand merci à Orlinac, qui a apporté quelques précisions sur l'histoire réelle des Romanov. Voilà sa review:

"coucou

une petite précision il existe encore des Romanov en vie au jour d'aujourd'hui. ils descendent d'une branche "ramifier" de la généalogie puisque le Tsar Nicolas II est mort avec ses descandant directe. mais il reste encore quelques Romanov opur ce disputer un trone en russie si il reapparait une monarchie un jour. un peu comme en france ou il reste des Bourbon

voila pour la culture générale"

Et ma question sur une probable autre fic en parallèle de celle là est toujours d'actualité:

Si j'écris une Fic racontant la rencontre et le début de l'amitié des deux Russes, est ce que ça vous intéresserais ?  
En sachant que j'aimerais y faire du Yaoi (léger je pense….je sais pas encore), dans le but de m'exercer à écrire de la « romance », voir peut être des limes ou des lemons…nan ptet pas de lemon ^^ (je pense ne pas être douée du tout pour ces 3 truc-là) et pour que vous puissiez me donner votre avis et dire ce qui va et ce qui va pas.

Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla (pour les courageux qui on pris le temps de lire la note), et espère que ce (très) long chapitre (17 pages) vous a plu.


	10. Chapitre 9

Hello les gens ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue avec ce chapitre. Surtout que celui ci est écrit et fini depuis maintenant un bon mois ^^' Adelinue a accepté d'être mon bêta lecteur (pas correcteur), donc il y a de forte chances pour que les prochains chapitres soient encore mieux que les précédents. N'aillant par contre pas eu de nouvelles depuis quelques temps, je vous poste tout de même ce chapitre qui n'est pas la version corrigée.

Beaucoup de petites choses se passent dans ce chapitre qui ne vont pas sembler importante sur le moment mais seront déterminantes pour la suite. En parlant de suite, ce délais de "postage" ma permis de bien avancer sur le prochain chapitre, vous pouvez donc espérer ne pas l'avoir dans trop longtemps (je vais essayer de le finir pour le mois prochain).

Merci à lolita88, lala, Chachou, klaude pour leur review anonymes.  
Akan, je te répond ici: Snape n'a pas le rôle du le pôvre élève qui se fait embêter par les méchants Maraudeurs. Snape est revenu dépenaillé après une altercation des Maraudeurs, mais il n'est certainement pas resté là à rien dire avant de se faire attaquer, et sa vengeance arrivera tôt ou tard. Les Maraudeurs et Snapes s'attaquent les uns les autres dès que l'occasion se présente, et sont tous aussi immature sur ce point. Ce qui est inacceptable du point de vue d'Harry, c'est qu'ils soient à 4 contre un, et que les "blagues" soient humiliantes. Et Harry n'aurait pas pu aller à Poufsouffle, la loyauté qui les caractérises, il ne peut plus la ressentir après avoir été tellement trahis, et le choipeaux n'aurait pu envoyer quelqu'un dans une maison qui ne lui est pas du tout destiné, ça irait à l'encontre de la raison même de son existence.

Je vous mets un petit résumé, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_Résumé global : Après sa 5ème année et la mort de son parrain, Harry revient chez les Dursley dans un état psychologique au plus bas, et le traitement de ses relatifs n'arrange rien. Enfermé, affamé et régulièrement insulté et battu, l'Elu s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la déprime, surtout qu'il n'aucunes nouvelles de ses amis et du monde sorcier en général. Le jour de son anniversaire, et après une visite de Dumbledore accompagné d'un arrêt à Gringotts (où il apprend qu'il est le seul héritier de Sirius) et quelques courses, Harry rentre chez lui et se voit battre pratiquement à mort par son oncle._

_Un objet mystérieux qu'il tient à se moment là s'active et il disparait alors pour ne se réveiller que plusieurs semaines plus tard en russie et en Janvier 1976.  
Harry a été recueilli par Boris, un ancien espion russe et Vladimir, son meilleur ami vampire. Intrigués et intéressés par son histoire, ils décident de l'entrainer de façon à se qu'il ne se fasse plus manipuler/battre/attaquer aussi facilement.  
Ils découvrent que l'objet tenu est enfait une sorte de Retourneur de temps amélioré et qu'il va falloir qu'Harry aille à Poudlard pour le recharger en magie et ensuite retourner à son époque._

_6 mois passent pendant lesquels le jeune sorcier apprend à se battre, se soigner et à devenir animagus.  
Il apprend que son identité à Poudlard sera celle du neveu mort de Boris et est préparé à partir pour l'école de magie.  
Il passe donc une semaine à Poudlard où il passe tout ses tests avec succès, et à l'agréable surprise de se rendre compte que Dumbledore ne semble pas être méfiant à son égard, et qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à lui de façon excessive.  
Après ça, le nouveau russe passe ses derniers jours seul à Londres, où il découvre le Londres moldu et sorcier des années 70-80. Le premier Septembre, il est accompagné à King Cross par Vladimir, qui ne reste malheureusement que très peu de temps avec lui. Tout se passe bien pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé croiser ici lui demande si elle peut s'assoir dans son compartiment._

_En voyant Severus Snape en face de lui, Harry réalise peu à peu que ses parents sont vivants à cette époques, et qu'ils seront à Poudlard en même temps que lui. Après une mini crise d'angoisse, il passera tout le trajet à envisager son futur à Poudlard. Répartit à Serpentard par le choixpeau, il se retrouve dans le même dortoir que 2 futurs Mangemorts avérés et du Snape adolescent._

* * *

Chapitre 9:

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, parfaitement reposé, il sut instinctivement que dehors le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

Jetant un _Tempus_, il put se rendre compte qu'effectivement, l'astre solaire ne se lèverai que dans plus d'une heure.

Son corps et son esprit, conditionnés pendant ces 6 derniers mois à se lever à 5h, avaient décidé de ne pas changer leurs petites habitudes.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, Harry demanda donc au Trix de le changer puis, le plus silencieusement possible il sortit du dortoir où résonnaient les ronflement sonores de deux de ses nouveaux condisciples.

La Salle Commune était totalement vide lorsqu'il la traversa, tout comme les couloirs du château.

.

Peut enclin à se faire arrêter par le concierge ou à se faire espionner par les tableaux tandis qu'il utilisait différents passages secrets qu'il n'était pas censé connaître, le russe s'était jeté un sortilège de Désillusion avant de sortir de l'antre des Serpentards.

Néanmoins, et à son grand contentement, tout le monde semblait dormir dans le château, êtres humains comme objets animés.

Une fois sorti discrètement de l'édifice grâce à un passage secret menant à l'arrière de l'une des vieilles serres de Botanique inutilisée, le brun commença tranquillement son petit jogging matinal habituel.

Même s'il n'avait plus Boris derrière son dos pour l'inciter -l'obliger- à courir, il avait appris à apprécier ce moment où il pouvait se permettre de se vider l'esprit, ou au contraire réfléchir tranquillement de certaines choses importantes. Et après deux semaines à ne pas courir, reprendre son petit rituel lui faisait du bien.

En effet, quand il se réveillait tôt pendant ses examens, il révisait, et au Chaudron Baveur, il partait explorer ou restait simplement à lézarder dans son lit, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire au court de sa courte existence et qui avait donc été une expérience inédite.

Il savait en plus que si l'ancien espion avait vent du fait qu'il négligeait son entraînement quotidien, celui-ci s'arrangerait pour le lui faire regretter, et cela même s'il était à l'autre bout du monde.

.

C'est cependant avec entrain et plaisir qu'Harry courait à travers l'immensité du parc de Poudlard.

Même dans la semi-obscurité, la vision du lac, dont la surface était troublée de temps en temps par quelques créatures aquatiques, de la forêt, d'où s'élevait parfois le cri d'un animal inconnu, et du château, où s'allumait parfois une lumière, était magnifique et le brun était pris d'une satisfaction particulière à être là.

Un long moment après, et son horloge interne lui indiquant qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, l'ex-Gryffondor refit le chemin inverse et retourna au dortoir toujours aussi discrètement qu'à l'aller.

.

En entrant dans la pièce, il entendit des froissements de draps venant du lit de Jeune Snape, signe que ce dernier n'allait certainement pas tarder à se réveiller. C'est donc en vitesse qu'il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, peut désireux que d'autres le voient revenir de l'extérieur, encore plein de sueur.

Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir répondre aux questions qu'on lui poserai sûrement. Et puis le brun estimait que ce moment de course seul le matin n'appartenait qu'à lui, et n'avait donc aucune envie que d'autres s'y immisce. Encore moins l'un des futurs Mangemorts qui peuplaient son nouveau dortoir.

.

Quand il sortit de la pièce après une courte de douche, il se rendit compte en voyant Jeune Snape déjà prêt à sortir du dortoir qu'il avait eu raison de se dépêcher, celui-ci ayant dû se lever à peine quelques secondes après son entrée dans la salle de bain.

Il ne reçut qu'un vague coup d'œil inexpressif du Serpentard avant que celui-ci ne sorte du dortoir, son sac de cours à la main malgré l'heure encore bien matinale.

Le russe hésita un instant à faire de même ou à rester un peu dans le dortoir pour attendre qu'il soit moins tôt, mais la diminution significative des ronflements le persuada de sortir de la pièce avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

Et puis, il devait avouer être légèrement intrigué de savoir ce que pouvait bien être partit faire l'autre Serpentard.

.

Il resta cependant encore un peu dans le dortoir pour préparer son sac. ce qui lui posa quelques problèmes, comme à chaque premier jour de classe, puisque ne sachant pas quels cours il aurait plus tard dans la journée.

Il avait plusieurs solutions: le choix sérieux, celui d'Hermione, consistant à prendre à prendre l'intégralité des manuels au risque de faire craquer les coutures du sac et de se bloquer le dos, le choix inconscient, celui des jumeaux Weasley, consistant à ne rien prendre du tout bien qu'il était certain de se prendre au moins une retenue dès le premier jour, et le choix intermédiaire, le plus utilisé parmi les élèves, consistant à fermer les yeux et à prendre au hasard quatre ou cinq manuels.

L'arrêt soudain des ronflements le décida à aller à la fois au plus simple et au plus prudent, c'est donc le plus rapidement possible qu'il piocha quatre livres qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder avant de les mettre dans son sac. Il ne craignait pas vraiment son choix hasardeux puisque en cinq années d'utilisation de cette méthode, il avait toujours réussi à choisir correctement au moins un manuel. -enfin, c'était sans compter Hermione qui, même à contrecœur, les avait toujours laissé regarder sur ses propres livres en cas de besoin-

De toute façon, s'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucun des livres adéquates pour la journée, il pourrait toujours retourner au dortoir le midi. Hors de question qu'il fasse de même avant les cours du matin à moins qu'il ai un cours près des cachots...et même dans ce cas là, il y avait vraiment trop de chances pour qu'il se perde dans le labyrinthe qu'étaient les couloirs menant à l'antre des Verts et Argents.

.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, Harry constata aussitôt qu'il n'y avait personne. Apparemment l'autre Serptentard était déjà partit en direction de la Grande Salle.

Jetant de nouveau un rapide _Tempus_ tout en marchant en direction des canapés placés devant le feu ronronnant de la cheminée, le brun constata qu'il n'était que 6h30, s'il allait manger maintenant, il serait l'un des premiers arrivés, ce qui ne semblait pas être une mauvaise idée puisque ça lui permettrait ainsi d'éviter les curieux qui pourraient être tentés de venir lui poser quelques questions sur son arrivée tardive à Poudlard.

Heureusement pour lui, les Serpentards ne semblaient pas être envahissants comme avaient pu l'être les Gryffondors ou même les Serdaigles et les Pouffsoufles de son époque. Ils avaient sûrement d'autres méthodes moins directes pour avoir les réponses à leurs questions, ce qui n'était pas vraiment plus rassurant, mais pour le moment il avait été tranquille.

.

Le jeune russe ne croisa pratiquement personne sur la route de la Grande Salle et effectivement, il put voir avec plaisir que celle-ci était presque vide. Seul deux Serdaigles et Jeune Snape étaient présents, les autres certainement encore en train de dormir comme des bien heureux ou de se préparer pour la journée.

Harry s'attabla à distance raisonnable de l'autre Serpentard, mais tout de même assez près et bien placé pour pouvoir l'observer en toute discrétion. On ne savait jamais, Jeune Snape pourrait savérer intéressant à étudier.

.

Ça faisait vraiment bizarre au jeune sorcier de ne pas être assis à la table des Rouges et Or.

Si la veille il avait été trop sur ses gardes et trop nerveux pour y prêter vraiment attention, il n'y avait maintenant rien pour le distraire de ce nouveau point de vu de la salle. Depuis la table des Verts et Argents, il avait une vision tout à fait différente de celle qu'il avait eu pendant 5 années. Les tables des Gryffondors et des Serpentards étant à l'exact opposé de la pièce -sûrement pour éviter les meurtres pendant les repas-, tout semblait inversé pour l'ex-Gryffondor. À côté de la table, celle des Serdaigles avait remplacé celle des Pouffsoulfes, et s'il avait été à son époque, le professeur le plus proche d'eux aurait été Hagrid et non Snape.

Pour le moment, même s'il était à présent dans le château qui avait été sa seule maison pendant toutes ces dernières années, Harry savait qu'il allait se sentir un peu dépaysé. En plus d'être entouré de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas pour la plupart -ou tout du moins pas aussi jeunes- à la place de ses amis, le brun était maintenant dans une maison qui, il le savait, ne fonctionnait pas du tout comme celle à laquelle il s'était habitué. Il lui fallait aussi prendre en compte le fait qu'il ne parlait pas -plus- l'anglais, et se sentait donc un peu dépassé par toutes ces phrases qu'il pouvait entendre et dont il ne comprenait qu'un mot de temps en temps.

On pouvait aussi rajouter à tout ça qu'il avait une fausse identité à garder, ainsi que le climat général en Angleterre qui était assez tendu -le pays étant, d'après ce que lui avait expliqué Boris, en guerre ouverte contre Voldemort depuis 2 ans maintenant-, et il était aisé de comprendre pourquoi le jeune sorcier pressentait qu'il se sentirait légèrement déconnecté de la réalité. Et ça avait déjà commencé.

.

L'heure avançant, les différentes tables se remplissaient peu à peu, tandis que les élèves arrivaient par petits groupes. Harry, qui aurait bien voulu partir avant que la foule ne s'installe, ne put que prendre son mal en patience en se souvenant qu'il lui fallait attendre son emplois du temps. Jetant un coup d'œil à Jeune Snape, en marge des autres, il put voir que celui-ci avait apparemment autant envie de rester là que lui.

.

Pendant un moment, le brun s'amusa à observer le futur maître des Potions jeter des coups d'œil incendiaires aux pauvres premiers années qui avaient eu l'audace de s'asseoir à quelques mètres de lui et de parler entre eux d'une voix dépassant le chuchotis inaudible,mais son attention fut détournée à l'arrivée d'un groupe d'élèves particulièrement bruyants.

Il reconnut rapidement son père et Sirius, marchant d'un pas conquérant tout en parlant fort à grand renfort de gestes amples. Ce devait être une blague puisque quelques instants plus tard, ils éclatèrent de rire en compagnie des deux derniers Maraudeurs et d'une bonne partie des Gryffondors.

Si Harry avait ressentit à la fois des sentiments d'allégresse et de tristesse quand il avait vu pour la première fois les versions jeunes de son père, de son parrain, et dans une moindre mesure de Remus, le seul sentiment que lui inspira la vision du 4ème Maraudeur fut une rage sans nom.

Il avait essayé de se préparer à ça dans le train, de se raisonner en se disant que Petitgrow était encore innocent de toute trahison et de tous crimes, mais ce que sa raison essayait de lui dire était totalement englouti par la vague de ressentiment et de dégoût que son cœur lui faisait ressentir.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Harry qu'à voir la personne qui allait trahir ses parents, en train de rire avec son père qui trouverait la mort par sa faute, il pourrait parfaitement réussir le _Doloris_ qu'il mourrait d'envie de jeter.

Refusant de céder à ses pulsions, et même à penser jeter ce sort qui le dégoutterai de lui même, le nouveau russe détourna les yeux en quête d'un sujet neutre pour y fixer son attention.

Ce n'est qu'une fois calmé qu'il découvrit que, à cause de ce sentiment exacerbé de rage, une partie de sa magie encore parfois instable avait cherché à s'échapper, il le sentait à l'atmosphère lourde et chargée d'électricité statique l'entourant.

Cependant, et heureusement pour lui ainsi que pour les élèves autours de lui, il semblait que l'ourobos, qu'il portait continuellement autour du cou, ainsi que le Trix, n'avaient pas tardé à s'approprier et à se nourrir de ce petit surplus de magie, s'emplissant ainsi un peu plus d'énergie magique.

.  
Alors que l'ensemble des places étaient finalement occupées, Harry vit le garçon de la veille -Lein Coquard, ou quelque chose comme ça- commencer à distribuer les différents emplois du temps avec l'aide de l'autre préfète des Serpentard.

Quand ce fut son tour, le brun reçu du préfet un petit sourire compatissant accompagné d'un coup d'œil plus qu'explicite à l'emploi du temps qu'il venait de lui donner.

Curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien lui valoir ce sourire, Harry regarda en premier ses cours pour la matinée. Il ne put retenir une légère grimace en voyant qu'il allait devoir commencer sa journée -ainsi que tout ses lundi- par 2h30 de Potions suivies de 2h d'Histoire de la Magie. 2h30 de tortures suivies par 2h d'ennui total, ça allait être vraiment génial.

Il exagérait un peu au sujet des potions puisque grâce à l'aide des deux russes il avait réussir à acquérir un niveau tout à fait acceptable -et même « optimal » si on en croyait sa note de BUSES- qui lui permettait de parfois prendre plaisir à la conception des potions, mais il avait développé une sorte de phobie répulsive à l'idée d'aller apprendre cette matière en classe, et qui plus est, à le faire dans des cachots.

À cette pensée il dût se retenir très fort pour ne pas lancer un regard noir au futur responsable de cet état de fait.

.

Se focalisant sur autre chose, il regarda plus attentivement son emploi du temps, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il y avait bien trop de matières d'inscrites pour le nombre d'heure, et que certaines se chevauchaient donc dans un grand n'importe quoi. Voilà sûrement la raison de ce regard en provenance de l'autre garçon.

Peu enclin à avoir des horaires aussi chargés que ceux d'Hermione durant leur 3ème année, le russe chercha des yeux le personne la plus indiquée pour résoudre son petit problème.

L'ayant localisée à proximité de la table des Rouges et Or, Harry hésita un instant à aller lui parler puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, se décida à s'avancer vers la table qu'il avait le moins envie d'approcher.

Heureusement pour lui, la directrice adjointe s'était quelque peu éloignée de ses petits protégés le temps que le russe traverse la salle.

« Excusez-me Prrrofesseurrr, je avoirrr petit prrrobleum, articula Harry en interpellant l'écossaise.

-Mr Romanov, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Je avoirrr trrrès matièrrres, se contenta de répondre le jeune sorcier en tendant le papier en guise d'explication visuelle. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à celui-ci, l'un des rares petits sourires du professeur de Métamorphose apparu sur le visage de cette dernière.

« En effet, en vue de vos résultats admirables à vos examens de BUSES, nous n'avons pu enlever aucunes matières à votre horaire.

Cependant vous avez tout à fait la possibilité d'en abandonner certaines, ce que je ne peux que vous conseiller pour quelques matières particulièrement inutiles. »

Tout en prononçant ces derniers mots, la femme jeta un regard appuyé à l'un des endroits où était marqué « Divination ». Apparemment, en vingt ans son opinion sur la matière n'avait en rien changé.

« Vous n'avez peu être pas vu avec vos anciens précepteurs les possibilités qui sont votre pour le futur, mais je vous suggère fortement de choisir en fonction de votre choix de carrière, continua-t-elle. »

Un peu dépassé par ce flot de paroles, le brun comprit néanmoins qu'il devait choisir qu'elles matières il allait vouloir étudier, et lesquelles il pouvait laisser tomber.

Heureusement, ses deux mentors lui en avait déjà parlé, et ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour ne garder que les cours qui pourraient lui être utiles pour sa future survie. Et puis de toute façon, il y avait de fortes probabilités pour qu'il doive tout recommencer une fois de retour à son époque, raison de plus pour ne pas prendre de matière inutiles.

.

Harry n'eut donc pas vraiment à réfléchir pour donner sa réponse.

« Je juste prrrendrrre pas Divinition, Etude de les Moldus, Astrrronomie et Histoirrr. » Énonça-t-il clairement...enfin du mieux qu'il put.

Son ancienne directrice de maison tapotait l'emploi du temps au fur à mesure que le jeune sorcier disait le nom des cours délaissés, et il put voir avec soulagement que celui-ci semblait soudainement beaucoup moins étouffant.

De nombreuses plages horaires s'étaient libérées et Harry remarqua avec plaisir qu'il aurait finalement ses deux heures de libres après le cour de Potions.

« Voilà Mr Romanov, ce devrait être bon pour vous maintenant. Si jamais vous vouliez en définitive prendre tout de même certains des cours que vous laissez de côté, vous devrez venir me voir au plus tard à la fin du mois.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne matinée, nous nous verrons après le repas de midi pour votre premier cours de Métamorphose. »

Puis sur ces paroles, elle se dirigea vers la table de Serdaigles où certains élèves semblaient eux aussi avoir quelques problèmes d'emplois du temps.

.

Maintenant que cette petite mise au point était terminée, le brun sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers la salle où se déroulait le cours de Potion...tout du moins il espérait que ce soit déjà celle là.

Apparemment chanceux en cette première matinée de classe, il aperçut la silhouette lointaine de Jeune Snape au détour d'un couloir et décida de le suivre, histoire d'être certain d'arriver au bon endroit. Et il fit bien puisque ce dernier s'arrêta finalement devant une salle de classe bien loin de celle où les cours se déroulaient à son époque.

Avisant l'autre Serpentard encore seul et adossé contre le mur, Harry se décida à l'approcher, toujours aussi curieux d'avoir en face de lui une version rajeunie de l'acariâtre Snape.

Ils restèrent tout les deux silencieux durant de longues minutes, s'observant l'un l'autre le plus discrètement possible, jusqu'à se qu'Harry prenne sur lui pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Ce être le potion salle ? »

Bon d'accord, c'était vraiment une entrée en matière totalement nullissime, et vu le regard que venait de lui jeter l'autre Serpentard c'était aussi ce qu'il pensait. Ce dernier pris tout de même la peine de répondre un « Hmm » pouvant faire office de oui.

Harry se retint de soupirer de dépit, ce n'était pas gagné pour engager la conversation. Estimant qu'il avait fait sa part d'effort, le russe retomba à son tour dans le mutisme.

.

Peu à peu, les autres élèves reçus à leurs BUSES de potion arrivèrent et des discussions entre élèves s'élevèrent, brisant enfin le silence lourd qui régnait dans le couloir.

Tous n'étaient apparemment pas encore arrivés, mais ils étaient déjà une petite dizaine à attendre devant la porte, toutes maisons confondues.

Quand la cloche du début des cours retentit, Harry put voir qu'en plus de Jeune Snape et lui, il y avait cinq Serdaigles, trois Poufsouffles, trois autres Serpentards -le garçon inconnu de leur dortoir et deux filles qu'il avait déjà entraperçu dans la Grande Salle-, mais à son grand étonnement, seulement une Gryffondor inconnue, apparemment les Gryffondors de cette génération semblaient encore moins bon en potion qu'eux.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après la sonnerie et l'énorme ventre du professeur de potion apparut. Alors qu'ils entraient tous les uns après les autres dans la classe, Harry se vit offrir par le professeur un sourire rayonnant, sourire auquel eu aussi droit l'un des élèves de Serdaigle. Le russe y répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, peu certain du pourquoi de ce sourire, et alla s'installer à l'une des tables libres.

Contrairement à la salle de potion à laquelle il était habitué, celle-ci n'était pas du tout obscure et angoissante, mais au contraire, assez cosy.

Et puis, chose assez étonnante, plusieurs chaudrons de potions étaient déjà en train de chauffer, répandant de la vapeur et des odeurs bizarres dans toute la pièce.

.

Les tables étant par place de deux, les maisons se mirent entre elles. C'est ainsi que le brun se retrouva à côté de la future terreur des cachots.

Essayant de ne pas faire attention à ce dernier -qui l'ignorait complètement d'ailleurs-, l'ex-Gryffondor observa attentivement les trois potions bouillonnants doucement dans des chaudrons situés à à peine 1 ou 2 mètres de lui.

La première, qui était aussi la plus éloignée, était semblable à de la boue et ne semblait franchement pas appétissante. Il reconnu aussitôt la potion qu'Hermione avait confectionné durant leur 2ème année et qu'il avait dû lui aussi apprendre à faire pendant son entrainement: du Polynectar, potion parfaite pour l'espionnage et le dissimulation d'identité.

Le seconde mélange ressemblait quand à lui à de l'eau bouillante, totalement incolore et apparemment inodore. Harry le reconnu tout aussi rapidement: Celle-ci était du Vérisaterum. Boris l'avait obligé à en avaler des litres entiers, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable d'en contrer tout les effets. Ou tout du moins, à toujours répondre de manière détournée sans jamais mentir, mais sans jamais vraiment dire la vérité attendue.

Pour la potion la plus proche de la table, le russe avait plus de difficultés. Cette dernière était de couleur dorée et dégageait un parfum absolument divin. Ça lui faisait penser à la fois à l'odeur de la tarte à la mélasse tout juste sortie du four, à celle de la sève de pins et de sapins, ainsi qu'à la fragrance particulière de l'air après un violent orage.

.

Captivé par l'arôme se dégageant de la potion, le nouveau Serpentard ferma les yeux et inspira lentement et profondément, de façon à remplir tout son être des effluves merveilleux qui lui parvenaient. Il avait l'impression que ceux-ci lui court-circuitaient toutes pensées et le plongeait dans un contentement sans pareil.

Il sentit un sourire inconscient fleurir sur ses lèvres, mais ne fit rien pour le refréner. Il se sentait trop bien pour s'obliger à garder son masque et à cacher se qu'il ressentait.

Rouvrant les yeux pour pouvoir reprendre pied dans la réalité, il vit qu'à côté de lui, Jeune Snape avait lui aussi un sourire au lèvre. Le russe se sentait encore trop à l'ouest pour être choqué -et à juste titre- par cette vision. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que Snape (petit ou grand) puisse sourire autrement qu'avec méchanceté, sadisme, sarcasme, ironie ou tout autre mot s'approchant.

L'autre Serpentard dût se rendre compte de la vision qu'il donnait puisqu'il reprit rapidement son visage impassible habituel. Il ne le fit cependant pas assez vite pour qu'Harry ne puisse voir une étincelle de tristesse et de nostalgie s'inscrire sur ses traits avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse et laisse place à l'air méprisant habituel.

.

Finalement complètement revenu à ses esprits, le russe s'étonna que le cours n'ait pas encore commencé alors que la cloche avait sonnée depuis maintenant plus de 10 minutes.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à se demander ce qu'attendait le professeur puisque l'un des Serdaigles leva la main puis demanda à l'homme pourquoi ils ne commençaient pas le cours.

Ce dernier allait répondre quand un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre, avant que trois autres élèves ne se précipitent dans la classe.

.

La 1ère à entrer était une rousse totalement ébouriffée, les joues devenues écarlates après sa course.

Elle se redressa et parla, sûrement pour excuser son retard, mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus, les yeux fixés sur ceux de la jeune fille.

Émeraudes.

Il avait en face de lui deux émeraudes qu'il connaissait bien pour les avoir vues dans son miroir pendant 16ans.

La respiration soudainement coupée, le brun ne put détacher ses yeux de celle qui deviendrait sa mère, celle qui allait donner sa vie pour lui.

Il avait déjà pu remarquer qu'elle était jolie sur les photos de l'album que lui avait offert Hagrid, mais celles ci étaient bien en dessous de la vérité: Lily Evans était l'un des personnes les plus belles que le jeune sorcier ait jamais vu. (1)

Harry fut cependant tiré brusquement de sa contemplation par la voix forte du moustachu. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua derrière la Gryffondor, deux autres élèves tout aussi essoufflés que la rousse, deux autres élèves qui n'étaient autre que les deux membres les plus illustres des Maraudeurs.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

Et sur ces mots, l'imposant professeur se dirigea vers les chaudrons pendant que les retardataires s'installaient le plus rapidement possible aux dernières places de libres. Harry ne manqua pas le regard noir que lança la jeune Gryffondor au deux autres.

.  
« Tout d'abord, j'aimerais tous vous féliciter d'avoir réussi vos BUSES de potion et d'être là. Aujourd'hui, notre cours sera un peu différent de d'habitude. Vous tous avez sûrement remarqué que plusieurs potions ont déjà été préparées, et je suis sûr que certain des plus doués d'entre vous en ont déjà identifié au moins une, sinon toutes, dit le potionniste, envoyant à la fin de sa phrase un clin d'œil « complice » à une Lily rougissante et apparemment gênée, ainsi qu'à l'un des Serdaigles.

C'est le genre de chose que vous devrez être capable de faire à vos épreuves des ASPIC, donc même si vous ne les avez jamais vu, vous en avez au moins sûrement déjà entendu parler. »

Se rapprochant de la table où étaient assis le jeune russe et Jeune Snape, il continua.

« Bien, qui peut me dire le nom de cette potion ? »

Aussitôt, la main de la rousse fusa dans les airs, rappelant fortement Hermione à Harry.

Plus lentement, la main du Serdaigle à qui avait aussi été adressé le clin d'œil et plus tôt, le sourire, se leva à son tour. De son côté, le russe, qui s'était attendu à voir le Serpentard à ses côté faire de même, fût surpris de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Oui Mlle Evans ?

-Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que c'est de l'Amortentia.

-Et je suis sûr que vous pourriez nous dire quelles caractéristiques nous permettent de la reconnaître.

-D'un point de vu visuel, on peut la reconnaître grâce à sa couleur nacrée ainsi qu'à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirale. Elle dégage pour chaque personne une odeur bien spécifique en fonction de ce que nous apprécions le plus.

-Bien, bien, bien. Parfait. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Voilà donc ce qui caractérise cette potion, qui est le plus puissant filtre d'amour au monde. Je vous rappel d'ailleurs qu'il est interdit de la faire ingérer à qui que ce soit, même si vous vous mourrez d'amour pour cette personne, précisa le gros potionniste sous les gloussements de la plupart des jeunes sorcières, les ricanements des deux Gryffondors masculins, le rire jaune de Lily et enfin, le reniflement méprisant du voisin de table de Harry.

S'approchant ensuite du chaudron où bouillonnait doucement la potion de vérité, Slughorn demanda un nouveau volontaire pour répondre.

Les même mains se levèrent et cette fois, se fût au tour du Serdaigle d'être interrogé.

Comme sa collègue de Gryffondor il répondit correctement, au grand contentement du professeur qui affichait un air de plus en plus réjouit.

« Très bien, très bien. Pour finir, quelqu'un peut-il me dire le nom de celle-ci ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau en se plaçant derrière le dernier chaudron.

Tout comme les deux fois précédentes, seules les mains de la Gryffondor et du Serdaigle se levèrent, mais à la grande surprise du russe, le professeur se tourna vers lui.

« Je me suis permis d'étudier les résultats de vos BUSES de potion Monsieur Romanov, et je pense pouvoir m'avancer sans risque en vous demandant le nom de la dernière potion. »

Pris au dépourvu d'être interrogé alors que d'autres élèves auraient apparemment aimés l'être, Harry resta figé un instant, dans l'incapacité de répondre.

Heureusement, son cerveau, lui, tournait à plein régime. Il avait bien compris ce que lui demandait le professeur -même un attardé mental l'aurait pu- mais il avait un peu -beaucoup- de mal à trouver une phrase de réponse correcte, même avec tout ce qu'il avait appris de la langue anglaise en train de défiler dans son esprit.

Puis finalement, le russe décida de faire comme dans le train et d'employer la facilité tout en espérant que ce serais suffisant.

« Polynectarrrr. Fût donc le seul mot qu'il prononça en guise de réponse.

-Bien, très bien, s'enthousiasma l'imposant professeur. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? Comme ce qui vous a permis de la reconnaître : ses effets, ou certaines de ses caractéristiques par exemple. »

À la nouvelle demande, le jeune russe se retint difficilement de grogner. Il n'avait mais vraiment aucune envie de répondre, et la tentation de hausser simplement les épaules pour faire comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus était grande.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait une réputation à tenir et c'est donc avec autant de volonté qu'un prisonnier montant à l'échafaud qu'il recommença à répondre difficilement.

« Couleurrrr du le boue, oune heurrre en métamorrrphosation et goût trrrès 'rrrible. »

Légèrement désappointé par cette réponse pour le moins...succincte, le vieux potioniste retrouva néanmoins rapidement le sourire.

« Parfaitement, cette potion sert à métamorphoser une personne en une autre grâce entre autre à un morceau de l'individu en qui on souhaite se transformer. Elle est facilement reconnaissable à sa couleur et sa consistance boueuse. Et malheureusement en accord avec son aspect, le goût de celle-ci est toujours horriblement mauvais quel que soit le morceau de personne que vous y incorporez.  
Ce qui fait qu'il faut avoir une forte volonté ou motivation pour l'utiliser sans vomir. »

.  
Après avoir repris sa respiration, le vieux sorcier continua tout en se frottant le ventre d'un air débonnaire.

« Bien, j'accorde 10 points pour chaque bonne réponse. Maintenant que ces trois potions ont été correctement identifiées, nous allons nous mettre au travail. Sortez votre manuel à la page...Oui Monsieur Dubonair ? » S'interrompit l'homme en voyant la main levée de l'un des Pouffsoufles.

« Vous ne nous avez pas dit ou demandé ce qu'il y a dans le dernier chaudron. Dit celui-ci en indiquant la potion posée sur le bureau du professeur qui, effectivement, n'avait rien dit à son sujet.

À la question, le potionniste feint un air surpris assez peu convaincant.

« Quelle tête en l'air je suis ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un air théâtral tout en se rapprochant de la potion qui bouillonnait activement dans le petit chaudron noir. Elle ressemblait à de l'or fondu et de grosses gouttes sautaient à la surface à la façon de poissons sautant hors de l'eau.

« Cette potion mes enfants, est une très spéciale et étrange petite potion appelée Felix Felicis. »

À ces mots, plusieurs exclamations de surprises venant des meilleurs élèves en potion se firent entendre.

Même Jeune Snape, qui avait gardé un air fermé et maussade depuis le début du cours, ne put empêche ses traits d'afficher sa surprise.

Harry, qui ne connaissait pas cette potion malgré les leçons de rattrapage des deux russes, essaya de deviner son rôle grâce à son nom. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il était aussi doué en latin qu'en grec ancien, c'est à dire qu'au grand damne de ses deux mentors, son niveau était des plus déplorable.

Content de son petit effet, Slughorn interrogea de nouveau la jeune Gryffondor pour quelques précisions sur la potion.

« C'est de la chance liquide. Il suffit d'en boire un peu pour que tout nous réussisse et avoir une chance incroyable pendant quelques heures. » S'empressa-t-elle de répondre avec une voix surexcitée.

À ces mots, toute la classe sembla d'un coup captivée. Même les Maraudeurs s'étaient arrêtés de bavarder entre eux pour regarder le chaudron d'un air intéressé.

« C'est exactement ça. En effet, cette potion, extrêmement difficile à préparer et aux conséquences désastreuses quand elle est mal faite, permet de couronner de succès tout ce qui est entreprit. Et cela jusqu'à ce que les effets se dissipent.

-Mais Monsieur, pourquoi les gens n'en boivent-ils pas tout le temps alors ? Interrogea Sirius, apparemment séduit par les effets de la potion.

-Pour la simple raison qu'une prise trop fréquente entraîne des effets secondaires tel que des étourdissements, une tendance à l'imprudence et un excès de confiance en sois, ce qui peut devenir dangereux. En plus du fait qu'elle est extrêmement toxique à haute dose.

Cependant, prise avec modération et seulement en de très rares occasions...

-Vous l'avez déjà utilisé ? Continua de demander le Gryffondor

-Seulement deux fois et à plusieurs années d'intervalle. À chaque fois, deux cuillères à soupes au petit déjeuner. Ça a été les deux jours les plus parfaits de mon existence. » Répondit Slughorn, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. »

Harry ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : le jeu d'acteur de cet homme était impressionnant. Il ne savait pas si la réponse du gros homme était vraie -et ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas tout ce qu'il racontait-, mais les effets qu'il rajoutait depuis le début du cours pour intéresser les élèves étaient parfaitement réussis.

Semblant se reprendre, le professeur continua.

« Et c'est cette merveilleuse petite potion que je vais offrir comme récompense à la fin du cours. »

.  
La salle, qui était parcourue de chuchotement intéressés et excités depuis la description de la potion, devint soudainement totalement silencieuse.

Harry, un peu perdu, essaya de regarder discrètement autour de lui en quête d'un indice quelconque qui pourrait lui expliquer la raison de ce soudain silence. Tout autour de lui, tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur le professeur, le corps tendu d'une anticipation muette. Même Jeune Snape ne détachait pas son regard du vieux potionniste.

Vraisemblablement satisfait d'avoir l'attention de toute la classe centrée sur lui, le sorcier continua.

« Un tout petit flacon de Felix Felicis. Une dose suffisante pour douze heures de chance. De l'aube au crépuscule, tout ce que vous entreprendrez sera une réussite totale, dit-il en sortant de sa poche une minuscule bouteille de verre ciselée, la tenant entre deux de ses doigts de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse la voir.

Je dois cependant vous avertir que le Felix Felicis est une substance interdite dans les compétitions organisées telles que les événements sportifs, les examens ou les élections par exemple. Le gagnant devra donc l'utiliser un jour ordinaire. Jour ordinaire qui deviendra extraordinaire. »

Prenant une pause calculée dans son monologue, il poursuivi après avoir pu s'assurer que tout le monde était toujours suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Je suis certain que vous vous demandez tous comment gagner cette fabuleuse récompense. Pour cela, vous devez aller à la page 10 de votre _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_. Nous avons presque une heure et demi devant nous, ce qui est normalement amplement suffisant pour réaliser un philtre de Mort Vivante à peu près potable. Je sais, je sais, la plupart d'entre vous n'avez jamais essayé quelque chose d'aussi difficile, je ne m'attend donc pas à ce que tout le monde obtienne un résultat parfait. La personne qui aura la potion la plus réussie gagnera le flacon de Felix. C'est partit ! »

À ces mots, tout les élèves se mirent aussitôt au travail, sortant les chaudrons et mettant l'eau à bouillir tendit que d'autres allaient chercher leurs ingrédients à petits pas pressés.

.

Ayant finalement compris de quoi il retournait en voyant les élèves empressés jeter des coups d'œil fiévreux et avides en direction de la petite bouteille maintenant posée sur le bureau du professeur, Harry ne tarda pas à faire comme les autres et à commencer sa potion.

Il ne savait pas quand les problèmes allaient de nouveau lui tomber dessus, mais posséder ce flacon de chance liquide ne pourrait que lui être plus qu'utile.

Il lut la recette attentivement , effectuant rapidement le futur déroulement de la potion dans sa tête.

Dans la classe, tout les élèves se jetaient des coups d'œils entre eux, dans le but de voir ce que faisaient les autres. La plupart se concentraient néanmoins sur trois élèves en particuliers : la Gryffondor rousse, le Serdaigle qui avait été interrogé, ainsi que Jeune Snape. Et si les deux premiers ne semblaient pas se préoccuper d'être ainsi fixés, le dernier lui se plaça rapidement de façon à ce que les autres ne puissent voir ce qu'il faisait, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir général avant.

Dix minutes plus tard, les élèves évoluaient dans les vapeurs bleuâtres des potions. L'ex-Gryffondor n'avait jamais été si concentré en faisant une potion, et ses efforts ainsi que les cours de Vlad portaient leurs fruits puisque sa potion avait la couleur demandée.

Jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui, Harry se rendit compte avec satisfaction qu'ils n'étaient que quatre à y être arrivés, et les trois autres étaient ceux qui semblaient être les meilleurs potionnistes de la promotion.

.

Après avoir coupé la fève sopophorique avec difficulté, il vit avec désappointement sa potion virer au violet clair au lieu de la teinte lilas demandée. Il continua à suivre les instructions mais sa frustration s'intensifia en remarquant que son mélange gardait sa couleur. Dans la salle de classe, la rousse et le Serdaigle étaient aux coude à coude avec une potion rose pâle, proche de la teinte demandée.

Les autres élèves avaient tous réussit à avoir une teinte différente, allant du marron foncé au bleu marine, en passant par le jaune poussin, le rouge sang et le vert forêt. Mais les gagnants dans cette multitude d'échecs étaient incontestablement les deux Maraudeurs qui, en voyant qu'ils ne pourraient de toute façon pas gagner, avaient commencé à mettre dans leurs chaudrons respectifs tout ce qui leurs passaient sous la main. Ils avaient une potion d'un bleu électrique pour l'un, et d'un orange éclatant pour l'autre, toutes deux bouillonnants dangereusement.

Jeune Snape, quand à lui, ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher sa potion ainsi que sa préparation vu les erreurs irrattrapable des autres élèves. Il était aisé, avec un petit peu d'attention, de se rendre compte qu'il ne suivait pas la recette donnée par le livre. Se devait néanmoins être la bonne méthode puisque la couleur de sa potion était celle se rapprochant le plus du résultat voulu.

.

Quand le professeur indiqua la fin du temps impartit, Harry ne put retenir un soupir de déception en voyant que son mélange avait gardé sa teinte violet clair. Il n'était semble-il pas le seul à être déçu puisqu'il pût entendre le même soupir venant de derrière lui.

Son voisin de table cependant arborait un air satisfait et fier de lui en regardant sa mixture à la teinte parfaite.

Slughorn déambula dans la classe en examinant les différents chaudrons. Il ne disait rien mais sentait ou remuait parfois l'une des potions. Passant devant les chaudrons des deux Maraudeurs, il ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil perplexe en voyant celle-ci bouillonner dangereusement et commencer à emmètre une fumée abondante.

Devant les potions pratiquement réussies de ceux qui semblaient être ses élèves préférés, il eu une expression de ravissement et de satisfaction, plus qu'heureux de voir leurs résultats si proches de celui attendu.

Arrivé à la table des deux Serpentard, il observa avec approbation le contenu du chaudron du russe.

.

À la vue de celui de son compagnon de tablé, il se figea un instant, stupéfié.

Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un réussisse la potion aussi parfaitement.

Se reprenant rapidement, il sourit, toujours un peu crispé.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous tenons notre vainqueur. Félicitation monsieur Snape, je n'aurais pu faire mieux » Dit le gros homme en donnant le minuscule flacon au futur maître des potions, et sans sembler remarquer l'air semi-méprisant de celui-ci à la dernière phrase.

Il ne faisait semble-t-il aucun doute à ce dernier qu'effectivement, l'autre n'aurait pu faire que moins bien.

À ce moment, les potions des deux retardataires, qui avaient continué à bouillir de plus en plus fort, explosèrent violemment.

En quelques secondes, la salle de classe se remplit d'une fumée opaque où le bleu et le orange se mélangeaient en provoquant des étincelles.

Tout les élèves, qui n'avaient pas paru s'inquiéter plus que ça -apparemment ce genre de choses n'étaient pas rares-, commencèrent à paniquer quand la fumée provoqua de petites décharges électriques douloureuses au contact de leur peau.

Le professeur, un peu perdu par la tournure des événements, se mit à agiter sa baguette pour faire disparaître la fumée, sans qu'aucun résultat ne se fasse voir. Il commença donc à crier dans le but vraisemblable de faire évacuer la salle. Entreprise qui se révéla bien plus compliquée que prévue, la fumée emplissant maintenant totalement la salle et empêchant ses occupants de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez, au sens littéral du terme.

.

Finalement, après avoir essayé de se diriger en aveugle sans grand succès, tout le monde se mit à quatre pattes et, toujours sans rien voir, se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers ce qu'ils espéraient être la sortie. Le premier qui trouva la porte le hurla rapidement à travers la classe pour pouvoir en informer les autres. Se dirigeant maintenant grâce à leur seule ouïe, les sorciers avancèrent vers les cris, leurs progressions parfois gênées par le membre d'un autre élève ou un bureau.

Bientôt, tout le monde fut dehors et, une fois la porte fermée pour éviter que la fumée ne se déverse aussi dans le couloir, ils purent constater les dégâts. Tout les élèves sans exceptions, ainsi que le professeur, étaient maculés de traces noirâtres -sûrement de la suie- et arboraient des marques de brûlures plus ou moins importantes.

Les seules qui semblaient s'en réjouir étaient les deux Maraudeurs, hilares faces aux têtes dépenaillés des autres, apparemment insensible aux regards noirs que leurs lançaient la plupart des élèves, promesses de futures vengeances.

Semblant ne pas s'en rendre compte, le vieux sorcier libéra tout le monde , assurant qu'il ferait son possible pour récupérer les sacs laissés dans la classe avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi.

Les élèves partirent donc une dizaine de minutes avant la fin normal des cours, certains en direction de leur dortoir pour se doucher et se changer, d'autres allant vers l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner.

.

Harry s'apprêtait lui aussi à se diriger vers les cachots quand il se sentit être retenu.

Curieux, il se retourna pour voir le professeur Slughor, la moustache en partie brûlée et ses rares cheveux dans tout les sens, en train de lui faire un grand sourire vraisemblablement censé être avenant, effet un peu -beaucoup- gâché par son apparence particulièrement dépenaillée. Il semblait ne pas du tout se souvenir des dernières vingt minutes écoulés.

« Ah mon cher, j'aurais voulu pouvoir vous parler hier mais vous sembliez pressé de rejoindre vos quartiers. Il se trouve que je suis à la tête d'un petit club où son conviés certains élèves, et il serait merveilleux que vous puissiez vous joindre à nous. Vous verrez, vous y rencontrerez plusieurs personnes très intéressantes. »

Le jeune sorcier, qui comme d'habitude n'avait pas compris grand chose, et qui n'avait en plus qu'une envie : pouvoir aller prendre une douche, offrit à son interlocuteur un vague signe de tête, pressé d'en finir.

L'autre dû prendre ça comme une affirmation puisqu'il fit un sourire encore plus grand.

« Bien, magnifique ! Je vous enverrais donc un hibou pour vous indiquer la date et l'heure de notre prochain rendez-vous. »

Sur ces mots, et sans laisser le temps à l'homme de plus parler, le russe salua brièvement le professeur de la tête et partit rapidement.

.

Arrivé dans son nouveau dortoir, il n'y vit que Jeune Snape en train de marmonner furieusement à l'encontre des « imbéciles de Gryffondor » et des « professeurs incompétents » d'après les quelques mots qu'il réussit à entendre. L'autre Serpentard était sûrement partit se faire soigner à l'infirmerie.

Le nouveau serpent ne prêta pas attention à l'autre et, après avoir fouiller un peu dans sa malle, en sortit un petit coffret en bois où étaient stockées toutes les potions qu'il avait fait ses six derniers mois en Russie.

Il perçut parfaitement le regard intéressé de son camarade de dortoir sur ses potions mais, celui-ci ayant probablement lui aussi quelques potions et crèmes de soin, mais pas du tout d'humeur à supporter le mauvais caractère de l'autre après ce premier cours rien d'autre que mouvementé, autant émotionellement que physiquement, Harry l'ignora et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain après s'être muni d'un baume contre les brûlures.

Quand il en sortit, le futur potionniste semblait , comme le matin, être déjà partit ailleurs.

Au lieu d'aller à la bibliothèque ou autre, Harry s'installa confortablement sur son lit pour lire le livre de Grammaire Anglaise que lui avait donné Boris il y a de cela déjà plusieurs semaines. Il essaya donc de lire -et de comprendre- son livre jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, peu enclin à continuer à ne rien comprendre de tout ce qu'on lui disait.

.

Partit dans la Grande Salle pour manger le repas de midi après sa petite heure de libre, il découvrit qu'il avait du lire plus longtemps que prévu puisque tout le monde semblait déjà installé et qu'aucunes places de libres n'étaient visibles. Il réussit néanmoins à s'installer près du préfet en chef qui, aux vues des grands gestes qu'il faisait à l'encontre du brun, avait gardé la place pour celui-ci.

Il le remercia d'un signe de tête puis, après s'être installé, commença à se servir généreusement, le reste de la journée promettant d'être long si ça se déroulait de la même manière que le matin.

Heureusement, son statut de Survivant tantôt adulé, tantôt haïe par la foule, lui avait appris à se mettre des œillères pour ignorer ce qui l'entourait, et c'est pour le moment ce qui lui permettait de manger entouré de -futurs- Mangemorts sans se prendre la tête, ni que son appétit ne sois coupé.

Et c'est cette méthode qu'il appliquait depuis son arrivée la veille. Cette fois cependant, son oreille capta un mot qui éveilla aussitôt son attention. Ce concentrant sur la conversation qui se déroulait un peu plus loin entre quelques Serpentard plus âgés, il chercha à en entendre un peu plus malgré le brouhaha de la Grande Salle.

Son attention paya puisque, quelque seconde plus tard, il ré-entendit le mot, ou plutôt le nom qui l'avait frappé.

Voyant les élèves qu'il écoutait parler arrêter un instant leur discussion pour fixer quelque chose, Harry suivit leurs regards pour voir la chose en question.

Chose qui se révéla enfait être un « quelqu'un », et et par n'importe lequel « quelqu'un » !

À la vue des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et du profil aristocratique qui lui faisait face, le jeune russe sentit tout son sang se figer.

Totalement stupéfait, il resta là sans bouger un seul muscle, tétanisé et incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, une seule phrase tournant en boucle dans son esprit :

« Qu'est ce que Drago Malefoy faisait là, et comment avait il fait pour se retrouver lui aussi ici ? »

* * *

(1)_ Lily Evans était l'un des personnes les plus belles que le jeune sorcier ait jamais vu. _: N'y voyez là aucun syndrome d'Oedipe, Harry admire juste sa mère à la manière d'un jeune enfant qui pense que sa maman, eh bin c'est la belle et la plus gentille et la plus mieux dans le monde entier

Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de se chapitre, et surtout, à me dire si vous avez vu quelque chose qui cloche ou des fautes quelconques.

A bientôt j'espère pour la suite ^^


	11. Chapter 10

_Résumé global : Après sa 5ème année et la mort de son parrain, Harry revient chez les Dursley dans un état psychologique au plus bas, et le traitement de ses relatifs n'arrange rien. Enfermé, affamé et régulièrement insulté et battu, l'Elu s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la déprime, alors qu'il na aucunes nouvelles de ses amis et du monde sorcier en général. _  
_Le jour de son anniversaire, et après une visite de Dumbledore accompagné d'un arrêt à Gringotts où il apprend qu'il est le seul héritier de Sirius et de quelques courses au Chemin de Traverse, Harry rentre chez lui et se voit battre pratiquement à mort par son oncle._  
_Un objet mystérieux qu'il tient à se moment là s'active et il disparaît alors pour ne se réveiller que plusieurs semaines plus tard en Russie et en Janvier 1976._  
_Harry est recueilli par Boris, un ancien espion russe et Vladimir, son meilleur ami vampire. Intrigués et intéressés par son histoire, ils décident de l'entraîner de façon à se qu'il ne se fasse plus manipuler/battre/attaquer aussi facilement._  
_Ils découvrent que l'objet tenu est une sorte de Retourneur de temps amélioré et qu'il va falloir qu'Harry aille à Poudlard pour le recharger en magie et ensuite retourner à son époque._  
_6 mois passent pendant lesquels le jeune sorcier apprend à se battre, se soigner et à devenir animagus._  
_C'est sous l'identité du neveu mort de Boris que Harry intègre Poudlard. Il réalise rapidement que ses parents et son parrain sont aussi au château, qui plus est dans la même année que lui. Indécis sur la façon dont il doit réagir, il intègre Serpentard en forçant plus ou moins la main au choixpeau. Sa première journée de cours passe tant bien que mal et c'est avec stupeur qu'il voit un visage bien connu à la table des professeurs._

Chapitre 10 :

Se reprenant, Harry se dit que les vapeurs des potions de ce matin avaient dû lui donner des hallucinations visuelles et auditives. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'un accident en potion aurait eu des effets secondaires inquiétants -et avec Neville, Malfoy et lui, ainsi que les Serpentards dans la même classe, les accidents de potions avaient été plus que fréquents ces 5 dernières années-.

Discrètement, il versa donc dans son verre le contenu de l'une des petites fioles d'antidote « universel » qu'il avait appris à toujours avoir sur lui. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas évidemment contrer les effets de toutes les potions, mais d'une grande partie d'entre elles, ce qui était normalement amplement suffisant.

Après l'avoir avalé, il attendit environ trente secondes que la potion fasse effet et dissipe ses hallucinations. Mais à sa grande incompréhension, il voyait toujours Draco Malfoy assit à la table des professeurs, et entendait encore les élèves autour de lui en parler.

Il s'apprêtait à demander au préfet en chef assit à côté si lui aussi voyait le blond quand Dumbledore se leva, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui et instaurant par ce geste le silence dans toute la salle.

« Mes chers élèves, il est inhabituel pour moi de refaire une annonce aussi tôt après la rentrée, mais comme beaucoup l'on sûrement remarqué, l'occupant de l'une de nos chaises vides est arrivé. Certain des plus vieux d'entre vous auront certainement reconnu l'un de nos anciens élèves.

Monsieur Malfoy a été envoyé ici sous la supervision du conseil d'administration de l'école afin d'évaluer notre nouveau cour et de décider si celui-ci continuera à être enseigné pour les années à venir. »

Dès la fin du petit laïus de Dumbledore, le blond adressa à la salle un simple mouvement de tête hautain en guise de salut. Hochement plutôt dirigé vers les Verts et Argents d'ailleurs.

Du côté des élèves, à part aux tables des Serpentards et des Serdaigles d'où s'élevaient quelques applaudissements respectueux ou polis, le reste des jeunes sorciers arboraient différents degrés d'émotions tels que la peur, l'appréhension, la méfiance et la colère.

Les deux premières surtout visibles sur les visages des Jaunes et Noirs, et les deux dernières sur ceux des Gryffondors.

Les Maraudeurs, qui jusque-là étaient toujours hilares à propos de leur petite blague en cour de potion, n'affichaient plus que des airs dégoûtés face au nouvel arrivé.

Les Serpentards néanmoins, semblaient passablement excités. Enfin, autant excités qu'ils puissent se permettre de l'être, c'est à dire qu'ils parlaient juste un peu plus que d'habitude.

Harry, lui, était toujours figé. Cependant ce n'était plus à cause de la stupeur.

Quand le blond avait légèrement tourné la tête vers la table de son ancienne maison pour son salut, le jeune russe avait pu, l'espace d'un instant, croiser les prunelles de l'autre. Et même s'il était loin, il n'avait pu que réaliser son erreur. La personne devant lui n'était pas « son » Malfoy.

La couleur des yeux de l'individu ne correspondait pas. Même s'ils étaient aussi d'un genre de gris, ce n'était pas les même.

Maintenant que son cerveau s'était remis en marche, Harry ne pouvait que constater que ce n'était pas la seule différence notable. Les traits du visage du blond en face de lui étaient plus durs, son menton et son nez moins pointus.

Aux vues de l'époque et du physique de l'autre, le russe ne put qu'en déduire que s'était Malfoy Père, et ce même si chacune de leurs rencontres ne lui avait pas vraiment permis de prendre le temps de le détailler.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Harry ne pouvait que se traiter d'idiot et se fustiger mentalement d'avoir pu penser même un instant à avoir Draco Malfoy en face de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Malfoy Père était à Poudlard, qui plus est assis à la table des professeurs, mais s'était loin de le réjouir.

Ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait déjà pas assez de Mangemort tout autour de lui. Peu enclin à demander une explication à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un ayant écouté et comprit le petit discours de Dumbledore de préférence, Harry décida d'envoyer dans la soirée une lettre à Boris pour lui demander quelques explications.

D'abord au sujet de la présence de ces parents à cette époque sans qu'il ne soit prévenu, ensuite sur le pourquoi de l'arrivée de Malfoy Senior à Poudlard.

Grâce à son réseau d'informateurs, Harry était certain que l'espion était tout à fait à même d'être au courant de plus de chose que n'importe laquelle des personnes ici, et ce, même à l'autre bout du monde.

.  
Le brun poussa un long soupir désabusé. L'année avait à peine commencé que les ennuis continuaient à se multiplier.

Se résignant à étendre le champ d'action de ses « œillères intérieur », il essaya de se remettre à son repas, celui-ci lui semblant beaucoup moins alléchant que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pendant tout le reste du déjeuner, Harry se concentra sur le futur contenu de sa lettre pour le russe, essayant de pré-écrire le parchemin dans sa tête.

Harry finit son repas puis quitta la Grande Salle plongé dans ses pensées, essayant de regrouper mentalement toutes les questions qu'il n'allait pas manquer de poser à l'espion dans la lettre qu'il lui enverrait le soir même.

Quand il arriva à la salle de métamorphose qui, heureusement pour lui se déroulait dans la même salle que 20 ans plus tard, il essaya de se reconcentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Résolution qu'il ne garda cependant pas bien longtemps. En effet, le long monologue plein de mots techniques du professeur McGonagall -il semblait que la leçon du jour n'allait porter que sur le programme de l'année à venir, ce qui ne lui donnait pas vraiment d'espoir pour la suite de l'année- ainsi que la présence dérangeante de plusieurs indésirables et plus particulièrement d'un certain rat, le firent se déconnecter de la réalité et se replonger dans ses pensées, ne laissant qu'une petite part de son esprit en éveil et attentive au monde extérieur. C'est donc très lentement que se déroula les deux heures de métamorphose.

Plusieurs fois, en le voyant les yeux « légèrement » vitreux et ne prenant aucunes notes, le professeur fronça les sourcils mais, à chaque fois, elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres sans rien dire.

En effet, tout autour du jeune russe, la plupart des élèves prenaient des notes, ou tout du moins faisaient très bien semblant.

Les seuls qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de donner le change étaient les deux Maraudeurs les plus turbulents. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils semblaient parler avec animation, s'interrompant seulement de temps en temps après une remise à l'ordre du plus sage d'entre eux ou face au regard incendiaire de McGonagall.

Finalement excédée, celle-ci les sépara à peine trente minutes après le début du cours. Initiative qui sembla parfaitement fonctionner puisque les deux se mirent à leur tour à écrire avec ferveur.

.

À la fin de la journée de cours, Harry retourna dans les cachots d'un pas pressé. S'il se dépêchait, il aurait peut-être le temps d'écrire et d'envoyer la lettre aux russes avant le dîner.

Il était malheureux qu'il doive faire semblant de ne pas connaître le château, et donc de ne pas savoir où étaient les cuisines et comment y accéder, sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle et cela pour deux raisons.

La première, c'est que même si s'était le premier jour de cours, les professeurs qu'il avait eu dans l'après-midi leurs avaient donné tellement de devoirs que ça allait lui prendre des heures pour ne serait-ce que de s'avancer un peu. Et le fait qu'il allait tout devoir traduire en russe puis de nouveau en anglais n'arrangerait rien.

La seconde, c'est que cela faisait maintenant trois repas, presque un jour entier, que personne n'était venu le harceler de questions en tout genre sur lui, et il hésitait énormément à tenter la chance encore une fois. Oh bien sûr, il savait que ça allait inévitablement arriver. Ils étaient quand même à Poudlard, et il était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore entendu de rumeurs à son sujet.

.

Finalement arrivé dans le dortoir, il s'empressa de poser ses affaires sur son lit et de sortir de quoi écrire de son sac.

Pendant qu'il rédigeait son message, les autres Serpentards de son année arrivèrent les uns après les autres dans le dortoir, rendant celui-ci des plus bruyant, en particulier à l'entrée des deux « plaisantins » de la veille.

Sans leur prêter attention, Harry continua à écrire sa lettre puis, une fois celle-ci terminée et cachetée, quitta l'antre des Serpentard le plus rapidement possible.

Malheureusement pour lui, la présence des nombreux élèves dans les couloirs ainsi que les tableaux bien réveillés qui l'empêchaient de prendre n'importe lequel des raccourcis qu'il connaissait et dont était remplit le vieux château, l'empêchèrent d'aller aussi vite qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Arrivé à la volière, son premier réflexe fut de chercher des yeux le plumage d'un blanc éclatant de sa plus fidèle compagne avant de se rappeler avec une pointe de tristesse que celle-ci n'avait pas été du voyage. Autant il avait réussis à ne pas trop y penser pendant les six derniers mois, autant de revoir ces lieux familiers lui faisait se rappeler de l'absence de sa plus vieille amie...ainsi que de celle de plusieurs autres personnes comme Ron et Hermione, avec qui il aurait pu partager cette nouvelle aventure, ou encore le Dumbledore de son époque qui, malgré sa forte tendance à la manipulation, était quand même là pour lui et dont il n'avait pas à se méfier comme la peste par peur que le secret de son identité actuelle ne soit dévoilée puisqu'il aurait été dans la confidence.

Parfois, pas souvent, mais parfois, sa naïveté et son ignorance passées lui manquait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment allait se dérouler son séjour ici, ni de quand il pourrait repartir à son époque -ou dans sa réalité, ce fait n'était toujours pas clair-, mais parfois, toutes ces révélations, ces nouveaux événements, lui pesaient. Il ne regrettait pas sa rencontre avec les deux Russes, ni tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec eux, mais sans qu'il ne le cherche où le veuille, il lui était arrivé de se sentir nostalgique, et ce sentiment avait eu l'air de se renforcer depuis la veille. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était entouré de futurs Mangemorts, de futurs morts ou de proches à qui il n'avait pas le « droit » de parler, mais les faits étaient là.

Se reprenant, Harry se résigna à prendre l'un des hiboux de l'école, puis lui confia sa lettre non sans avoir bardé cette dernière de tous les sortilèges de sécurité et de confidentialité que lui avaient appris les deux russes. À l'exception d'Hedwige et de l'aigle de Boris, il n'avait confiance en aucun messager volant, encore moins ceux de Poudlard, et ne souhaitait pas que son courrier soit intercepté par qui que ce soit.

Le jeune sorcier ne prit pas le temps de regarder le hibou s'éloigner avant de s'éloigner, déjà en retard pour le repas.

.  
Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas le seul élève à avoir pris du retard et il put donc pénétrer dans la salle et s'installer sans que son arrivée ne soit trop remarquée.

Comme le midi, le Préfet en Chef -dont il avait oublié de redemander le nom- lui avait gardé une place près de lui. Il s'assit donc sensiblement à la même place qu'au précédant repas, et avait donc toujours une vue d'ensemble de la Grande Salle.

Peu enclin à de nouvelles surprises, il balaya rapidement et sommairement la salle du regard tout en se servant, remarquant distraitement que les deux dernières places vides à la table des professeurs n'avaient toujours pas d'occupant. Il ne voulut cependant pas s'y attarder, peu désireux d'avoir Malfoy Père dans son champ de vision.

Il allait se mettre à manger quand l'impression diffuse d'avoir loupé quelque chose lui fit redresser la tête. Il observa de nouveau la pièce, y portant à peine plus d'attention que la première fois.

Harry venait de finir sa seconde inspection éclair de la table des professeurs quand ses yeux refirent soudain le chemin inverse.

Là, juste dans son champ de vision, il pouvait voir le sourire et les yeux moqueurs d'un vampire bien connu fixés sur lui.

De nouveau figé par la surprise ainsi que par une dérangeante impression de déjà vue, le jeune sorcier ne put que fixer son vis à vis pendant que le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandissait encore un peu plus.

L'immortel, qui était apparu soudainement à l'une des deux places inoccupées, sembla décidé à sortir son protégé de sa stupeur en lui accordant un salut lointain digne d'Hagrid. Les bras grand ouverts au-dessus de sa tête, il bougeait ceux-ci dans un salut des plus expansifs, offrant en prime à sa pauvre cible deux/trois bisous soufflés.

.  
Harry, qui s'était repris mais se demandait toujours comment le vampire avait bien pu arriver si vite alors qu'il venait à peine d'envoyer la lettre aux russes, essaya vainement d'ignorer l'énergumène à l'autre bout de la salle et de faire comme si les signaux ne lui étaient pas le moins du monde destiné.

Le jeune sorcier se demandait cependant ce qu'il avait écrit qui avait bien pu alerter les russes au point que l'un d'eux ne s'invite au château.

Le plus étrange était que personne ne semblait faire attention au vampire qui pourtant ne faisait rien pour être discret, bien au contraire.

Les élèves continuaient à parler entre eux et à manger, et même les professeurs avaient l'air de ne rien remarquer. C'était comme si le russe n'était même pas dans la pièce pour quelqu'un d'autre que le jeune sorcier.

Enfin presque.

Les professeurs placés de chaque côtés de l'immortel se lançaient mutuellement des regards noirs, l'un après s'être reçu plusieurs coups malencontreux à cause des gestes expansifs du vampire, l'autre parce qu'il voyait ses morceaux de viandes disparaître mystérieusement de son assiette à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête pour répondre à son autre voisin. Les deux certains de la culpabilité de l'autre.

Voyant Harry tenter de l'ignorer, sans beaucoup de succès, il fallait l'avouer, le russe haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de se remettre à chaparder de la nourriture dans l'assiette de l'un de ses voisins.

.

Tout en picorant dans son assiette, Harry finit par jeter de nombreux coups d'œil rapides en direction du meilleur ami de l'espion, espérant que celui-ci lui ferait comprendre par un moyen ou un autre la raison de sa présence ici.

Harry ne s'inquiétait pas beaucoup de pourquoi le plus vieux semblait invisible aux yeux de toute la salle à part lui, se doutant que ça avait un rapport avec quelques magies vampiriques ou quelques techniques d'espionnages, mais la raison de sa présence, elle, lui semblait en revanche particulièrement nébuleuse.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses espoirs furent vites déçus puisque le plus vieux n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui offrir autre chose qu'un sourire amusé à chaque coup d'œil.

Au moins, l'un des deux s'amusait de la situation.

.

À la fin du repas, alors que tous les élèves étaient prêts à retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, et que les professeurs de part et d'autre de l'immortel avaient respectivement ensorcelé les couverts du supposé baffeur pour qu'ils attaquent leur possesseur, et totalement annihilé le sens du goût du « voleur de viande », le professeur Dumbledore se racla bruyamment la gorge, réclamant implicitement le silence dans la salle et faisait se rasseoir les élèves qui avaient déjà commencé à se lever.

Au bruit, le jeune sorcier fit rapidement glisser son regard du vampire au vieux sorcier, se demandant si ce dernier était au courant de la présence du premier.

.  
Les quelques millisecondes que dura ce coup d'œil suffirent pour qu'une autre personne apparaisse silencieusement à la table des professeurs.

En effet, à côté de l'immortel se trouvait maintenant son meilleur ami, aussi à l'aise que s'il avait été assis là depuis le début du repas. Ce qui, connaissant l'espion, pouvait parfaitement être le cas.

Face au haussement de sourcils interrogatif du jeune sorcier, le blond ne lui offrit qu'un signe de tête en direction du directeur de l'école.

Devinant que ce dernier allait révéler la présence des russes ainsi que la raison de celle-ci aux élèves, Harry concentra toute son attention sur le barbu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est dubitatifs qu'il fixa les deux russes, attendant un signe qui pourrait affirmer ou infirmer ce qu'il était pratiquement certain d'avoir compris.

Effectivement, les mots « nouveau professeur » et « Russie » étaient on ne peut plus clair, même pour son niveau médiocre d'anglais.

Le hochement de tête de Boris ainsi que le sourire sadique du vampire ne firent que lui donner raison. Le « plus tard » qu'il put lire sur les lèvres de l'espion l'assurèrent quant au fait qu'il aurait les réponses à ses questions.

.  
Dans la salle, l'incompréhension avait frappé élèves comme professeurs, tout le monde se demandant si Dumbledore n'avait pas finalement complètement perdu la tête.

Ce dernier venait de refaire un petit discours pour annoncer l'arrivée du professeur de duel et de son assistant, jusque-là rien d'alarmant, ceux-ci pouvant être n'importe où dans le château, mais le geste du bras en direction des deux chaises vides ainsi que sa demande pour que tout le monde les accueils comme il se doit, avaient fini de convaincre une bonne partie des personnes présentes dans la salle que la visite de Dumbledore au service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste allait devoir se faire urgente.

Les applaudissements solitaires du vieux sorcier résonnaient bizarrement dans l'immense salle face au silence consterné des Serdaigles -ils savaient que ça arriverait tôt ou tard-, effarés des Poufsouffles -pauvre Dumbledore, il avait été un si grand sorcier-, les ricanements des Serpentards -le vieux avait finalement grillé son dernier neurone- et les Gryffondors hésitants -Devaient ils applaudir des gens qui n'existaient pas ? Il fallait peut être qu'ils soutiennent le professeur Dumbledore dans ce dur moment-.

Les deux russes, que la situation amusait particulièrement, permirent finalement au reste de la salle de les voir.

Cette apparition soudaine fit bondir de surprise les deux professeurs les plus proches et cesser les quelques bruits de chuchotement qu'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce.

Dans la salle à manger, la plupart des jeunes sorciers étaient bouches bées. Certains à cause de l'apparition soudaine des deux hommes, les autres à cause de la première impression particulière que ces derniers donnaient.

.  
Aucun des deux n'avait pris la peine de se vêtir de robe de sorcier, et l'un comme l'autre avaient gardés leurs vêtements habituels. Un ensemble moldu à la fois élégant, confortable et passe partout pour l'espion et une sorte de combinaison en cuir à l'allure recherchée pour le compagnon d'aventure de celui-ci. Vlad avait avoué à Harry que la plupart des vampires avaient commencés à mettre des habits sexy en cuir et autres matières similaires suite aux livres moldus comme sorciers qui étaient sortis sur leur race, et que c'était l'un des clichés sur les vampires qu'ils appréciaient le plus.

Et tandis que le regard du blond faisait trembler les plus observateurs, une bonne partie des adolescents sentaient leurs hormones s'affoler face à l'immortel.

Semblant ne pas se rendre compte de la tension dans l'air, les deux nouveaux arrivant se levèrent et saluèrent les élèves chacun à leur façon.

Le blond en offrant à ses futurs élèves un léger signe de tête ainsi que l'un de ses rares sourires, le brun en faisant une sorte de révérence accompagnée par un sourire avenant, et plutôt carnassier. Il ne faisait aucun doute que d'avoir à sa disposition tellement de futures cibles d'amusement potentiel le plongeait dans un grand contentement.

Ce n'est que quand ils se rassirent que les jeunes sorciers se réveillèrent et que quelques applaudissements timides commencèrent à se faire entendre. Applaudissements qui se firent de plus en plus nombreux et enthousiastes au fur et à mesure que les élèves se reprenaient, et ce jusqu'à atteindre un niveau sonore rarement atteint pour l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur.

Apparemment, et une fois le choc passé, l'ensemble des élèves n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'être impressionnés par le petit tour des russes.

Et ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls aux vues de certains coups d'œil lancés pas quelques-uns des sorciers assis à la table des professeurs.

Une fois que la salle fut redevenue aussi silencieuse que possible avec quelques 300 adolescents en train de chuchoter activement, Dumbledore repris la parole.

« Bien, mes chers élèves, je suis ravi de votre accueil si chaleureux pour vos nouveaux professeurs. J'espère de tout cœur que chacun d'entre vous prendra plaisir à participer à ce nouveau cours, et je tiens à vous rappeler que celui-ci étant à l'essai, toutes vos suggestions et idées à ce sujet sont les bienvenues. Il vous suffira d'aller voir vos professeurs principaux et de leur exposer vos idées. »

Apparemment cette idée venait de Dumbledore et vue les grimaces plus ou moins prononcée qui s'affichèrent sur les visages des quatre directeurs de maison, elle n'enchantait que lui.

Le directeur finit son discours sur un simple « bonne nuit » enjoué qui fit se lever et se diriger vers la sortie la plus proche toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle du repas.

.  
Tous les élèves parlaient avec animation de l'arrivée surprenante des nouveaux professeurs, et tout le monde y allait des hypothèses les plus folles pour expliquer le fait que personne n'avait pu les voir ni même se douter de leur présence avant qu'ils ne le décident.

Contrairement au flot de jeunes sorciers qui sortaient de la Grande Salle et se dirigeaient vers leurs différents dortoirs, Harry traînait les pieds et sortait presque à reculons, espérant que l'un des russes lui fasse discrètement comprendre où il devait se rendre.

Il était pratiquement arrivé hors de la Grande Salle quand il sentit un souffle furtif sur sa nuque et entendit quelques mots à peines murmurés près de son oreille. Sans même se retourner ni même sembler avoir remarqué ce qui s'était passé, le brun continua son chemin tout en continuant à se laisser distancer par les autres.

Après quelques mètres il bifurqua dans un couloir secondaire alors que le reste des élèves continuaient tout droit. Il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant que deux bras ne l'encerclent par derrière et que le vampire ne le fasse disparaître avec lui dans un coin d'ombre.

Plus ou moins habitué à ce mode de transport dont Vlad se servait à foison pour ses plaisanteries, Harry n'eut qu'une légère grimace quand il recouvrit ses sens après être sorti de leur coin d'ombre d'arrivée.

Contrairement aux différents moyens de transport sorciers qui donnaient envie de vomir ou donnaient l'impression d'être passé à la machine à laver, cette façon de se déplacer toute vampirique qui vous faisait voyager grâce au néant vous enlevait tous vos sens pendant le trajet. Et l'arrivée, même quelques millisecondes après, était toujours assez déstabilisante.

Une fois toutes ses facultés revenue à la normale, Harry vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'un des couloirs du deuxième étage, en face d'une peinture représentant une forêt luxuriante.

Encore un peu retourné, le jeune sorcier ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce que murmura le plus vieux, tandis qu'à l'intérieur du tableau, un léger mouvement eu lieu avant que deux yeux jaunes n'apparaissent furtivement et qu'une porte ne soit dévoilée derrière la peinture.

.

Les appartements de fonction des deux hommes étaient assez simples. Un salon, une petite cuisine reliée à celui-ci par une sorte de petite arche ouverte, et trois portes fermées qui devaient donner sur la chambre, un bureau et la salle de bain.

À l'arrivée d'Harry et de Vladimir, Boris se releva du canapé où il était assis pour saluer son neveu.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Harry commença à poser ses questions.

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Et en tant que professeurs en plus. Vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez une mission, non ? »_

À la demande, un sourire refit son apparition sur les lèvres du vampire.

_« C'est une bonne surprise hein ! J'étais sûr que ça te ferais plaisir ! Et en plus..._commença t'il avant de se faire couper par le blond.

-_Il nous a semblé que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide. Nous devons en plus collecter quelques informations sur ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le monde magique de Grande Bretagne._

_-D'ailleurs surveiller les actes de Lucius Malfoy et de Dumbledore en fait partit, _repris l'immortel en secouant une lettre qu'Harry reconnu être celle qu'il avait envoyé avant le repas. _Il semblerait qu'il soit plus là pour le compte de Voldemort que pour évaluer les cours de duels._

-_C'était donc prévu depuis longtemps » _En conclu le jeune brun.

Puis se rappelant des questions qu'il voulait poser aux deux adultes à la vue de l'enveloppe, il reprit.

« _Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit sur mes parents et Sirius ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'ils seraient à Poudlard ? »_

La question fit vaciller le sourire de l'immortel tandis que le visage de l'espion prenait un air à la fois grave et sérieux.

Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole.

_« Nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable que tu ne le sache pas à l'avance, tu avais déjà énormément de choses auxquelles penser durant les six derniers mois, puis tu as ensuite dû te préparer pour ton arrivée à Poudlard et le fait de devoir cacher ton identité à tous ici, et en particulier à Dumbledore. »_

À la réponse, Harry resta muet un instant puis haussa les épaules et lâcha un simple « _Je comprends _».

Puis sans sembler remarquer les regards surpris de ses mentors à son manque de réaction, il continua.

« _Je vais devoir retourner aux cachots maintenant, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire pour demain. _»

Sur ces paroles, il se retourna et franchit la porte, non sans avoir d'abord souhaité une bonne nuit aux deux russes.

Et comme annoncé, Harry s'attela à ses devoirs jusqu'à tard le soir sur son lit à baldaquin, rideaux fermés et sorts d'intimité en place, faisant fi des sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui, les cloisonnant le plus possible à l'intérieur de lui-même.

.

Le lendemain matin, c'est à la même heure que la veille qu'il se réveilla. Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, il alla de nouveau courir à l'extérieur puis revint à temps pour prendre une douche et partir pour la grande Salle avant que les autres élèves du dortoir ne se lèvent.

La journée ne fut pas vraiment différente de celle de la veille, bien qu'indubitablement plus calme.

Il assista aux cours mais ne put pas vraiment participer, faute de vraiment comprendre ce qui avait été dit et il ne s'intéressa pas non plus beaucoup aux professeurs qui lui faisaient cours pour la première fois, comme le professeur de DCFM, dont il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retenir le nom. Il passait donc ses heures de libre à la bibliothèque, à essayer de rattraper ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, ou à lire ses livres d'apprentissages de la langue anglaise dans son nouveau dortoir.

Et le reste de la semaine se passa exactement de la même façon. Le brun se levait tôt puis partait courir. Il ne participait vraiment en cours que pendant la pratique où il n'avait généralement qu'à recopier les gestes effectués et les formules prononcées, et son temps libre était divisé entre la bibliothèque et le dortoir des Serpentards où il travaillait à la fois sur ses cours, ses devoirs, et à améliorer son anglais.

Les seuls moments où il ne travaillait pas étaient lorsqu'il se devait de faire acte de présence dans la Grande Salle pour les repas. Il ne parlait à pratiquement personne -seulement aux professeurs quand ils l'interrogeaient, mais ça n'avait dû arriver que deux ou trois fois dans la semaine- et ne semblait pas se préoccuper des gens autour de lui, en particulier ses parents et Sirius, qu'il avait commencé à fuir pendant les premiers jours, puis finit par complètement ignorer.

La petite pointe de curiosité qu'il avait brièvement ressentit à l'encontre de son futur professeur de potion avait, elle aussi, bien vite disparue.

En parallèle, des cernes toujours plus prononcées entouraient ses yeux, et tous les signes de fatigue nerveuse et physique avaient fait leur apparition sans qu'il ne semble s'en soucier plus que ça, tout cela sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet de ses mentors.

.

Finalement excédés, ces derniers décidèrent de prendre les choses en main et de réveiller le plus jeune.

C'est donc sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, et sans vraiment chercher à savoir à vrai dire, qu'Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans les quartiers des deux autres.

Au bout de 10 minutes, où Boris n'avait fait que détailler le plus jeune avec insistance d'un regard de plus en plus concerné, et où ce dernier était resté à l'endroit où le vampire l'avait déposé sans faire un geste, attendant simplement, Vlad décida de briser le silence en indiquant bien fort qu'il allait dans la cuisine.

Il y eut de nouveau quelques longues secondes de silence avant qu'Harry ne réalise que le blond ne prendrait pas la parole le premier.

« _Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? _Commença-t-il, puis avisant le regard de son vis à vis, il reprit. _Il y a un problème ? Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose ? _»

Décidant de parler puisque le plus jeune avait fait le premier pas, l'ancien espion pris une petite inspiration avant de commencer cette discussion qui allait être éprouvante et difficile pour les deux parties.

« _Eh bien à vrai dire, oui, nous avons un problème, et non, Dumbledore ne se doute de rien, même si cela ne devra pas tarder si jamais notre problème persiste. _Puis après une petite pause, il continua d'un ton appuyé. _Aurais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, une idée de ce qui nous ennuie ? »_

Pas vraiment plus éveillé que la semaine passée, et le cerveau de toute façon trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement, la réponse de brun fut juste un « _Malfoy ? _» à peine interrogatif.

« _Non, pas Malfoy. J'aimerais que tu comprennes Harry que le problème qui nous préoccupe n'est autre que ton comportement particulièrement inquiétant. _»

Le seul signe pouvant indiquer qu'Harry avait entendu la phrase du blond fut le bref et léger froncement de sourcil qu'il eut.

Conscient qu'il allait devoir y aller bien plus fort pour tirer une réelle réaction au jeune sorcier, l'ancien espion continua, d'une voix toujours grave et posée.

« _Consciemment ou non, tu as fait en sorte de totalement bloquer tes émotions. Tu as tellement étendu tes « œillères » comme tu les appelles, que tu ne vois ou n'entend plus personne. Tu n'es même plus conscient de ce qui se passe autour de toi._

_C'est un moyen d'auto-préservation naturel, que tu utilises maintenant depuis des années sans même t'en rendre compte, mais ton apprentissage récent de l'occlumencie et le rôle que tu as à jouer ici t'ont fait franchir une limite dangereuse. Depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard, tu t'es de plus en plus renfermé sur toi même, refrénant de plus en plus tes sentiments et te transformant en robot. Malheureusement, les êtres humains ne peuvent longtemps survivre dans cette état, finissant le plus souvent dans un état très semblable à celui résultant du baisé du Détraqueur_ »

Voyant que le jeune sorcier avait ouvert la bouche, sûrement pour réfuter, le blond le coupa avant même qu'il ne puisse parler.

« _Ne nie pas ! Tu ne t'en es peut être pas rendu compte avant mais tu as toujours refréné tes sentiments. Ne me coupe pas ! _Répéta-t-il en voyant le brun rouvrir la bouche.

_Je ne dis pas que tu ne ressentais aucun sentiments, comme l'amitié, la compassion, la joie, mais il semble que tu as toujours essayé d'enfouir tes ressentis négatifs tel que la frustration, le ressentiment, ou la colère, et que ton retour ici n'est fait que tout empirer._

- _Tout va bien chez moi. Et j'éprouvais de la colère._ Réussit cette fois à dire Harry de façon très calme. _Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais juste ignoré Snape et Malefoy au lieu de m'emporter contre eux._

-_Et c'est heureux qu'ils aient été là. Il est absolument certain que sans eux, tu aurais eu bien plus d' « accidents » à Poudlard en vues des événements riches en émotion qui s'y sont passé pendant toutes tes années de scolarité. _»

Devant le léger froncement de sourcil d'incompréhension du plus jeune à sa phrase, Boris expliqua.

« _Réprimer ses sentiments n'est bon, ni pour la santé mentale, ni pour la stabilité du noyau magique. Le fait de continuellement essayer de les enfouir au lieu de les exprimer rend ton équilibre émotionnel instable et par conséquent influe sur ton contrôle de la magie, les deux étant étroitement liés.  
Et les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses, surtout pour les jeunes sorciers, puisque leur noyau magique est toujours en pleine croissance. Et tu as toi-même du te rendre compte que ta magie, contrairement à celle des autres sorciers de ton âge, a tendance à déborder lorsque tu n'arrives plus à étouffer certaines émotions fortes._

_Normalement, les choses comme faire gonfler sa tante, faire léviter des choses ou détruire un bureau bardé de sortilèges de protection ne sont pas des actes censés être possibles pour un sorcier de ton âge, encore moins sans baguette. Et contrairement à tout ce qu'on a pu te dire, ça n'a rien à voir avec un potentiel niveau de magie extraordinaire ou avec une cicatrice et un sois disant lien un peu spécial avec un mage noir. _»

À ce moment, Harry porta un regard vide sur le russe. Celui-ci ne fronça même pas les sourcils au manque de réaction du jeune sorcier, mais pris une voix plus dure.

« _Tu recommence. Tu viens d'étouffer le peu de colère et d'indignation que tu avais commencé à ressentir. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça maintenant, car en plus de t'autodétruire, tu vas aussi blesser les gens qui t'entourent. À moins que ce ne soit ce que tu veux._

_Après tout, ton parrain est mort à cause de toi et de l'une de tes soudaines explosions émotionnelles impossibles à refréner et qui relèguent tes capacités de réflexion déjà peu brillantes à quelques notions inexistantes. Et en y pensant, c'est la même chose pour cet autre étudient de Poudlard qui a participé au tournoi à tes côtés._

_Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Enrique ? Eric ? _»

« _Cédric. Il s'appelait Cédric._ »

_« Peu importe, _continua le blond en balayant l'interruption du jeune sorcier d'un vague geste de la main._ Si tes éternels bon sentiments, les seuls que tu t'es toujours autorisé à ressentir, ne t'avaient pas fait ressentir l'obligation de partager la coupe et la gloire, il serait sûrement toujours vivant et en bon santé. Riant avec ses amis et sa famille._

_Mais c'est peut-être ce que tu voulais au fond de toi, qu'il disparaisse. Il était beau, intelligent, populaire pour autre chose qu'une vague cicatrice, il avait aussi une famille aimante et des amis loyaux, en bref, tout ce que n'es et ce que tu n'auras jamais _»continua durement Boris tout en avançant et en enfonçant son index dans la poitrine du jeune sorcier à chaque nouvelle accusation.

La muraille intérieure soigneusement travaillée du brun, qui avait eu une légère secousse à l'évocation de Sirius puis commencé à vibrer doucement à l'évocation de Cédric, se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort et à se fissurer lentement sous la vague émotionnelle emprisonnée derrière le mur qui se fit de plus en plus violente et agitée à la suite du petit discours de blond.

Voyant son vis à vis commencer à trembler légèrement, ce dernier eut un sourire sardonique, et reprit.

_« En fait, j'ai eu tort. Réprimer totalement tes sentiments n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Comme ça à ta prochaine grosse contrariété, tu pourras finir le travail et tuer le reste des gens assez fou ou intéressés pour encore graviter autour de toi. Comme ce Ronald, qui n'éprouve que jalousie envers toi mais reste dans ton sillage en quête de miettes de gloires, ou encore cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui ne reste près de toi que parce qu'elle a l'air bien plus intelligente entourée de deux imbéciles, ou Dumbledore qui ne voit en toi qu'un pion manipulable et une arme contre Voldemort._

_Ah, et il y a aussi ce loup-garou, qui ne prend la peine de te contacter de temps en temps que par culpabilité envers ses amis mort et par pitié envers leur fils orphelin. Quoique maintenant que son dernier ami est mort par ta faute, il sera peut-être assez intelligent pour prendre ses distances. »_

À ces derniers mots, Harry sentit quelque chose se fêler en lui. Les fissures se firent de plus en plus nombreuses et profondes, et de la rage et de la colère commença à filtrer à travers celles-ci.

_« C'est faux. Tout ça est faux. Ils ne sont pas comme ça. Ils m'aiment pour ce que je suis ils aiment Harry, pas le Survivant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. » _Murmura-t-il furieusement entre ses dents.

L'espion n'eut qu'un reniflement méprisant.

« _C'est ce dont tu aimerais te convaincre, mais sois réaliste. Pourquoi resteraient-ils près de toi sinon, alors que tout le monde sais que tu n'apportes que la mort à ceux qui t'approchent. Même tes parents n'ont pas survécu à ta présence beaucoup plus d'un an. D'ailleurs ton parrain a bien tenu deux ans, c'est ça ? Quoi qu'il est mort après seulement quelques semaines de cohabitation avec toi. Ça aurait sûrement été pire si tu avais habité chez lui 24h/24._

_Ils sont morts par ta faute et tu le sais. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu les ignores tous ici alors que tu as l'occasion de les connaître vraiment ici : tes parents et ton parrain que tu as si peu connu. Tu sais parfaitement que tu les as tués, et tu culpabilise. À moins que tu ne veuille pas prendre le risque d'aussi tuer leur version jeune avant qu'ils n'aient rempli leur rôle en te donnant naissance._ »

.  
Le ruissellement de colère qui avait commencé à parcourir les veines du jeune sorcier se muât soudainement en vagues gigantesques aux paroles accusatrices et méprisantes de celui qu'il pensait être l'un de ses seuls alliés dans ce monde. Lorsque le tsunami d'émotion s'abattit sur le mur intérieur déjà fragilisé, ce dernier ne put résister plus longtemps à ce déchaînement, et fut totalement annihilé, laissant le jeune sorcier être submergé par toutes les émotions qu'il avait soigneusement réprimé toutes ces années.

La vague de colère, maintenant aussi chargée d'une bonne dose de jalousie, de ressentiment, de sentiment de trahison, mais aussi de peur et de tristesse, continua sa route à travers le centre émotionnel du sorcier. Quand elle parcourue le brun, il fut un instant tellement submergé par toutes ses émotions qu'il fut de nouveau déconnecté de la réalité, son cerveau incapable de faire la part des choses et de savoir ce qu'il était censé donner comme information.

Puis la colère se transforma en rage et repris le dessus. Elle éclata de nouveau dans un bruit de dévastation pure. En effet, comme à chaque fois qu'il était submergé par ces émotions qui étaient généralement cloisonnées loin de lui, le noyau magique avait réagi violemment en envoyant une onde d'énergie faire écho à la vague de rage qui l'avait atteint, et avait dévasté tous se qui s'était trouvé près de son possesseur.

Le salon, qui avait pourtant été bardé de sortilèges de protection en prévision de cette discussion, semblait avoir été la cible d'une explosion localisée et sur un rayon de plusieurs mètres, tous avait été soufflé par la vague de magie brute qui avait traversé la pièce.

Même Boris, qui était pourtant protégé par plusieurs sortilèges posés par Vladimir, avait été heurté par la magie du jeune sorcier et avait violemment été projeté à travers la pièce avant d'être brutalement arrêté par l'un des murs, au pied duquel il s'était lentement affaissé, écrasé par la pression qu'exerçait la magie sur son corps.

Le sang qui lui coulait dans la nuque et la douleur cuisante qui lui vrillait le crâne ne lui laissait que peu de doute la présence d'une plaie ouverte. Il pouvait aussi sentir sa peau et ses vêtements être coupés par les nombreux morceaux de verre, de porcelaine et de bois brisés qui tournoyaient dans la pièce et la douleur qui avait explosé dans son torse ne pouvant provenir que d'une ou plusieurs côtes cassées, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention, les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme irradiant de colère qui se trouvait maintenant dans l'œil d'un mini-cyclone provoqué par sa magie devenue incontrôlable.

Des larmes de rage ruisselaient sur les joues du jeune sorcier sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir ni même qu'il ne semble se rendre compte de sa perte de contrôle sur sa magie et ses émotions.

Pendant un instant, il ne sembla pas savoir comment réagir, noyé et immobilisé par l'intensité rare de ce qu'il ressentait, mais ce blocage disparu à l'instant où il croisa le regard du russe. Avec un cri de rage pure, il se jeta sur lui et se mit lui marteler le haut du corps avec force.

« _Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Je ne les ai pas tués, aucuns d'entre eux ! C'est eux qui m'ont abandonnés, ils m'ont laissés tout seul, je les déteste. Et lui, il les a tué de la même façon dont on se débarrasse d'un déchet, je le hais. Et Dumbledore n'a rien fait, il n'a jamais rien fait pour les sauver, pour _me_ sauver, des Dursley, de Voldemort, des Mangemorts. Et les autres ne comprennent rien, ils pensent qu'être « le Garçon-qui-a-survécu » est un rêve. Même Ron et Hermione, ils ne comprennent pas à quel point c'est dur et effrayant je les déteste. Et toi ! Toi qui penses tout savoir, qui m'accuse de toutes ces choses horribles. Toi qui as fait semblant d'être de mon côté pour me poignarder dans le dos comme les autres, je te déteste ! _

_Je ne peux pas leur montrer ce que je ressens, ils vont tous s'en servir contre moi, s'ils savent que des fois je suis jaloux, triste ou en colère, ils auront de bonnes raisons pour me frapper, m'enfermer dans mon placard, me tourner le dos et m'abandonner eux aussi. Ils verront que je ne suis pas si bien, que leur « Survivant » ne vaut rien, et ils partiront. Ils me laisseront tout seul !_ »

Le discours décousu et embrouillé du brun était entrecoupé de lourds sanglots, et les larmes de rages qui coulaient s'étaient peu à peu transformées en larmes de désespoir tandis que les coups qu'il portait toujours au blond avaient considérablement faibli. Il semblait qu'Harry était enfin prêt et capable d'extérioriser ses rancœurs et ses non-dits, et que ces derniers se bousculaient pour s'échapper de sa bouche, sans vraiment de suite logique ou de cohérence, pressés vers la sortie maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus réprimés.

Boris se laissait frapper sans résistance, acceptant de servir de défouloir au plus jeune, tout en ayant tout doucement réussit à encercler les épaules du brun, l'emprisonnant lentement dans une étreinte de plus en plus étroite. Toujours submergé par toutes ses émotions qui se succédaient les unes après les autres à l'intérieur de lui, Harry continuait à se décharger de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur pour la première fois de son existence.

Il raconta l'amour que son oncle et sa tante portaient à son cousin et dont il n'avait jamais réussi à recevoir ne serait-ce que quelques miettes, malgré tous ses efforts désespérés pour se faire aimer. Cet espoir qu'il avait ensuite inconsciemment reporté sur Dumbledore puis sur Sirius, sans vraiment plus de résultat puisque le premier ne pensait qu'à la meilleure façon dont il pourrait être manipulé, et que le second avait peu à peu était rattrapé par la folie due à ses longues années passées à Azkaban, et que malgré quelques rares moments où il avait vraiment semblé se rendre compte de qui était réellement à ses côtés, il ne l'avait souvent perçu qu'à travers les souvenirs qu'il avait de son meilleur ami, ne le voyant que comme un double ou les confondants même parfois au sein de son esprit dérangé.

Il raconta la jalousie, celle qu'il éprouvait envers Ron qui ne faisait que critiquer sa famille qu'il trouvait trop nombreuse, trop pauvre, sa mère qu'il trouvait trop collante, sans même se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait de les avoir, et sans penser un instant à ce que pouvait ressentir son meilleur ami quand il s'en plaignait à lui, alors que ce dernier aurait sans hésité donné tout ce qu'il avait pour avoir la même chose, ainsi que celle qu'il ressentait envers Draco Malfoy qui, malgré le fait qu'il était fils de Mangemort, était indubitablement aimé et protégé par ses parents. Il était injuste que Malfoy y ai droit et pas lui.

Il raconta aussi l'amour inconditionnel qu'il éprouvait, envers et contre tout, pour ses premiers et meilleurs amis, qui, à leur échelle et à leur façon, étaient toujours à ses côtés pour le soutenir, l'aimant et le protégeant de leur mieux. La haine que lui faisait ressentir son professeur de potion en n'ayant même pas pris la peine de connaitre le vrai lui avant de le haïr et de le mépriser pour la simple raison qu'il était le fils de son père, ne lui permettant pas d'oublier que sa vie était un enfer. La colère qu'il ressentait envers Cédric et Sirius pour être mort, envers lui-même pour n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher ces morts, envers l'ensemble du monde sorcier pour ne pas le laisser oublier qu'il était le Survivant, le congratulant puis le méprisant la seconde d'après, ne lui laissant avoir aucun semblant de vie privée.

Tous ce qu'il avait pu ressentir depuis si longtemps sans avoir l'occasion de l'extérioriser. Toutes les peines et les rancœurs, la colère et la déception, la tristesse et la solitude, il s'en libéra, crevant finalement l'abcès.

Même après avoir déversé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Harry continua un long moment à pleurer, le corps secoué de lourds sanglots trop longtemps réprimés. Entouré des bras protecteurs du russe, et submergé par la présence chaleureuse et le calme qui venaient de lui, il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par ce déluge incontrôlable d'émotion et de magie.

.

Faisant fi de ses blessures et du sang continuant à couler de celles-ci, Boris resta encore un moment dans cette position, berçant doucement le jeune homme endormit encore hoquetant de pleurs. Sentant que la tempête était passée, Vladimir passa prudemment la tête dans le salon. Avisant le jeune sorcier presque entièrement caché par l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, il se rapprocha prudemment d'eux, enjambant le plus silencieusement possible les débris jonchant la pièce.

Arrivé près de son ami, il lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fini par fermer d'épuisement.

« _Il s'est endormi_ » chuchota celui-ci avec fatigue, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres perlées de sang.

« _Donnes le moi_ » lui répondit le vampire tout aussi silencieusement en se baissant pour prendre le plus jeune.

L'espion fit le transfert avec soin, ne voulant pas réveiller Harry et risquer d'aggraver les blessures du blond.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux quand le plus jeune remua, craignant que celui-ci ne sorte du sommeil, puis sans même ouvrir les yeux, ce dernier se bouina plus confortablement dans les bras du vampire et sa respiration se refit lente et profonde.

Maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité, l'espion se releva avec quelques difficultés, gêné par ses nombreuses coupures et contusions. Il précéda tout de même son meilleur ami jusqu'à la chambre à coucher pour qu'il puisse y allonger leur protégé. Lui ouvrant la porte puis découvrant le lit de ses couvertures, il aida le vampire à étendre le plus jeune tout en douceur. Ils lui firent quitter ses chaussures et mirent sa baguette sur la table de chevet puis, après l'avoir bordé, Vladimir lui embrassa délicatement le front tandis que Boris lui passait tendrement la main dans les cheveux.

Ils quittèrent la chambre puis, après avoir refermé la porte, poussèrent un soupir commun.

_« Eh bien_, » commença le vampire. « _Ça c'est plutôt bien passé._ »

Devant eux, le salon ravagé semblait illustrer ses propos.

« _Ça aurait pu être pire._ » concéda Boris, un bras entourant ses côtes malmenées.

Alors que Vladimir commençait à remettre le salon en état, l'espion se dirigea vers l'armoire à potions grâce auxquelles il commença à se rafistoler.

Sans qu'aucun mots n'aient eu besoin d'être prononcé, ils travaillèrent chacun de leur côté puis le vampire vint aider son meilleur ami à extraire les bouts de verre, échardes et autre morceaux de meubles et porcelaines incrustés dans la chair de l'espion, ainsi qu'à enduire ses plaies et contusions de baume cicatrisant pour que le plus gros des dégâts extérieurs aient disparus le lendemain.

Au cours de toutes ses missions, l'espion avait pu compter sur le vampire pour l'aider avec ses différentes blessures dont certaines lui aurait été mortelles sans l'aide de son ami. Au cours des années c'était devenu une mécanique bien rôdée entre eux.

« _Merci_ » fit le blond après que la dernière couche de baume ai été mise tout en finissant de quitter les derniers lambeaux de vêtements qui l'habillaient.

A ces mots, le vampire ne put s'empêcher de perdre l'air sérieux qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait quitté la cuisine.

« _De rien. Après tout, nous savons tous les deux que tu ne pourrais rien faire sans moi_ » dit-il avec un clin d'œil joueur.

_« C'est certainement pour cette raison que tu es allé te cacher dans la cuisine avant même le début de la conversation_ » railla l'espion tout en entrant dans la douche pour se débarrasser du sang qui avait abondamment coulé de sa blessure à la tête et des différentes plaies qu'il avait reçu.

Près à partir de la salle de bain, le vampire ne put s'empêcher de répondre à la pique du blond.

« _Ceci, mon ami, s'appelle l'instinct de survie. Il aurait été particulièrement déshonorant de mourir empalé accidentellement par un pied de chaise ou un morceau d'assiette._ »

Le rire bas du blond s'éleva doucement dans la salle d'eau avant qu'il ne soit étouffé par la porte que le vampire venait de refermer avec un sourire.

Pendant que son ami prenait sa douche, il demanda au château de leur fournir une autre chambre, la leur étant occupée par leur protégé. Peu de temps après, Boris se coucha avec un simple bonne nuit au vampire tandis que, assis en tailleur de l'autre côté du lit, celui-ci fermait simplement ses yeux, mettant ainsi son esprit en veille en ce qui se rapprochait le plus du sommeil pour ceux de sa race.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur: **Et voilà, ce chapitre est enfin fini et publié. Je tenais à m'excuser pour le temps qu'il a mit à arriver, et voulais remercier du fond du coeur tous les lecteurs qui m'on laissé un petit mot (en review ou mp) pour s'assurer de la continuité de la fic. C'est en pensant à vous que je n'ai pas voulu plus tard cette publication.

Ma vie IRL est énormément chargé depuis 2 ans, et ça ne vas pas s'arranger. Je continuerais tout de même à écrire et publier, même si les délais risques de rester très longs.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et en suis très déçue, il était tellement mieux quand je l'avais écrit dans ma tête, mais j'ai quand même réussi à y mettre ce que je voulais, même si Vlad et Boris on quand même finit par en faire qu'à leur tête ^^

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plus et que certains ne serons pas déçu de ne pas voir arriver Draco Malfoy

PS: Suite à plusieurs remarques tout à fait vrai sur certains éléments de l'histoires, je modifie (très peu) les chapitres précédents pour en rendre la lecture plus agréable.


End file.
